Wretched & Angelic, the advent story
by 07-KC-09
Summary: A fiction story containing some non-fiction inspired by AnnaSophia Robb for her role as Leslie Burke. The story is based on the events of the movie and how 1 death would not only change a heroes life forever but also determine the fate of 2 worlds...
1. Chapter 1

**Advent Story: **Wretched & Angelic

_**Inspired by AnnaSophia Robb**_

_Current story version: __**4.1**_

Wretched & Angelic is a fiction/non fiction story based on the movie "Bridge to Terabithia" starring Josh Hutcherson and AnnaSophia Robb. Bridge to Terabithia was directed by Gabor Csupo and presented by Icon and Walden Media who are the rightful owners to the Bridge to Terabithia movie and all rights are reserved by their trademarks. The movie is based on the children's book which was written by Katherine Paterson over 35 years ago from 2008.

This story is based on the events of the movie and takes place within and thereafter…

What will happen to our Heroes? What kind of Villains will they encounter? What paths will they choose? How will it all begin and end? Such is the adventures of Wretched & Angelic! This story is also based on the popular MMO World of Warcraft which covers most of the story. The World of Warcraft game is respectively and officially owned and all rights are reserved by Blizzard Entertainment. If any dedicated WoW players are wondering on the period the story takes place in it's the 4 years between WCIII and the MMO version. The lore of the Warcraft games is present in the story itself but its all based around what the characters know from their experiences at any time during the sequence plot of the story.

I admire the movie Bridge to Terabithia but I also am a great fan of the WoW game. Because of my complex nature, their will be some elements of the story you wont completely agree with like the battle scenes where it seems like the combat log from a portion of the MMO game. Also the dialogue and format of the story has been written like a script of a movie for many reasons except for some main reasons. One being AnnaSophia Robb is thought of by me as a brilliant actress and a inspirer, hence why the story is like a script of a movie. Secondly I wanted something different than another average story or novel hence the reasons stated above. As a bit of a spoiler for the movie fans, Bridge to Terabithia is not only in the beginning but also elements of the great movie drama will appear during the WoW part of the story and characters will return to that modern and imaginative world at unexpected times during the story. These differences may throw you off a little but please try to keep an open mind. Also the format of the writing between paragraphs and the characters dialogue etc will appear different online to what I typed in the word program and also because of the design of the word program the story itself will have its own chapters and sub chapters. Also the story will be written in parts and each part will have to be read individually online. Also please be aware that their will be mild profanity in the story along with some strong content, however nothing abusive or offensive will be contained here within the story itself, any extreme profanity will be muffled with obscure phrases such as _!"&!^*!&!_ in order to keep the younger and more sensitive readers un-offended.

This story was mainly inspired by AnnaSophia Robb for her role in the movie Bridge to Terabithia, a fantastic story of 2 souls who's courage and imagination will live forever on within me…

Based on a story of courage, love, fantasy, reality, sadness and grief, Wretched & Angelic is a tale full of mystery and adventure just waiting to rumble your world!

Keep your mind and your eyes wide open and enjoy reading!

**Part 1 Begins**

I am afraid. Everything begins here, a dark stormy night on a long dead and forgotten plain. Something in history long discarded by those we held dear. I didn't expect all this to happen… no… it was impossible - it should never have happened, I should never have come back. If I had only stayed away then maybe these whole circle of events could have been prevented. If I had just… stayed away… I might have been strong enough to save her…

"_The shackles of reality are thrown away, your actions are your very demise. Beginning"_

KC: …

Voice: Looks like your doing better…

KC: ???

Voice: But don't try to move to much…

KC: Wh-who are you?

Voice: You don't know?

KC: …

Voice: Well I guess you'll find out soon…

KC: Am I dreaming?

Voice: Now that would be making it too easy wouldn't it?

KC: I guess…

Voice: Now take it easy… one small step at a time…

KC: One small step? Baby steps?

Voice: Yeah just like that…

KC: I think ill be okay now…

Voice: That's good to hear.

KC: But wait! Who are you!?

**Chapter 1**

"_**Pilot"**_

The darkness comes at us without giving any sign or chance to react. We never know when fate will just take us by the hand and swoop us of through the sky and drop us into a lake of molten fire. It was never easy but I didn't exactly have a choice… even though someone very close to my heart told me we always have a choice.

KC: I said who are you!?

Eden: Hey what yah doing!?

**Location: Home**

KC wakes up to the sight of early morning, the birds chirping and the light shining through the old window. The room was small… as if to say something about the personalities of the householders. They weren't exactly a wealthy family, well to be honest they were struggling to make ends meat at this time but they had each other and were holding in there so that's all that mattered. KC woke up in his bed covered with sweat… just sweat… and looked around focusing for a moment then noticing his sister Eden standing at his bed side and staring right at him.

Eden: What are you doing?

KC: What?

Eden: Hey! I heard you!

KC: (scratching the back of his neck) …

Eden: So what were you dreaming about? Must have been weird…

KC: Nothing… don't matter anyway… just a dream…

Eden: Fine keep it too yourself then!

Pulling a rasping face… sticking her tongue out like a child would do when they've been annoyed, Eden left the room quickly and ran downstairs.

KC: Jeez I guess I really am awake now…

Getting up of his bed and changing his clothes, KC took a few minutes to prepare and afterwards walked downstairs. He felt a bit strange after the dream but it was pretty normal for a 14 yr old to have a wild imagination. His sister Eden was only 9 and just started school a few days ago. KC could smell waffles from downstairs, his mom Jane was cooking the breakfast…

KC walked down the stairs and into the kitchen which was merged with the front room via a large doorway. The house weren't really that big but it was cosy. Their was another room through to the right side of the kitchen where you could sit down and relax and do whatever but KC mostly hanged out upstairs in his own room like any other growing rebellious teen.

But for now… since it was early morning and the sun was even brighter now, KC sat at the kitchen table and grabbed a few waffles from the plate and began to eat. His sister Eden was staring at him a little… she would do that sometimes… like any curious child would. They all usually eat pancakes since that was the American way of the morning but they wanted a change…

KC: (eating from the plate) ….

Eden: So what did you dream about?

KC: Drop it sis…

Eden: Come'n I wanna know!

KC: (chewing on the waffles) Le-av-e it si-s

Eden: Shouldn't talk with your mouth open KC…

KC: (mouth full) _murrrppp burr-bu urrrre_

Eden: (annoyed expression) What?

KC: (swallowing) Never mind…

Eden: (more annoyed) ….

The door swinging open gently and walking through was KC's father… but KC didn't let it seem like he was paying much attention - no hugs or kisses in the morning with this family - although he kind of wondered what that would be like sometimes. David walked past him a few times then stopped and stared for a seconds at KC… then he asked…

David: What you looking so grumpy about?

KC: I'm not grumpy…

Eden: (looking up at her dad) He had a weird dream…

KC: …

David: A dream huh?

KC: No….

Eden: Yeah you did I heard you KC!

KC: …

David: What did you dream about?

KC: Nothing…

Eden: He dreamt about her again…

KC: Shut it!

David: Hey easy… what was the dream about then?

KC: Nothing it don't matter…

Eden: (giggling)

KC: What's so funny?

Eden: Yah goin all red KC!…

KC: How would you even know what red looks like you just started school!

Jane: (walking over and sitting at the table) Hey don't speak like that to your sister!

KC: (rolls eyes and eats more waffles) …

Eden: …

David: Make sure you do your chores before you go school…

KC: (nodding and still eating) K then…

Few minutes later…

Eden: (giggling)

KC: (annoyed)

David: (going back outside taking a waffle from KC's plate with him)

KC: (muttering too himself) _Err yes you can take some of my breakfast - I don't mind at all_

Eden: Your funny when your angry…

KC: Well your gonna get all kinds of funny if you keep giggling lil sister…

Jane: (looking at her children then standing up to go to the kitchen to wash the plates)

KC: …

Jane: Anyway hurry up or you'll be late for school…

KC stands up and begins his chores…

"_**Going To School Grumpy"**_

KC throwing down the lumber he had gathered turns around to notice the bus at the end of the path that stretched from his house and onto a larger pathway that went all the way down to the road. The lumber was needed because for some reason the fire in his home was old… something about the house being built some years ago and they didn't have the time or money to replace it so they just went along with the idea of a cosy old fire.

Oh yeah and as for the bus… he had too run really fast!

He ran quickly down the beaten path towards the road and hastily got on the school bus…

**Location: School Bus**

Bus driver: I try to keep my stops under 10 seconds… your just like the other kid…

KC: (smiling slightly and muttering) Sorry…

KC walking along slowly is hit by what can only be described as a paper ball… then some other kid tripped him up… yeah it weren't working well for KC and the other kids at school… bullying was a big issue it seemed.

Standing up slowly and not paying any attention to the tripper, KC walked on slowly and sat down at a seat behind 2 others who were talking to each other… about something to with getting keys back… and about bells… not really sure what that all meant. KC had a weird habit of over-hearing what people were saying even when further away… its like he gave everybody attention even though they never noticed him… but he preferred it this way and he always kept to himself….

Eden: (getting up and sitting beside KC) …

KC: (looking at his sister then out the window) …

Eden: You alright?

KC: Sure… why wouldn't I be?

Eden: Maybe because you just got tripped?

KC: Its bullying Eden… something you just have to get used to…

Eden: Oh you just have to "be like a man"

KC: …

Eden: You shouldn't let them push you around so much…

KC: (facing Eden) I said its fine… just leave it…

Eden: Fine! Gawd! I was jez trying to help!

KC: (sighing and peering out the window) …

Eden: …

"_**At School & Still Grumpy"**_

**Location: School, Classroom**

Inside the classroom it was sort of a different surrounding. In a lonesome way, KC could just be himself here but he still kept to himself regardless of the bullying. He didn't know why or how it happened it just was… just _is_ this way…

The classroom was aloud with singing from the children, music class didn't seem to bad but KC never really joined in… not much taste in actually "singing" the music that everyone else did. It seems he preferred to sit and stare at the new girl.

He only knew her by name… Leslie Burke… she arrived a couple of days ago and for some reason since then KC couldn't stop thinking about this girl, like the sun bargaining with the moon so that together they may bring a new morning and later a new night. He only knew so much about her which wasn't much. She liked books. She enjoyed singing. Liked running too… something about a race that she won along with that boy Jesse Aarons. They both seemed to be close friends and KC never bothered trying to talk to her. She seemed to be always smiling… I guess she sure eat her pancakes in the morning!

But the reason mostly was simply the fact that when she first walked into this very classroom he couldn't stop thinking about her. He even dreamed about her, every night…

However the most recent dream wasn't really a dream but more a nightmare. It was of Leslie but KC could only remember that he was locked in a room… so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. But what happened is in this dark room was more terrifying then any dream, he could see her… but she was walking away, slowly but surely she was… fading away… like she never existed and it scared him to the core.

At first however, KC didn't understand what was happening, even his little sister was curious as to why such things were happening to him. But he thought it was just normal to be dreaming about girls… or staring. At least he thought it was normal at this point in his life, raging hormones and all…

"_When two or more pitches come together its possible for harmony to form. The musical note of love & friendship"_

But anyway she seemed happy… so it was alright.

"_**From School & Back Home"**_

**Location: Near to Home**

KC & Eden both step off the bus, KC turning around to watch as it drives on down the road. They both start walking down the known beaten path towards home….

KC: …

Eden: So why didn't you talk to her anyway… KC?

KC: Talk to who?

Eden: That new girl…

KC: New girl?

Eden: (sounding serious) Look I know you like her… I've heard you talking!

KC: (confused) I ain't talked about her…

Eden: You have in your sleep…

KC: (looking at Eden more confused & still walking) When was this?

Eden: Few days ago, you fell asleep and I heard you saying her name…

KC: (stops for a moment facing his sister) I said her name?

Eden: (smiling at KC as she walked in front) Yep!

KC: (continues walking up the path towards the front door) Means nothing Eden, don't fill your head with clouds & squalls…

Eden: (confused for a moment) Clouds & squalls?

KC walked onward and entered his home. Sitting down and switching on the TV, KC relaxed and got comfortable in his favourite chair… he calls it that because it was a single chair and really was surprisingly comfy. KC's mom was in the kitchen, washing some dishes and such from this morning… never got round to finishing those since Jane was busy with other things all day. A few seconds later Eden walks by smiling at KC, he responds only with a stare…

KC: …

Eden: (sitting down on the arm of the chair) So when you gonna talk about her then?

KC: (annoyed expression) Will you just drop it already? She's a girl at school that's all!

Eden: (frowning) Oh so you DO know who I'm talking about then?

KC: (sighs)

Eden: She seems okay to me… why don't you just talk to her?

KC: (glancing at Eden then back at the TV) Because I don't have to alright? Leave it already…

Eden: Ok fine but she's gonna be there tomorrow and the day after and the day after that so you have to talk about her soon…

Eden stood up giving a weird look and ran immaturely upstairs…

KC: Jeez she's smart for a 9 year old… but she's also nosey…

**Chapter 2**

"_**The Next Day - Saturday"**_

**Location: KC's Home**

KC sleeping like a log… or more like paper hanging over flames. He was dreaming again… only this time it was worse than ever before…

KC: Ughh….

He tossed, he turned and he rolled. The way the images shot through his mind were like the heavy wind blowing away the small pieces of rock between the blades of grass towards a darkening sunrise. He was dreaming of her again, the new girl from school, only this time she was walking away and directly towards the growing darkness…

KC: Nuaaahh…

He SHOUTED!!!

David: (nudging KC's shoulder abruptly) Hey wake up son!

KC: (quickly sitting up with his eyes squinted) Whoa-wha!?

David: What's the matter with you? Heard you shouting from down the stairs!

KC: (laying back down against his pillow) Ugh… just a dream Dad don't worry so much…

David: Yeah sounded more like a nightmare…

KC: (looking up at his dad with his eyes half open) Yeah… I guess…

David: (walking over to the bedroom door) Well make sure your up in 20 minutes your mother's taking you out for the day…

KC: Wha-where?

David: Dunno… why don't you ask?

KC: (sitting up and leaning over the side of his bed coughing) ….

David: (turning around and facing KC at the doorway) You sure you're fine?

KC: I'm fine Ill be ok with some milk and cookies…

David: (smiling a little then walking out of sight onto the hallway)

KC: And maybe some TLC…

A moment later Eden walks in KC's room who was standing up and leaning over to look out his window at the clear blue sky…

Eden: What yah doing?

KC: (turning around quickly) Huh? Oh nothing much…

Eden: Still not dressed?

KC: (thinking too himself) _Am I naked again?_

Eden: ….

KC: Yeah will be ready soon… tell mom wont you?

Eden: Yeah sure…

KC: Ok then…

Eden smiled and walked out the room, singing as she childishly hopped along the hallway…

KC: (looking back out the window) Yeah… I am ready for today… aren't I?

KC got dressed and ready for a day out on the town…

"_Feeling alive means feeling unfaithful"_

"_**A Day Out"**_

Walking out the front door of his home, KC looked down the same beaten path he had always known and at the stone paved road to see his mom waiting at the car.

Jane: KC hurry up!!!

He ran quickly down the beat up path towards his Mom, KC climbed in the car… ready for a trip.

**Location: Inside The Car**

It was a warm day but the clouds covered and smudged the sky… it had been raining a lot this summer. Yesterday during the late afternoon it rained non-stop. KC thought their would be flooding or something but luckily it was all ok. Only thing that was really on his mind however was the thought of not being able to get this new girl out his mind and that it would make him insane. Why was he dreaming about her? Why did he stop and stare when she entered the room? Was it infatuation? Obsession? Or was it something more? He had no answers, only more and more questions. KC and his little sister were sitting in the back…

Eden: So mom where we going?

Jane: I thought we could check out the Museum today…

Eden: Oh great!

KC: Yeah… great…

Jane: (concentrating on the driving but children play up in the back of moving vehicles) Looking forward too it then?

Eden: Yah!

KC: (facing Eden) You don't even know what a Museum is…

Eden: I've been there before already! Twice!

KC: I've been alive for 14 years… and I still don't understand it…

Eden: That's because your brain is smaller than my little finger…

KC: (thumping his sisters shoulder lightly) Hey!

Eden: (pinches KC's arm) Owww!!!

Jane: (looking in the rear-view mirror) Hey you two stop that now!

Eden: (develops a frown) …

KC: (looking out the window at the passing vehicles) …

Eden: Silly dilly…

KC: (facing Eden) Hey don't make me-

Jane: You two that's enough!

KC: (sighing)

Eden: (giggling)

It was tough having a sister and being the older one sometimes…

**Location: City, Museum**

We arrived at the Museum of Art… at least most of it seemed to be paintings… I didn't really understand any of it at the time. KC, Jane and Eden were outside the Museum entrance at huge steps like you get at these type of buildings that are all historical and stuff.

Eden: Oh wow…

KC: (walking up holding his sisters hand) What?

Eden: (looking up at KC) It seems a lot bigger from the outside…

KC: I guess that's the idea sis…

KC holding his sisters hand walks alongside his mother towards the museum entrance, they all entered. It really was quite amazing… even though KC never mentioned it at the time. It was definitely bigger on the inside, the walls crowded with paintings and decorated with scriptures and all kinds of tapestries. It weren't just paintings here, their was all kinds of creativity on display all by famous artists and such. KC and Eden followed their mother further into the museum and began to look around…

Eden: Woooooooooooow…

KC: Yeah… big wow…

Eden: (letting go and running up to a painting hanging on a wall) !

KC: (quickly following Eden) Hey!

Eden stared at a painting… was kind of big… looked like… some sort of person holding up a manuscript… like a book of some sort. Only this person had wings… looked like an angel if you thought weird like that… which KC didn't really…

KC: (standing beside Eden) That's pretty neat huh?

Eden: Yah… but…

KC: (looking at his sister) But what?

Eden: What's it mean KC?

KC: (looking at the painting on the wall) How would I know?

Eden: Thought you were clever?

KC: (giggling) Ha-ha that's new where did you get that from?

Eden: (facing KC looking annoyed) … Nowhere… I just thought you know a lot that's all…

KC: (looking at his sister and resting his hand on her shoulder) That's why I like you lil sis, your mind is out there in the open…

Eden: Huh?

KC: Never mind…

Jane: Come on you two theirs more through here…

Eden: I know Mom I have been here before…

Mom and the children walk further down the hallway of the Museum into another room. This room was even more decorated with paintings and sculptures on display, weren't sure what to call all this stuff. But their was a lot of art on display in the middle of the room on stands and even more bigger pictures on walls…

Eden: Wow what's that?

Eden runs up to some artwork which rested on a stand…

KC: (standing next to his sister) I don't know but it looks expensive, so don't touch it…

Eden: I'm not gonna touch it stop worrying!

KC: Well you're a klutz…

Eden: And you're a worry maker!

KC: (confused) A what?

Eden: You worry so much!

KC: Well looking out for you anyone would be…

Eden: (giggling) Hehe

Jane was staring at a few pictures a few ft away from her children, continually looking at the art on display and back at her children… a caring mother but also a cautious one no doubt…

Eden: (looking over to notice someone she recognized) Hey look who that is!

KC: (looking over in the same direction) What?

Eden: Isn't he from our school?

KC: (staring for a second then looking at Eden) Yeah I think so…

Eden: (looking at KC) Wanna say hi?

KC: (sighing) No I don't I hardly know him so just come on…

Eden: Isn't he friends with that other girl?

KC: (looking at Eden) I dunno…

Eden: You know the new girl…

KC: I guess so… seen them around a few times at school…

Eden: Aha so you DO know EXACTLY who I'm talking about!?

KC: (face in the palm of his hand) Not this again…

Eden: You knew who I was talking about the other day… you look at her at school and I heard you saying her name in your sleep…

KC: (kneeling down and holding his sisters arm as if the next few words really mattered) Look, Eden… what exactly have you heard?

Eden: I heard you… shouting her name in your sleep once…

KC: And?

Eden: (her eyes become wide and she shrugs) That's all… I was interested…

KC: (standing up to notice the boy he knew from school was gone) It… don't mean anything sis… just dreams…

Eden: But…

KC: (raising his voice a little) Look it don't mean anything! It cant alright, I don't even know her so just forget about it already!

Eden: (develops a expression you see when they've been emotionally hurt) Ok you don't want to talk about it… fine by me…

Eden walks away and stands next to her mother… Jane looks at Eden then at KC…

Jane: (walking over to KC) Everything ok?

KC: (pausing for a second) … Little tired…

Jane: Ok well we can head back home soon honey…

KC: (looking at Eden then following his mom) ….

18 minutes later…

**Location: Museum, Entrance Hall**

The seemingly distant family were now at the entrance… they had been here for about 31 minutes but it seemed more like a life time for KC. He had no idea what that meant, but he soon realises…

Jane: (looking over) Oh theirs snacks, you two want anything?

Eden: Yah some twinkies!

Jane: KC?

KC: (looking at his mom) I'm ok…

Eden: (looking at KC then at Jane) …

Jane: Ok then… wait here with your sister and don't move from here…

KC: No problem Ma…

Eden walked off to the food & drinks shop which was only across the hall. The great room was really busy with people coming in and out and wondering about…

Eden: (standing next to KC) …

KC: …

Eden: …

KC: Look sis about before…

Eden: Hmm?

KC: Did not mean to shout at yah… its just…

Eden: What?

KC: Just I don't know why I'm having dreams about… that girl…

Eden: Maybe you love her…

KC: (grinning and looking at his sister) Whoa, he-hey don't get any ideas!

Eden: (looking up at her brother) Why? Is that so weird for you?

KC: Don't ask a mouse to go out and eat the cheese when the cat hasn't even left the room yet…

Eden: Whaaa?

KC: (laughing mildly) Never mind… its something someone told me…

Eden: Who told you?

KC: (winking slyly at Eden) Secret…

Eden: (smiling at KC) …

Eden looked over at her mother who was just getting the snacks…

KC: (looking over at the resting area) ….

Eden: (looking over at her mother) Ah finally I'm hungry…

KC: (thinking to himself) _Its that guy from school again… with the teacher?_

Eden: (looking up at KC) What's wrong?

Jane begins to walk over to Eden and KC…

Eden: Hey are you ok?

KC: (staring over at the pupil and the teacher sitting down at a small table drinking) ….

Edmonds: _Its like that Japanese myth where the sun vows to go into the cave and never come out…_

KC began to bleed from his nose…

Eden: Brother?

Jane: (standing beside Eden and facing KC) ….KC are you alright?

KC: (looking at his mom and grinding his fingers against his skull) Head hurts…

Jane: (grabbing KC's arm softly) Alright we're going home now…

KC: I'm ok… really mom…

Jane: Gonna take you home and your gonna go to bed.

Eden: ….

KC followed his mom out the rotating museum door entrance and stood at the top of the stairs looking up at the cloudy sky then wiping away the blood as it fell though the air and stained the ground…

Eden: (holding KC's hand) Are you gonna be ok?

KC: (looking down at his sister) Really don't know sis… Ill let you know…

The family walked down the golden steps but KC grieved, for someone close to his heart had just returned to the planet…

**Chapter 3**

"_**Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance"**_

**Location: KC's Home**

Walking through the front door and entering his home, KC looked around and said not a word…

Jane: Ok honey you go on up and get some rest okay?

KC: Really mom I'm okay…

Eden: (standing beside Jane) …

Jane: Ill let the doctor decide that but for now you can stay home from school this Monday…

KC: (rolls eyes) Okaaay, fiiine…

Eden: (smiling) ….

KC walked slowly up the stairs onto the hallway…

KC: (entering his room and laying down on his bed with his arm resting on his face) Oh man… I need help…

A moment passed by…

Voice: What you need you never managed to get a grip on…

KC: You again!?

Voice: So how are you now?

KC: Whoever… whatever you are, just leave me the hell alone!

Voice: Cant do that just yet…

KC: Ok… so who are you?

Voice: Just a friend…

KC: Don't need any friends… always done fine by myself.

Voice: And look how that turned out…

KC: Nothing to do with you…

Voice: But it is…

KC: ???

Voice: You'll see soon enough.

KC: Ill… see? How?

Voice: Don't worry about it right now.

KC: But I…

Voice: Just wish I could stay a little longer…

KC: Ok then just tell me… who are you?

Voice: Maybe we will meet again another day KC…

KC: No wait a minute!!!

KC is awake! He rose up in his bed looking around vigorously… it was dark… it was late…

KC: (now looking around nervously and striking the wall with his fist) God damnit, I'm getting really fed up with these nightmares!

KC sighed deeply only to then look around and see his little sister asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. Sis was still asleep… didn't wake her this time at least…

Eden: (facing away from KC and laying on her pillow) ….

KC: (yawning) Thought Sundays… were the day of rest…

KC lays back down and tries to fall asleep. He didn't count any sheep or anything - but non the less he managed to fall asleep after a few minutes…

It was now Sunday afternoon…

He woke up to the sound of early morning singing, again the birds were outside cooing, the squirrels were sneaking, his family were downstairs…

KC rose up slowly from his bed and clenched his fingers against the side of his cranium. He could feel a slight pain inside his skull but thought nothing of it…

KC: (talking to himself) _One hell of a way to wake up, headache in the morning and nightmares when asleep…_

Getting up off his bed and noticing his sister was not in her bed, it seemed KC had overslept since it was early afternoon… about 3pm.

KC: (looking out the window then at the doorway) Guess I really was tired after the trip yesterday… oh well feeling better now…

He quickly made his way downstairs and as he entered the front room and went to sit down, Jane came from the kitchen and asked KC…

Jane: How are you feeling today honey?

KC: Alright mom, told you its nothing… just a headache…

Suddenly realising his mistake, KC closed his eyes tight and muttered to himself…

Jane: Well that settles that, you aren't going school Monday. You can take the day off and stay in bed…

KC: Mom… I don't feel sick…

Jane: 1 day wont hurt but you can make up for it by helping around the house a little more on Tuesday…

KC: (sighing) Ok good deal….

Jane: (smiling then walking into the kitchen to wash up)

KC: (sighing and talking to himself) _I guess I could use a day off, feels like heaven and hell is rising inside my own skull…_

KC stood still in the middle of the room, idle for a moment, then quickly made his way to the front door…

Jane: (facing KC as he opens the door) Hey where do you think you're going?

KC: Gonna get some fresh air and try to relieve that headache…

Jane: Alright but only for 5 minutes then I want you back here to take it easy…

KC: Yeah good thinking Ma…

Jane: (smiling then continuing to wash up)

A moment later, KC wondered out the front door and went for a lone walk…

It seemed like a long time passed by or what should have been a long time…

But it was actually only a for a short duration, time was said to be endless and that the world would go on forever. KC did not really believe that things lasted forever, even if it was so good that you thought it was impossible to have happened to you. He realised that he was pessimistic about such things… and had good reasons to think such things when he came across an odd sight outside one home…

KC: (outside a house at the hedge and looking over) ???

Seemed to be quite an amount of people outside, they were slowly heading inside the house…

KC: (looking closer and thinking to himself) _Dull clothes, a lot of adults mostly, not looking cheery at all… wonder who died?_

KC turning around and not looking where he was walking… BUMP!

KC nearly being knocked off his feet looks over to see he had bumped into the side of the same person he had seen at the museum and on the bus with Leslie that other day…

Kid: …

KC: Sorry my fault…

Man: You okay?

KC: Yeah my bad, sorry….

Man: Its okay, be careful wherever it is your going though?

KC: (quick weird salute and smiling) Good advice…

Man: (smirking)

The man, woman and the other kid KC assumed was their son who went to the same school as him continued to walk on but not before the boy he only knew as a face looked back at him with a cold stare… KC only looked back showing the same expression if not a bit warmer. The boy then followed the man and woman as they continued to walk up to the house with all those people inside in dull dark clothes…

KC: (looking and thinking to himself) Hold on… they know the ones who live there? Hmm…

"_Now I am wondering who does actually live there?" _KC thought to himself…

He struggled with those words but only for a moment… like he was lost in thought and time… with no way back…

KC: (muttering) Nah, nothing to do with me…

He walked onwards to the end of the rough pathway and stopped at the mailbox which was only just next to a huge boulder that you could sit on comfortably…

KC: (gazing at the white horizon when a unusual and overwhelming feeling came over his mind) !

He moved his hand slowly towards the boulder and touched it with the edge of his finger tips….

KC: (thinking to himself) _Could I wash up at your place? If I go home my mom will freak out and she will like be at the principal and everything - and my life will be over…_

KC rushed backwards quickly!

A wave of pain raced through the core of his mind!

KC: (his eyes glazed over) Arrhhh!!! The hell… is wrong… with me!?…

Little realising what was going on with him, KC in the rush of anxiety, confusion and the sharp but moderate pain inside his skull made his way back up the beaten path looking up at the sky and then at the house…

KC: Oh God…

A far voice: _Next time, we should invite Leslie to go… she would like that…_

KC: (muttering to himself in pain and still walking stubbornly up the beaten path) _Why… am I hearing…_

He quickly made his way home and just as KC got to the front door his sister appeared behind him tugging on the belt of his jeans…

Eden: Hey whatcha doin?

KC: (turning to face Eden with blood coming from his nose and his eyes still glazed over) Ahh…

Eden: Oh mi God KC! Are you alright?

KC pulls himself together trying to focus his thoughts, he smiles weirdly at his little sister as his eyes return back to normal from the whiteness that had shadowed them…

KC: (smiling) Yeh… sis, silly question…

Eden: …

KC (voice inside his mind) _KC why are you being like this? I don't understand you at all…_

KC grasps the side of his skull again even tighter…

KC: (eyes squinted and leaning over from the sharp pulsing of the pain) Argh!

Eden: I'm gonna tell mom so she can help!

KC: (grabbing his sisters arm softly) No sis! Don't tell Mom or Dad yet!

Eden: But if theirs something wrong with you then you need help!

KC: (both of his hands on his sisters shoulders) Ill be fine… in a few days… you'll see… so don't worry about me? Alright?

Eden: Ok… a day, but if you don't get better I'm telling mom…

KC: Fair enough sis… but don't worry alright? I'm fine… its just a really bad day… for me…

Eden: (looking at her brother worried and with a nauseated expression) …

Time slipped through his fingers, Monday had finally arrived…

It was late in the afternoon… another day… another night… another life.

KC: (waking up his eyes squinted) Urgh…

KC looked around for a moment to notice his sister was up and about since he could hear her downstairs, her bed was neat and made. He noticed from the light shining through dulled that it must have been afternoon, at least 3:20pm. He had overslept… but no dreams! He had not dreamed!

KC did not remember dreaming of the girl last night….

KC getting up out of bed and getting changed with a smile on his face and looking towards the burning sun was suddenly filled whole-heartedly with a comfortable but oblivious delight. He seemed to be humming a tune but did not remember where had learned it… yet he did not care since the tune gave him that comfort…

KC: (humming) Huuummm-humm-hum-hummmmm-hum-huummm-hummmmmmm-huuuuuummmmmmm

**Location: KC's Home, Downstairs**

KC walked downstairs to see his mom washing the dishes at the sink… they had just eaten and he guessed that's why he woke up, must have heard his mother and sister talking along with the clatter of the dishes against the bellow of the sink but he did not really remember much since his brain was half awake… or maybe his heart was just half alive because of what had transpired without him knowing. KC still remembered very clearly what happened yesterday bit he weren't about to let some sharp pain and weird voices and dreams get in the way of his life or interfere with those he cared about…

KC: (walking over to the table and sitting down) ….

Jane: (washing up) Dinner is in the microwave hun…

KC getting up and heading over to the microwave to grab his meal suddenly stopped as Jane faced him…

Jane: (putting her hand on KC's forehead) Well your temperature seems normal…

KC: Do you have to play doctor at home as well as at work?

Jane: Now I'm going to look after my children if it means being a softy or not…

KC: Alright, sorry mom…

The door opened swiftly and in came KC's dad…

Jane: No need to be, go on… your dinner is in the microwave….

KC: (popping his hand in the microwave and getting out his dinner) …

David: (quickly walking up to Jane pulling her gently by the arm to one side and whispering)

KC: (turning around curious as to what's happening) Guys?

David & Jane: (whispering to each other even more loudly and slightly waving their hands at their sides)

KC: Hey what's going on…

KC begins to feel that twist in the gut you get when your nerves start to make you feel like hurling…

KC: (holding his plate and walking up to his parents) Hey guys what's going on? What's all the whispering for?

Eden: (walking in from the joined front room and standing 7 ft behind KC) What's happening in here?

David: (turning to face KC and Eden) …

KC could see his father looked tense… or more shocked… and so he had to ask him…

KC: What's wrong… Dad?

David: Why don't you kids… go sit down in the front room…

KC: (holding the plate and feeling more anxious with every passing second) No just tell us… Dad, what's going on?

Eden: ….

Jane: (sitting down at the table holding Eden in her lap to comfort her like a mother would normally do with a baby) ….

David: (walking up to KC and resting his hands on his shoulders) It's the girl you know from your school….

KC: ….What about her?

David: (breathing hard) Theirs been an accident…

KC: Please… dad… just tell me…

David: Leslie Burke, your friend from school is…

KC: (feeling like he cant breath) She's… ???

_I began to breathe heavy… my mother gave comfort to my sister at the kitchen table, the place that should always feel like home suddenly became something I would remember as a time of transition, change, confusion and pain. We never ask for things to change, not really, but they do. Change is an inevitable occurrence in everyone's lives… but I guess its what we do after that really counts…_

David: I'm sorry son, she's dead…

KC: (a crushing wave of heat rushes up his spine and he swallows hard) Wha-wha… how did…

Eden: (starting to cry)

David: I'm not sure… they told me it happened in the nearby forest from here… they think she drowned… I'm sorry son… I know you thought much of her…

Eden: (held tight by her mother and crying)

KC dropped the plate of dinner watching as the impact caused it to shatter into pieces… then looked up at his father, quiet tears were in his eyes…

KC: (hardly breathing) I… you cant be… this isn't… I don't… understand…

David: (looking at KC his hands gripping his shoulders even tighter) I'm so sorry…

KC: (thinking to himself) _Oblivion of Bells_

David: KC? Son?

KC threw away the hands of his father, causing him to lose his grip! KC ran quickly out the front door of his own home!

David: SON!!??

Eden: KC!

Jane: (standing up quickly with Eden in her arms) !

KC left his home and ran down the beaten path quickly towards the heavy pavement….

David: (outside at the front door) KC!!??

Eden: (standing near the front door and shouting) Daddy what about KC!?

David: Ill go after him, stay here with your mother!

KC ran down the paved pathway past some other homes and stopped outside that one house at the hedge only to sense that… no… he could not feel her… she wasn't there, she had not been in her own home for a few days…

KC: (breathing heavily) !!!

KC ran back up the path towards the forest that rested uneasily past the fields…

"_When all hope has abandoned our hearts and we are left with nothing but our pain, we can only cling hard to that which we have struggled so long to hold on to. Together only so that we may endure our common pain is one of the few things that make us all the same. Struggle & Grief"_

**Location: Forest past the fields**

KC ran so fast… never stopped for thought, never ceased for breath, only absolution drove him towards the truth. He fought for all he held dear in this moment as he had lost someone close to his heart and demanded satisfaction for his dreaded anger…

KC: (running across a small trench towards a creek and stopping) … …

KC now at the creek which he had heard about… he knew this was it, this was the Promised Land. He had heard Leslie Burke talking to her friend Jesse Aarons about such a place and also this seemed to fit with what he had been dreaming…

KC: (breathing more heavily) This… this must be the… place…

"_**Terabithia"**_

He walked abruptly, stepping on twigs and leaves… even if they were dead…

He walked still… until finally stopping at the edge of the creek… noticing a rope hanging directly above the running water…

KC: (looking at the broken rope and then at the stream of water) Oh god… this is where she died…

Looking over, KC noticed a tree had collapsed… must have been due to the heavy weight and raw power of the wind and rain. He walked quickly… standing up on the collapsed tree bridge and began to walk across…

He was stood at the roof of the collapsed tree, when he called out her name…

KC: (just louder than a whisper) _Leslie Burke…_

KC looked around and listened but their was no sign…. their was no miracle waiting for him here… so he decided to walk a little further…

He stood at half-way on the tree bridge and looked with his eyes wide and his mind open… but he just couldn't see…

KC: Theirs nobody here… I must have heard it wrong…

He turned around… BUMP!

KC: (knocked back slightly but keeping his footing) Argh!!!

He had knocked someone over!

KC: (catching his breath and looking down at his feet) Huh? I'm sorry, you alright!?

Girl: (nearly slipping of the tree bridge and trying to keep hold) !

KC quickly knelt down and helped the girl up on the tree bridge… at least he helped her get a grip so she wouldn't fall…

Girl: (shouting out) Jesse!!!

KC: (turning around hearing shouts from the distance of the forest) !!!

Jesse: (deeper in the forest) Leslie!?

KC: (thinking to himself) _She's got a grip, he can help her up… but I cant explain being here…_

KC ran quickly to the other side of the creek and hid in the bushes then looked out towards the collapsed tree where a few seconds later a boy came out from the depths of the forest and spotted the little girl… the boy was non other than Jesse Aarons and yet KC was not surprised for some reason…

Jesse: Leslie!?

May belle: Help Jesse I cant get across!

Jesse: May belle?

May belle: (still hanging half-way off the tree bridge) Hurry!

Jesse: (climbing on the tree bridge and walking across slowly) Its ok hang on!

The girl identified as his sister, May belle hanged on, she had good strength for a little one…

Jesse: (helping his sister up) Its ok I got you…

KC: (still hiding and thinking) _He was best friends with Leslie…what he must have been feeling now…_

Jesse helped his sister to the end of the tree bridge…

Jesse: What are you doing here!?

May belle: I was worried about you!

Jesse: Well don't - I don't want you too!

They both jumped down and faced each other tensely…

May belle: I wanna come with you!

Jesse: Go home May belle, this is our place! - This is OUR place!

KC: (whispering to himself) Our place? They came here? This was their place of happiness?

Jesse turned around and went to climb up on the tree bridge again but was stopped by his sister who attempted to follow… he turned around…

Jesse: (rushing forward) I said GO HOME!!!

He pushed his sister towards the floor with the force of anger itself… May belle rested on the floor crying and looked up at her brother…

Jesse: (climbing back up on the tree bridge and going out of sight after a moment)

May belle got up slowly and ran off back into the denseness of the forest…

KC climbed out of the bushes and looked around gazing over at the other side of the creek…

KC: I have to know… I loved her too… I need to know enough so I can go on living with this new heart ache…

Something was weighing him down… it was like when your hit with something hollow but still so heavy you just go numb. Your heart turns to glass and you just don't know what to feel anymore… or maybe you choose not too feel anything…

He jumped up on the collapsed tree and crossed over to the other side…

**Location: Forest, other side of the Creek**

KC ran through the mysterious forest, jumping over potholes and swaying past trees, forcing away branches… running faster than ever before till finally he caught sight of a old tree house…

KC: (stood outside the Fort looking up at the pair of trees holding up the foundations of the tree house) This place… what is this?

He climbed up and stood upon the Forts platform…and peered down at the forest. Then after a moment, he entered…

KC: (looking around at the art and drowned surroundings) I cant believe… this is it…

KC not touching anything walked around looking at pictures on walls and artists pens stacked on shelves. Everything was all drought and the inside withered because of the rain from… the night before… when she…

KC: (looking for a moment longer then settling his sights on a map which hanged on the nearby wall) What is… Terabithia?

"_They give us purpose, they give us meaning, they allow us to be concerned with our past and consider our future, they allow us to be who we are so that we may cherish others or dismay them. They are our very soul calling to us from the mundane. Our Memories"_

KC: (his nose begins to bleed) I remember…. I remember everything… so much feeling… so much memory…

He could hear someone climbing up… the clatter of loud foot steps…

KC dashed backwards towards the wall and stood still, his heart was racing!

KC: Oh-oh… holy-

Jesse: (climbing up and standing at the entrance to the tree house and looking inside for a second) …

The boy KC never knew walked over and grabbed the artists pens from the shelves…

KC: (standing against the wall) …

A moment later, Jesse ran towards the entrance, left the Fort and returned to the forest…

KC: What the-

KC: (stepping forward) Its like he…. couldn't see me…

He held up his hands in front of his face…

KC: (dashing backwards!) Oh my God!!!

KC left the tree house, leaping off the platform and landing on the floor followed by a roll then quickly made haste towards the creek!

Still running, never stopping - KC had kept running not knowing how long for till finally he did stop - hidden by the forest, he could see Jesse…

He was being held close by his father… in his arms…

KC: (voice in his mind) _She shared something special with you when she came here didn't she? That's what you'll hold on too, that's how you'll keep her alive…_

KC: Good to know one of us is saved friend… but my story is far from over…

He got up and made his way to the fallen tree at the creek…

**Location: Creek, Terabithia**

KC: (stood on the collapsed tree and looking back at Terabithia) She' gone… and I have become something…. I don't know who or what I am anymore…

He walked slowly across the bridge…. pausing for a moment to stare at the snapped enchanted rope….

KC: If magic or the unnatural truly cant exist in this world… then how can I?

He continued to stare at the rope swing…

KC: What am I? Who am I? She was the only one who could tell me and now she's gone forever…

He grasped his sanity and started to walk over to other side of the creek… he was at half way on the tree bridge…

KC: (feels a breeze at the back of his neck and turns around slowly) Hey… who is-

Nobody and nothing was there… just his imagination…

KC: I have to get a grip… my name is KC, I am 14 and my home is just pass this forest… I have to go back home…

A soft wind blew in the distance and flowed in between KC's fingers. A angelic voice echoed in the breeze of the air …

Voice: KC…

KC: (looking around) Oh I'm hearing voices again?

Voice: KC I'm here with you now…

KC: (looking over at the rope then at Terabithia) Hey… you're…

She smiled that golden smile…

KC: (tries to turn around and slips) !!!

KC swayed in the air as light as a feather pressing against the cold breeze of the wind…

**Chapter 4**

"_**A New World"**_

"_It is the world that binds us, keeps us together. We are children of God or simply creatures sprung forth from the hidden past, but we all have one thing vaguely in common, it is each other that rewards us our true purpose in this World. We keep our free will and even when we have nothing we still have each other, if not seen in this life then maybe in the next. Will of Humanity"_

It was truly a whole different world… I never realised it at the time but everything that had happened before then was all for that moment… simply shaping things to come. My destiny was no longer my own. But now shared with others, different species that I never knew could ever exist in such a world of hopeless ingenuity - such a harsh world. It was all for this moment and now it was done… I was complete.

**Location: Currently Unknown**

KC stood upon the roof of the building, his eyes shut, facing onwards at the distant horizon of the sky where the pulsing red sun rested on its shoulders. The wind at his back, the warmth pressing against his face and neck, KC raised his arms outward slowly and held his face towards the glory of the heavens. His hands and arms raised high, KC opened his eyes wide and stared out across the coarse land to the grace of freedom… and leaped…

He fell toward the ground, waving his arms - his hair rippling through the force of the wind!

KC: (waking up in his comfy bed) Urgh! Oh… man!

Sky: (his claws dug in on the above lamp stand) More dreams again?

KC: (sitting up) Yeah… cant seem to be rid of them…

Sky: What's with that anyway KC? Been having them for weeks now…

KC: If I knew I would gladly unburden myself from them and tell you… but I guess Ill go with it…

Sky: Well better pucker up we got a big day…

KC: Yeah but between you and me old buddy, I don't like this whole "kidnap" thing, I mean I got no beef with the elves and all but its my and your neck on the line here…

Sky: We will just have to glide through it KC…

KC: (sighing) Yeah like always.

KC stood up out of his bed in the dark room, his bed rested in the corner, the room seemed to creek and shudder… like it was asunder. He walked slowly towards the porthole which was a small window that opened…

KC: (opening the porthole) Wow… what a view…

Sky: (resting on KC's shoulder) Indeed…

It was grand indeed… the airship Gladius Cordela flying directly overhead at Darnassus. Believe it or not but Darnassus was a huge city settled high atop a great tree (a REALLY great tree that stretched high towards the clouds) however it was said that the land itself was corrupted. Something to do with the elves and how the tree was created, the very seed that sprung this great branch was incoherently coursed with a selfish act.

The city was great indeed, the buildings, the land itself was all forest and woodland like. Critters and creatures could be seen down below on the ground from the windows of the airship overhead. The buildings were shaped with eagle and cat like decorations which were built into the foundations itself. The statues of past heroes could be seen all over surrounded by the shining grace of the elven lakes. The great waterfalls fell as a thin blue stream at either sides of Darnassus where the little elf kind would swim…

KC: (looking out the window for a moment then at Sky) Yeah but I am just a hired hand because of my… abilities…

Sky: I guess they needed the extra hands…

KC: Well I hardly know these guys… I mean we are staging a show just to kidnap some elf princess… what's the deal here?

Sky: Obviously something bigger than us…

KC: Yeah well… soon as this is over, we will be made for life… oh yeeeahhh…

Sky: I wont have to listen to your moaning about being pocketless…

KC: Well hey I kept us going chum!

Sky: What about the time I pulled you out that nest of soil trolls?

KC: That don't count I tripped and they pulled me in without my consent!

Sky: Well maybe when you get your footing I wont have to keep flying you out of those kind of situations.

KC: What kind?

Sky: The kind where I keep saving your relentless behind from ridiculous circumstances…

KC: (waving his fist about at Sky) Hey I may have my share of bad luck but the experience from those very events gets the work ahead done old friend!

Sky: May be so but sooner or later we are gonna get scrapped…

KC: (looking back out the porthole)You worry to much…

Sky: ….

A hour later…

KC stood in the room with his fellow band members, the same people who intended to kidnap the Princess of the elven kingdom… the room was alight due to the candles that rested on small tables.

Wise: Where's the boss?

Creed: Hell should I know? Said to meet here…

KC: …

Wise: I just got a bad feelin about this…

Creed: That's what you always say "I got a badda feelin about alla this"

Wise: Yeah… well… I do…

Blank: Relax the boss will be here soon…

Tan: Not soon enough…

A door swings open and an unknown humanoid with a dragons head leaped in the room and landed with a slam! The creature screeched loudly!

**Battle 1 Begins**

KC: (sheathing a sword and shield) Looks like we got unexpected company!

Blank - executes 1x Slash vs Dragon humanoid, causing moderate lethal damage to its armour

Tan - executes Dash & Kick vs Dragon humanoid, but the attack misses

Dragon humanoid - Runs stunting the ground with his oversized shoes and bashes with his shoulder vs Creed, causing moderate smashing damage to his armour and small smashing damage to his flesh

Creed: That really hurt! Damn it!

Creed - executes Charge & 2x Kick vs Dragon humanoid, causing small smashing damage to its armour

Wise - executes Steal vs Dragon humanoid, stealing a pair of gloves!

Dragon humanoid - executes Charge & 1x Swipe vs KC, but trips cancelling his attack!

KC - executes Dash followed by 1x Slash vs Dragon humanoid, causing moderate lethal damage and cutting away his dragon head armour!

Boss: Owwwwwwwwwww!! Hey-hey! Take it easy guys!

**Battle 1 Ends**

Boss: Good to see your all in ship shape!

KC, Blank, Tan, Creed & Wise: (breathing heavily and kneeling down) _Huff puff!_

Boss: (walking to another door at the other end of the room) Alright get in ere we are startin the meetin!

The boss enters the room and the rest of the gang follows seconds later…

"_**Gladius Cordela, the theatre ship"**_

**Location: Gladius Cordela, next room**

KC and the gang sat around a table except for Blank who leaned against the wooden wall looking downwards at the floor. The Boss stood up in front, he was a big fellow with goggles and engineers gloves, not to mention the odd like beard. At least the boss wernt a dwarf or else none of us would be fit for kidnapping any princess…

Boss: (holding up his fist) Right gang! This is it!

Creed: Explain again boss?

Boss: Great ol' Mary you forgot again!?

KC: ….

Boss: We're gonna settle the ship in Darnassus' royal castle and give one of the best shows their elven eyes have ever laid sights upon!

KC: That's when KC and Blank kidnap the elf princess right?

Boss: Glad someone is paying attention! Gonna kidnap the elven princess of Darnassus!

Tan: And I handle the guards…

Boss: KC I don't know you very well but don't compromise my boyz lives and we will be friends at the end of the day… capiche?

KC: Ill get this job done and everyone out alive…

Boss: After we have the elven princess we make like hell and fly the Gladius Cordela outta there before they even know what hit em!

KC: (thinking to himself) _Sounds just reckless…_

Boss: (holding up his arms) Alright we should be in position soon! All of yah be ready!

"_**The 1st**__** ATE event"**_

**ATE!**

**Location: Darnassus, Elf City**

_ATE is Alternate Timed Event! When story elements take place in the present, past or future but at a alternate location and maybe with alternate characters it will spark the ATE message!_

In the capital elven city of Darnassus the elven king prepared for the arrival of the theatre ship and made himself decent for the show…

Elven king: (walking accompanied by another elf) I trust everything is prepared for the arrival of the Gladius Cordela theatre ship?

Elf companion: Yes your highness…

Elven king: Excellent… I am not however familiar with the band performing the act…

Elf companion: Your highness they are the Xathalius band originated from the kingdom of Stormwind… I hear they put on a exquisite performance…

Elven king: Excellent… I shall look forward to watching them in action…

Elf companion: Very good your highness…

Meanwhile in the elven city a Gnome made haste to the ticket booth located in the city, after all he did have a ticket and was just bursting to see the show…

"_**Glenshaw, gnomely-man not manly-gnome"**_

Glenshaw: (leaning over his hands resting on his knees) Urgh! My legs and arms are beat! I may not make this treat! But I don't wanna miss the shoooow!

The little gnome ran quickly down the shining streets of Darnassus towards the ticket booth! He really wanted to see the show and had to get his ticket stamped to officially enter the elven Darnassus castle where the act would be performed. The show was called "We Love We Sin" which was thought up by a writer named Ipsien…

The excited gnome ran down the paths of Darnassus, passing the elven kind as he did. The world… seemed bigger somehow for a gnome. After a moment he come to the location of the ticket booth. Glenshaw walked quickly up to the ticket booth stand and peered inside…

Glenshaw: (peering inside the ticket booth stand) …

Ticket man: (appearing suddenly into view) !

Glenshaw: (backing up quickly nearly falling over) Ah!

The ticket booth man leaned over staring at Glenshaw in wonder for a few seconds, then stood up straight….

Ticket man: Why hello there little gnome… come to see the show I take it?

Glenshaw: (holding up his ticket) Yes! I got my ticket right heeeere!

Ticket man: Why you are a stout one aren't you? Alright then let me check this for you

Glenshaw: (hands the ticket over to the ticket man)

Ticket man: (checking the ticket and stamping it a moment later) Alright this seems to be official… go on and enjoy the show little one!

Glenshaw: Why thanks!

Glenshaw quickly runs off heading north in the elven city…

Ticket man: (leaning over as if to stop the gnome then back) What a peculiar fellow… he forgot his ticket…

Glenshaw after a moment of running comes to the gateway which lead to the elven castle… their was people around… and not just elves but humans also and some other characters that he did not recognise. Glenshaw goes to walk through the small doorway of the great gateway and is stopped by a guard!

Elvish guard: We have to check for your stamped ticket little one!Glenshaw: Why sure I got it right here!

Glenshaw checks his pockets and his back pockets and his shirt pocket…. he could not find his stamped ticket…

Glenshaw: Oh… HAHA! I lost the ticket!

Elvish guard 1: Hmm that's very peculiar…

Elvish guard 2: Very peculiar indeed…

Glenshaw: (weird grin) Ahhh…

Elvish guard 1: (turns to face the other elvish guard and whispers) Don't you think he looks a little suspicious? Running around with that odd grin and not having a ticket at all?

Elvish guard 2: (whispering back) Got to agree with you, he is a gnome after all, always some malicious deed going on with them kind…

Elvish guard 1: (smirking) Right, that's enough for me…

The elvish guards turn to face the gnome, holding up their weapons!

Elvish guard 1: Right you little ruffian we have!-

The guards look around and cant spot the gnome anywhere…

Elvish guard 2: (looking at the other guard with a weird grin) HAHA… he's gone!

Elvish guard 1: (waving his hand around) Well don't just stand there! Alert the guard!

Glenshaw got past the guards and had sneaked within the elvish castle grounds! He walked hastily towards the elvish castle… their was a heavy crowd around him walking along the alight bridge towards the castle of the elven king of Darnassus. It was mighty indeed, also forbidden for any to enter except the royal high guard and members of royalty itself… except on the special occasion such as these which weren't many for the elves. They had only just recently accepted events such as these which were usually held in human lands….

The castle itself was mighty and held up over the shining greatness of the pearl ocean. The very foundation of the castle itself was a great tree trunk. The castle fitted with the decoration of eagles and cats… something to with the elven goddess but Glenshaw did not know much of such things at all. He continued to walk on while also staring at the great elf castle in pure astonishment…

BUMP!

Glenshaw: (on the ground for a moment then sits up) !

Wezz: (turning around looking a the gnome and stamping his feet in a tantrum) Hey watch where your going yah clutz!

Wezz was a odd character, but no older than a kid… compared to human years that is, his real age compared to humans was about 23 but for Wezz's life span he's barely out of his teenage years. He was a small character, not human, he had a oddly shaped nose which was rat like and head gear that covered most of his face and skull. He was dressed a bit trampish but his race was not of the high classy so they lived more like an amish…

Glenshaw: (standing up) Sorry!

Wezz: (waving his arms like a child then staring at Glenshaw more calmly) Wow yer funny lookin…

Glenshaw: I am? I've always looked this way…

Wezz: Jeez I feel for yah, really…

Glenshaw: (develops a weird smile)

Wezz: Your going to see the show right?

Glenshaw: Erm… yes… but I lost my ticket…

Wezz: No worries, I can help yah out… but theirs a catch…

Glenshaw: What's that then?

Wezz: Become my slave…

Glenshaw: But… I DON'T WANNA BE YA SLAVE!

Wezz: Well it's the only way you're gonna see the show…

Glenshaw: …. Alrighty then… to see the show ill do what you say!

Wezz: Great! Now your first mission! Come this way!

Wezz scampers off quickly followed by Glenshaw, after only a few seconds of running they stop at the Castle exterior wall and look up, Wezz turns to face Glenshaw then points upwards then at him.

Wezz: We will never get inside the castle of the elves, its extremely well guarded…

Glenshaw: (frowning) Ah…

Wezz: (thumping Glenshaw at the shoulder) Com'n this way!

The two mischievous young ones run around the exterior of the wall at the edge of the lake eventually coming to a old tower which rested on a small island right next to the wall. The tower was scheduled to be knocked down…

Wezz & Glenshaw: (coming out of the water and stepping onto the small island with the huge elven tower resting upon it)

Glenshaw: Wow that's a lot taller than me!

Wezz: …. That's our way over the wall!

Glenshaw: Oh yeah I guess it could do that to…

Wezz: Exactdamondo slave! Lets get inside!

Wezz & Glenshaw enter the tower building….

Wezz & Glenshaw: (inside tower at the base looking up the ladder)

Wezz: Alright! That's our way up! Slave check it out!

Glenshaw: (walks slowly into the tower interior stopping at the ladder and looks up)

BUMP!!!

"_**The Foogle's"**_

Wezz: AH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Glenshaw: (getting up from the ground and looking at the sinister creature)

Sinister looking creature: Mu-mupo?

Glenshaw: Oh sorry about that!

Wezz: Phew! That's a foogle…

Foogle: So sorry Mupo! I fell from the top!

Glenshaw: (grinning) …

Wezz: (entering the tower interior) Whatever…

Wezz climbs up the tower and after a moment reaches the top…

Wezz: (shouting down to Glenshaw) Slave! GET UP HERE!

Glenshaw: (staring at the foogle for a moment) ….

Foogle: I not know you?

Glenshaw: I'm Glenshaw!

Foogle: Mupo! I enter you in Foogle Diary!

Glenshaw: What for?

Foogle: Well… I have a favour to ask of you mupo! Us foogle's keep in touch by a mail system! Can you help us deliver the mail? Mupo?

Glenshaw: Uuummm… yeah sure…

The mysterious and almost fairy looking foogle creature not any taller than Glenshaw took out a feather pen and threw down a huge diary to the ground…

Glenshaw: ….

Foogle: I enter you in Foogle Diary now…

Glenshaw: (nodding weirdly)

A moment later…

Foogle: All done mupo!

Wezz: (shouting down again) Eh slave! GET UP HERE!

Glenshaw anxiously looking up at the ladder than out the doorway they came in through notices another foogle with a backpack walk in and stand beside the other foogle…

Foogle: Why hello Neil!

Neil (foogle): Hey Monikia…

Monikia (foogle): You on your way to starting another one of your great adventures?

Glenshaw: (standing and staring at the 2 foogle's) …

Neil (foogle): Yeah just came to say ciao to friends and will cya later…

Monikia (foogle): Ok Neil! You be safe out there!

Neil (foogle): Don't worry I will…

Neil looked at Glenshaw then stated walking out slowly…

Neil (foogle): (looking back) Nice to meet yah buddy…

Neil left the small tower room…

Glenshaw: ….

Monikia: Neil likes you… mupo…

Wezz: HOW MANY TIMES SLAVE!!?? Get up here!!!

Monikia: MUPO! I think your friend is calling for you mupo!

Glenshaw: Oh yeah… ha…

Glenshaw quickly made his way up the ladder and a few seconds later was standing next to Wezz at the top base of the tower…

Wezz: Well that took you long enough…

Glenshaw: I met a foogle!

Wezz: Oh great those fluffy fairy weirdo's…

Glenshaw: Weirdo's?

Wezz: Ok slave! We are almost there! Follow me this way!

Wezz and Glenshaw turn around to see the wall of the elven castle just a matter of ft away…

Wezz: Ok we have to jump…

Glenshaw: Err….

Wezz: What?

Glenshaw: (nervous expression) ….

Wezz: Oh let me guess… you're afraid of heights, am I right?

Glenshaw: No… but… yeah-but…

Wezz: (thumps Glenshaw's shoulder hard)

Glenshaw: Aww!

Wezz: Don't worry so much! Just pretend your on the ground!

Glenshaw: O-ok…

Wezz stepped up to the edge of the tower opening and took a deep breath…

Wezz: Didn't these elves ever hear of windows? Fricking freezing in 'ere…

Glenshaw: ….

Wezz a moment later leaped over the gap between the tower and the wall and made it across, turned around and made a gesture for Glenshaw to follow…

Glenshaw stood at the edge looks over the opening in the tower wall and at the ground where the lake hits against the small island and at the base of the tower…

Glenshaw makes a sudden gesture to Wezz that he cant make the jump…

Wezz staring for a few seconds making another gesture… then shouts to him…

Wezz: Just pretend your on the ground and don't worry about falling! You wont fall I'll make sure of it!

Glenshaw: (getting closer to the edge not looking down) ….

The stout but brave Gnome takes a deep breath…

Glenshaw: (reassuring to himself) _Just… don't look down…_

Glenshaw shivered at the wrath of his own fear… and then LEAPED!

**Location: Outside Balcony of Darnassus castle**

4 minutes later….

Lights were thrown through the sky! A crowd of elves, men, gnomes and dwarves had gathered outside at the Darnassus castle and were enjoying the show! Cheers filled the sky and the hallways of the castle…

"_**Elven Royalty"**_

Queen of Darnassus: (watching and enjoying the show put on by the Xathalius band from the stage and platforms of the Gladius Cordela) This show is exquisite!

General of Darnassus: One who is bright would agree your majesty…

Princess: (frowning and looking downwards as if with a heavy weight on her shoulders) ….

Queen of Darnassus: (looking over at her daughter) Darling, do you not enjoy the show?

**Location: Inside Darnassus Castle**

7 minutes later…

Back inside the elven castle, two weary brigands were intent on capturing the elf princess…

WHAM-WHOOP! SLAM! BASH!

KC: Ha-ha… they fell easy…

Blank: (taking the guard's armour) Ok lets use their outfits to sneak around more easy…

KC: Good idea, luckily they are about the same size…

A moment later…

KC: (adjusting his armour and holding the helmet) ….

Blank: You about ready KC?

KC: Yeah nearly… but this helmet reeks…

Blank: What are you going on about man? My armour is to wide! These gloves have elven bread crumbs in em! The boots don't fit! My shoulders are compressed! My pants are-

KC: (waving his hand weirdly) OK! I get the idea the armour don't fit you… but we have to push on, time aint on our side right now…

Blank: Ok lets find this elf prince…

KC: Princess…

Blank: I know that….

KC: (sighs) ….

Blank: Don't worry I got this…

KC: You got the package ready?

Blank: Yeah! They wont see these lil fellas coming a mile away!

Blank drops a toglop on the floor which bounces away trying to escape before being caught again by a shaky Blank…

KC: Just be careful…

Blank: Man… I hate toglops…

KC: …

KC & Blank both exit the guards resting room and enter the castle hallway…

KC: Wow this place is neat…. elves pride themselves on cleanliness…

Blank: Makes me wanna puke…

KC: (grinning) Ok from what the map told me the royal high chambers is upstairs…

Blank: Right then…

KC & Blank quickly make haste up the large spiralling stairs onto the balcony. Blank goes to run outside…

KC: Whoa hey! Where you going?

Blank: To see outside?

KC: Are you kidding? You'll get seen…

Blank: Well im more stealthy than you think…

KC: ??? Don't matter anyhow… we have to find the princess…

Blank: For a hired merc you're very pessimistic…

KC: Hmm… ok… lets go this way…

KC & Blank pass by the double sturdy doors and enter the royal champers… the room presented some elven royal guard…

Blank: (standing next to KC then whispering) Lots of elven soldiers around… 2 at the doors on the right and 3 at the big doors straight forward…

KC: (whispering back) Don't create a ruckus yet… we find the princess first then figure a way out…

Blank: Good plan… but which way…

KC: (looking around for a moment) If memory serves correctly… we go right…

The two brigands intent on kidnapping the elf princess of Darnassus behaved as best they could similar to the elven royal guard and made their way slowly towards the door on the right side of the great royal hall…

KC & Blank: (approaching the elven royal guard at the double doors which led to the princess' room) …

The royal guard held up their hands and said…

Elven royal guard: HALT!

KC & Blank: (standing still and at attention) …

Elven royal guard: In this room rests the princess of Darnassus! You soldiers are not admitted to enter! State your intent!

Blank: (whispering to KC) Now what?

KC: (whispering back) Leave it to me…

KC takes 1 step forward… the guard's grasp the hilt of their swords…

KC: The Queen asks… that the princess returns outside and enjoys the show…

Elven royal guard: We have not received word of this!

KC: I expect you would not… you see…

KC gestures for the guards to come closer… they do so but very cautiously…

KC: Their may be bandits on the loose… intending to kidnap the princess this very night!

Blank: (whispering to himself) What the hell is he doing!?

Elven royal guard: By the great star of Elune! We must alert the Royal Guard!

KC: Indeed! But first we should inspect the princess' quarters and be certain that nothing has transpired!

Elven royal guard: (turning around quickly and unlocking the doors) ….

The 2 guards entered first followed by KC & Blank. One of the guard walked forward toward the person standing at a small square opening in the wall looking out. She wore some kind of elven white dress along with a hood which allowed her to stay mostly hidden from the naked eye…

Elven royal guard: Your highness! We have received word that bandits have-

The guard is knocked out by KC! The guard behind is knocked unconscious by Blank!

KC walks slowly only to stop a few ft away from where the princess of Darnassus was standing. Blank closes the double doors slowly and quietly then stood a few ft away from KC staring at the princess…

"_**Elven Princess of Darnassus"**_

KC: Ok now princess… just like the guard said… bandits are here and you are coming with us…

Princess: (looking out the opening still) …

KC: Star gazing is over elf… your coming with us one way or another…

Princess: (moving her head slightly) … And if I disagree?

KC: Well I would hate to get forceful with you but if the occasion calls for such action…

Princess: The occasion calls for much action… for there is much death to come…

KC: Ooo-k… maybe you didn't understand me but-

Princess: (turning her head slightly more so only the edge of her nose can be seen) Or maybe you don't understand yourself KC…

KC: …. How the hell do you know my name?

Princess: The same way I know your companions names… and those to come…

Blank: (walking forward 1 step) Enough of this gootchy crap! Lets just take her!

Princess: ….

KC: Ok fair enough princess. I don't care what you know but you've wasted enough time, you are coming with us now…

Princess: As I must, for many lives are at risk…

The Princess turns around quickly to reveal her face to KC. The rumours that elven princess' struck beauty into even the strongest hearts of men were almost true. He and Blank stood for a second at the hooded princess…

Princess: I shall go with you KC for your intentions are good at heart…

KC: …. Whatever, I'll find the truth one way or another…

Princess: (slowly walking closer to KC and still facing him) And only with the slow passing of time shall you understand who you are…

KC: …

There is a sudden crashing of fists at the doors!

Elven royal guard: (shouting on the other side of the door) Why is this door unguarded!? Princess!?

Blank: (walking to the side of KC quickly) We are out of time! We have to go now!

Princess: Quickly! Come this way…

KC: No choice…

KC & Blank follow the Princess to edge of the wall…

Blank: Don't think we can leave this way… solid wall and all…

KC: ….

Princess: (pulling on a elven ornament hanging on the wall)

Blank & KC: (moving backwards quickly as the wall shifts and a doorway is revealed) !!!

KC, Blank and the Princess make their through the hidden passage as the doorway closes behind them…

"_**Royalty & Secrets, they do mix"**_

A few minutes later…

KC, Blank and the seemingly helpful princess exit the hidden passage onto the hallway 1 floor below…

KC: (looking back as the doorway closes again) Well, that was rich…

Blank: (looking over at the Princess as she looks back at them then faces KC) Can we really trust her, KC?

KC: (walking past Blank and stopping beside the princess) Don't think we have much choice…

Princess: I implore you, you must trust me…

KC: Little trust to go around right now, lets just get back to the Gladius Cordela before the guards find us…

Princess: We should go this way…

KC: (eyes becoming wide with suspicion) Alright… lead the way princess…

The princess makes her way followed closely by KC & Blank down the royal hallway into the hall where the entrance to Darnassus castle is located. As they entered the great royal hall they stopped at the balcony and looked down below to see the guards at the entrance. One of them pointed at the party as they spotted them! The guards move quickly up the stairs towards where the party are…

KC: Ah crap!

Blank: (approaching the balcony) KC get the princess outta here! Get to the ship!

KC: What the hell are you-

Blank: (jumping over the small wall of the balcony level) GERONIMOOOOO!!!

KC: Blank!!!

KC moves quickly to the edge to see Blank fall against the guards toppling them over. Blank begins to fight with the guard moving about quickly and shouting!

KC: Damn crazy !*$&!^!

Princess: (grabbing KC's arm) Quickly theirs another way!

KC: (looking at the princess then back down below and finally following her) ….

The Princess and KC make their way quickly down the hall, no time to waste or stop for breath and go back up to the 2nd floor. KC follows the princess all the way to another room on the 2nd level where she stops at a window…

Princess: Ok this will have to do…

KC: (standing at the door) What will?

Princess: (climbing up on the opening in the wall) We have to jump…

KC: (walking quickly stopping beside the princess and moving back quickly waving his hand) Oh theirs no way I'm-

Princess: Theirs little choice now KC!

The door shakes as fists bang at the door and shouting is heard from the guard!

Guard behind the door: Open this door at once!

KC: (walking up to the window opening in the wall) The theatre ship is just down below…

Princess: Yes I see it…

The princess unhooks one of the human made wires that had those colourful decorations attached to them for shows etc. It was now dark as KC looked outside the window then at the princess…

Princess: (looking back at KC and smiling) Better hurry KC…

KC: Wait a damn min-

The princess in some kind of adrenaline junky move jumps from the window managing to hold on to the wire swings down towards the theatre ship!

KC: (climbing up on the windowsill opening and grabbing another wire from above) She's one crazy princess….

"_**Falling with the wind"**_

The guards break through the door and rush at KC! He jumps of and away from the windowsill and falls towards the theatre ship as the guard clang against the window opening and watches as he swings over towards the ship following the gallivant princess. KC hangs on to the wire with both arms and is soon gone with the wind…

The princess lands with a thump on a softer surface of the theatre ship shortly followed by KC who lands next to her. They both crawl carefully across the theatre ship surface and jump down into one of the balconies below where the orchestra could be seen performing for the audience in full view at the back of the ship. The music was trumpets and violins etc made by humans…

KC: (getting up and raising his hand to point at the princess) Next time tell me before you attempt something crazy!

Princess: (staring for a few seconds at KC smiling) We have no time to dawdle…

KC: (shrugging then grinning) Inside we go…

KC & the princess enter the theatre ship…

**Location: Inside the Gladius Cordela**

2 minutes later…

KC & the hooded princess stop inside the small room of the theatre ship where KC once looked out the porthole to see Darnassus in full view. The Princess stood in the middle of the room where KC stopped a few ft away from her and stared for a moment…

KC: (thinking to himself) _Phew, that was tough, but we got her…_

Princess: Do you own… this theatre ship…

KC: (thinking to himself) _Guess she figured that part out…_

Princess: (turning around to face KC letting down her hood slowly) I am princess Opal till Darnassus and I have a urgent request to ask of you!

"_**A Promise of Royalty"**_

KC stood for a moment in confusion and maybe a little shocked. Seconds later the princess grabs KC's hands and makes a pleading gesture with her eyes and her arms…

Princess Opal: I wish to be kidnapped! I must leave here!

KC: (behaving anxiously looking at his hands then back at the Princess) I uh, I don't, I mean…

Guards at the door: Princess!

Princess Opal: (backing up and bring back up her hood to cover most of her face) They have come!

KC: Ah so that's it! You need my help!

Princess Opal: (nodding)

KC: Ok princess…

KC holds his hand up to his heart and bows his head slightly…

KC: I promise to do my best to kidnap you…

Princess Opal: You have my gratitude…

The door behind Opal swings open! The princess jots back beside KC and both of them stare…

Wise: What're you doing prancing and dancing around for!?

KC: Its ok princess… that's Wise…

Princess Opal: (facing Wise) Oh I am sorry you just startled me.

KC: With a face like his I would be startled too…

Wise: (prancing about on the spot and waving his arms then raising his fist at KC) Hey that hurts! I wash every morning and bathe every afternoon yah know!

KC: (grinning) ….

Guard at the door: Princess!!!

Wise: (gesturing to KC and Princess Opal to follow) Com'n this way!

KC & the princess follow Wise into the next room and they shut the door behind them locking it. The guard enters the room they just left and searches anxiously like a dog sniffing out a fleeing fox…

"_**The loyal, ignorant and downright self questioning Knight"**_

Knight: (searching around) Princess!

The Knight goes to the backroom and searches amongst the bookshelves and goes back to the main room with the table where a candle rested on its surface very silently as it gave light to the darkness…

Knight: (searching further) Princess!!!

**Location: Inside the Gladius Cordela, the next room**

Behind the door the pursuing Knight could be heard as he banged against it with his fists of iron plate…

KC: Jeez don't that guy ever give up…

Princess Opal: …

KC: (turning around to face Wise who stood at the table) Ok Wise we need a way outta here…

Wise: So we do…. A-PRESTO!

Wise as he schemed those words lifted up the table to reveal a secret hatch that led into the engine room of the theatre ship…

KC: Not bad…

Wise: Ok get in and lets go!

KC, the princess and Wise jump down the hatch, closing it as they do…

Seconds later the elven Knight enters the room…

Knight: Princess!!!

Another shorter guard in thin armour but moving stubbornly enters the room…

Guard: ….

Knight: (spotting the hatchway and opening it quickly) !

The knight steps back…

Knight: They went this way!

Guard: Ill go first sir!

The strange guard attempted to jump down the hatchway bottom first… he became stuck in the hatchway due to his armour!

Guard: (sharking while stuck in the hatchway) Argh!

Knight: You! What are you doing!?

Guard: Sir! I am stuck sir!

Knight: Arrrghhh!!!

The angered Knight storms out the room quickly…

Guard: (looking back still stuck in the hole) Hehe… he bought it!

**Location: Gladius Cordela, engine room**

KC jumping down on the engine room platform stands a few ft away from the Princess looking at Wise then at the Princess…

KC: Elves are athletic huh?

Princess Opal: I have been planning to leave Darnassus for some time…

KC: Really? Hmm…

Wise: Hey now is no time to doodle! Lets keep moving!

KC: Yeh…

The small group walk across the platform where below the engines of the theatre ship could be seen rumbling and enter the next room through a doorway. The princess and KC stand in the middle of the room and look at some platforms that go to the surface. Wise was standing near the doorway…

Wise: (walking towards the platform) Ok go this way it will take you-

Swinging down the elevation support pipe is the loyal knight of Darnassus! He lands on his feet and quickly stands glaring at KC & Wise!

Elvish knight: Aha! Princess! I have come to your rescue!

KC & Wise stand in front as the princess backs away a little…

KC: I don't think she's in the mood for returning back to the castle…

Elvish knight: (points at KC) Silence! I am Albion! Royal knight of Darnassus! You will cease your intentions immediately and hand over the princess at once!

KC: Talking is your strong point but your not that bright…

A eleven soldier runs into the room standing beside the princess…

Princess Opal: (facing the other elvish guard) …

Knight Albion: Aha good timing! This will be known as the knights finest hour!

Man in armour: (walking then standing beside KC and Wise) Hehe, don't worry princess… we will have you outta here soon…

Knight Albion: (raising his fist in the air) WHAT!? You are not one of my knights!

KC: You can just…

Blank: Leave the princess…

Wise: In our hands…

**Battle 2 Begins**

Albion unsheathes his 2 handed sword, KC & his group also unsheathe their weapons…

Wise - executes Steal vs Albion, pocketing some plated shoes!

Albion: Rotten thief!

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs Wise, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

Blank - executes Counter followed by 2x Slash vs Albion, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

Albion: I am a Royal knight of the kingdom of Darnassus! Cease at once!

Blank: We're taking the princess outta here!

KC - executes 1x Slash vs Albion, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs KC, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

KC - executes Counter also empowered by Rage followed by 3x Slash vs Albion, causing high lethal damage to his armour and small lethal damage to his flesh!

Albion: Urgh… a flesh wound…

KC: Stand down knight!

Albion: I'll never surrender!

Albion - Executes a manoeuvre with his sword raising it high in the air and sending forth unknown magic energy vs Blank, breaking away his armour!

Blank's armour has been shattered! The toglop's spread out on the floor and scatter around the room!

**Battle 2 Ends**

Everyone except KC & Princess Opal run around the room… just like children due to fear of the toglops…

KC: Princess! This way!

The princess follows KC onto the platform… shortly followed by the knight who slaps Wise with such a force across the chops he flings to one side and lands with a thump! Blank was occupied with his fear towards the toglops…

**Location: Surface of the theatre ship Gladius Cordela, in front of viewing crowd**

"_**We Love We Sin"**_

King Deon: And furthermore!

The platform rises and up pops KC & the princess along with the knight a moment later…

Boss (King Deon): Hey! What the!?

KC: Everyone, just improvise!

KC & the performing band nod and carry on with the act: We Love We Sin

Isobella (Princess Opal): Marcus! How I missed you so!

KC: (whispering) Hey your doing great!

Princess Opal: (whispering back) I studied a lot of poetry and acts…

Marcus (Creed): Isobella!

Isobella & Marcus share a hug…

Deanei (KC): See King Deon? You should'eth just give them thy blessing… let them be…

King Deon (Boss): (walking across the stage to one side a few ft behind Marcus and turns to face Deanei) Never! I shall hot see my daughter married to this peasant! I will have him marry non other than this noble sir!

King Deon pats Albion on the back who is just standing there slouching. Marcus can be seen standing beside Deanei on the opposite end of the small stage…

Albion: (turns to face King Deon): Marry the Princess!? Me!?

Isobella (Princess Opal): (walking forward standing a few ft away from King Deon) Nay father! I shall not marry this knight for I love Marcus!

King Deon (Boss): (facing Isobella) It is my rule! You shall not challenge my decision nor betray your promise! You shall marry this man come the stroke of 3 this night!

Marcus (Creed): (taking 1 step forward) Not while I hold breath to prevent it!

Marcus stands but 7 ft away from King Deon! His sword sheathed and brandishing straight at the king's neck!

Marcus: For my love! For Isobella!

Marcus thrusts with the sword at the King's torso!

Isobella (Princess Opal): (throwing herself in front of the King): !

Marcus: (pulling back the sword and dropping it to the ground as Isobella falls into his arms) …

Marcus on his knees holding his love, the wretched King Deon too on his hands and knees speechless while Deanei watches as his friend begins to cry and despair thoughtlessly…

Isobella (Princess Opal): (looking up at Marcus) Forgive… me… Marcus… I still love… my father…

Isobella dies in Marcus' arms… seconds later he stands to his feet holding the blood stained sword again in his hand…

Marcus (Creed): What have I done!? Am I never to be with her again!? Never to hear her laugh!? See her smile!? Nor watch her cry!?

Marcus impales himself through the heart with the blade! Deanei watches and gasps as his friend collapses slowly on the ground breathless…

Deanei (KC): (holding out his arms) Marcus!!!

The heart broken King Deon rests his hands on the face of his dead daughter as Deanei runs across to his friend…

Atop the viewing balcony at the belly of Darnassus Castle…

Queen of Darnassus: Oh! This show is- This act is magnificent! BOHOOHOOO!

The Queen throbs around slightly caught up in her emotions and putting her hands up to her face…

Queen of Darnassus: Now where did Opal go? .... BOOHOOOHOOOO!

In the crowd of the viewing podium just in front of the stage of the Gladius Cordela stood 2 rascals …

Wezz: Wow! Even I'm all teared up on that one!

Glenshaw: Why did she have to die? Why I ask yah!?

Wezz: (facing Glenshaw) Ok maybe your enjoying it to much…

Elvish guard: (spotting Glenshaw from the end of the podium) There he is! You there! HALT!

Wezz: Ah crap we've been had!

Glenshaw: I still don't get why she had to die…

Wezz: RUN YAH FOOL!

Wezz runs away in the opposite direction of the guards, Glenshaw turns to spots the guards passing by the excited and emotional viewers moving towards him and runs after Wezz!

Glenshaw: (tripping over onto the floor) Uff!

Wezz: (seeing Glenshaw collapsed on the floor) Oh forget it! I'm outta here!

Wezz runs off!

Glenshaw: (standing to his feet and turning once again to notice the pursuing guards only a few meters away from him) Oh jip!

Glenshaw runs towards the front of the viewing podium!

Back on the stage of the Gladius Cordela…

The knight Albion was on his knees next to Isobella, his head lowered and despairing in its own ignorance…

Albion: Princess! **sniff**, please get up!

"_**Gnome-man meets strange-man"**_

A moment later Glenshaw runs up the small stairway followed by the guards and stops beside princess Opal…

Glenshaw: I said stay away!

Glenshaw raising his arms creates fire in the palm of his hands and throws flames at the guards who are forced back! The fire catches the princess' hood!

Princess Opal: (standing up quickly jumping around) Ouch hot hot hot!

The princess throws away her hooded gown! KC walks and stands beside the Opal…

KC: I think it was time we were leaving…

Princess Opal: (facing KC and nodding) …

Albion: Princess what is this!?

Princess Opal: Albion! Don't follow me any more!

Guards: What do we do sir?

Albion: (holding his hand up to his chin in thought for a second) I apologize princess! In regards to your safety I cannot comply!

Princess Opal: (facing Albion) Stubborn as always…

KC: Come on Princess lets ditch Sir mighty rusty and get outta here…

KC walks over to Glenshaw who is collapsed on the floor…

KC: (kneeling down) Hey buddy, you alright?

Glenshaw: (standing up slowly and facing KC) Yeh I am ok…

Princess Opal stood beside KC sees Albion quickly walk closer accompanied by the 2 guards…

Albion: Princess! I cannot allow you to leave! Guards cease them!

**Battle 3 Begins**

Albion and his fellow guardsman arm themselves, KC & his group do the same along with the Princess in the back row.

Albion: Hand over the Princess!

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs KC, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

KC - executes 1x Slash vs Albion, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour

Albion: I shall never surrender!

Albion - sways his 2h sword through the air and throws his hands towards the ground with the blade forming an energy pattern vs Creed, inflicting him with small energy damage on his armour and flesh

KC - executes Counter & 2x Slash vs Albion, causing moderate lethal damage to his armour and flesh!

Albion: (kneeling down) Urgh… wounded…

**Battle 3 Ends**

"_**Swift lift-off!"**_

The theatre ship begins to lift! The Boss has given the order to dust-off without permission of the Queen or King! The Gladius Cordela attempts to leave the Darnassus castle viewing area!

KC: (kneeling on the ground) Agh! Hang on we're lifting off!

Glenshaw: (hand gripped to ship attachment) !

Princess Opal, Albion and Creed hanged on to the ships foundations and structures as it shooked and rumbled! Far in the distance at the balcony of Darnassus castle the Queen shook her fists and gestured her hands giving the order to fire at the theatre ship!

Creed: Hey what's that!?

KC: (on one knee close to the Princess and looking into the distance at the Castle) I dunno!

A hatch began to open and as it ceased suddenly out came flying a elemental! The elemental beast fed on the oxygen in the air and was able to fly towards the Gladius Cordela and attack the escaping party!

**Battle 4 Begins**

The royal knight back on his feet again attacks KC and his group!

Albion: My mission is the safety of the Princess! Cease this vessel immediately and bring us back to port!

KC: Bit to late for that!

Elemental: (floating behind Albion)

KC: Hey man! Look behind you!

Albion: Treachery! I wont fall for such a old childish trick!

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs KC, causing high lethal damage to his armour

KC - executes Counter & 1x Slash vs Albion, but the attack is dodged!

Albion - casts Knight's Defence & executes 1x Slash vs KC, causing high lethal damage empowered by Knight's Defence to his armour & moderate damage to his flesh!

KC: Agh damn!

Princess Opal - casts Elune's Moonlight on KC, healing his flesh for a moderate amount!

Elemental - grows 2x in size!

Creed: Hey man! Look behind you damn it!

Albion: I wont fall for such an old trick!

Creed - executes 1x Slash & Shield Bash vs Albion, causing moderate lethal and moderate smashing damage to his armour!

Albion - executes Battle Field Armour Repair, repairing his own armour by a moderate amount!

KC: That's pretty slick…

Elemental - Grows 2x in size!

KC: Holy!

Princess Opal: Albion! Look behind you!

Albion: I cannot fall for such a trick! I will finish my mission!

Creed: Its no good! Its gonna blow!

Elemental - Grows 2x in size!

The elemental grows so large in size that Albion senses something at his back and turns around only to fall down as he sees the elemental beast in all its great glory!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

**Battle 4 Ends**

A patch of smoke in mid air… the graze of the night horizon scarred with fire from the dangerous elementian beast…

Out emerges the Gladius Cordela from the smoke! The ship is battered and more dirty but still uplifted in great momentum!

The Queen orders a volley of arrows shot from the castle walls at the escaping Gladius Cordela!

**Chapter 5**

The arrows sway through the air gracefully and hit the bulk of the theatre ship! The arrows pierce glass and wood alike with 1 just missing Glenshaw's shoulder! 2 arrows fall directly for the princess! Seconds later, Opal crouched and protecting herself looks up only to see the arrows floating just above her head…

Princess Opal: In the name of Elune… how?

Glenshaw: (on hands and knees looking over at Opal then the arrows as they fall to the ground) !

KC walks over to Opal… the ship now leaving the castle of Darnassus and the Queen furious on the balcony…

KC: Are you alright?

Princess Opal: I am fine… I don't know what happened…

KC: Just be glad it did…

KC helps the princess to her feet… Glenshaw walks over to KC's side…

Glenshaw: How did you…

KC: (looking at Glenshaw and making a alerted gesture) !

Glenshaw: (looking around) Can this ship fly like this?

Creed: (walking over to the group cautiously as the ship rumbles about through the air) You would be surprised what this ship can do tiny man…

KC: She's sturdy… we should be ok…

Glenshaw: (peering at Opal) Looks ok to me…

KC: I meant the ship…

Glenshaw: So did I!

Princess Opal: (looking at KC then at the castle in the distance) …

KC: (facing Glenshaw) Oh… what's your name lil one?

Glenshaw: I'm Glenshaw, who're you!?

KC: Name is KC… don't ask what it means, never knew…

Glenshaw: Ooh…

KC: (walking towards the doorway which led inside) Come on we better take cover…

The group followed KC inside, Opal froze for a moment staring toward the dark horizon at the place that once felt like home… then followed the group seconds later…

"_**Intentions 1"**_

**Location: Inside the Gladius Cordela, the bridge**

5 hours later…

The small and slightly self vigilant group stood on the bridge of the Gladius Cordela, the ship had escaped and undergone quick and required repairs, they were planning their next move. The Boss stood at the bridge wheel, KC and the Princess stood a few ft from him with Wise and Creed stood next to them…

Boss: We almost didn't escape this one…

KC: ….

Wise: Was a tough but lucky break, Boss…

Boss: (turning to face the group) Well we're still in one piece…

Wise: Not sure how long the ship will stay like that…

Boss: Keep up the repairs! This ship must escape Kalimdor!

Wise: (doing the Xathalius salute) Right boss!

Wise runs off down the spiralling steps to the lower levels of the large theatre ship…

Boss: (walking down and standing in front of KC and the princess) Right… now what we gonna do about this one?

KC: ….

Princess Opal: ….

KC: I agreed that she would be taken to Stormwind…

Boss: Your private promises don't mean much here, you're a merc and your job is done…

KC: …

Princess Opal: Please I must reach the human city of Stormwind!

Boss: I doubt the ship will even make it across the great ocean…

KC: If we can keep up the repairs…

Boss: We will be doing just that, but you will be getting of my ship soon as we reach a landing zone…

KC: Fine with me, Stormwind is where I need to be…

Boss: Fine… we'll take you along with us…

Princess Opal: What about me? Why did you plan to kidnap me?

Boss: Higher cause than us princess, it cant be discussed here…

KC: …

Princess Opal: I trust KC, he helped me escape the castle…

KC: (frowning at the boss)

Boss: (giving a weird look at KC then walking away) Lets just make it off the continent first…

The Boss walks off down the spiralling stairs…

KC: (facing Princess Opal) Well we're on the way…

Princess Opal: I must thank you again, you helped me greatly…

KC: (shrugs) Eh what was I gonna do…

Sky: (flying up from the spiralling stairs and settling on KC's shoulder) Good to see you made it KC…

KC: (tapping Sky on his wing) Hey Sky, good job you waited here eh?

Princess Opal: (interrupting) But one more matter at hand…

KC: (facing the Princess again) What's that?

Princess Opal: How did those… arrows stop in the air afloat like that?

Sky: …

KC: Dunno… sure it aint just some elf mojo?

Princess Opal: Its nothing I am capable of in the least KC…

KC: Maybe it was that mage?

Princess Opal: Ah yes the one who nearly set me ablaze, who was that tiny fellow?

KC: Glenshaw…

Princess Opal: And what was he doing there?

KC: Trying to get a better view of the show?

Princess Opal: KC this is serious!

KC: Haha I know! He's downstairs why don't we go ask?

Princess Opal: Very well…

KC & the Princess make their way down the stairs to the 2nd level of the Gladius Cordela, the place was really a wreck with stuff all over the place. This was a larger space for keeping equipment, furniture and parts etc. KC enters via a door into another small room where Glenshaw was sitting down on a bed busy in thought for a moment before he looked at KC with a curious look…

KC: Hey, Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: KC… princess…

Princess Opal: Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: Sorry I hit you with that firebolt… I was so scared of the guards I couldn't concentrate…

KC: But your really something Glenshaw! You got some good power for a small guy…

Glenshaw: (looking down his eyes to the floor) …

The princess walks over and sits down next to the troubled looking gnome, KC follows a second after and stands a few ft away from them both staring for a moment and crossing his arms…

KC: You peeved because I called you a small guy? Hey you're a powerful mage with great spells ok?

Glenshaw: Its not that…

KC: Then what's up?

Glenshaw: The ceiling is up…

KC: No it's a… never mind…

Princess Opal: What KC is trying to tell you is don't be ashamed of who you are or what… gifts you possess…

Glenshaw: (looking at Opal and smiling weirdly)

KC: Hey that's more like it!

Glenshaw: (facing KC and getting off the bed then holding up his hands like he had just realised something brilliant) !

KC: Ugh what's up… I mean what's with you?

Glenshaw: I find it strange how you don't speak like the rest of us KC…

KC: I come from the north…

Glenshaw: The north?

Princess Opal: The frozen north?

KC: Apparently… but I don't remember anything so don't ask… waste of time…

Princess Opal: Speaking of time… what are we gonna do now?

KC: Follow the Boss' plan… and hope we can make it to Stormwind…

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

KC, Glenshaw & Opal tumble over on to the floor! The ship rumbles and is thrown about going side to side! The sound of crashing and screeching can be heard from outside!

KC: (getting to his feet and looking at Glenshaw & Opal) Ah… you both alright?

The Princess & Glenshaw stand up… Glenshaw holding the palm of his hand to his head…

Princess Opal: Oh… what…

Glenshaw: What in jabbering succotash was that!?

Sky: (settling back on KC's shoulder) Where did that impact come from!?

KC: (turning around to face the door) It came from outside…

KC runs via the doorway to the next room and looking around he sees some of the crew panicking… the ship shakes again! But this time KC is ready for it and manages to keep his footing… the rest of the group follow from the other room seconds later…

Creed: (running via the doorway on the opposite side of the room) !

KC: Creed! What the hell is it!? Engine trouble!?

Creed: NO! Its coming from outside whatever it is!

KC: Must be something chasing us…

Princess Opal: My mother would not endanger us all like that!

KC's eyes were on the ground facing and Opal slightly then facing Creed a second later…

Wise: (running in from the same room as Creed via doorway) KC! The ship cant take this much punishment!

KC: ….

Princess Opal: KC what are we going to do!?

Glenshaw: (behind KC)

KC: (looking at Opal then facing the group) Ill go on up… whatever it is Ill see what I can do…

Princess Opal: Ill assist you! If my mother sent something after us its my duty to stop it…

KC: (nods at Opal)

The ship rumbles about again! The engines can be heard choking and smoke begins to smog the air!

Glenshaw: Ill help you as well KC!

KC: Ok! Wise go on and keep this ship in the air! Me, Opal, Sky, Glenshaw and Creed will go stop whatever it is attacking the ship!

Wise: Right!

Wise runs back through the doorway! Creed walks up to KC…

Creed: Your crazy… I like it…

KC: Right then, lets go on up!

The group make their way up the spiralling steps of the rumbling and shaking theatre ship to the bridge and its occupying crew…

KC: (looking out the bridge port windows) I cant see anything… its behind us whatever it is!

Creed: We have to go up to the surface…

Man at the wheel: The Gladius Cordela cant take much more of this! You have to stop it attacking us or we will crash!

Creed: Alright lets go on up! This way!

Creed runs up more spiralling steps and opens a hatchway to the roof of the Gladius Cordela and is quickly followed by KC, Opal and Glenshaw…

**Location: Gladius Cordela, roof surface exterior**

The group emerge from the hatch of the Gladius Cordela on to the surface and look out at the horizon and adjust their eyes to the brightness of the early morning sun light… Albion the elf knight soon comes up through the hatchway…

Albion: What is this!? Is this your doing you filthy abductors!

KC: Listen for a second!

Albion: ….

KC and the group scout the horizon… they cant see anything other than the sky and its ever accompanying sun staring right back at them…

Creed: (looking over the side of the ship to inspect the damage) Its like something has been shot at the ship! Its everywhere!

KC: (looking closer at the substance on the surface of the ship) …

Glenshaw: (walking and stepping in the burning substance) Oh ow gross!

KC: (looking back at Glenshaw) Careful!

Princess Opal: I cant see anything, but this bile…

KC: Bile? You know what that mess is?

Albion: (standing next to the princess and shoving KC back)

KC: (gaining his footing) HEY! What the hell!?

Albion: You stay away form the Princess! I am to escort her royal highness back to the castle!

KC: (crossing his arms) Oh yeah? How you gonna do that? Fly?

Princess Opal: This substance… its produced by a gland… commonly from the creature known as-

Creed: (quickly running back towards the group) CHIMAERA!!!!

A large flying 2 headed creature known as the ancient Chimaera falls from the sky and shoots bile at the theatre ship!

The bile falls and hit's the side of the theatre ship eating away at the hull!

KC: What the!? Sky take flight!

Sky: (flying off into the air) !

Albion: What's going on here!? Is this your doing!?

KC: (facing Albion) Hey this aint me!

Princess Opal: (gaining her footing) It's a Chimaera, the ancient creature and guardian of the skies for the elven Kingdom…

Albion: Princess! The Queen would never endanger you this way! Theirs got to be some mistake!

Creed: (shouting and pointing) Its coming back around!!!

Glenshaw: Everyone down!

The group jump and fall to the ground as a stream of energy, otherwise known as lightning, shoots past and hit's the back of the theatre ship! The Chimaera fly's away and begins to come back around…

The group stand up…

KC: It seems to be mostly interested in destroying the ship…

Creed: Which means we die!

KC: Opal! How do we stop it!?

Princess Opal: …

KC: Come on! Think! What can hurt it or kill it!?

Princess Opal: A volley of projectiles should disable it…

KC: Right then… Creed you-

As KC looks over he sees Creed running towards a equipment stockpile kept attached to the ships hull and unpacking it…

Creed: Help me with this!

KC: Albion you help him!

Albion: I don't take orders from a trickster scum like you!

KC: Wait, you calling me… a trickster!?

Princess Opal: Albion! Please help him!

Albion: (facing the Princess and giving military salute) At once!

Albion runs over and helps Creed to unpack the equipment…

Glenshaw: What about me? How can I help?

KC: (facing Glenshaw) I want you to use some of that fiery greatness to keep the Chimaera busy!

Glenshaw: Ok… you can count on me!

Glenshaw runs over near to the edge of the ship and fire can be seen charging in the palms of his hands as he lifts his arms towards the heavens….

Glenshaw: Lets see what you got big bad monster!

KC faces Opal who's looking around at the approaching Chimaera….

Princess Opal: KC!

KC: Get down!

The Chimaera swoops in for a frontal attack! The attacking creature dives in and sweeps at the surface of the theatre ship destroying some of its structure then flying away back in the air along with the debris as it falls towards the sightless air! The group who fell to the ground stand up again. Creed and Albion were halfway through unpacking!

KC: Jeez that was naughty…

Princess Opal: …

KC: (looking over at Creed & Albion) Keep going! We have top stop it attacking one way or another!

Princess Opal: I can help!

Fire could be seen shooting at the Chimaera which came from Glenshaw! The Chimaera is forced to stay back, come around and attempt another ranged attack!

KC: Ok what can you do to help?

Princess Opal: Just watch…

The mysterious princess runs up the small steps which took her so she could view the surroundings from the back of the ship…

KC: Yeah ok… watch what?

KC runs to the edge of the ship and spots the Chimaera fly under and to the back of the theatre ship, then swiftly climb upwards and stop facing the ship with its wings outwards and its neck straight. Both its heads opened up its mouths wide and as it did green energy began to form!

The princess stood directly in front of the flying Chimaera…

KC: Princess! Get out the way!

The Chimaera launches the green bio-organic substance so it would hit the entire surface of the theatre ship!

KC: Opal!!!

The substance collapses through the air… but is stopped by a invisible shield of energy! Opal cast a shield and prevented the attack! Some of the bile however hit the side of the hull causing extreme damage and fire to erupt out from the bulk of the heavily damaged theatre ship! The ship collapses to one side as one of the four propellers give out due to the attack!

Glenshaw falls over the side!

KC: (his hand grasped on Glenshaw's coat) Gothcha!

Glenshaw fly's through the air like a rag doll and only KC stops him from falling to his death! The Chimaera comes around for another attack!

KC: (facing the Chimaera) Oh give it up already!

The Chimaera attempts to spit more bile at the ship but is strangely deflected away and the bile only just misses the ships hull! KC manages to pull Glenshaw back onto the theatre ship surface as the Chimaera fly's directly overhead and leaves a shade on the group as it blocks out the sunlight! The Chimaera begins to charge its attack again!

KC: (looks over to Opal who is grasping onto the theatre ship structure)

Princess Opal: (looking back at KC)

The Chimaera opens its mouth as the energy is fully charged!

Creed: Eat this you baggage firing pansy!

As Creed valiantly cried those words the Chimaera screeched as it was hit with bullets from the surface to air chain gun! The Chimaera not able to take the punishment roars and quickly flees the scene! KC looks over at Creed and Albion seemingly surprised…

KC: (walking over to the set up gun) Not bad… could you have left it a little later?

Creed: Hey you was lucky I didn't just let it eat you up…

KC: Well regardless of the inconvenient motivation… good job…

Creed: Yeah we're still alive…

KC looks over to see the Princess coming back down the steps and walking over to him…

KC: You alright Opal?

Princess Opal: Yes KC, I am fine…

Sky: (flying down and resting on KC's shoulder) …

KC: Good then… now you want to tell me why the Queen of Darnassus just endangered her own daughter!?

Princess Opal: I am just as startled as you are KC…

KC: …

Princess Opal: My mother would not intentionally endanger my life unless she deemed it absolutely necessary…

KC: (facing the horizon with his hands on the railings) Oh great…

Glenshaw: (pats KC on his leg) Thanks… you saved my life again!

KC: Huh? Oh yeah that was lucky, just in a nick of time…

Princess Opal: So what do we do now?

KC looking out to see the ship falling towards the empty air and Teldrassil on the brink of the rising sun where Darnassus rested and was becoming out of sight took a deep breath…

KC: I think we should just head for Stormwind… get some answers…

Princess Opal: You don't know why you're here?

KC: (facing the Princess) Hey! I am just a hired hand! Alright?

Princess Opal: So you are…

Creed walks up to KC…

Creed: If you want to know more, just go ask the Boss…

KC: Yeah I think ill do just that…

KC leaves and heads back down the hatch to the bridge shortly followed by the rest of the group. He then approaches the Boss who was at the bridge wheel standing next to the pilot…

Pilot: Sir I don't think the ship can take much more of this…

Boss: Steady as she goes…

Plot: Aye sir!

KC: (in front of the Boss) Hey I need to talk with you…

Boss: (facing KC) Not much to talk about boy… you're a hired merc and that's all we expect…

KC: (getting annoyed) …

Princess Opal: (standing next to KC) Please, I beg of you! Tell me why you intended to kidnap me…

Boss: (turning around to look outside the bridge window at the blazing sun) That's confidential… I cant tell you that just yet…

KC: (raising his fist) Hey look man! We just fought off a giant flying nasty and stopped it from eating up this entire ship! Me, Glenshaw, the princess & Creed just literally stopped you from becoming mincemeat!

Albion: (interrupting) Hey wait a moment!

KC: Oh yeah he helped too…

Albion: I care not about that! My task is to return the princess to safety! You and your band of brigands kidnapped her and have repeatedly endangered her life!

KC: (facing Albion) So? We went to kidnap her… and she wanted to be napped, stop moaning about it…

Albion: Moaning! Ill have your head when we return to Darnassus!

KC: (facing the Boss) Yeah-yeah, not the first time I heard that…

Albion: Why you!

Princess Opal: Knight Albion! Please stand down!

Albion: (saluting) Yes your majesty!

Glenshaw: ….

KC: Right… Boss, I need to know your plan…

Boss: …. We were instructed by the King of Stormwind to abduct the Princess of Darnassus and bring her to the city… that's all we got…

KC: … Wouldn't that cause war between the two nations?

Boss: That's the reason why we were hired….

KC: To make it look like a pirate kidnapping…

Boss: (facing KC) Your smart for a Merc…

KC: Yeah it haunts me… so we are heading for Stormwind…

Boss: Well… we would have been…

KC: Urgh… what do you mean!?

Boss: The ship has been heavily damaged… we cant keep it in the air…

KC: (approaching the bridge window and leaning over to look outside) Jeez she really took some damage…

Boss: (facing the bridge window) I can only hope that we make it across the ocean…

KC: (facing the Boss) Cant we just dock and repair!?

Pilot: Negative! The hull and the landing mechanisms have sustained heavy damage sir! We cant lands without crashing the front of our hull into the dock!

KC: Don't call me sir… and so what?

Pilot: Well it would mean we die… sir…

KC: I know that!

KC runs up to the Princess…

KC: Looks like we will just have to hold out…

Princess Opal: We did our best KC…

Glenshaw: So are we gonna crash or what?

KC: (frowning) …

"_**Recovering lost time"**_

1 hour later…

KC, Princess Opal, Glenshaw & Albion sat in the room with the beds and where KC promised he would help kidnap the princess and get her to safety. KC looked a little more pale than usual. They were all sat around a small table on chairs…

KC: (listening to the sounds of the ship struggle) I don't know how much more this ship can take…

Albion: Its all your fault that are in this predicament!

KC: Whoa-hey! This was gonna happen anyway yah silly tin can! If I weren't here they would have just found someone else…

Albion: …

Glenshaw: Well I don't wanna die either…

KC: Nobody is going to die, Ill take care of it…

Albion: How!? Just look where we are!

KC: Relax… theirs always a silver lining on every darkened cloud…

Princess Opal: ….

Albion: And you intend to help these thieves get the Princess to Stormwind?

KC: I intend to get to Stormwind and I made a promise… that's all I know…

Glenshaw: ….

Princess Opal: I have an uncle in Stormwind he should be able to help…

KC: …. Uncle!?

Princess Opal: Yes he is a close advisor to the King…

KC: Hmm… trusted?

Princess Opal: Why yes, he has worked with the King of Stormwind for many years now as his closest advisor and friend…

KC: (getting up suddenly from his chair and holding up his hands) OH THAT EXPLAINS A LOT!

Princess Opal: (looking at KC with anxiety) Explains what?

KC: Your uncle, advisor to the King, tells him that they have to get you out of Darnassus. But they don't want to cause any strife or ruin what alliance they have with the elves, so they hire thieves, give them a theatre ship to use and pay them to put on a fabulous show to get you out!

Princess Opal: I think I follow… but why kidnap me? What's so bad that I would have to be suddenly brought to Stormwind by my uncle?

KC: (stands for a moment then sits down in the chair) I don't know that yet… has to be something bad, maybe even capable of threatening the nations…

Albion: (banging his fist down on the table and peering at KC) This is absolute nonsense! Deceit and ill intentions from someone who's nothing more than a scoundrel and a thief!

KC: (looking at Albion with a smirk) Hey man, I'm just trying to figure this all out…

Albion: ….

Glenshaw: …

KC: (tapping Glenshaw at the shoulder)

Glenshaw: Ugh! What?

KC: So why were you there? Why were you being chased by the guards?

Glenshaw: I dunno! Ha! One moment I was there for the show and the next thing I know I cant find my ticket and I meet Wezz who helped me get into the castle! I hope Wezz is alright…

KC: Wezz? Ah never mind…

Glenshaw: KC…

KC: What?

Glenshaw: What will you do when we reach Stormwind…

KC: I don't know yet… I just want to get back home…

Glenshaw: You live in Stormwind…

KC: I'm… adopted…

**Chapter 6**

"_**KC's past"**_

Albion: (mind wondering)

Princess Opal: (looking at KC) …

Glenshaw: …Adopted?

KC: (looking up as if to share a story) Hell now… must have been about… 8 years ago…

Glenshaw: ….

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Stormwind Harbour (being built)**

It is now 8 years back into the past…

_KC: I was 11 years old, I washed up ashore of Stormwind harbour, not knowing where I had come from or why I was here_

Human guard: Hey! I got something here!

Human captain: (running over to the alerted guard) What is it soldier!?

Human guard: Looks like… a boy… been drifting for at least 3 days by the looks of him…

Human captain: (disturbed) Hmm… I think he's dead…

The startled guard used a rake like tool to pull the boy closer to the shores of the sandy beach that was next to Stormwind Harbour which was in construction at this time…

Human captain: Yeah he's dead, fetch a priest to cleanse his body… he may be infected…

Human guard: (looking at the captain) Right sir…

The boy gasped as he coughed up ocean salt water and put his hand up to his face to block out the blazing light of the sun which shun down unto his face like the graceful nature of an heavenly angel stranger!

Boy: Ahh!

Human guard: (dropping the tool and letting the boy fall back into the ocean) !!!

Human captain: (jumping up then peering over at the boy) Good grief ol' Mary!!!

"_He lay in the pool, was dipped underwater and when he raised again he was born anew"_

Human guard: He is still alive sir!

Human captain: What are you doing yah fool!? Let him go he's already a goner!

Human guard: Yes… sir…

A man with a thick jacket made of some strange leather material and wearing a adventurers hat tapped the captain on his shoulder…

Man: What do we have here?

Human captain: A stray! Go about your business sir! This has nothing to do with you!

Man: You were going to let him go back into the ocean?

Human guard: ….

Human captain: Well I urgh… he is clearly dead!

Man: …

The boy still laid in the ocean, half his body in the water and his head along with his shoulders and arms resting on the beach…

Boy: Ungh…

Man: (looking over the lieing captain's shoulder then peering into his eyes with a stare that would scare the soul out of you) …He is not dead… clearly…

Human captain: (looking back at the other guard) Let him go! Toss him into the ocean!

Man: (pushing his way pass the captain and pushing the guard out the way then standing next to the boy) Your committing murder… I wonder what the Council would have to say about that?

Human guard: (looking at the captain) …

Human captain: But… he!

Man: Get out of here before I do cause you some real trouble!

The Guards stood frozen in place for a moment…

Man: OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!

The guards jumping up and down run away back up to the dock in construction and out of sight in a matter of moments…

Man: (looking down at the boy) Right… now what do we have here? A stray they say? Heh-heh…

Boy: (opening his eyes and looking up at the man from the flat of his back) Urgh…

Man: You aren't a stray are you? You know where you come from… you have only forgotten…

Boy: Please… he-…help me…

Man: You have to be strong in this land boy… or you want live for long…

Boy: ….

Man: (grasping the boy's arms and helping him to is feet then putting him on his back like you would with a caught but big fish) …

The man walks of the beach towards Stormwind… now he is free…

1 day later…

KC was laying in bed, he woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside, the morning sun shining through the window shaped in squares due to the window interior. He looked around to notice he was in a small room, looked like someone's home… no… more like someone's room. Their was belongings, clothes and toys scattered around everywhere…

KC: (looking out the window then at the door) Urgh… where…

The room was silent, however laughs and cheers could be heard very faintly outside…

KC: (eyes squinted and coming into focus) Where am I?

KC suddenly collapsed back onto his pillow and grasped his skull as a sharp pain quickly shot through his skull and down the back of his spine!

KC: Arrhhhh!!!

A little girl runs into the room opening the door and peering at KC for a moment then runs out again…

Little girls voice in distance: Daddy-daddy he's awake!

KC: (in bed throbbing about then falling on the floor and getting under his bed) !

A moment later, a man walks into the room, his boots flat on the floor and making a sound as the metal of his heels clamped against the wood floor…

Man: Now if I was a boy… and I found myself waking up in a strange place with someone else's pyjamas on in a bed that wasn't mine… I would look for the safest place there is… which is usually…

KC moves back a little as the man's face comes into sight as he looks under the bed right at him….

Man: (laughing and smiling) Right where you are friend…

KC: …

Man: Its ok… you can stay there if it makes you feel safer…

KC: (looking back at the man with eyes like a scared newborn puppy) ….

Man: (being handed a plate by a adult woman and then settling it down next to the bed on the floor) That's yours when your ready… you can come out and eat it at the table if you want…

The man stands up, walks to the door and peers back at the bed to see a hand and a arm stretch out and pull the plate under the bed, the man leaves back through the door smiling…

**Location: Other room**

Some small time later….

In the bigger but still small room, the seemingly kind man and his family were gathered around a large table with his daughter at his side and his wife outside getting water from the well. A moment later the door opens and KC sees the man. The man and the little girl both stare at him vacantly although he had on some kind of eye wear…

Man: Oh… glad to see your up and about…

Little girl: …

Man: Its ok… come sit down…make yourself comfortable…

KC: (still stood in the doorway staring at them vacantly and with a blank expression) …

Man: You don't got to worry, the wife cleaned you up and changed your clothes not me

As the man laughs faintly, KC takes 1 step back into the room…

Man: Well now… you are a shy one…

A older woman walks into the room through the front door and looks at KC, leaning over as if to take a closer look at his face….

Older woman: Well at least your awake young one…

Man: (smiling with his daughter by his side who was looking over at KC) …

Older woman: What's your name?

They seemed to be dressed in clothes you would see Amish people wearing, like their was no modern tech in this world, more like medieval times, completely oblivious KC was to what was happening around him. He was not aware of his surroundings much and still felt threatened although he had been given no reason to feel that way…

KC: (still at the doorway, his hands clenched against the door and facing the older woman) …

Older woman: Its ok… you don't have to be afraid…

KC: (giving only a vacant stare and breathing lightly) ….

Older woman: (looking back at her husband) Should we get the priest to look at him?

Man: Nah-no, he'll be fine, he just needs time…

The little girl from her father's side walks over quickly to KC and stands in front of him staring for a moment into his eyes…

Little girl: (reaching out to touch KC's face) ….

KC: (backing up a few more steps) !

The girl stood still and the woman straight, they peered at him for a moment….

Little girl: He's weird…

KC: (staring at the little girl) …

Man: Now-now, leave him alone, go do your chores for the day Helen…

Helen: Yes sir…

Helen, the little girl, runs out the room quickly and immaturely…

KC: (stood still away from the doorway and near to his bed) …

Older woman: (facing KC and stood at the doorway) If you want to, you can come sit down and tell us where you came from and how you got here…

KC: (looking at the man then at the older woman, still with a blank expression) …

Older woman: (walking back towards the front door then stopping) Well when your ready lil one, you just take your time…

The woman walks outside…

Man: (still at the table sitting down) Aint she wonderful?

KC: (staring at the man again at the doorway) ….

Man: Her name is Rain, she's my wife…

KC: …

Man: (laughing slightly) We'll save all that for another time since your not holding up your end of the conversation…

KC responded only with a faint stare, he was now sat back on his bed looking into the other room at the man, only staring…

The next day… early afternoon…

KC standing at the front door in the doorway looked out to see a house next door and another small house next to that, their was also a small family living in a small house next door to this one. Goldshire was a small village indeed, which was the name of the location he was in -- so the old kind man told him this very morning -- but KC some how felt comfortable here even if he had been here only for a matter of days and could even call this place home if all went well. The old man, "Cross is my name" he said, was out of town in Stormwind which was only up the hill to the north-west and very close to the town, Goldshire after all was the supply of fish, meat and water to the great human built city. His wife, Rain, and his daughter were both out somewhere picking flowers, a mother and daughter bond thing maybe, Rain told him to "Stay inside because it was strange outside." but KC was also a stranger to these people anyway… and yet he already started to feel like he may call them family one day…

**Location: Stormwind, Cathedral of Light**

Wise Holy Man: A boy you say?

Cross: Yes your holiness, I found him not 3 days ago, up by Stormwind Harbour…

Wise Holy Man: Ah yes, I do recall the so called rumour of a boy being found on the beach by the dock in construction…

Cross: He is suffering from trauma and maybe amnesia it seems, he wont say a word to anyone…

Wise Holy Man: This boy is a stranger to us, Cross… we know not where he has come from, why he is here… and worse… if he is a threat…

Cross: But your holiness, he is just a boy, 12 years old if that, we must give him time to open up his mind…

Wise Holy Man: Never the less… if he shows any signs that he is under the influence of evil, you shall bring him here…

Cross: Evil… your holiness?

Wise Holy Man: These are dark times Cross, we know not of his intentions or who's instrument he may be, we must tread carefully…

Cross: Yes, your holiness…

**Location: Goldshire, KC's new home**

KC walking outside peered around at his surroundings and as he looked to his left down the large stone pathway he could see the centre of Goldshire with its inn, its smithy and the general store cart which stops for a few days then moves on to the next town to trade, as it was. He began to walk downwards towards the inn and he noticed to his left their was a small school by the lake, not very big at all, only near twice as big as the small homes around here, no need for a big school with such a small town as it were. KC standing outside the small school on the pathway looked at Goldshire's inn to see human beings walking in and out, busy… but not that busy. As KC walked a few steps more he found himself a moment later outside the inn looking around, but still only very cautious, like a eagle sighting its prey from afar before the dive…

KC: ….

As he walked forward 3 more steps and stared at the sky then at the place he now called home, KC suddenly lost his footing!

KC: (turning around) Ah!

KC turned to look where his back was facing only to see… light… which blinded him and dazzled his very mind, freezing him on the spot for a moment before realising someone was trying to speak to him… like the Siren song bewildered by he listened carefully to thee…

Girl: Hi, sorry about that!

KC: …

The girl who was shorter than him, blond, slightly thinner and also wearing a dress made of cloth stared at him almost passionately. She held a small rubber ball in her arms…

Girl: Are you new here? Neva seen you ere before…

KC: …

Girl: Well sorry for pushing you, was just messing around with friends…

The girl as she turned around threw the small ball back at some other 9-12 year old kids who were only a few ft away waving and laughing as they looked back at them both then ran away back up the same pathway KC came down…

Girl: (looking around) Oh… guess they got bored…

KC: (facing the girl) …

Girl: (now looking back at him) What you here for?

KC: ….

Girl: Don't talk much do yah? You a dummy?

KC: (annoyed expression and just looking around then at the girl)

Girl: Well ok, I guess your getting annoyed a little… im tired anyway from all the running so I'm gonna sit down ova here for a bit…

The little girl skips over quickly next to the entrance of the inn and sits down in the small patch of grass where 2 horses 6 ft away stood by the container which they were drinking fresh water from…

KC: (stood still and looking at the girl) …

Girl: (looking back at KC with eyes lighted up) So you gonna sit down too or what?

KC: (pausing for a moment then walking over and slowly sitting next to the girl) …

Girl: Well don't worry, I am only 9, but im not stu-ped… I can tell your not from here…

KC: …

Girl: So anyway… what be yur name strangie?

KC: My name…

Girl: Oh he speaks!

KC: …

KC thought this girl was unusual, but at the same time interesting and kinda cheeky… but in a good way…

Girl: So what's your name?

KC: … KC…

Girl: Ah… kinda funneh name…

KC: …

Girl: Do you know what it means?KC: …. No… I don't remember…

The wind blew a slight breeze past KC bringing with it the leafs from the trees that once belonged to the nearby forest which surrounded Goldshire on all sides…

Girl: You don't know the meaning of your own name?

KC: … No…

Girl: What about… where you're from?

KC: ….

Girl: Its ok, you don't have to tell me…

KC: I don't remember…

Girl: Theirs a lot you don't remember…

KC: I… just don't remember much right now… I was found at the sea…

KC looked around to see a smithy smelting some kind of ore material at the smelter… the very thought and even the sound of the hammer clanging against the anvil forced KC to hold his hand up to his skull and clench in pain…

Girl: Are you okay?

KC: (bleeding from his nose) I… dunno…

Girl: ….

KC: I'll be ok… this happens a lot…

Girl: You bleed from tha nose a lot?

KC: … Yeah…

Girl: Did you get punched by Maxim the bully?

KC: No…

Girl: Wow… you are lucky…

KC: I wouldn't put it… like that exactly…

Girl: ….

KC looked into the girls eyes and then over his shoulder for a moment at the horses drinking from the water container…

Girl: (sitting still and staring at KC with a puzzled look) … You sure your feelin ok?

KC: (looking back at the girl) Ill be fine…

Girl: Okay then…

KC: (pausing for a second) What's your… name?

Girl: Oh sorry, forgot to tell you… my name-

The girl is interrupted by a boy, the same age as KC, who stands ruggedly at her side looking down at her then quickly at him with an expression that made you feel suddenly uncomfortable… he was dressed in the same kind of clothing for younger males and gave a unwelcome stare at KC for a second…

Boy: Urgh… Sophia, don't tell me your actually talking to this weirdo!?

Sophia: (standing up and looking at Maxim) He's not… ok he is a little weird, but he seems alright!

Maxim: Urgh! I heard he got made by a witch and cast out!

KC: (getting to his feet slowly, looking at Sophia then at Maxim with a glare) …

Another 2 kids a bit younger and smaller than KC walked up and stood beside each other next to Maxim…

Griff: I heard he was killed and raised by the undead and sent to come eat our brains!

KC: (looking at Griff) …

Zane: Well my mom told me he was just left by the ocean and unwanted…

KC: (looking at Zane and developing a angered expression) !

Sophia steps out from the group and stands at KC's side…

Sophia: Stop it! Stop being so mean!

Maxim: Urgh! Cant believe your actually siding with this freak!

Zane & Griff: Freakazoid!

KC: I'm not a freak…

Maxim: Oh look, it talks! Freakazoid talks common!

KC: …

Sophia: Just leave him alone you guys! He's been through a lot!

Maxim: Bah! Who cares, enjoy your time while it lasts freakazoid! Your from nowhere and created by nobody! We might as well just call you Frankenstein!

KC: …

Maxim: So long Frankenstein! Sophia your loss!

KC & Sophia: ….

The bullies run off quickly up the pathway which led to Stormwind…

Sophia: (walking a few steps forward and facing KC) See what I mean? He's just a bully!

KC: Yeah….

Sophia: You ok? They were pretty nasty…

KC: Ill be fine, but thanks anyway…

Sophia: Good to have a friend, even better when your alone!

KC: I guess…

Sophia: Alright I have to get back home now, cya around KC!

The girl runs off, looking back and waving…

KC: (waving funny) Yeah… cya!

He looks around at his new hometown… thinking about his only friend and those few who could take care of him…

KC: Alone… I guess I am sorta… alone…

KC walked back up the street towards his new home…

It was 14 minutes later…

KC was sitting at the table when Cross suddenly walks into the room and to the other end of the table, sits down and looks at KC for a moment before saying…

Cross: So, what you been doing?

KC: … Nothing much, sir…

Cross: (surprised expression) Good to hear you talking now… what brought this on suddenly? Thought you would never talk to us…

KC: I went for a walk… and met some kids around town…

Cross: Did you now? How about that…

Cross laughs faintly, looking vaguely around the room, still wearing his tight goggles made from unknown materials and his long coat… KC could see him tapping the table with his fingers while holding a long stick with his other hand, the end of it touching the floor…

Cross: Well now I'm sure if I wasn't blind I would get to know you better son…

KC: (looking up at Cross) …

Cross: But your welcome to stay here for as long as you need too… me and Rain both agree its what's best for you being so young and all… at least until someone comes searching for you…

KC: (looking at the blind man) …

Cross: You have only been here a few days, but we feel like your family now, if that's what you want…

KC: (getting up off the chair and standing a few ft away from Cross facing him directly) I just want everything to be ok…

Cross: (laughing faintly) Well that makes 2 of us… now you don't have to tell us everything, but can I at least know your name?

KC: My name is KC… sir…

Cross: (facing KC) Well KC, good to finally know you, I'm sure you'll get along with everyone well here… we'll take care of you…

KC: (pausing for a second) …

The son took a few steps forward and gave the new father a hug…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Gladius Cordela, theatre ship rest room**

Its is now 8 years back into the future…

KC: (sighing deeply and looking down) …

Glenshaw: (staring at KC in mere amazement) Wow…

Princess Opal: So you lived there, in the town of Goldshire, with your new family?

KC: (looking at the Princess) Yeah… for my time…

Glenshaw: What do you mean "for your time?"

KC: Its complicated Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: Well I'm not going anywhere…

Albion: (looking at KC) …

Princess Opal: (looking down with a expression of sadness then at KC) May I ask what happened after that KC?

KC: Well… after that-

A loud and shocking ruckus is heard in the bowls of the theatre ship! A sudden drop in altitude and balance follows as the ship begins to tumble…

"_**Going down"**_

KC: (standing up after being set of balance) Ah damnit! The ship is failing!

Glenshaw having fell off the chair and on to the floor grapples with gravity and clutches at the table to gain his footing…

Boss' voice on loudspeaker: The engines are failing! All hands to your stations!

Glenshaw: KC what are we gonna do!?

Princess Opal: (hanging on to the table) !

KC: Hang on to something!!!

The room shook and rumbled more as the theatre ship, Gladius Cordela, fell to her inevitable doom! At the same time on the bridge of the dieing ship…

Boss: (at the wheel) Damn!

Creed: (beside the boss) Its no good boss! The engines have failed! We're gonna crash!

Boss: Alright! Its just what we feared and expected!

The Boss picks up a instrument…

Boss: (speaking into the receiver for the loudspeaker) This is it crew! Make yourself scarce and ready for crash procedures!

The ship losing its altitude catches fire as it clumsily sways and cuts through the air, gradually falling towards the ground with its nose up!

Boss: (on the loudspeaker) BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!

The ship descending towards the ground crashes into the swamps of the unknown! Flames, burnet wood, disturbed water and soil was thrown into the air as the theatre ship made its impact against the surface!

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Goldshire, outside the school**

7 years back into KC's past…

It was 1 year later since KC had arrived in Goldshire and was adjusted well to his new surroundings and his family and they with some compromises had adjusted to him. But they knew very well that he was no normal boy…

KC: (walking outside the small school building and looking around taking a breath) …

Sophia: (walking out after KC and standing in front of him)

"_He looked at her and was so amazed that he welcomed her with open arms…"_

KC: (looking at Sophia quickly then staring back at the distance watching the grazing of the grass sway as the wind passed through it) …

Sophia: You cant keep doing this you dolt…

KC: Why not, everyone here thinks I'm a freak anyway…

Sophia: Your not a freak, theirs loads of people in the world who are different… treated like outsiders!

KC: (still looking in distance) I am an outsider, Sophia…

Sophia: Aren't we friends?

KC: Of course, but everyone else just looks at me like some demon or spawn of evil…

Sophia: (whacking KC on his arm) Don't say that! Your not evil!

KC: (looking at Sophia) ….

Sophia: (staring at KC's eyes) … …

KC: Yes?

Sophia: Theirs something… I never noticed about your eyes…

KC: (looking at the ground then at Sophia) … …

Sophia: It don't matter… look we should hang out tonight…

KC: I dunno…

Sophia: Agh… come on, it will be fun! I promise!

KC: Yeah I know that, but-

Sophia: Ok cya tonight!

Sophia looks at KC with those wide open eyes of grace and quickly runs off down towards the centre of Goldshire…

KC: (talking to himself) _…What just happened?_

Some hours later…

As KC wondered down that same street he did 1 year ago he looked around beside the horses but could not see Sophia… it was getting darker and the sun was setting on the horizon which made Goldshire shine bright orange… then out of sight and out of mind she appeared before him…

Sophia: Hey there stranger…

KC: (smiling) Thought we we're friends?

Sophia: (smirking) Oh definitely… but you are so easy to mess with…

KC: (nodding weirdly and thinking) _Good point actually_

Sophia: (staring at KC right into those bright blue eyes) … …

KC: (looking back at Sophia then the horses) So… what did you wanna do?

Sophia: (walking over tot the horses quickly and settling the saddle on the horse) … …

KC: (looking at the horse which smiled at him then at Sophia) You must be kidding…

Sophia: Oh come on KC! Where is your sense of adventure!?

KC: (annoyed) I was found alone and half naked at the beach Sophia, I think I've had my fair share of adventure….

Sophia: (trying to get on the horse) Jeez… I hate being short…

KC: (looking at Sophia) … …

Sophia: Gonna help a girl out or just stand there and stare?

KC: (nodding then walking over to Sophia and kneeling down) Ok if you insist, your highness…

Sophia: (getting on the horse and settling) Phew… was not too difficult was it?

KC: (smirking) How do you even know how to ride these things anyway, Sophia?

Sophia: (weird expression) Well… I am a quick learner…

KC: (staring weirdly then smiling) ….

Sophia: (looking at KC then around at the darkening surroundings of Goldshire) And my dad taught me how…

KC: Kinda young aren't we for horseback riding? Don't you think?

Sophia: (patting KC on his forehead) Never to early or late to learn something new…

KC: … …

Sophia: Now hurry up and get on that this other horse…

KC: (peers at the other horse 4 ft away drinking from the container then looks at Sophia) Ok… now I KNOW you are kidding…

Sophia: Oh… what's wrong? Too scared?

KC: No…

Sophia: Scared of horses….

KC: (annoyed expression) NO…

Sophia: Don't trust me?

KC: Ok now you are being silly…

Sophia: No… I am being interesting! Now mount up boy!

KC: (smirking) … …

KC letting out a sigh and walking away from Sophia approaches the horse drinking from the container and as the horse turns to face him, KC questions himself if its really safe or if the horse knows him enough… but then he quickly realises if Sophia is in the same situation then he has to be by her side…

KC: (standing next to the horse) … …

The horse was looking constantly at KC then straight ahead… it seemed to trust him…

Sophia: (facing KC) One foot on the strap…

KC: (putting one foot on the strap) … …

Sophia: Ok now lift yourself on the horse and swing your other leg around quickly…

KC: (jumping up and mounting the horse) !

The horse moves around a little and quietly yelps as it adjusts to the new light-weight…

KC: (holding on tightly to the straps) Whoa, boy!

Sophia: (smiling) Well you seem to be okay…

KC: Yeah… but that's the easy part right?

It begins to get darker around Goldshire…

Sophia: Jeez… stop worrying KC…

KC: (rolls eyes and pats the horse) … …

Sophia: (explains how to guide the horse)

A few minutes later…

Sophia: And that's all there is to it… for the basics anyway…

KC: Ok sounds easy enough…

Sophia: (guiding the horse forward) Ok follow me!

Sophia mounted on the horse slowly walks away into the darkness…

KC: Hey! Wait up!

Sophia: (waving to him) HURRY UP!

KC: (patting the horse) Ok do this well for me horse and ill secretly feed you apples for a week…

The horse makes a sound like it almost understood him… then breaths heavy…

KC: Ok… that's weird…

KC slowly guides the horse out of the small outside stable and again slowly turns and approaches Sophia…

Sophia: Glad you could make it this millennium…

KC: (smirking) Go easy Sophia… this is my 1st time on a horse… I think…

Sophia: (smiling) Ok-ok…

KC: (facing Sophia and smiling) … …

Sophia: Ok.. Follow me!

Sophia gallops off towards the lake!

KC: HEY! WAIT!

KC follows Sophia only just managing to gain the same kind of speed… it was near to the sprinting speed that humans could do on foot…

3 minutes later…

**Location: Silver Lake, Goldshire**

KC and Sophia were now both sitting beside the lake… staring at the moon which was reflecting upon the silver surface of the water… even the fish seemed to be more active than usual as you could see them swimming around and then disappearing into the dark depths of the lakes edges…

KC: … …

Sophia: (looking at KC then the night sky) … …

KC: (looking at the lake) So why did you want to be friends with me?

Sophia: (facing KC) Huh?

KC: (fiddling with the grass) Well… why did you walk up to me?

Sophia: Well I would have offered you some gum but the general store was all out…

KC: (giggling and smiling) Alright then… but why exactly did you welcome me with open arms? Most of the people around here just stay clear off me… it happens at school and after most of the time…

Sophia: Probably just because you're an outsider and nobody knows where you come from… its kinda exciting…

KC: (fiddling with the grass and letting it drop through the air next to his feet) Yeah… mind blowing I'm sure…

Sophia: (facing the silver lake waters) But its true… you can go anywhere you want… you don't have much to hold you back…

KC: Well theirs some things I want that you can never find anywhere else, Sophia…

Sophia: (staring at the moonlight) Like what?

The surrounding trees swayed about from the passing wind…

KC: Well… uh…

Sophia: (looking at KC) ???

KC: (staring at the surface of the lake) Theirs my family….

Sophia: But you have only known them for a year KC…

KC: Yeah but they took me in, they gave me shelter and clothed me, they fed me and made me feel safe… that's makes them my family…

Sophia: … …

KC: (facing Sophia) And you gave me hope…

Sophia: (weird expression and smirking) I gave you hope?

KC: (smiling) Yeah…

Sophia: Ok that's one reason… what's the other?

KC: (eyes looking away) Other… reason?

Sophia: (eyes becoming wide) We are friends… you can tell me what your thinking and what your feeling…

KC: (looking at the silver lake) Nothing… I just think its best to keep a distance…

Sophia: (sighing and facing the night sky) Cant go through life just "keeping a distance"

KC: But its like everyone said… I am an outsider, I may have been sent by something evil and corrupted, I am just a Frankenstein…

Sophia: (facing KC) Well don't look like a monster to me… ok?

KC: (facing Sophia) …Ok…

They faced and smiled at each other… time was suddenly and seemingly faster…

KC: (suddenly turning to face the lake) … …

Sophia: (concerned expression) ???

KC: (looking around) Don't you hear that?

Sophia: (looking in the distance) Hear what?

KC: (clenching his hands against his skull) ARGH!

KC stands up gasping suddenly in pain! His fingers pressed against his skull! A sound of a screeching or more like something metallic was calling inside his mind!

Sophia: (standing up and resting her hand son KC's shoulders) KC what's wrong!?

KC: (leaning over in pain from the screeching) Cant you… hear the… sounds!?

Sophia: I don't hear anything! Tell me what's wrong!

KC: (walking towards the lake) They are… screaming… I can hear their cry's of pain…

Sophia follows KC as he approaches the edge of the lake and kneels down, dipping his hand in the water calmly…

Sophia: (looking at KC then the lake) KC what are you doing!? What's wrong, just tell me!

KC: (one hand against his skull and the other rested in the waters of the lake) I can hear the screams… of the avatars… they are calling for me…

Sophia: Avatars? What the blazes is a avatar-

KC is suddenly pulled into the lake! The movement is too fast and sudden for the eyes to recognize how it happened!

Sophia: (looking at the lake as the waters settle) KC!!!

KC sinks through the water… drifting silently into the darkness… suddenly and violently he stops and struggles… he tosses and turns… twists and shifts… it was like the water itself was trying to drown him and had a hold on him…

Not having much breath left but noticing something a few ft away from his sight… KC reaches out and grasps the light… a shining light so close to him… touching the light the power which gripped him lets loose its grip! KC is able to swim back up to the surface and emerge out of the lake and settle on the edge…

Sophia runs over to him moments later, kneeling down beside him with the expression of loves dearest concern…

Sophia: KC are you alright!?

KC: (moving around and resting on his back) … …

KC holding out his hand reveals a orb lie object in the palm of his fist… resting calmly and settled… it had an aura about it that calmed your mind and relaxed your body… like you knew instantly the orb itself would not harm you…

Sophia: What is that?

KC: (sitting up) What the hell happened!? Why am I soaked in lake water!?

Sophia: (staring at KC confused) Oh what are you-

KC: Sophia what's going on?

Sophia: (gestures with her eyes at the glowing orb held in his hand) … …

KC: (facing the orb object) Sophia… how did I get this?

Sophia: (looking at KC curiously) You were pulled into the lake… it was so fast…

KC: (looking at Sophia with fear in his eyes) … … …

Sophia: You were saying something about "the Calling of the Avatars"

KC: What the hell is a Avatar?

Sophia: (worried expression) I really dunno… but you sounded like you knew what you were talking about…

KC: (staring into Sophia's eyes) Sophia… just what the hell is happening to me?

Sophia: (staring into KC's bright blue eyes) … …

They both moved their eyes to stare at the orb with its harmonistic aura of soothing in quiet motion… the orb rested now in KC's hands…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Unknown swamp, near to the Gladius Cordela crash site**

7 years later back into the present…

KC waking up and opening his eyes, stands up slowly nearly tumbling over to realise he was in the swamp. Gaining his focus and looking around for a moment he notices the theatre ship, some of its attachments, the propellers etc and the hull was destroyed. However the ship itself seemed to be damaged beyond repair and some of it on fire but not hopeless, their was a strong chance that their was more survivors! KC quickly made his way down the hill side towards the crash site!

**Location: Unknown swamp, Gladius Cordela crash site**

Creed: (walking out from a opening in the ships hull) Ah damn…

Tan: (facing Creed) How many are dead?

Creed: I found 6 dead on the 2nd floor, 3 wounded on the bridge… the Boss is missing along with KC, the Princess, that weird small guy and the stuck up knight…

Tan: Ok with the indiscrimination… What about Blank and Wise?

Creed: They're ok, they are helping with the rest inside and putting out the fires…

Tan: And the Boss?

Creed: Cant find him anywhere…

Tan: Oh great, the Boss is missing, KC our hired muscle is MIA, the Princess who we kidnapped is also missing, most likely dead, the gnome and that other elf I cant really care about….

Creed: For a chick your kinda hard headed…

Tan: And your being big headed, go back inside and help with the fires, bring the wounded out here…

Creed: (turning around) Right…

Tan: And save the supplies! We will be bug food if we cant defend ourselves or are to weak from starvation!

Creed: (facing Tan) Yes sir…

Tan: That's ma'am…

Creed: (sighing) …

Creed walks back into the opening of the theatre ship. Tan turns around to analyse the situation quickly, the outside was small since it was the edge of a swamp pit after all, she could not see far either because it was dark and the swamp marshes rose high enough to cover the distance from eye sight…

Tan: This is bad… really bad…

A moment later, Creed & Wise emerge back out of the opening carrying 2 wounded humans on their backs, seconds later they drop them on to the ground and go back into the ship…

Tan: (walking over to the wounded and leaning over with her hand resting on her knee) You alright there?

Wounded instrument player: Urgh…

Man under the wounded instrument player: Ah! Will you… get off me!

Tan: (sighing and walking back over to the supplies) …

Tan reaching into the supply crates got out some bandages and wrapped one around her arm and another around her leg, her clothes had been cut where the wounds were which were not severe but were bleeding…

Tan: Agh! Damn!

A moment later, KC jumps out from the thick high brush and runs over to Tan who jumps at the sight of him….

Tan: Ah!

KC: Hey not nice to laugh…

Tan: You scared the living crap outta me!

KC: My bad… how is the situation?

Tan: (pointing back at the theatre ship) The gang is inside now putting out the fires and helping the wounded, but the Boss is missing along with the Princess…

KC: Damn…

Tan: …

KC: We have to find the Boss and the Princess…

Tan: Yeah no kidding genius, but at this point we are barely holding it together, we cant go after them just yet…

KC: Well we cant wait either! We have to save Opal!

Tan: Never realised you and the princess were on a first name basis?

KC: Never mind that, lets get the wounded out and these fires under control so that we can launch a rescue mission…

KC looks at where Tan was wounded on her arm…

KC: You gonna be alright?

Tan: Yes, I was in the engine room, I was one of the lucky ones…

KC: Think were all lucky to have survived this…

Sky: (flying down from the darkened skies and flapping his wings hovering above the ground near KC) !

KC: Sky! Good to see you made it pal!

Sky: I thought you got roasted when the ship hit the ground KC! You got some strength in you…

KC: Heh-heh glad to see you too…

Sky perches on KC's shoulder…

Blank: (walking out of the opening and standing beside Tan) Jeez KC! You're alive!

KC: (facing Blank) Yeah and all 5 limbs attached…

Blank: Jeez your crazy man! Jumping from the ship like that!

KC: I didn't jump, I was thrown out from the impact…

Sky: …

Blank: Did you see the Princess or the Boss when you woke up?

KC: If I did they would be here…

Blank: Oh yeah good point…

KC: What about Glenshaw or Albion?

Blank: Who are they?

KC: (eyes becoming wide) The gnome and that knight…

Blank: Not seen them…

KC: (looking at the ground with his hands on his hips) Ah damn…

Creed & Wise bring out more wounded and drop them on the ground…a moment later they wonder off back into the burning ship…

KC: (looking at the survivors) Good to see some are still alive…

Blank: Well we're holding strong…

KC: Lets hurry it up, I'm gonna go find the Princess…

Tan: But what abut the Boss?

KC: ….

A sound emits from the high grass of the unknown swamp marsh, KC & Tan both turn to face where the sound came from along with Blank behind them…

Tan: !

KC: What the hell was that?

Blank: …

The high marsh grass begins to sway, something is moving towards them! KC, Tan & Blank make ready…

Boss: (emerging from the marsh) Ah darn it!

Tan & Blank: Boss!

KC: ….

Boss: Holy! You all survived too!

Blank: Yeh Boss…

KC: …

Boss: Good to see you alive too merc…

KC: (smirking) …

Tan: Did you find anyone else Boss?

Boss: (walking past KC and Tan towards the opening and turning around) Nope… nobody and nothing…

KC: …

Tan: Ah crap…

Blank: …

KC: Well now that we know your alive I'm gonna go look for the Princess…

Boss: You cant, its too dangerous alone…

KC: She could still be alive…

Boss: Your still contract merc, your working for us…

KC: Look around Boss-man, that contract became void when the ship smashed into this god forsaken swamp!

Boss: What's your plan to launch a rescue?

KC: …. I aint thought that far ahead…

Boss: HA! You're just gonna launch into the swamp marsh with some of it in flames and go on this suicide mission to find the Princess who is most likely dead anyway?

KC: Yeah that's pretty much it… and find the gnome and knight too….

Boss: …. You got brass balls son… maybe you could join the Xathalius some day.

KC: Hold that thought…

Boss: ….

Tan: So what IS your plan exactly?

KC: (looking at Tan and sheathing his sword) Gonna go out there and slice & dice anything that gets in my way…

Blank: Then Ill go with you…

KC: Eh?

Boss: No, I need you all here to help keep the situation under control, if he wants to go on some crazy suicide mission then let'im go, makes my job more easier…

KC: (facing the Boss) I don't need you or anyone else for that matter either yah old boot!

Boss: (turning around and walking inside the crashed ship) Don't expect us to be waiting for you or going after you either…

KC: …

Tan: Good luck KC

Tan walks away and tends to the damaged equipment and supplies on the ground next to the group…

Blank: …

KC: (facing Blank) …

Blank: Don't you go dieing out there…

KC: It'll be fine, ill find the Princess and be back here before anyone realises I was gone…

Blank: Alright good luck!

KC: Cheers…

KC turns around and vanishes into the marsh of the swamp…

Blank: Gonna need it out there…

"_**Into the harshness of the Wetlands"**_

**Location: Wetlands swamp marsh**

KC made his way through the desolate and unknown swamp, his hands in front pushing away the thick of the marsh grass that stretched higher than he could see and blocked out the horizon. He had no idea where he was going or what direction he was heading but he knew he had made a promise to the Princess, he was never really any good at keeping his promises however…

KC: (wondering out of the marsh and falling down a slope into a shallow river bed) !

KC realising he had fell but not been knocked out luckily got to his feet and stood up in the river which was only near waist high…

KC: (looking around and could only see more high swamp grass) Jeez that was clumsy…

He made his way following the river until eventually he arrived at some clear ground that was next to the swamp grass and was blocked by a fallen tree of some kind… luckily he was able to go through the base of the tree trunk which had rotted out over many years…

KC: (leaving the tree truck interior and arriving at a swamp infested creek)

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Wetlands, southern part of the swamp creek**

Albion: (running away and turning to face the harsh swamp as if to search) Is it still following us!?

Glenshaw: (standing next to Albion and looking) I dunno!

Albion: (searching the swamp grass) …

There is a loud roar of anger from the grass…. it begins to sway about…

Albion: !

Glenshaw: You think its coming this way!?

Albion: Stay back gnome! Ill handle whatever dares threaten us!

Glenshaw: (looking at Albion and back at the grass which had stopped moving) ….

Albion: (stood still gazing at the harsh marsh) …

Glenshaw: (walking forward a few steps cautiously) Maybe it… went away?

Albion: ….

Albion looks overhead…

Albion: Glenshaw! GET BAKC!

Glenshaw: (toppled over) AHHH!!!

Albion: !!!

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Wetlands, near to the southern part of the swamp creek**

KC stopped as he heard screams and cries of anguish and fright…

KC: (listening) That sounded like Glenshaw…

He made his way quickly down the edge of the creeks river and only a moment later he spots Albion with his sword raised!

KC: (jumping down into the shallow river which reached only ankle high) !

KC with his sword in hand faces the creature…

Albion: (facing KC then the creature) YOU!

KC: (looking at Albion then back at the creature holding out the sword) Me…

Albion: Why are you here!?

KC: To help you it would seem…

Albion: Don't be so folly! I alone shall rescue the Princess!

KC: You plan to take this thing all by yourself then!?

Albion: …

The creature was no man, it looked more like some plant like monster that had dwelled in the marsh secretly and the crash of the theatre ship had awoken it. Glenshaw was trapped inside the monster's organic cage which was fixed atop its head. He seemed to be alive and awake! The monster began to scream wildly and lash out with its tentacles!

KC: Its getting moody!

Albion: Then let us ends its pain!

KC: Right then!

KC & Albion charge the monster! The creature leaps and attacks them!

**Battle 5 Begins**

Plant creature - lashes out with Tentacle vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to his armour

KC - Charges & executes Slash & Bash vs Plant creature, causing moderate smashing damage to its organic armour and small lethal damage to its flesh

KC: It seems to be able to bleed…

Albion: Then let us slay it now and be done with the monster!

Plant creature - lashes out with 2x Tentacles vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to his armour and small smashing damage to his flesh!

Albion - Dash's & executes 2x Slash vs Plant creature, causing moderate lethal damage to its organic armour and moderate damage to its flesh!

Plant creature - executes Mass Charge vs KC & Albion, causing high smashing damage to their armour and small smashing damage to their flesh!

KC: Argh! Now that hurt!

Albion: Indeed it was a exceptional charge…

Albion - executes Field Team Medical on himself & KC, healing them both for a high amount!

KC: Nice move…

Albion: You are welcome…

Glenshaw: Urgh…

Albion: Glenshaw is still alive!

Glenshaw: Ah…

Plant creature: MUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!

KC: Then lets just kill this thing!

KC - executes Slash & Kick vs Plant creature, causing moderate smashing damage to its organic armour and breaking it asunder while also causing small lethal damage to its flesh!

Albion - executes Knight's Charge! Both Albion & KC charge their enemies and execute 2x Slash, causing moderate lethal damage to its flesh!

Plant creature: MUUURP!!!

KC: …

**Battle 5 Ends**

The Plant creature falls to the ground along with its tentacles smashing with a thundering slam, Glenshaw now free jumps out from the organic cage and stumbles away from the creature then stands next to KC and Albion…

KC: (looking at the creature then at Glenshaw) You alright?

Glenshaw: Why yes sir, I'm fine…

KC: (facing the creature and walking slowly towards it) Told you not to call me sir… just KC…

Glenshaw: (grinning) Ah sorry…

Albion: You fought well… for a stubborn brigand…

KC: (looking back at Albion) Not like we had much choice…

KC kneels beside the Plant creature that was laying face down in the dirt of the swamp from which it once spawned…

KC: ….

Albion: What is that creature?

KC: (fiddling around with the creature and inspecting its bleeding corpse) I dunno… I think it was a little easy to be any big bad nasty of this swamp…

Albion: What do you mean?

KC: I think its just a minion…

KC stands up on his feet and faces Albion and Glenshaw…

KC: Whatever commanded it to attack us wanted us alive…

Albion: Nonsense! It is a brutal monster! Nothing more and nothing less!

KC: (looking back at the slain creature) Just because it looks like a monster and behaves like one don't mean it chose to be one Albion…

Albion: Non the less! It tried to murder us!

KC: (looking back at Albion) Maybe your right… for once… and whatever sent it I think we'll find the Princess…

Albion: How do you know of this!?

KC: If I'm right and it is just a minion… then its master will be waiting somewhere close by… and I am almost certain we will find Opal there…

Albion: Very well… if it means finding and rescuing the Princess, I shall assist you!

Glenshaw: (looking at KC) Me too!

Sky: Im always on your side KC, but where do we look?

KC: Hmm… trust you to ruin my plans Sky…

Sky: What plans?

KC: (sighing) What direction did you guys come from?

Albion: (pointing to the north)

KC: And that's where it followed you from?

Glenshaw: Yeah!

Albion: Indeed…

KC: Ok lets just head north…

Albion and Glenshaw nod then follow KC as he makes his way through the marshland of the swamp….

"_**Rescuing the kidnapped Princess"**_

Approximately 20 minutes later…

After traversing some obstacles and fighting of a few gnolls which were brutal and animal like humanoids that infested the Wetlands in groups, KC, Albion and Glenshaw arrived at a well of pure water. It was settled in a very green and lush patch of grass contained within a tree like well which poured out as a small fissure into the ground…

**Location: Wetlands resting place, the brimming well**

Glenshaw: (walking quickly to the small well fissure and drinking from it) Auughhh…

KC: Guess he was thirsty…

Albion: Please I would advise we rest….

KC: (looking at Albion weirdly) Thought you wanted to find the Princess?

Albion: We have had little rest and I think only of her safety! If we do not rest for a small amount of time we shall be to weak to fight any monster…

Glenshaw: (walking up to KC and Albion) I do feel a little tired KC…

KC: (rolling his eyes and sitting near the well fissure) Ok fine but only for a few minutes…

Glenshaw grinned a little at the triumph of being able to rest a while after being worn out from all that had happened so far and sat down next to KC while Albion a little more abruptly sat opposite them…

KC: (looking at the well fissure and drinking some then looking around) …

Glenshaw: Are we gonna make it out of here alive?

KC looked at Glenshaw with a smirk then back at the water pouring out like it had little choice but to do only that… like that is what nature intended for it to too, to give life and survive even in a corrupt vile land such as the Wetlands…

Albion: How can a pure water source survive in such a harsh environment…

Glenshaw: …

KC: I'm not sure…

Sky: Maybe it wasn't its time to extinguish? Maybe theirs more life to come to the Wetlands?

KC: "Life will find a way with hope" right Sky?

Sky: A sharp view KC…

KC smiled a little for a second then looked around again at the surrounding marsh of the hostile swamp and back at the fissure…

KC: I just hope the Princess is still alive…

Albion: (facing KC slightly angry) You and your band of thieves should never have abducted her in the first place!

KC: (looking at Albion sharply then to his left) It was gonna happen anyway…

Albion: (standing up quickly) Nonsense! I wont allow you to put her life in danger repeatedly! I Albion of the elven Royal Knights shall rescue the princess and have you prosecuted when we return to Darnassus!

KC: (facing Albion) You may want to take a look around sir rustalot… you probably wont get out of here alive…

Albion: (raising his fists) WHY YOU!

Glenshaw: Guys!

A odd sound is heard from the pathway up ahead… KC still sitting down looks around the fissure to notice something flying just above the ground and moving towards them…

Origin of the sound: ….

KC: (Standing up and leaning to left a little) What's that?

Glenshaw: (walking around to KC's left) Sounds like…

Dromoison: (flying just above the ground and now settling earthbound just in front of KC) Mupo!

KC: Oh… a foogle…

Dromoison: Mupo! I thought I was all alone here mupo!

KC: Don't worry you will be soon…

Albion: (walking around the well fissure and stopping a few ft away from the foogle) Rudeness!

KC: (sighing) ….

Sky: You should here his rudeness the rest of the time…

KC: (the palm of his hands hits his face) Argh! Sky!

Sky: (bird like smirk) …

Glenshaw: How did you get here foogle?

Dromoison: Mupo! I stowed away on your theatre ship!

KC: (facing Sky) Holy! Never saw that one coming…

Dromoison: I was very careful not to be found mupo!

KC: So what you doing here?

Dromoison: Just finding a way out mupo…

KC: Found any?

Dromoison: Mupo! Their may be a way out to the east of here! I was just on my way there!

KC: Why aint you left yet then?

Dromoison: I was too thirsty after all the crashing and the flying mupo!

The foogle walks slowly over to the well fissure, leans over and starts taking little sips of the well water…

KC: Figures…

Glenshaw: What does KC?

KC: He's alone and unarmed, he finds a way out and makes it here unscathed for a drink… but we being armed, trained, experienced and looking for the Princess have gotten nowhere and are lucky to be alive…

Glenshaw: So what's that all mean?

KC: That life can be full of surprises… including bad ones… and yet everything turns out okay in the end…

Glenshaw: Hmm…

Sky: Again you surprise me KC…

KC: Ah quiet Sky, I'm just keeping an open mind about all what's happening…

Albion: (looking at the foogle then at KC) …

Sky: And that's ALL it is?

KC: Of course, what else?

Sky: …

Glenshaw: Can we get moving now Mr KC?

KC: (looking towards the pathway) Just KC please, Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: Oh yeah…

KC: (faces the path that the foogle came from and looks at Sky) We should be able to take that pathway north and then backtrack to head east out of the Wetlands…

Sky: I agree…

Albion: Very well…

Glenshaw: Yeah!

KC: Alright… lets go…

The group head on using narrow pathway which was covered on either side by the harsh marsh….

Glenshaw: (as he leaves the area he waves back at the foogle) Bye foogle!

Dromoison: (flying away from the well fissure and getting knocked back by the high grass onto the ground) Urgh… what's in that stuff? URP!

"_**Rescue the Princess, slay the abductor"**_

The group after walking for a couple of minutes through the vastness of the seemingly never ending Wetlands arrived at something they had not seen yet since they arrived in the desolate swamp…

Albion: (looking around) What is this?

KC: (few ft behind Albion) Not sure… looks like some kind of growth… it almost seems alive…

Albion: (facing KC) We should investigate!

KC: (crossing his arms) Oh you just want to stroll inside eh?

Albion: The princess could be in this place! We must investigate!

KC: (standing normally) Maybe… this growth aint anywhere else so we should fins something…

Glenshaw: So we're going inside… there…

KC: (patting Glenshaw on the back)

Glenshaw: (rubbing his back) Ow…

KC: (walking towards the opening of the plant growth) Don't be afraid Glenshaw, we're all in the same boat here…

Glenshaw: (following KC & Albion) What boat?

A breath of frustration is heard from KC as the group wonder on into the opening of the unknown plant growth. As the group walked onwards further into what was now a tunnel but still covered in this vaguely green growth of plant roots and weeds, they started to notice a light as they came to the end of the tunnel… and as they emerged out momentarily blinded by the light they spotted the princess! She was unconscious but what was before her and in front of the groups eyes was something near unimaginable!

KC: (sheathing a 1h sword) What the hell!?

Albion: MONSTER!

Glenshaw: Its very green!

**Location: Inside of unknown cavern, Plant boss' layer**

In front of the group was a huge plant like creature! It was a giant green pod with tendrils and tentacles sticking out of its monstrous torso with what seemed like pods on either side and it seemed to be rooted into the ground! It even had many petals attached to stems which performed as a face which did not seem beautiful or charming at all…

The group facing the monster and sheathing their weapons stood prepared for the giant plant creature…

The huge plant monster began to sway about within the huge cavern underground which was surrounded even more with the same growth that had been seen outside!

Albion: Princess!!!

KC: Easy man! We have to kill this thing first!

Glenshaw: (holding out his hands either side which were alight with flames)

KC: Be careful not to hit the princess…

Albion: I will slay it myself!

KC: Not this lone soldier crap again!

Albion: It would be indisputably unforgivable if the king & queen were to discover that a thief saved the princess from a creature such as this one!

KC: And I made a promise, so button up! We got us a plant to cut down!

Albion: …

KC: Go!

The group charged forward towards the plant creature who also began to thrash about with its tentacles and whip-like arms!

**Battle 6 Begins**

Plant boss - raises its tentacles in the air as the huge petals for a face began to flutter about!

KC: Looks like its not gonna let us leave without a fight!

Albion: I wont rest till it is slain!

KC: Alright lets just put it down!

KC - executes 2x Slash vs Plant boss, causing moderate lethal damage to its armour

Plant boss - lashes about with its tentacles and sprays pollen all over the entire group!

KC: (harshly dancing about) God damn it %&!!(^.^)!*

Albion: (recovering from the attack) Be alert for that attack!

KC: (recovered) Yeah no kidding!

Glenshaw - With his hands alight from the flames he throws it which forms like a flamethrower vs Plant boss, causing high flame damage to its armour and moderate burning damage to its flesh!

KC: WHOA! Nice move!

Glenshaw: Hehe thanks KC!

Sky: (lifting off of KC's shoulder)

KC: (looking at Sky who is flying about in the air) What you doing!?

Sky: Getting a better view!

KC: (facing the plant boss) Right now my turn!

KC - executes Jump & 3x Slash vs Plant boss, as KC jumps upon the pods and stabs wildly into the side of the Plant boss he causes extreme damage to the creatures armour and moderate damage to its flesh!

_KC is again settled on the ground near to the group_

Albion: Very impressive skill for a thief…

KC: The battle aint over yet!

Boss creature (with wild roar that was like thunder) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!

KC: Scream all you want you son of a &!^&(*!

Plant boss - executes 2x Whip Slash with its Tentacles vs KC, causing high damage to his armour and small damage to his flesh

Albion - executes Charge & Knight's Guard! With increased strength Albion executes 3x Slash vs Plant Boss, causing high damage to its armour and high damage to its flesh while also causing it to bleed!

Glenshaw - Lifts up his hands of flames and attempts to cast Flamethrower vs Plant boss, but the attack is cancelled as Glenshaw is hit by a Tentacle and knocked on his back!

KC: Glenshaw!

Albion: Vicious monster!

KC - executes Party's Revenge followed by Dash! Both KC & Albion charge vs Plant Boss followed by 2x Slash & 3x Slash, both causing moderate lethal damage to its flesh bypassing its armour completely!

Albion - executes Charge and attempts to follow with 2x Slash vs Plant boss, but is forced back by one of its Tentacles!

Glenshaw - Recovers from the attack made by Plant boss

Plant boss - executes Pod Dropper vs Albion, causing him to fall asleep as the pod manages to hit him and spread poisonous spores to all other group members

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs Plant boss, causing high flame damage to its armour and small burning damage to its flesh

Plant boss - executes Wild Rage & Pollen vs All KC's group members, the act causes high nature damage to Glenshaw's armour and his flesh, moderate nature damage to KC's armour and small nature damage to his flesh but the attack missed Albion

Glenshaw: Ugh…

KC: Glenshaw!

Plant boss: (the wild and alive petals flutter about in Glenshaw's direction) Murrruuuppp!!!

Plant boss - executes 2x Whip Lash with its huge Tentacles vs Glenshaw, but the attack fails as 2 Tentacles are cut apart from the Boss and fall to the ground! KC saved Glenshaw from a savage attack!

Plant boss: (thrashing about and screaming wildly with a roar) !!!

Glenshaw: (kneeling down) Ugh… thanks…

KC: (standing in front of Glenshaw and facing the plant boss) You're wounded, stay back…

Glenshaw: (getting to his feet) I'll be fine…

Albion: (waking up from the induced coma) Urgh…

KC: (facing Albion then the plant boss which was still thrashing about from the attack) Glad to see you awake…

Albion: (recovered) It shall pay dearly for that!

KC: Then lets finish it!

KC - executes 2x Slash with Bash vs Plant Boss, causing small smashing damage to its armour and sundering it completely!

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs Plant Boss, causing moderate damage to its flesh!

Plant boss - executes 1x Whip Lash with 1 Tentacle vs KC, but the attack is prevented as Sky claws at the Tentacle as it falls and the Plant Boss flinches!

_Sky manages to get airborne again after dodging a lash or 2 by the Plant Boss_

Plant Boss - executes Tentacle Swipe vs All of KC's group, but the attacking swipe is avoided as the group duck down!

Glenshaw - casts Firebolt vs Plant Boss, causing high damage to its flesh and small damage to its head!

Plant Boss - Thrashing about from its wounds executes Wild Rage vs KC, attempting to hit him with a Man Killer Pod, but the attack is dodged as KC runs up the stem and jumps landing on the Plant Boss's back and thrusting the blade directly into its back causing extreme lethal damage!

_KC lands near the Princess who is comatose, the Plant Boss thrashing wildly begins to lean over and cease moving and finally ceases a few seconds later…_

**Battle 6 Ends**

Albion & Glenshaw run over to KC who is kneeling beside the princess…

KC: (Sky landing on KC's shoulder) Opal?

Albion: (standing beside KC) Is the princess dead!?

KC holds his hand up to the comatose princess' nose and mouth for a second then faces Albion…

KC: No! She's in a coma and still breathing!

Albion: We have to escape this place and give aid!

KC: Yeah no crap…

Glenshaw: We have to get outta here!

Sky: I agree with the panicking gnome…

KC: Alright lets go!

Albion: (leaning over and holding the princess in his arms then stands up) KC let us leave at once!

KC: (stood up) Ok lets go!

The huge plant boss creature looks as if its…. melting into the ground and leaving a huge gaping hole where the roots have grown from…

KC: (looking at the newly formed hole in the ground) …

Albion: …

KC: (listening) Wait… do you hear that?

Albion: (turns to face KC as he has walked closer to another opening in the cave which formed when the plant boss died) …

Glenshaw: (standing near KC) I don't hear anything…

KC: (noticing a shield on the ground which had fell from the plant boss' corpse)

_KC has acquired and equipped a shield!_

KC: Poor sod who this belong to… its mine now…

Glenshaw: (walking closer to Albion and facing KC as he hears something) …

KC: (looking around) ….

Albion: Something is coming…

KC approaches the hole looking down but all that can be noticed is darkness, however their is a noise streaming from within…

KC: (turning around and waving a few seconds later) GO! MOVE IT!

The group make their way out the cave through the opening… and a moment later hundreds of plant minions and insects emerge from the hole and pursue the group followed by nothing but wild screams!

**Part 1 Ends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advent Story: **Wretched & Angelic

_**Inspired by AnnaSophia Robb**_

**Part 2 Begins**

**Chapter 7**

"_**How to escape the Wetlands!"**_

**Location: Wetlands ridge**

The group emerge from the opening in the wall and look around to notice a very small stream of water which poured over a ledge and created a small thin river which could be seen below. The group looking over the edge of the ridge noticed they could climb down if they were careful as the ground was not far away at all, the ridge was only about 6 metres in height.

KC: Alright lets head on down!

Glenshaw: I don't think I can…

KC looked back hearing noises and roars from within the tunnel they came out from. KC walking quickly up to Glenshaw pats him on the back…

Glenshaw: …

KC: No worries man, all will be fine…

Glenshaw: Sorry I cant climb down there…

Albion: We have no time to waste due to fears of heights! We must hurry!

KC: Ok then…

Seconds later Sky lets go of KC's shoulder and flutters away as Glenshaw is lifted up by KC and the group begin making their way down the ledge of the cliffs face and climbing down when their was no narrow path….

Albion: (the princess on his back and looking at the ground) Almost there…

KC & Glenshaw: (both looking up)

Albion: (also looking up) What is it?

KC: (facing upwards with the gnome on his back hanging on) Something fricking weird… keep moving!

Glenshaw: …

The rushed and hurrying group make their way down the face of the ridge's cliff and are almost at the ground 20 seconds later…

Flying plant minion: (flying and hovering next to KC's left)

KC: (looking at the flying plant minion) Err…howdy…

The bestial creature of nature hovering in the air swipes at KC! Only just missing Glenshaw's shoulder!

KC: Hey!

Glenshaw: (flames burn in his hand and are launched at the flying plant minion) !

**Location: Bottom of ridge**

The minion being vulnerable to fire and badly burned falls to the ground and lands with a loud thump followed by a wild roar before finally dieing…

KC: (landing on the ground and letting Glenshaw down) Hey nice one…

Glenshaw: (looking up at KC smiling after smirking at the plant minion)

Albion: (standing next to KC with the princess in his arms) How is the princess?

Sky: (landing on KC's shoulder)

KC: I don't know, Im no doctor… I can only hope she wakes up…

Albion: We can just wait here while she-

KC: Hold it!

KC looks up…

KC: AH CRAP!!! RUN!!!

As Albion and Glenshaw look up at the cliffs face where they climbed down they see dozens of minions flying down towards them at vast speed!

Albion: I agree!

The alerted group quickly make their way running as fast as their long and little legs could muster towards the high grass of the marsh…

KC: (point as he runs) See that!?

Albion: Theirs a pathway just up there!

Glenshaw: (running just behind KC) !

KC: That's our only chance! Hurry!

KC, Glenshaw, Albion, the princess in the knight's arms and Sky on KC's shoulder quickly make their way to the hidden pathway through the marsh and the high sky-blocking grass!

KC: (stopping at the pathway's entrance and looking back) Come on! Theirs a way through here out of the swamp!

Albion: (running past KC) !

Glenshaw: (catching up) Ahh!

KC: Glenshaw!

A flying minion charging at Glenshaw's back forces him over onto the ground and attempts to claw at him! But the beast just as it waves its claws at Glenshaw suddenly falls backwards onto the ground and struggles to get off of the flat of its back!

Glenshaw: (sitting down) Wow! What happened?

KC: (offering a hand to Glenshaw) I dunno, come on we have to move!

Glenshaw takes KC's hand in order to be helped up and both of them run through the entrance to the hidden pathway. The path itself was part of the swamp and was hidden due to all the brush and marsh that had grown and smothered it though its mere height over many years.

**Location: Hidden pathway of the Wetlands**

As KC and Glenshaw appeared before Albion on the hidden path he looked back at them and noticed as the plant minions pursued them, flying directly at the group and clinging to the marsh and to the vastness of the growth of the grass!

Albion: !

KC: (running towards Albion) Keep running Albion! GO!

Albion: (quickly turning and running following the path)

KC: (just behind Glenshaw who ran past him)

KC looked back as the minions started to catch up and were only a few meters away from his feet!

KC: Urgh crap!

Horde of plant creatures: (screams, roars and a taste for flesh as well as revenge)

KC: (running following Albion who looked back at KC and turned to face a light in the distance) !

Albion: (facing the light at the end of the pathway) KC I see a way out!

KC: Then don't show it to me! Run straight for it!

Glenshaw: (just behind Albion and looking back as he sees the minions and pulls a expression of fright) Ah!

KC: (thinking to himself) _Oh man I am that buggered?_

As KC turns again to face Glenshaw and Albion who were still running swiftly he notices a ball of fire sway past his shoulder and hit some of the minions in a splash of flame and molten debris!

KC: Hey nice one mage!

Glenshaw: (smiling back at KC and facing the light as it was almost upon them) !

KC: (as he runs he thinks to himself) _Wait a second… that's no light from the sky…_

As the group reached the end of the path and are touched by the light they stop at the edge of a small wall…

Albion: (looking over) …

KC: Ah not another…

They all look back to see the horde of wild monsters almost upon them!

KC: Juuuummmmp!!!

The group realising they had little choice jumped over the edge of the broken path tumbling towards the ground into a white mist. After a few seconds of falling they collapse against the ground. Glenshaw and Albion look back while laid about on the floor…

Glenshaw: What happened to all the flying green creature thingies?

KC: (stood on his feet and looking forward) I dunno, did you do something?

Glenshaw & Albion looked back up at the entrance to the hidden pathway they had just come from seeing it was burning along with some minions struggling through the collapsed growth of the vast swamp…

Glenshaw: I didn't do THAT…

KC: (looking back then at Albion who was holding the princess) Is she ok?

Albion: She's still breathing…

Sky: (flying down and settling on KC's shoulder)

KC: (starting to walk forward) Not a total loss…

The groups eyesight was shrouded somewhat by the mist they had fallen into… but they were still on Wetlands ground…

Albion: (Just behind KC) You almost got us and the princess killed by your foolish heroics!

KC: (facing Albion quickly and taping himself on the chest) I got us out didn't I!? We're alive and that's all that matters!

Albion: Yes you did assist in the rescue of the princess and for that I will allow you to live…

KC: Oh please you're so up your own butt you cant see the stick…

Albion: WHAT!?

Glenshaw: (stepping between Albion and KC who were at face to face nearly in a brawl) You guys!

KC: (staring at Albion for a moment with an expression of anger) Hmm…

Albion: (looking back at KC) …

KC: (walking a few steps away and facing what seemed like a way out) We're almost out of the woods…

Albion: We should make camp…

KC: Yeah I think we all need the rest…

Glenshaw: (smiling a little) …

"_**Alive and well, what else matters more?"**_

**Location: Unknown, the edge of the Wetlands**

7 minutes later at the camp fire and the tents set up around, the mist was a little more clear now for some reason but the horizon could still not be seen. The growth was gone which had been spawned by those plant creatures but the marsh of the swamp still surrounded them along with some steep hills. KC was sat at the fire along with Albion and Glenshaw while the princess was resting inside one of the 2 tents…

KC: (staring at the flames) I guess its daylight now…

Albion: (looking at KC then at the tent and finally at the burning flames) …

Glenshaw: (looking around) …

KC: I wonder when she'll get better…

Albion: The princess will be well even if I have to sacrifice every breath!

KC: Hmm…

Glenshaw: (looking at the flames of the fire) KC…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) What?

Glenshaw: How is it the hidden pass and all those minions burned like that in that pillar of fire?

KC: (facing the burning flames again) I dunno… I'm just as stumped as you are…

Albion: Those wretch's only wanted to butcher us! I bid good riddance! Let them all burn in the fire they must have created!

KC: (still facing the fire and looking at Albion then back at the flames) ….

Glenshaw: But what about you KC?

KC: Me? What about me what?

Glenshaw: I have some powers of a mage… fire mostly…

KC: (smiling a little and nudging Glenshaw) Yeah so I have seen… quite powerful for a lil guy…

Glenshaw: And Albion… is a knight with the training of the elves…

Albion: Indeed… I have seen much… even in a short time of service…

KC: (looking at Albion again but still facing the flames from the fire) …

Glenshaw: So what is it you can do KC?

KC: (facing Glenshaw his eyes only just leaving the sight of the fire and meeting the gnomes face) Hmm?

Glenshaw: What is you can do? Can you cast fire spells too?

KC: Nope… I cant do anything, just a normal person…

Glenshaw: But that don't-

Albion: (sitting at the fire still and raising his voice slightly as it becomes vibrant) Enough of that! Why is it you are here anyway!? What deal with the devil did you make in order to further your foul deeds!?

KC: (facing Albion) I made a promise to Opal, that's all…

Albion: Tis foolishness! You a mere bandit and a thief would attempt to hold such promise?

KC: …

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) We aren't thieves… we took a job from Xathalius to assist in the princess' capture, that's the extent of it…

Albion: …

Glenshaw: KC… please tell us the rest of your story…

KC as he looked at the flames which burned so intensively they almost appeared to form a pattern and he began to wallow in thought of the past…

KC:….

Glenshaw: I mean, their has to be more KC, what happened to you in Goldshire, how did you leave? And that girl you knew, Sophia…

Albion: ….

KC: It was 5 years ago…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Elwynn Forest, Goldshire 5 years ago**

"_**KC's past, the finale"**_

5 years back into KC's past, he is 15 years old and still living with Cross, Rain and his little sister Helen and they are happy together… one happy family…

KC: (running out his home) I'm gonna go see Sophia mom! Wont be gone long!

Voice of Rain from inside the house: Alright but don't be gone too long! Supper will be ready soon!

KC: (at the front door) Yeah-yeah I know! Wont be long! Promise!

KC running from his home, graced by the great green trees of Elwynn Forest made his way past the smithy and the pond of Goldshire towards the lake that was just a few minutes west of the town…

KC: (stopping and looking up towards the top of a waterfall) …

He noticed as he looked over at top brink of the waterfall something shining from below, but since he was more betrothed to the thought of seeing his best friend he cared not for the fascination of mystery and carried on walking along the edge of the lake towards a pathway which led up to the top of the waterfall…

**Location: Top of the waterfall, overlooking Goldshire**

At the waters edge next to the stream that fell into the lake was Sophia, the girl who had become KC's best friend, one of his few only friends actually since some in town still thought of him as an outsider and a freak due to his… complex nature…

KC: (walking up and noticing Sophia… a smile develops) Hey where were you? Never seen you at school…

Sophia: I was home, did not feel well…

KC walked over and sat next to Sophia at the waters edge right next to the cliff…

KC: You alright?

Sophia: Lil better now…

KC: Nothing I can do?

Sophia: Can you numb pain?

KC: (smiling a little) No…

Sophia: Well then I just need you to be here…

KC: Hey I'm always here for you, you know that…

Sophia: (smiling and thumping KC on his shoulder) I do…

KC: (looking over at the horizon) We've been friends for a long time Sophia…

Sophia: (facing KC and smiling weirdly) We have….

KC: When I first arrived here, mostly everyone treated me like an outsider, like an enemy such as the orcs or the gruesome undead…

Sophia: You don't look like an orc to me…

KC: (facing Sophia with a weird smirk) That's because I never let you see me on a bad day…

Sophia: (grinning and giggling) Hehe

KC: But anyway, you treated me like a human being when mostly everyone else treated me like a invader and I never really thanked you for that gift… thank you Sophia…

Sophia looked out at the horizon with the sun beginning to set as it started to fall into the sky and everything turned red… like blood…

"_**Star crossed… but not lovers"**_

Sophia: (staring at the blood lit sky) Its ok KC, we have been friends for a long time…

KC: (looking at the horizon with Sophia) Yeah… but good things don't last forever…

Sophia: (facing KC) If good things did last forever how would we be able to separate them from all the bad things?

KC: Well you've always been the smart one, I trust you with my life…

Sophia: You're soul is your own KC…

KC: (quickly facing Sophia) And you stole it that day I first seen you Sophia…

Sophia: (her eyes becoming wide) …

KC: (looking back at the sunset) I mean… when I got to know you better after that first year, I just started to feel differently…

Sophia: (still facing KC) Differently how?

KC: (his eyes looking around like he suddenly cant breath) Well… err…

Sophia: Like what KC?

KC: (facing Sophia) I felt differently, like I couldn't get you out of my mind…

Sophia: …

KC: My mind was filled with thoughts of you, my conscience told me to stop but my heart cried for me to proceed…

Sophia: (staring at KC) So you…

KC: (facing the horizon) Did nothing, thinking it was for the better, because of what I am…

Sophia: You are KC to me, that's all I want…

KC: But is it enough?

Sophia: (her hand turning KC to face her) Then what is?

KC: (feeling her hand on his face) Sophia… I…

Sophia: (still staring) …

KC: (staring back) …

Screams are heard from Goldshire… metal clashes…

KC & Sophia: (standing up suddenly) !!!

KC: What the hell!?

Sophia: What is that!?

As KC & Sophia looked over the cliff's edge towards Goldshire they were shocked and bewildered to see it start to burn!

KC: What!

Sophia: (grabbing KC by the hand) KC we have to go help!

KC: (facing Sophia) I cant promise I can protect you! If we get caught just run!

Sophia: (nods at KC)

KC: Alright lets go!

KC & Sophia make their back down the pathway towards Goldshire as quickly and as fast as any human could who wished to protect anything that meant everything…

KC & Sophia a moment later reach the bottom of the pathway and were at the edge of the lake. KC looked around to see part of the forest in flames in the distance, Goldshire was in peril!

KC: (searching his surroundings) Damnit!

Sophia: KC what are we gonna do we have to save my parents!

KC: (facing Sophia) I'm worried about everyone too!

Sophia: We have to go back!

KC: (nodding) Alright stay close to me!

Sophia: Ok!

KC & Sophia quickly began to make their way from the lake towards Goldshire, as they reached the road they stopped noticing something on the ground heavily burned and smoking… it was the corpse of a man!

Sophia: Oh… God!

KC: (holding Sophia's hand and making her face him) Look at me! We are gonna get out of this! Both of us!

Sophia: …

**Location: Just outside of burning Goldshire**

Sophia followed KC down the road for a moment and Goldshire was just in sight at the end of the pathway… when a orcish grunt mounted on a huge wolf appeared out from the forest before them!

KC: (being forced back as the wolf attempted to bite him) Ah!

Sophia: (backed against the fence tries to help KC up) KC are you-

The grunt raider turns to face Sophia along with the wolf roaring and howling at her and KC…

Sophia: (suddenly backing towards the fence slowly) !

KC: (on the floor)

Grunt raider: Gonna make a meal out of you lil girlie!

Sophia: (staring at the raider with a tear) …

The grunt raider raises his hand wielding a blade in the air!

KC: NOOO!!!

The grunt raider is forced down onto the floor as KC pushing against the wolf topples it out of balance!

Grunt raider: Argh! Yah lil!

KC: …

KC runs to Sophia quickly holding her close… the grunt raider eager for blood… even from children raises his blade again prepared to cut them down…

KC & Sophia: !

At that exact moment a human footman from behind them runs into the path of the grunt raider's blade as it falls and is blocked by the soldier's shield!

Footman: (forcing the grunt away with his shield and facing KC & Sophia) This is no place for children! Get out of here! Get to Stormwind!

KC: But…

Footman: (now in sword-play with the orcish grunt) I said… GO!!!

KC: …

Sophia: !

KC grabbing Sophia's hand runs back up the pathway in the same direction they came from…

Footman: (shield raised and sword sheathed) Have at thee filthy orc!

Grunt raider: (holding the machete blade out and pointed at the soldier) Ill crush your bones into dust, puny human pup!!!

Footman: Give it all you got! The light is my guardian!

Grunt raider: (charging the footman) AAARRGHH!!!

KC & Sophia running quickly back up the pathway look back to see Goldshire completely in flames!

KC: (stopping and leaning over due to lack of breath) I think we… lost em…

Sophia: (looking around and panting) …

A few seconds later Sophia shrieks as another orcish grunt on foot emerges from the forest onto the stoned pathway and begins approaching them both…

KC & Sophia: !

Orc grunt: What have we ere? Two humies for the meat shed…

Sophia: Is all you think about food?

Orc grunt: (lifting his hand wielding a blade in the air) Aaarrrrrghhh!!!

As the grunt's blade falls, Sophia narrowly dodges the attack! The blade only just missing her! She now stood behind KC!

Orc grunt: (facing KC) Quick for lil ones…

KC: Oh… you have no idea bad breath…

Orc grunt: (again attempting to hit them with his choppa blade) Arghhh!!

KC & Sophia quickly strafing to one side of the pathway as the orcish and angry grunt misses them with his swipes are forced against the fence on their backs! The orc being quicker and stronger strikes again with the choppa blade but KC being ready and the adrenaline pumping manages to duck, the blade only just missing his head!

KC: (now stood further away with Sophia at his back) You're slower than a turtle with a iron shell, stupid orc!

Orc grunt: (screaming with rage) Arrrghhhhh!!!

KC: !

As the grunt attacks KC with the blade in mid-air and falling down towards him the orc is thrown back 10 ft as he is hit in the torso with some kind of light energy!

KC: (looking back at Sophia) …

Sophia with an amazed expression but also filled with fear looks at her hands… they were glowing…

KC: How did you…

Sophia: I… I dunno… but it was cool!

KC: (smiling) …

The grunt laid about on the floor had smoke raising from where he was hit…

KC: Alright lets keep going towards Stormwind!

Sophia: (facing KC) But my parents!

KC: (holding Sophia by her arms) They are probably already at Stormwind and safe!

Sophia: But I can…

KC: You have something, a power… but can you control it!?

Sophia: … I don't think I can…

KC: Then we have to keep going towards Stormwind, its our only chance to find our parents and be safe!

Sophia: O-ok…

KC & Sophia following the pathway up towards the direction of Stormwind hurry thinking of safety and of seeing their family and friends again… KC was holding her hand… he cared to much…

KC & Sophia: (stopping as they see Stormwind at the end of the pathway) !

Sophia: Its just there!

KC: (smiling a little) Hurry! We cant stop-

Another orcish raider mounted on a huge wolf emerges from one side of the pathway out of the forest and forces KC onto the ground!

KC: (out cold on the ground)

Sophia: (attempting to run over to him) KC!

Grunt raider: (his mount on its hind-legs and roaring) RAAARRRHHH!!!

Sophia: (backing up) !

As the orcish raider slowly approached Sophia, the huge wolf he was mounted on attempted to bite her with its huge jaws but she luckily evades the attack and heads into the forest back to the lake which led to the top of the water fall…

Only a moment later…

KC: (waking up on the floor) Urgh…

As KC becomes conscious he slowly gets to his feet, blood running down the side of his skull and wet against his neck. He looked to see Sophia nowhere in sight and the guards fighting at Stormwind's gates with the orcish horde…

KC: Sophia… where are-

KC struggles to keep his footing and falls to his knees his hands pressing against the ground… he struggles to hardly even breath and the pain of the wound from his skull begins to effect him mentally as well as physically… making him much weaker…

KC: Soph-

KC hears shouting from the forest… he quickly stands to his feet as something… like a rush of adrenaline suddenly pulsed down his spine and through the very roots of his mind!

KC: Sophia!

Shouts of Sophia's alarmed voice are heard in the distance by KC as he listens carefully…

KC: (rushing into the forest) !

KC quickly making his way through the forest and arriving at the lake with the clear and shining waterfall… the sparkle still noticed at its base…

KC: (looking around) Sophia!!!

More shouts are heard from above at the top of the waterfall! KC faster than any normal human makes his way quickly up the narrow pathway towards the top of the waterfall! His heart was rushing inside his chest so harshly it felt like it was going to implode!

**Location: Lake of Elwynn, top of waterfall**

Grunt raider: Time to cut you down and make my dinner, lil girlie humie!

Sophia: (stood with her back against the hills face) !

Sophia closed her eyes as the grunt's chopping blade in his right hand fell…

KC: (arriving at the top of the waterfall and looking as he sees Sophia fall to the ground) !!!

Grunt raider: (turning around to notice KC) Arhh!!! Another one for me to slaughter!

KC: (looking at Sophia slowly focused his eyes on his worst enemy) …

Grunt raider: (a axe in his right hand and walking slowly to KC) I'm gonna empty you're guts lil puny one…

KC: (responding only with a stare) …

Grunt raider: (now only a few ft away from KC) Goldshire burns, your home is destroyed, your family is slaughtered meat! And now youz too gonna be ded!

KC shown nothing to his enemy, he stood still his arms at his sides and his feet frozen, his eyes wide and his mind open, his heart burning with rage. He stared at the orc…

Grunt raider: (raising his blade) Now lil one… you will break!

KC: …

**Battle 7 Begins**

Orcish grunt - Swiping his fist across KC's face, causing no damage at all to his flesh as he does not even flinch from the attack

KC - His rage limit full, his mind burning with revenge, he executes Mind Break vs Orcish grunt, causing instant death to the grunts mind

Orcish grunt & KC: … … …

**Battle 7 Ends**

The orcish grunt at the edge, his orcish and scarred face blank and looking at the sky fell towards the ground hitting the ground with a loud thundering thump as dirt was created around the orc's body where he landed on his back… he lay still there… looking back up at KC who still stood at the edge…

KC looked down at the fallen orcish grunt, the sun now set and the sky darkened, Goldshire still burning from the raiding horde of the orcs, the guards fighting to defend their cherished lands… Sophia laying at KC's back on the ground… a noise is heard…

KC: (turning around quickly) …

Sophia: (on the ground face down her arms moving slightly) Mmphh…

KC: Sophia…

KC quickly walked over to Sophia kneeling beside her and resting his hand on the top of her head…

Sophia: (facing KC) …. KC?

KC: (smiling) Are you alright?

Sophia: I'm… ok… I…

KC: You used your power again?

Sophia: (nodding) I don't know how…

KC: Ssshhhh, don't talk… save your strength…

KC helped Sophia sit up right…

Sophia: How did you… I mean how could you…

KC: I dunno… one minute I see your alright and the next your laying on the floor and that grunt standing over you with that blade… I guess I panicked…

Sophia: You thought I was… dead?

KC: (shrugging weirdly) I thought I lost you… I cant bare that thought…

Sophia: (smiling and her hand on KC's face) What was it you were going to tell me before?

KC: ….

He helps her on her feet but both of them exhausted fall near to the edge of the top of the waterfall…

KC: Sophia I…

Sophia: Yes KC?

KC moved around so his back faced the edge with Sophia in front of him…

KC: I think I…

Sophia: (staring at KC with a expression that could melt unbreakable ice)

KC: I love-

He stopped… his face frozen and his hands on her arms gripping tight…

Sophia: KC?

KC: Sophia… I… ahh…

Sophia: (staring at KC notices blood running from his nose) …

KC: Sophia…

KC kneeling and still… leaned back and fell so that he was now sitting on the ground and just looking in her eyes… an arrow had pierced his back…

Sophia: (feeling the arrow stuck in KC's back) Oh no-no-no!

KC: Sophia listen… its alright…

Sophia: (starting to cry) Please KC… don't leave me… not now..

KC: You're stronger than me Sophia… you always have been… and you always will be…

Sophia: (her hands on his shoulders) You cant know that! You have to live! Do you hear me!

KC: I believe it… because I love you…

Sophia: …

Another arrow pierces KC!

KC: (2 wretched arrows sticking out his back) I'll always… be with… you…

Sophia: (angelic tears running down her face) KC… don't leave-

A silver arrow shot from the ground by one from the group of orcish archers fly's upwards and strikes KC through the back and pierces his heart, the arrow exits through his chest…

KC: Ill think of you… always…

Sophia: My lover…

KC: (staring at his love loosens his grip on her shoulders)

Sophia: (her face filled with fear as she sees him fall over the edge)

KC flying through the air crashes towards the ground…

KC: (landing in the lake)

Sophia: (at the edge and seen by KC looking down at him with her arm outstretched)

KC: _Above me nothing but shimmering light, the place where I've come from and will go back to when I am done here…_

KC floating in the lake descends towards the base of the waterfall, moving past the rocks and darkened sea weed towards a deep blueness, where a school of silver fish wait. He never had enough time with her but that's what made everything so special…

KC resting on the sea bed amazed by the brightened blue, his face and neck seemingly bloated from the pressure of the water ands its occupying bubbles, the silver stream of light and the pain shooting through his body due to not being able to take breath. He rises again… he struggles to make his way to the surface of the lake… and as he finally manages to reach the surface…

He takes a breath, his lungs once again filled with fresh air…

**ATE Ends**

"_**Present time"**_

**Location: Edge of the Wetlands, near to main path**

It is now 5 years into the future, back in the present time with KC, Glenshaw, Albion, Sky & Opal the princess of Darnassus…

Glenshaw: Wooooooooooow…

Albion: ….

Sky: …

KC looked at Glenshaw sharply with a tear but concealing it he then stared back at the flames from the camp fire…

KC: (using a stick to poke at the flames) …

Albion: So you did survive the Goldshire raid 5 years ago?

KC: Obviously… but a lot of people weren't so lucky…

Glenshaw: (facing KC) But… what happened to Sophia!?

KC: (quickly facing Glenshaw) I… don't know… I woke up in the lake. She was gone, everything was different… I was different…

Glenshaw: But how did you survive after the raid?

KC: (poking and looking at the flames again) I'm not entirely positive I did survive

Glenshaw: ….What do you mean?

KC: When I woke up… everything had changed, their was no more orcish raiders, Goldshire and Elwynn was no longer burning… something had happened to me in that lake…

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

KC: I woke up, I struggled out of the lake and everything was just… different… I looked everywhere for Sophia but…

Albion: You were unable to find her?

Glenshaw: …

KC: … No… I did not find her…

Glenshaw: So she could still be alive!?

KC: (facing Glenshaw) When I arrived in Stormwind they told me that Goldshire had burned… but I was told those words 2 years ago…

Albion: So you only have the memory of those recent 2 years and those early years before the Goldshire raid?

KC: (looking at Albion with a sharpened expression) If you want to put it mildly like that… then yeah…

Albion: And you were in stasis for 3 years…

KC: (staring at the flames again) It's a little more… complicated than that…

Albion: ….

Glenshaw: …

Sky: Well we're still filling in the blanks of the past…

KC: Damn right Sky and I will find some answers, no matter how long it takes and the person who ordered the raid on Goldshire and took me away from Sophia will pay for it in full!

Glenshaw: (smiling slightly) …

Sky: (resting on KC's shoulder) …

Albion: But first we must reach safe ground…

KC: Yeah I think theirs a road near here where we can-

A noise is heard from the tent…

KC: …

Glenshaw: Is she awake?

Albion: !

The princess opening the tent looks out around and then straight at the group…

KC: You alright?

Albion: Princess!

Glenshaw & Sky: …

Princess Opal: (coming out the tent and sitting by the fire) Yes KC I am fine, please be settled Albion…

Albion: Yes your highness

KC: So what happened?

Princess Opal: I hoped that you would tell me KC…

KC: Well all I can recall is the ship crashing, fire blazing and me being thrown out the bunk room…

Princess Opal: Yes I do recall the same…

KC: So we all got thrown out of the ship by the impact?

Glenshaw: Yeah me too…

Sky: Not me, I flew out… but I nearly got cindered by the flames…

KC: (palm on his face) Heh… you have wings Sky…

Sky: Indeed, but it was a close mishap…

KC: Close? I nearly lost my arm and leg…

Sky: (pecking KC on the back of his neck)

KC: Hey!

Princess Opal: So, what is our next move KC?

Albion: I recommend that we find some safer ground…

Glenshaw: Yeah I wanna get outta here already!

KC: (standing up) Well… I think in that case… we should be moving…

The group stand up on their feet…

Princess Opal: How did you all survive back there in the swamp?

KC: …

Glenshaw: …

Sky: …

Albion: We fought well to rescue you princess…

KC: It was my sword and Glenshaw's magic that got you outta there Opal…

Albion: (rasping at KC) Nonsense! I alone rescued the princess! You merely assisted!

KC: (face palming and sighing)

Princess Opal: It matters not… I thank you both…

KC: (smiling at Opal)

Glenshaw: Don't worry princess, KC, me and Albion will protect you…

Princess Opal: (smiling)

KC: (patting Glenshaw on the shoulder and whispering) _Go easy on yourself friend, she is a princess after all_

Glenshaw: (confused expression) Huh?

Princess Opal: …

KC walking forward further to the east is followed by the group for a few steps…

KC: (turning around to face the group) Ok its gonna get even more nasty from here, be ready for anything…

Princess Opal: …

Albion: I shall protect the princess!

Glenshaw: Me too

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) Ill help with that grave task also…

KC: (turning around) Our final destination… Stormwind…

Princess Opal: (walking to KC's side) KC…

KC: (looking at the princess then back at the shrouded horizon) What is it?

Princess Opal: I heard about… what happened to you… in the past?

KC: It is just the past princess, forget about it and look to the future, that's what matters…

Princess Opal: But…

KC: (facing Opal) Its alright… I bare tough questions that require simple answers too…

Princess Opal: (nodding and smiling)

Glenshaw: What about your other friends KC?

KC: Xathalius? I'm not part of that band I was merely hired…

Albion: Filthy oaf…

KC: We all make a living Albion… its not always sweet as pie…

Albion: ….

KC: (facing the horizon) Alright… lets go team…

The group slowly walk head on into the haze of the white mist and towards the shrouded horizon…

12 minutes later…

The group now on the main road are out of the Wetlands and walking quickly towards the Grandsation Tram station…

KC: …

Princess Opal: (walking beside KC) …

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Where does this path lead to?

KC: Way to break the ice pal…

Sky: …

KC: It will take us past a spider infested cave…

KC looking to his right to see a cave - the outside swarming with man eating spiders - shivered at the mere sight of the creatures…

KC: And to the Grandsation station…

Sky: Sounds like a country song…

KC: (facing Sky) Yah know I heard that one gnomish group tinkered with a musical theme tune and made-

Albion: (walking behind KC) Focused on the matter at hand, how long will it take to get there?

KC: Look for yourself…

KC & Opal stopped and looked in the distance, Albion and Glenshaw walking and stopping beside them, the group stopped and gazed at the Grandsation Tram. It was a mechanical tram line that carried passengers up the mountains face on a slope to Loch Modan. The tram line itself looked human and gnomish in its mechanics and was grand indeed. Think of the Grandsation Tram as a huge and mobile tram based transport for travellers on the ground…

Albion: Well that's a sight to behold…

KC: (walking in front of Albion) Yes it is…

Glenshaw: (behind KC) We're… taking that up the mountain?

KC: Right we are…

Glenshaw: Is it… safe?

KC: Ah Glenshaw, its as sturdy as a iron fist in the winter…

Glenshaw: (looking at KC with a confused expression) I don't understand half the things you say…

KC: (walking and looking back at Glenshaw) How do you think I ended up here?

Glenshaw: …

Sky: (flying off KC's shoulder) Ill go take a peek around!

Albion: So we take the tram all the way to the Loch Lake?

KC: All the way oh yes!

Princess Opal: (smiling)

Albion: Then we can make our way through the mountains to Dun Morogh…

KC: Indeed…

Glenshaw: Then home is the next stop after that! Ironforge!

KC: (shrugging) Right…

Princess Opal: (facing KC) Then ill be able to see my uncle in Stormwind…

KC: Alright enough planning lets go already….

Entire group besides KC: ….

The team walk quickly towards the Grandsation Tram station entering the small village that rested outside.

2 minutes later…

**Location: Grandsation Tram station 1, surrounding village**

The group now inside the small human occupied village look around at their surroundings and at the giant tram transport, the village itself seemed poor in its economy. Their were few humans and gnomes walking around… very few homes left standing…

KC: Wow… what a crap hole…

Albion: It is due to thieves and crooks like yourself that this town is failing…

KC: Look I'm not-I'm not a….forget it…

Albion: (looking around at the town)

KC: We should get on soon as the tram docks here…

Princess Opal: We shall, but first we should rest at the Inn and regain our full strength…

KC: (hands at his sides) Is that an order?

Princess Opal: (facing KC) A strong recommendation KC…

KC: And a strong reason it be… besides im starving…

Princess Opal: (smiling and looking around)

KC: (pointing at a small building) Over there… Grandsation Inn…

Glenshaw: (running over to the Inn)

Princess Opal: You in a rush to get back home KC?

KC: Nothing at home waiting for me…

Princess Opal: You may yet be surprised when you finally return home KC…

KC: (facing Opal with a surprised expression)

The princess walking royally and knowingly towards the Inn, KC questions what he knows… could Sophia… his family… could they all still be alive even after all this time? KC was reassured with a new hope in mind… thanks to the princess. The group were now at the Inn…

"_**Inn of Grandsation Tram 1"**_

50 minutes later…

The adventurers were gathered around a table inside the cosy Inn, it had a small fireplace which lit up the whole room which was not very big, no bigger than your average home's front room really… well ok maybe a little bigger, the Inn was comfortable non the less…

Glenshaw: (sitting at the bar waiting for his drink) Where in succotash is my drink?

KC: (sitting at the table with Opal and Albion) Well we need to plan our next move…

Princess Opal: (sitting back in her chair) I thought we were taking the Grandsation tram up to the mountains?

KC: Right… but when we get to the mountains… theirs kobolds, giant spiders, wild boars, ogres and even dwarfs to deal with…

Princess Opal: (gulp!)

Albion: We shall prevail, Ill let none harm the princess!

KC: When we do reach the Loch, we have to move south till we get to Thelsamar…

Princess Opal: And what then KC?

KC: Well lets just make it there first…

Albion: You don't sound too confident… not that I expected much less from a thief…

Princess Opal: Albion please, KC is trying…

KC: (leaning forward in his chair facing Opal & Albion) Then we go west to Dun Morogh… after that we should reach Ironforge… if we make it through the snow…

Princess Opal: I heard that many get lost in the snowy lands of Dun Morogh if they don't keep a map to navigate the mass of fields…

Glenshaw: (finally getting his drink and walking over to the group)

KC: Where we get that map… I think we can get one from a trader in Thelsamar…

Albion: And if we cant?

KC: (giving Albion a weird look) Then we're pretty much screwed either way…

Albion: Do not speak ill in front of the princess!

KC: (leaning back) Just telling you as it is brave rusty man, if we don't get that map we will end up being no less than snowman on a hungry troll's front porch…

Albion: ….

Princess Opal: Then let us hope we find a trader in Thelsamar…

Glenshaw: (sitting at the table beside KC) What you guys been talkin about?

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) …

KC: Just planning how we get from here to Ironforge…

Glenshaw: Cant we just fly or something?

KC: (feeding Sky some bird food and facing Glenshaw) You got money to pay the Gryphon master? Because I don't…

Glenshaw: Hmm….

Princess Opal: (smiling slightly and facing KC) Then the Grandsation Tram we take… to the top of Loch Modan…then to Thelsamar…

KC: (facing Opal) And after that we traverse the snowy fields of Dun Morogh all the way to Ironforge…

Princess Opal: What is this Ironforge exactly? I only heard about it…

KC: It's a underground city that the dwarfs built in the base of a huge mountain… they use that advantage to fight their war with the Horde…

Princess Opal: Hmm…

Glenshaw: Gnomes like myself actually fled to the safety of Ironforge some time back…

Princess Opal: (facing Glenshaw) What happened to your brethren?

Glenshaw: Some gas leak in our city made the invading troggs there go nuts and we were forced to flee or die… most of us got wiped out…

Princess Opal: Oh… sorry…

Glenshaw: Its ok… I got out…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) That mage stuff really comes in handy eh?

Glenshaw: Yea…

Princess Opal: (standing up slowly)

Albion: (also standing up at attention)

Princess Opal: (looking at her group members) Well... I think I shall retire…

KC: Alright sleep tight princess…

Glenshaw: Night princess…

Albion: ….

Princess Opal: Night KC, night Glenshaw…

Sky: ….

Princess Opal: Night to you also Sky…

Sky: (flapping his wings excitedly)

The princess walks off quickly up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the Inn where the private 1 bedroom rooms were waiting…

Glenshaw: Why did Albion follow so quickly?

KC: (facing Glenshaw) He's her guard dog…

Glenshaw: (looking at KC then at the stairs) Ohhh…

KC stands up grudgingly with no warning and walks over to the bar sitting down on the wooden stool and then signals the bartender for one more drink of fine wine. Glenshaw is left sitting at the now empty table for a moment looking over at KC before he quickly stood up and ran over to sit next to him…

Glenshaw: (standing at KC's side who was still sat at the bar) So KC?

KC: (still facing towards the bar itself) Hmm… what?

Sky: (still perched on KC's shoulder) ….

Glenshaw: (sitting down on a stool) What you gonna do?

KC: What?

Glenshaw: Yah know… when you get back-

KC: (facing Glenshaw quickly then the bar) IF we get back….

Glenshaw: Ok… IF we get back… what are you gonna do?

KC: (drinking from the cup he has just been handed by the bartender) Dunno… I aint been in Stormwind… not for a long time now anyway…

Glenshaw: Because of… the raid on Goldshire?

KC: I lost everything that day, the ones I called family, the place I called home… was all gone in just one night…

Sky: I heard that Goldshire was rebuilt since then…

Glenshaw: (facing KC) But what about… Sophia?

KC: Far as I heard… some years ago… she died…

Glenshaw: ….

Sky: But their is still hope, many speak of such "survivors" from that Goldshire raid…

KC: (pats Sky on the wing gently with compassion) ….

Glenshaw: (looking at Sky then at the bar)

KC: (drinking heavily from his cup of wine)

Glenshaw: (now facing KC) Are you gonna try and find her?

KC: Its almost hopeless…

KC faces Glenshaw who looks back at him with curiosity…KC gives a sharp look into his eyes…

KC: But that… never stopped me…

Glenshaw: ….

KC: (facing the bar and drinking again) You should turn yourself in for the night, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow…

Glenshaw: You're right…

Glenshaw jumped off his stool and walked a few ft towards the stairs before stopping and turning to face KC again…

Glenshaw: My… whole family were in Gnomeregan…before the toxic fumes made the troggs mad and killed everyone…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) …

Glenshaw: If theirs hope, you shouldn't give up KC… even if its just so small it hardly seems worth trying…

KC: (nodding) Go get some sleep… we're all gonna need it…

Glenshaw: Night KC…

KC: Night….

Glenshaw runs off quickly up the stairs towards his room passing by Albion who was standing outside one door at attention as if to guard it with his very life…

KC: (thinking to himself) _You are KC to me, that's all I want_

KC: (speaking to himself lost in thought) _But is it enough?_

Goldshire was burning in his mind… the heat of the flames and the sound of steel clashing together… the sounds of screams from the butchered throats of men and women who KC knew as friends and family…

KC: (bleeding from his nose and grasping his skull a little) Arghhhh….

Sky: You alright there?

KC: I've had… worst days…

Sky: Don't need to tell me that, you should get some rest yourself…

KC: How could I… Sky?

Sky: ….

KC: How could I let myself… let her get…

Sky: It was not your fault that Goldshire burned that day… you were only 14 years old…

KC: But… I…

Sky: You are not like others?

KC: Right…

Sky: What is your plan to do about that?

KC: Get to Stormwind… that's my mission… we have to keep this princess alive…

Sky: ???

KC: (drinks once more from his cup of wine) Something's going down Sky… something's happening and its going to be way bigger then the raid of Goldshire…

Sky: What do you mean?

KC: (staring into the empty cup) We have to be ready this time, she's alive… I know it in my heart that she still breathes the same air as me… and I have to find her… I have to apologize for what happened that day…. for failing to protect her when I promised I would…

Sky: Do you think keeping your promise to the princess will help bring you peace of mind?

KC: Nothing could ever erase my memories of Sophia, Sky…

Sky: So you will keep this promise then look for her…

KC: (looking straight forward) Ill find out for myself… what the future holds…

The dark night falls around the Inn quickly….

23 minutes later…

KC is in his private room asleep…

KC: Hmph…

Voice: Still alive I see?

KC: Yo-you-

Voice: Back then… you escaped death with just skinned elbows…

KC: Back then? You mean… the raid on Goldshire?

Voice: They are all waiting for you KC… why don't you go back to them? They miss you so much…

KC: But I… I'm not done here yet…

The dream fades away as fast as it came into his mind….

**Chapter 8**

**Location: Village surrounding Grandsation Station tram 1**

9 hours later…

On the 1st floor, the group are all gathered in the lobby, standing around each other in the only room of the small Inn… except for Albion…

Albion: (walking in from outside) I just got word, the tram will arrive very soon….

KC: Alright time to move out…

Albion: ….

Sky: ….

Glenshaw: Yay! Going on a tram ride!

KC: (palm on his face) _Its hardly a vacation…_

Princess Opal: Let us push on then…

KC & Albion: (nodding towards Opal)

The weary group walk on slowly outside, it was now afternoon and it was blain for the shining light from the sun caused you to cover your eyes for a second, although it was darker around here even in the day time in the Wetlands….

As the group moved slowly away from the Inn building and toward the station they noticed the tram as it finally was in full view during its approach to the ground….

_**Need a lift?"**_

The group stood and stared for a moment at the tram as it docked a moment or so later…

KC: Not a bad piece of hardware….

Princess Opal: Hardware?

KC: (looking at Opal) Its machine talk…

Princess Opal: (annoyed slightly) I know that KC… but we really should be boarding…

KC: (facing the tram station) Right you are….

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder)

Glenshaw: …

Albion: ….

The group move towards the tram and as they walk up the support beams towards the tram itself they are stopped by the station guard at the tram's entrance…

Guard of Grandsation: Halt there please sir, I must see your boarding pass…

KC: Eh? What for? Never asked before now…

Albion: ….

Princess Opal: …

Guard of Grandsation: With the recent activity of the war happening in the far reaches of Kalimdor sir, I must ask for your boarding documents…

KC: Ok fair enough…

KC reaches into his inner coat pocket… the guard moves his hand slightly towards the hilt of his sword… KC then pulls out papers which he held in his hand and gave to the guard. The guard looks at the documents for a moment, then at KC and the group then back at the documents again…

Guard of Grandsation: (handing KC the documents) Thank you sir, we cant be to sure nowadays…

KC: Hey your doing your job, keep up the good work…

Guard of Grandsation: Appreciate the clarity sir…

KC looks back at Opal smiling who was also grinning back to him as if impressed slightly, Albion still had a face like a mug however and Glenshaw was busy eyeing the view of the tram and still shaky due to the height…

Guard of Grandsation: Please, will you be boarding now? The tram leaves in 3 minutes…

KC: Right then…

The group board the tram… and choose to sit together on the right side of the row of seats…

**Location: Grandsation Station, Tram 1**

Glenshaw: (sat next to the window and looking out) …

KC: Well… we made it…

Princess Opal: You surely saved us back there KC…

KC: Well being a thief don't come without its perks…

Albion: To steal and consider it earned honestly… what tyranny!

KC: (shrugging at Albion) At least we got on, we need to get to Stormwind as fats as possible right?

Princess Opal: (nodding at KC)

Albion: (getting a grumpy expression)

KC nudges Glenshaw who was still looking out the window…

KC: Yo you alright there buddy?

Glenshaw: (looking back at KC) Yes KC, I'm fine…

KC: (facing Opal and Albion) Now we can just sit back and relax…

KC pulled his slightly forward so it covered his face, think of it as one of those big hats that hunters wear in the big game wilds just before the feel of the shot before you slay your prey… he was wearing it since he left the Inn… the reason why he was doing this is because he did not get much sleep… bad memories…

KC: (hat over his face) …

Princess Opal: (sat next to and looking out the window) …

Just as the guard is checking each door of the tram and getting ready to cast off, another 2 humans board the tram and walk over silently sitting down on the left side of the tram…

Guard of Grandsation: All passengers please be seated! We are casting off!

A few seconds later the tram suddenly begins to move… almost violently…

KC: (moving his hat back a lil and looking around) Never did like that part…

Princess Opal: …

Glenshaw: (still looking out the window at the view as the tram lifts)

KC: (moving his hat back over his face) …

Sky: ….

"_**Built to kill"**_

12 minutes later on the tram….

He group still sat in their seats comfortable and warm, KC is half awake, Glenshaw is looking out the window and back at the group continually, Albion is sitting at attention with that knightly devoted exterior and Opal is also looking out the window at the view of the Wetlands from the air… it was kind of shocking at first sight since the mist looked as if it was covering the horizon…

Albion: Princess, is their something wrong?

Princess Opal: (facing Albion) You must not call me that outside the castle… Albion…

Albion: But Prin-

Princess Opal: We have to stay secret if we are to make it to Stormwind…

KC: (hat still over his face) Maybe you need a new name….

Princess Opal: (facing KC)

Albion: (annoyed at KC) How dare you speak ill of the princess' royal heritage! I should cut off your head!

KC: (lifting his hat slightly so only an eye and half his face is visible) You don't agree I take it?

Albion: Absolutely not!

KC: (hat covering his face again) Well we wont get far then…

Albion: (growling in anger) Grrrr…

Glenshaw: (looking around at the group and at Albion) …

Opal: Albion please! I do agree with KC, I cant have people calling me princess while we are outside the castle….

KC: (lifting his hat up off his face and sitting up) So we just wont call your princess for now…

Opal: I agree it is best… at least till we reach Stormwind…

KC: (looking around to the front of the tram) How long does it take for this thing to reach the top?

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) It took about 22 minutes last time…

KC: (facing the group) Yeah and its been 15 minutes already…

Opal: So what of it?

KC: Nothing I just hate sitting around doing nothing…

Glenshaw: (facing KC) Sounds a little unstable…

KC: (smiling at Glenshaw then facing the group with a grin) Yeah that's me alright….

Glenshaw: But how does that react with-

The tram stops violent and suddenly! The group stumble over but manage to keep their grip on the seats… except for Sky who is flapping on the floor… and KC's hat which fell off during the commotion…

KC: (looking down at Sky) You alright!?

Sky: (now stood upright) Yes I'm just dandy…

KC standing up and looking around the tram interior noticing the 2 others with the group panicking, he looks back at Opal as he picks up his hat from the floor…

KC: Looks like we got company again…

Opal: (now stood up nods at KC)

Albion: (standing) Impossible! What could possibly attack-

The tram rumbles as something loud and violent strikes against the metal from outside smashing the glass and causing pieces of it fall on the floor!

KC: (getting up from cover) What the hell!?

He looked outside as something vanishes from out of sight quickly… whatever it was… it was hovering and could teleport!

Opal: (standing up again) What is it!?

Guard of Grandsation: (running over to the group) Something attacking the tram from outside!

KC: (looking at the guard then at Opal) Another one of those 2 headed flying thingy's?

Opal: I don't think it-

The tram shakes again as something with even more force strikes against the side from outside! Screams are heard from the 2 other humans and the guard who is at the doorway looking out and shouting back at the group…

Guard of Grandsation: Its right outside! We're caught somehow on the slope of the mountain and cant move!

KC: (facing the guard) Just stay back!

Opal: (disturbed and facing KC)

Glenshaw: What do we do!?

Albion: Slay the beast!

KC: I agree with the crazy knight… we cant let it destroy the tram which it cares nothing about but we cant let it take the princess either…

Opal: But what if it-

KC: (walking closer to Opal) We don't have much of a choice!

Opal: …

KC: (leaning over slightly as the tram violently shakes again)

Glenshaw: I don't think the tram can take much more of this…

KC: Right…

KC making his way from the seats runs down the tram towards the entrance and looks outside… the group are only a few ft behind him who are currently following…

KC: (facing the group) Ok 1...2...3!

KC and the group burst outside and are blessed by the light of the Loch when looking up at the sky they notice the creature that had been attacking the tram… it was looking directly at them and hovering just beside the tram itself. KC and the prepared group could fight outside but they were stood in a very steep mountain face…

The creature was now hovering in front of the group just about the ground and staring right at them and gazing at the princess…

Creature: I have come… for the princess… hand her over and I shall not destroy you…

KC: (sheathing a sword and shield) Think we're gonna fall for that!?

The group sheath their weapons…

Creature: Your thoughts… are not my concern… hand over the princess now… or be destroyed…

KC: (raising his sword at the creature) She's not going anywhere with you!

Creature: ….

Opal: (stepping forward) …

Albion: Princess!

KC: (facing Opal slightly surprised) …

The creature bore a large hat over its face which was of smoke and had no physical form, it was dressed in a frock of some kind and the creature was nearly twice as big as any other man or woman. The creature held in one hand a staff and in its other which was raised a energy of some kind was forming…

Opal: Why have you come here creature!? Answer me!

Waltz: I am Waltz! The bringer of destruction! I come seeking you for the queen of Darnassus orders your recapture!

Opal: (shocked and dismayed) !

KC: (walking forward 2 steps next to Opal) You lie!

Waltz: I have no reason to lie! Nor any to allow you to live! One last time… hand over the princess or be destroyed!

KC: (shakes his head in refusal)

Albion now stood at the princess' side and Glenshaw just behind KC with Sky flapping above the group…

Waltz: Very well… you shall be destroyed…

Waltz swoops in and attacks the group head on!

**Battle 8 Begins**

Waltz: Hand over the princess NOW!

Waltz - hovering forward executes Staff Clash vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to his armour

KC - executes Shoulder Charge & 2x Slash vs Waltz, causing moderate smashing damage and heavy lethal damage to its armour

Albion - executes Knight's Charge & Royal Strike vs Waltz, causing heavy lethal damage to its armour and small lethal damage to its flesh!

Waltz: I exist only to destroy!

Waltz - casts Rain of Thunder vs KC, Glenshaw & Albion, causing heavy nature damage to the armour and flesh of all!

Glenshaw - is weakened from the spell cast by Waltz and falls to his knees due to Exhausting Pain de-buff

Albion - is de-buffed with Knockdown!

Waltz - hovering forward executes Staff Clash vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to his armour and small smashing damage to his flesh

KC - falls to his knees due to Exhausting Pain de-buff

Waltz: (energy forming in its hand) Surrender the princess!

Opal: (holding up her staff) I refuse to be your prisoner!

Opal - casts Light of Elune on all party members, healing all for a high amount!

KC: (standing up) Time to throw out the trash! Sky get your butt ova here!

Sky: (swooping in to KC's assistance)

KC - executes Sky Dive vs Waltz, by being picked up by Sky for a few seconds KC is able to drop from the air and execute a slashing manoeuvre with his sword causing extreme lethal damage to its armour and heavy lethal damage to its flesh! Waltz' armour is sundered by this attack!

Waltz: I don't… understand how you are able to… prevent me from…

Waltz - attempts to cast Rain of Thunder vs KC, Glenshaw & Albion, however the spell is silenced by Opal!

Glenshaw - casts Fireball vs Waltz, causing moderate fire damage to its flesh

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs Waltz, causing moderate lethal damage to its flesh

Opal - executes 1x Bash vs Waltz, causing small smashing damage to its flesh

Waltz: (tumbling over and landing on the ground screeching wildly) Urrrrrrrghhhhhhhhh!!!

**Battle 8 Ends**

KC & Opal walk forward slowly towards the corpse of Waltz and peer down at it…

KC: (facing dead Waltz) Think its dead?

Opal: (also facing dead Waltz) It was after me…

KC: (facing Opal then turning towards the group) Wont go after anyone again that's for sure…

Opal: (facing KC who is walking away towards the group) How can you be so fickle!?

KC: (looking at Opal) I'm not the one who just tried to throw us all in the oven and leave us to roast! That thing tried to kill us and we killed it instead, end of story!

Opal: (looking down at the ground) …

KC: (walking a few steps forward) Listen Opal, your mother is trying to get you back and she wont let anyone stand in her way, something's happening and I want to find out what but right now we have to get to Stormwind and speak with your uncle…

Opal: (still facing the ground) Yes… you are right…

KC: (smiling slightly and joining the group) Ok lets get back on the tram before a rock slide hits us or something…

Glenshaw: Seems like one already did…

The group move onto the tram…. Opal is stood outside with KC at the tram's entrance…

Opal: (speaking to herself) _I just want to help mother and know everything is alright…_

KC: (looking at Opal from the tram) Opal come on! We aint got time to stand around!

Opal a second later boards the tram…

4 minutes later…

"_**Welcome to the Loch! You do have beer right?"**_

The group disembarking from the tram and onto the station platform look around to see they were now at the top of the mountain and could notice that it was Loch Modan just beyond. The sun shun down with its graceful radiance, the light beaming and blessing the ground, it was always bright around here and very green… from the grass and the graze… a lot of wilds boars and scary creatures also inhabited these lands along with the dwarfs and the unmerciful brutal ogres. The group were stood just outside the tram…

Guard of Grandsation: Thank you for using the tram line! Please be safe on your adventures!

Opal: Thank you, farewell!

KC & Sky: (looking at each other weirdly)

Glenshaw: (looking over at the horizon)

Albion: (not much difference than usual)

The group walk on other and notice their was a resting area to their right…

KC: (looking over towards the resting area) Ah goody I could use a bite to eat…

Opal: …

KC: (facing Opal) We're not getting anywhere without a bite to eat…

Opal: You are right KC…

KC walks along the platform towards the resting area of the Loch Modan Grandsation Station…. what a mouth full those words were to say. Glenshaw follows but Opal and Albion froze for a moment…

Albion: princess I urge you, we must return to the castle immediately!

Opal: (facing Albion) I don't intend to be returning to the castle any time soon Albion….

Albion: But princess, the consequences of-

Opal: Knight Albion! I make my own decisions and I as heir to the throne of Darnassus must do what is right for my people!

Albion: (quickly saluting nervously and at attention) Ye-yes… princess!

Opal: So please… just trust me as a person and not as the princess of a kingdom…

Albion: As you wish… ma'am…

Opal: (smiling)

Opal and Albion following like a misbehaved dog in a mood enter the resting area…

**Location: Grandsation Station 2, resting area**

KC is seen standing at the bar waiting for an order, Glenshaw is at a table looking around if a bit anxiously, Opal and Albion enter the room and sit down next to Glenshaw noticing the view from the window of the grasslands of the Loch…

Glenshaw: … phew… what a view.

Albion: ???

Opal: ???

Glenshaw: (pointing at the window) I mean the outside…

Opal: Ah…

KC: (coming over and sitting down) Well guys… at least we made it here…

Albion: ….

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Well it wasn't all that difficult…

KC: Wasn't all that difficult? I nearly got eaten, Opal almost got poisoned and died, the Gladius Cordela is destroyed, God only knows what happened to the Xathalius band and the queen of one kingdom seems to want dominance over the lands… how can you say it was not difficult?

Sky: … I was being sarcastic KC…

KC: ... Oh…

Opal: Never the less… I have to discover what my mother plans….

Sky: What makes you certain it was your mother who sent the assassins?

Opal: She has been acting strange for the last year, since my day of rejuvinan she has had visits every few months or so from a man…

KC: Day of rejuvinan? Sounds really complex…

Opal: Hmm? Oh it was my birthday…

KC: (face palm) Oh…

Opal: …

KC: (looking at Opal) What else can you tell us about this unknown visitor?

Opal: He was seemingly sinister… their was something about him that made you feel pity and sadness…

KC: Sounds like doom on legs….

Opal: He made visits with my parents, the king and queen of Darnassus, but that is all… he never spoke to anyone else….

KC: So this man could have something to do with what's happening?

Opal: (looking at KC) It is only a theory…

KC: Still worth considering…

Albion: It is pure madness to assume the king or queen of Darnassus would have such dealings…

KC: (facing Albion) Theirs a lot of mad things existing in the world nowadays…

Albion: (eyes falling to look at the table) …

Glenshaw: ….

Sky: Do you think the king and queen of the elven lands plan to start a war?

Opal: (raising her voice abruptly and clenching her hands) No! My mother and father would never willingly start a war!

KC: But we have to assume-

Opal: (standing up quickly) I refuse to discuss it further!

Opal walking quickly attempts to leave the resting area….

Albion: (standing up) Prin-

KC: (at the table looking at the princess storming out) Opal!

Opal leaves the resting area….

Albion: (facing KC and rasping) Your harsh words have offended her highness!

KC: Steady on Albion… theirs thing that need to be said, you should know that better than anyone…

Albion: (rubbing his chin in thought) ….

Glenshaw: KC shouldn't you go talk to Opal?

KC: (looking at the rightful gnome) Yeah I guess I should…

KC backs away from the table and chair then starts to make his way towards the outside platform when Albion rest puts his hand in his path….

Albion: You owe the princess an apology!

KC: (looking at Albion) I owe many people many things and Ill decide whether or not I should pay in full…

Albion: Common ruffian…

KC: (sighing as Albion moves his hand out the way)

Albion: …

KC: (walking away from Albion & Glenshaw) Leave it to me…

Sky: (flying off KC's shoulder) Ill make myself scarce for now…

KC leaves the resting area…

Bartender with food: (walking up to the table where Glenshaw was still sat) Here you go sir… 3 boar meals…

Glenshaw looked at the plate of food on the table then at the man with a weird but still surprised expression… then smiled slightly…

Outside the resting area on the platform, KC sees the princess in deep thought standing near the platforms railing looking over and staring towards the grassland a few metres below where it could be sighted and bewildered upon as it was part of the Loch Modan lake which rested peacefully and unspoiled. The platform itself was not attached to the mainland and you had to climb down a flight of steps to reach the land itself which was only a few meters downhill made up of metal steps…

KC: (walking up to the princess) You alright?

Opal: (looking out at the horizon) I… really… don't know…

KC: (facing the horizon too) Yeah… a lot of things are happening aren't they?

Opal: ….

KC: Not much I can say that will help Opal….

Opal: (eyes looking down at the ground again) Theirs plenty you can say that may help…

KC: (puzzled expression as he looks at Opal) Well you would be the first I helped….

Opal: (looking quickly at KC with a serious expression) Why is it that you do that?

KC: (looking back at opal weirdly) Do… what?

Opal: Behave so obscurely yet harshly towards your own self?

KC: I… don't behave… obscurely…

Opal: You always put yourself down, you cant blame yourself for the past KC…

KC: Oh… yeah…

KC leans on the railing looking at the horizon again….

KC: …

Opal: (facing KC but her eyes towards the horizon as well) …

KC: I have not seen a sun shine like that since….

Opal: Since before the raid of Goldshire?

KC: … Ye-yeah….

Opal: (voice slightly softer) You speak of… Sophia?

KC: (facing Opal slowly with a surprised face) I thought you were asleep in the tent back at the swamp?

Opal: (smirking) I may have heard… one or two small details…

KC: (facing the beating red sun) It was… a long time ago…

Opal: Yet you do have hope she is still alive?

KC: I have too…

KC faces Opal with a serious expression… his eyes looked as if they were almost burning with golden fire…

Opal: ….

KC: The hope that I cling too is the only thing that keeps me breathing…

Opal: You may yet meet her again one day KC….

KC: I just hope its soon… every day is a struggle…

Opal: All our lives are struggles KC, we have to learn to bare them…

KC: No point enduring life if you cant spend it with someone you care about though… right?

Opal: (looking down at the platform surface) …

A few seconds later, Albion & Glenshaw walk out from the resting area standing and looking at KC & Opal almost enviously. Opal & KC face Albion & Glenshaw a few seconds later looking even more serious…

Albion: What is happening?

KC: Nothing we cant handle together…

KC faces Opal…

KC: Right?

Opal: (looking at KC smiling) That's right KC…

Albion: Are we leaving?

KC: Yeah just….

KC leans over to notice Glenshaw holding the plate with a small chunk of boar meat left over…

KC: Enjoying my meal?

Glenshaw: (facing KC) Its salty… but good…

KC: (sarcastic tone of voice) Please eat my dinner, I don't mind at all…

Glenshaw responds only with a weird smile….

KC: (speaking normally and facing Loch Modan) Anyway…. our next target is Thelsamar of the lake, Loch Modan….

Opal: ….

Albion: ….

Glenshaw: (finishing the rest of the boar meat and licking his fingers)

As Glenshaw walks up to Opal, the group lean over the rail and peer onwards captivated by the grace of the great green grasslands of Loch Modan…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Darnassus, castle of the royal elven family**

2 sinister looking little persons enter the chambers of her royal highness and stand sinisterly as the queen stood in front of them surrounded by the elven décor looks at them cautiously but hesitantly….

Ding: Your highness…

Zing: Your majesty…

Queen of Darnassus: Have you prepared?

Ding: We have your highness…

Zing: Your majesty, indeed we have…

Queen of Darnassus: Then tell me now, is it true that my daughter still lives?

Ding: She is alive and well your highness…

Zing: Your daughter, alive and well she is your majesty…

Queen of Darnassus: (turning around her back to the sinister twins) ….

Ding: But another travels with her your highness, we have seen it…

Zing: Indeed another does travel with her your majesty, seen it we have…

Queen of Darnassus: (tone more stronger) Who is this you speak of?

Ding: He calls himself… KC.. Your highness

Zing: Ck he calls himself… your majesty…

Queen of Darnassus: (facing Ding & Zing) This… KC… he will have to be considered also…

The sinister twins nod in acknowledgement, the queen dismisses them and so dismissed they leave her chambers…

The extravagant queen walks closer to one of her walls and looks upon a large decoration hanging like a piece of art that had been sewn into the base of some cloth material….

Queen of Darnassus: (staring at the symbol) Yes… ill be keeping my eye fixed upon you KC…

The queen of the elven kingdom of Darnassus waits patiently…

**ATE Ends**

"_**Great green of the Loch"**_

**Location: Edge of Loch Modan, north of Thelsamar**

The group are now in Loch Modan, a land of importance to the dwarfs, a race of beings said to have been born deep within the bowls of the mountains…

They were walking down a narrow pathway, layered with stone and made safe with wooden fencing. All around them were green fields and to the east rested a huge lake that took up more than half of the area. Only a nearby town and camp stood in this harsh land infested with giant spiders, wild boars, kobolds - which were rat like humanoids - and the mighty ogres, not to mention the dark iron dwarfs who are a renegade race of dwarfs trying to establish their own evil law in the world.

The group were now halfway down the pathway, walking steady towards Thelsamar…

Opal: This place…

KC: (looking at Opal puzzled) ?

Opal: It has seen much…

KC: Do you have some kind of sixth sense?

Opal: (looking at KC) My blood is elven which allows me to see what others cannot…

KC: Well that's comforting princess…

Opal: (looking back at the green fields) Sometimes its just too… bewildering

KC: I know the feeling… every time I think about going home and finding my family safe I realise the truth…

Opal: (facing KC) What is that?

KC: That I have no family…

Opal: …

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Except for me…

KC: (pointing at Sky) Except for Sky of course…

Opal: You should not doubt so vigorously…

KC: Is their something you need to tell me Opal?

Opal: (looking straight forward) …

KC: Its something about me… you know something…

Glenshaw: (looking to one side) I have the power to make fire but I'm not sure how I do it…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) But you learned to control it?

Glenshaw: (looking at KC) Pretty much…

KC: Hmm…

Opal: Do you have a power KC?

KC: Well… nope… just gooood old foolish wit…

Opal: (grinning) …

Glenshaw: (tapping KC on his jacket) But KC… how did that happen before… back there?

KC: How did what happen?

Glenshaw: When we escaped though the forest path to the border of the Wetlands where you told us that story about your past….

KC: (looking at Glenshaw) So what?

Glenshaw: Well that pathway…

Albion: That pathway shattered… the sides and its structure caving on itself caused by immense flames….

Glenshaw: Yeah…

KC: Well I guess you like to brag Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: But I didn't do that….

KC: (facing forward looking at the burning horizon) Maybe we cant control ourselves…

Glenshaw: But what about in your past where you said you defeated that orcish grunt…

KC: (his heart thumping faster and his blood boiling) I'm not sure… I… don't remember to much about that day…

Glenshaw: …

Opal: (resting her hand on KC's shoulder) We can help you too KC…

KC faced Opal for a moment smiling before turning to notice Thelsamar resting on the shoulders of the horizon…

KC: And there it be…

Opal: (looking towards Thelsamar) Its… smaller than I imagined…

KC: I think you mean its cosy…

Opal: And crowded…

KC: They also cook a great pasta at the Inn….

The group face KC weirdly…

Opal: Pasta?

Glenshaw: Pasta?

Albion: Pasta?

KC walks forward quickly and holding his arms out in front of the group…

KC: You NEVER had pasta!?

Glenshaw: (shrugging)

Opal: (puzzled)

Albion: (looking around cautiously)

Sky: KC maybe you should introduce them to the raw method of living?

KC: (hands at his sides and looking at the ground) Maybe you're right Sky….

Glenshaw: (running towards Thelsamar) I cant wait to try this pasta food!

Glenshaw runs out in front past KC towards the town…

KC: (turning quickly his hand in front) Wait Glenshaw theirs creatures out there!

Glenshaw: I don't see anything! Do you!?

A huge humanoid rat like creature appears from out of nowhere and grapples Glenshaw from his back and holds him up by the arms!

KC: HEY!

Opal: !

Albion: !

Glenshaw: Ahhh!

KC quickly reacting rushes the creature before it has time to react, KC is able to swipe at the creatures arm with his sword causing the rat humanoid to drop Glenshaw! He falls to the ground scampering on the floor then getting to his feet gradually, the group are stood with the creature in their path looking directly at them. The creature was a strange sight, it was like a rat standing on its back legs dressed in tattered clothing… but something was different about it… the creature had what seemed like a gold but rusty crown floating above its head. The group stand aware of the new threat with their weapons at the ready….

Huge kobold: I…. I am… Kobold King!

KC: I don't care if you are the king of the Fairies! You wont be touching my friends again!

Kobold King: (waving his hand which held a candle through the air) You… you are… strange… a strange one…

KC: Well I do get some nasty looks…

Kobold King: You! You will not take candle!

KC: (his head leaning to one side in complete confusion) Eh?

Kobold King: You be my followers! You serve me!

KC: (holding up his shield towards the creature) Not bloody likely!

The group prepare themselves…

Kobold King: You defy me!? I am Kobold King!

KC: Yeah we've been through all that man…

Albion: Let us just slay him and be done with it!

KC: Oh jeez Albion just shut up!

Kobold King: You will try to slay ME!? I will crush you!!!

KC: Nothing crushes us!!!

The creature attacks the group head on!

**Battle 9 Begins**

Kobold King - executes Rat Rush vs KC's group, causing moderate smashing damage to all and knocking Opal back!

KC: That was naughty…

Opal: (knocked over) Ooof…

KC: (facing Opal and helping her up) You alright?

Opal: (smiling slightly) Yes KC I'm fine…

Kobold King: (thrashing about) I is the Kobold King! You no take gold crown!

KC: Even so its not nice to hit girls!

KC - learns a new ability and method of protection, he learns the skill "Protect the Girls"

Albion - executes Knight's Counter vs Kobold King, causing moderate lethal damage to its armour

Glenshaw - cast Flamethrower vs Kobold King, causing moderate burning damage to its armour and small burning damage to its flesh!

Kobold King - executes Candle Light vs Opal, however the attack is deflected by KC who executes Protect the Girls and forces the Kobold King back!

Opal - executes Ranged Staff Attack, by concentrating her mystical power into her staff she is able to channel energy at Kobold King causing moderate nature damage to its armour and moderate nature damage to its flesh!

KC - executes 2x Slash vs Kobold King, however the rat king is prepared and deflects the combo completely forcing KC back!

Albion - executes Energy Blade vs Kobold King, by channelling energy through the blade he is able to unleash it towards Kobold King and cause small nature damage to its armour and moderate nature damage to its flesh!

Kobold King: You no take crown or candle!

Kobold King - executes Rat Rush vs KC's group, causing small smashing damage to all!

KC: This thing is starting to really piss me off!

Glenshaw: Then lets finish it off!

KC: (holding his sword in hand out towards Kobold King) Ok go now!

Glenshaw - casts Flame Wall, by concentrating his power into the palms of his hands and directing it towards the floor he was able to create a wall of fire allowing none on the ground to pass through!

Kobold King - executes Rat Bash Time vs KC, attempting to execute a powerful combo however the attacks are all blocked by KC as he locked his shield!

KC - executes Sky Dive vs Kobold King, by performing a rare manoeuvre with the help of Sky he is able to cause heavy lethal damage to its armour and cause it to sunder!

Kobold King - Yiiippp! I is gonna go splat!

**Battle 9 Ends**

The Kobold King in his panic turns away from the group and runs quickly in the opposite direction! Before the group have time to react the creature vanishes again from sight!

KC: Coward…

Opal: What was that creature?

Albion: …

Glenshaw: It was scary… and mean tempered!

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Whatever it was it was not to happy about us being here… it also seems to have the ability to vanish almost instantly…

KC: Yeah well he will have to live with it….

Glenshaw: Yeah!

Opal: (smiling)

Albion: (still no different)

As the group walk away KC stops to look at blood which had fallen and splattered on the ground…

KC: ….

Opal: (turning back to see KC frozen) Are you alright KC?

KC: (still looking at the blood) Yeah… I'm fine…

He looks at Opal with his eyes wide open…

KC: Lets keep going…

The group then continue to walk on towards Thelsamar…

"_**Booze at Thelsamar, not much else is needed"**_

**Location: Outside Thelsamar in Loch Modan**

The group now stood just outside Thelsamar stared in astonishment… but not the kind you would expect in such a seemingly beautiful land…

Thelsamar was only a small town built by the dwarfs using stone and other materials the dwarfs excavated from the mines of unknown mountains but still it had a catching feel to it. It felt like this place could be nice to live in if a bit secluded and dangerous…

KC: Well its better than sleeping inside a small tenet in the middle of a swamp filled with angry giant spiders…

KC shivers as he just imagines the thought of being devoured…

Opal: Not sure that's really helping…

KC: (smirking) My bad…

Opal: (facing KC) ….

Glenshaw: Can we go now!?

KC: (looking at Glenshaw) Yeah alright be patient kiddo…

Glenshaw: (weird smirk) ….

The group enter Thelsamar…

1 minute later…

The party now stood in the middle of the small town. The buildings were literally built into the faces of the small hills that surrounded the town which meant the dwarfs liked living underground and had no windows… this would be uneasy. Their were dwarfs working at forges and some walking around on patrol since it was very dangerous around these parts as of late…

KC: Well I did say it was small…

Opal: Why are we here again?

KC: (looking at Opal aggravated) To find the map of Dun Morogh…

Opal: Is that land so unexplored?

KC: Well I have never been there…. You've never been there….

Sky: Even I never visited there it was far to windy with the snow forcing me in all directions…

Albion: ….

Glenshaw: ….

KC: (walking up to a dwarf patrolman) Excuse me…

Dwarf guard: Aye laddy?

KC: I'm looking for a way to navigate through Dun Morogh safely, do you know anyone in town that might help?

Dwarf guard: Aye that I do laddy, you should speak to Barador, he runs the Inn…

KC: Ok thanks…

Dwarf guard: No problem, take care laddy….

The dwarf guard walks away and KC faces the group…

KC: Ok lets go talk to this dwarf…

Opal: ….

The party head on to the Inn….

**Location: Inn located in Thelsamar**

The party enter inside the Inn, it was filled with dwarfs and men and some women…. anyway they seemed to be having a good time which was obvious really… with all the loudness… and the dancing…

KC: (looking around) Ok he told us to speak to the one who runs the Inn…

Glenshaw: (looking around stood beside KC) ….

Opal: (voice raised) Its very loud!

KC: (voice raised) Yeah is a bit aint it!?

Opal: (nodding weirdly)

KC: Lets just talk to this dwarf anyway…

Albion: This is not how we should conduct our private business…

KC: Argh! If you got any better ideas Albion please do share…

Albion: I say we just leave and go on to Dun Morogh anyway…

KC: Oh sure, then what?

Albion: Then we make haste towards Ironforge on horseback!

KC: Ok so how did you get rid of the freezing snow and where did the horses come from? Out your tight a-

Opal: (interrupting) Anyway! Lets just get this done shall we?

KC: (looking at Opal) ….

The group walk down the small steps and enter the Inn… as they did a dwarf and a man break out in a brawl and tumble over the tables onto the floor…

Albion: Charming….

Opal: !

KC: (patting the 2 men as they get up grappling) Whoa easy there fellas…

Glenshaw: ….

KC sits down at the bar and Glenshaw climbs up sitting next to him. Sky hovers off KC's shoulder and settles on the bar… just as he does so the barman walks up to them quickly who appeared to be human…

Bartender: (immediately facing the group) HEY! No animals or pets allowed inside!

KC: The bird's with me…

Bartender: I don't care if she is-

KC: And so is the pesky owl…

Sky: (squawking) !

KC: We aint staying long buddy, we need to speak to Barador…

Bartender: (leaning over the bar with one eye closed) And what be your business in Thelsamar then, eh young one?

KC: I need him to tell me where I can find a map to navigate through Dun Morogh…

Bartender: Oh I see, it be true that Dun Morogh is a dangerous place these days… filled with all kinds of horrid looking creatures…

KC: (eyes becoming wide) All the more reason why we need a map.

Bartender: (standing normally) I see…

KC: So go get the one who runs the Inn…

Bartender: And what be in it for him, not to mention me if I help ye?

KC: You don't have anything I need old man…

Bartender: Aye but I do laddy, I be Barador…

KC: You are Barador?

Barador: Aye and since I be of no importance to ye and just a old man then I guess you not be needing my help after all…

KC: (standing up and leaning on the bar) Then maybe I can persuade you in other ways…

Barador: That be right?

A gold coin flips in the air and lands on the bar… Barador quickly takes the coin and examines it as if to be cautious not to be conned as it were…

Barador: (facing the gold coin but his eyes settle at KC) …

KC: You help me and theirs another piece of gold in it for you…

Barador: Aye you be good at business, full of surprises aren't you lad!?

Barador lets off a loud laugh….

KC: That I am… now about the map…

Barador: Oh yes the map! If you be needing a map that tells you how to navigate through Dun Morogh then what you be needing as to speak with a dwarf who lives in town, his name is Yareuni…

KC: (annoyed slightly) I thought you had the map…

Barador: Then I guess you thought wrongly… eh lad?

KC paused with a annoyed expression for a moment… Opal could be seen looking at him as if she could not predict what he would do next…

KC; (standing normally) So this Yareuni can supply the map?

Barador: That he can…

KC immediately starts to walk away from the bar. Barador follows along the bar as if he isn't finished yet…

Barador: Hold on there lad!

KC: (stopping and facing Barador) ..

Barador: Did you not say that you would pay me an extra gold coin for the info?

KC: That I did… but that was when I thought you had the map…

Barador: So pay up… I gave you the information you needed…

KC: Then I guess you thought wrongly…

Barador: (annoyed) …

KC: (facing Barador for a moment then walking away)

The party now stood outside the Inn…

Albion: Was that really the best way to conduct business?

KC: You seen your share of battles Albion, but before and after that you stood like a lemon outside a castle guarding it with your life because one man ordered you to…

Albion: And what of it?

Opal: (facing KC)

KC: (looking at Albion) Don't lecture me on how to conduct business with low life's when experience has taught me all I need to know…

Albion: (annoyed but curious expression) …

Glenshaw: So now we see this Yareuni?

KC: Yep, then he gives us the map and then we can head on to Dun Morogh…

Glenshaw: And then?

KC: Then to Ironforge…

Glenshaw: And then?

KC: … Then we make our way to Stormwind…

Glenshaw: … And then?

KC: (eyes wide) Dude, that's really annoying…

Glenshaw: ... Sorry…

Opal: Dude?

KC walks back down the steps which went up to the Inn…

KC: Ok lets go find this guy…

The group follow KC…

"_**How to get a head in line 1"**_

4 minutes later…

Inside the home of Yareuni…

Yareuni: Aye make yourselves comfortable!

KC: Thanks…

Opal and Glenshaw sit down in some seats… if a bit small… KC stood in front of the dwarf trader Yareuni and Albion stood guard at the doorway…

Yareuni: Aye so what would ye fellow travellers be wanting from a simple trader such as me then?

KC: I've been asking around and I was told by several sources that you would be the one to supply items that you cant get in many places nowadays…

Yareuni: Aye that I do lad! Want be it that you need? A eye of Grendal? The bracelet of Sha? The map to the tomb of Sargeras?

KC: What? No-no none of that!

Yareuni: (fiddling with his beard) Oh…

KC: I need a map of Dun Morogh, so I can pass through safely….

Yareuni: Oh aye, the treacherous pass of Dun Morogh! Why don't ye just hire a guide?

KC: Not that many guides in town at the time and we're on a time limit… plus the task is… fragile…

Yareuni: Oh aye like that is it? Hmmm

KC: ….

Opal: (looking at Yareuni) …

Glenshaw: (sitting still)

Albion: (at ease near the door)

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) …

Yareuni: (frozen in thought for a moment) …

KC: …. Hello?

Yareuni: (eyes focused at KC suddenly) Oh aye yes I do know have a map of Dun Morogh that I can give ye!

KC: (smiling) Great!

Opal: (smiling)

Yareuni: But their be one small problem….

KC: (frowning) … What?

Yareuni: You see it is the last map I have of that region and I cant be parting with it for that very reason…

KC: But you're a travelling trader, don't you know the region like the back of your own hand?

Yareuni: It is very dangerous lands lad…

KC: (hands at his sides) Cant disagree with you there….

Yareuni: Right ye be lad! I can give you the map… but at one cost…

KC: What cost?

Yareuni: I'm sure your aware theirs a war on right now?

KC: Who isn't…

The memories of the past burn in KC's mind like a flame trapped in a enclosed glass… struggling to breath and slowly fading away…

Yareuni: Well theirs an ogre… actually more of a ogre camp located to the north east of this very town across the lake…

KC: What of it?

Yareuni: Well ye see lad, those ogres have been attacking and scavenging this entire land for quite some time now….

KC: You want me to kill the ogres?

Opal: ….

Yareuni: Well if that simply be the case it would be easy for a strong one such as yourself…

KC: (smirking) …

Yareuni: (eyeing KC from toe to abdomen) If a bit weird lookin…

KC: (frowning again) Get to the point… what's with you and the ogres?

Yareuni: They took an item of mine…

KC: And you want it back?

Yareuni: You catch on quick lad…

KC: I am surprised that a mere trader like yourself survived against fierce blood thirsty and merciless ogres…

Yareuni: Aye it was not me they took the item from lad, it was a delivery boy…

KC: (face in his palm and whispering to himself) _Oh for God's sake…_

Yareuni: You feelin alright lad?

KC: (looking back at the dwarf trader) Yeah peachy… you are telling me these ogres killed a young boy just for this item?

Opal: ….

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

Yareuni: That's right…

KC: To the north-east is where they are camped right?

Yareuni: That's right…

KC: And you just want this item?

Yareuni: That's right… the item is a orb object, you cant miss it, I would prefer not to go into details…

KC: (face in his palm again) Yeah that's always the way with traders…

Yareuni: So you will do it lad?

KC: (eyes meeting Yareuni's) Yeah… ill go get that item back for you…

Yareuni: (smiling and cheering) Great lad!

KC: And you'll part with the map?

Yareuni: Right you are!

KC: Alright, our business is done then, farewell for now…

Yareuni: Good luck, lad!

KC leaves the trader's home followed by the rest of the party…

**Location: Thelsamar, outside Yareuni's home**

The party rest for a moment and decide their next move…

KC: (standing with arms at his sides) …

Opal: (next to KC) So what are we going to do now KC?

Glenshaw: (sitting down on a outside seat made out of stone) …

KC: (faces Opal) Find this ogre… kill it, then find the orb object so we can get that map…

Opal: Is this really the only way?

KC: We're on a time limit here princess, we have to be decisive and act now or we will be to late…

Opal: (eyes facing the ground as her head falls) …

Albion: …

KC: (hands on opal's shoulders) Look I know how you feel, you just want to help and you want it finished, but if we don't make hard choices we wont get anywhere…

Opal: (facing KC) …

KC: (standing normal) Lets just find this orb and get the map from the trader and we'll be outta here before you know it…

Opal: (smiling slightly) Ok KC…

Albion: …

Glenshaw: What if we cant find the ogre?

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Or this orb object the trader wants…

KC: Argh! Trust you guys to ruin the moment!

Glenshaw: (frowning) ….

Sky: (can birds even frown?) …

KC walks a few steps away from the group and then turns to face them…

KC: We got a mission people! Lets get it done and get out of here…

Opal: (smiling) …

Glenshaw: Righty then!

Albion: ….

The party after savouring the moment a little head on to the north-east of Thelsamar…

**Chapter 9**

"_**A band of ogres"**_

4 hours later…

After much searching and only a fools hope left the party realise that they are lost in Loch Modan, they had headed north-east without any guide or map since their was none so that they may find this ogre camp and retrieve the orb. They were surrounded on all sides by nothing but forest and great green trees while a lush fertile grass laid about at their feet with the wind blowing the leafs away from them towards a darkening sunset. The party continued to walk in the same direction from town….

KC: It will be dark soon…

Opal: ….

Glenshaw: Are we lost?

KC: Naaah… just gonna take more time finding this ogre camp…

Albion: I think we would have spotted this so called ogre camp by now if it truly existed…

KC: (sighing)

Opal: We are lost…

KC: Ok I think we need a break…

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) I concur…

The party began prepping the camp gear…

8 minutes later…. it was now dark…

KC, Opal, Glenshaw, Albion & Sky are all sat down gathered around the burning camp fire…

KC: …

Opal: …

Glenshaw: (warming his hands up near the fire) …

KC: Should you even have to do that?

Glenshaw: I do get cold, I can only create fire when I concentrate…

KC: Ah right… good job on that fire…

Glenshaw: (weirdly smirking)

Opal: What if we cant find this ogre camp? Or retrieve this orb object the trader requires for the map?

KC: Then we might as well be lost right now…

Opal: But I have to-

KC: (speaking quickly) I know, we know how you feel Opal but this is a lot bigger than what it seems….

Opal: I know…

KC: If it is as bad as I think it is then their could be a whole different war between the two great continents…

Opal: My parents would never start a war!

Albion: I agree, the queen and the king would never go to such lengths! We pride ourselves on the natural way of things, we cherish the entire world!

KC: I know that the elves love nature and all, but any free thinking being can easily be selfish and cruelly influenced by great amounts of power…

Albion: (standing up and raising his fists) Tis nought but heresy! None of this shall come to pass! I will not allow it!

KC: (staring at the burning flames) …

Opal: Albion… please, settle down…

Albion: (sitting back down) Forgive my weakness, milady…

KC: (eating some bread) …

Glenshaw: ….

KC: I wouldn't worry to much, when we were setting up the tents I sent Sky on a recon mission around the camp… and with that half-eagle eye of his we wont be wondering around here for much longer….

Opal: (smiling)

Glenshaw: (smiling at KC) Well that's good news…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) Aint it?

Opal: (looking at KC) Why did you…

KC: (looking at Opal) Hmm?

Opal: KC why did you… accept the mission to assist Xathalius in kidnapping me?

KC: Why do you ask me this now?

Opal: I'm just wondering what encouraged you to take such a high risk job for such little pay?

KC: Ah thanks…

Opal: I don't mean to offend…

Albion: he is a rotten thief, he cares not for anyone else's burdens!

KC: (facing Albion) I got my own troubles to deal with, sir rusty…

Albion: (annoyed) …

Opal: So please… tell me why you accepted the task?

KC: I was here on the Eastern Kingdoms continent at the time, I was starving…

Opal: You had no method of acquiring your own supplements?

KC: Eh? If you mean I had no cash then… no that wasn't the problem…

Glenshaw: Cash?

KC: I had been captured by a large group of ferocious orcs somewhere east of Lakeshire…

Opal: (looking at the flames) These orcs are very persistent if crude…

KC: (facing the group) Yeah tell me about it….

Glenshaw: Aren't you?

KC: Yeah just listen… I was being held captive by these orcs, had been there for days…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Somewhere east of Lakeshire**

3 weeks earlier…. somewhere to the east of the great human kingdom of Stormwind near Lakeshire…

KC locked inside a small cell kneeling down and grabbing at the cages bars notices dozens of orcs nearby on patrol and grouped together, they did not seem to be with the Horde faction as they carried a different banner…

KC: (hands gripped on the cage bars) Hey! When is the dinner break around here!

Orc grunt: (hitting the cage with a choppa) Shut it! Your gonna get fed whenz we see fit!

KC: Oh that's comforting, poke your arm through I think ill settle for meat that's gone off…

Orc grunt: (banging at the cage again) Har-haaar-haaaaa! Foolish lil humie!

KC: (sitting back in his cage) ….

A human voice is heard from someone in a cage just next to KC's…

Man in cage: I said "hey you!"

KC: (facing the other man) Who the hell are you?

Man in cage: Name's Blank… how the hell did you get stuck with the locals here?

A orc passes by banging at Blank's cage with a choppa blade…

KC: Pretty much that way…

Blank: They captured you too?

KC: Yeah I was passing through on my way to the Blackrock mountains till they caught me…

Blank: Blackrock mountains? Why in Christ's name would you want to go there?

KC: (looking around) Trying to undo the mistakes of the past…

Blank: Aren't we all?

KC: I wouldn't know.

Blank: ….

KC: So why are you here?

Blank: I was on surveillance here…

KC: …. Ok…

Blank: You don't need to know the details…

KC: (leaning back facing the orcs) If you say so…

Blank: ….

KC: ….

Blank: I am with a group…

KC: (facing Blank again) Alright…

Blank: Ever heard of Xathalius?

KC: Rumours and innuendos…

Blank Well anyway, we got this really big mission coming up and we're looking for help…

KC: Go on…

Blank: The mission is secret for now you have to join up with the band to know those details…

KC: Well I aint going anywhere…

Blank: Actually…

Blank forming a movement with his hands picks the lock of his cage and opens the door…

Blank: You are.

KC: (grabbing the cage bars) I guess I am…

Blank: (picking the lock of KC's cage) Com'n lets bust out of this joint…

The two warriors are now free from their cages…

Orc grunt 1: (seeing the captives) Ehhh!!! The humies are getting away!

Orc grunt 2: (looking around) GET EM! CHOP EM UP!

KC: (facing Blank) Got a plan I hope?

Blank: This way!

The two human captives run to their left, they were held in a fortress of some sort as they were surrounded by walls of stone except for the direction they were running in which led to the Redridge mountains….

Blank: (running for the rope bridge) Over there!

KC: (following Blank) !

A orc appears from out of view behind a wall and only just notices KC!

KC jumps up as he sees the orc first and clouts him one around the head! As KC lands on the floor the orc hit's the ground with a loud thump knocking him out!

Blank: (running beside KC) Hey nice one!

KC: (looking ahead) Yeah I do this for a living!

The two escaping captive humans run across the rope bridge to the other side where as they look down the mountains path they tremble slightly at the sight of a group of angry orcs approaching them!

KC: Ah crap…

Blank: …

KC: (shrugging) Now what?

Blank: (more relaxed) Don't lose hope yet friend…

As Blank utters those words a small airship drops from out of sight in mid-air and hovers at the mountains edge the engines roaring loudly! The two escaping humans run for the rope that had been thrown over the side!

Blank: (clinging to the rope) Com'n KC!

KC: (leaping for the rope)

As jumps for the rope and misses it by inches he tumbles towards the ground!

Moments later…

As the airship rises and the orcs at the mountains edge stare in amazement at the two humans they notice the end of the rope come into view and clinging to it is KC as he waves goodbye to the orcs…

KC: (climbing u the rope) That's the heroic jump of my life…

Seconds later KC is helped onto the airships exterior platform and greeted by Blank and Creed…

Blank: Welcome to the band friend!

KC: I guess they came to help you…

Blank: Nope… we came to help you…

KC: Come again?

Creed: (walking and stopping beside Blank) We've heard much about you KC… the great crusader…

KC: (puzzled expression) …

Creed: We need your help with a top secret mission of great importance…

Blank: I got myself captured and taken behind orc lines to help you escape…

KC stands facing the floor with his hands at his sides for just a moment…

KC: (facing Creed & Blank) So what is the mission exactly?

Creed & Blank: (smirking)

**ATE Ends**

It is now present time, 3 weeks back into the future…

**Location: Somewhere north-east of Thelsamar in Loch Modan**

KC: So that's how I came to meet Xathalius…

Opal: That is astonishing…

KC: (smiling)

Glenshaw: So they helped you escape?

KC: Yeah they later told me they had the airship waiting nearby so that when Blank and I would escape they could quickly approach the orc controlled fort and pick us up from the ground to the air…

Glenshaw: Amazing…

Albion: Pfft… pure luck…

KC: (smirking at Albion)

Opal: I think we should get some rest regardless…

KC: Yeah I think so too…

Opal: Then I shall retire, good night all…

Opal stands up and walks away to get inside the tent and as she looks back the group they wave and say "Night Opal"…

KC: (looking at Glenshaw & Albion) Better get a early night we're gonna need all our strength tomorrow for when we take down the ogres…

Glenshaw: (getting up and going inside the other tent) …

Albion: (walking and standing guard at the princess' tent) …

KC: (looking at Albion then the burning fire) Heh…

The group settle down for the night…

Voice: I have been thinking recently…

KC: Not you again…

Voice: Oh… you getting annoyed by me?

KC: Not at all, just wish you would tell me who you are…

Voice: I told you before… I am a friend

KC: A friend who's a voice in my dreams that haunts me never telling me why… ok…

Voice: Don't worry, you can stay macho all you want but soon you will have to come to terms with the truth…

KC: Come to terms with the truth? You talking about 5 or 6 years ago?

Voice: Around that time…

KC: Do I even know you?

Voice: Not yet… but you will some day…

KC: …

Voice: Wake up!

KC: Wha?

KC rocks around on the floor… after opening his eyes slightly bedazzled by a blurry vision he rubs his squinted eyes to see Glenshaw knocking him about at the shoulder… it was night and the surroundings were alight by torches that stood upon the ground…

Glenshaw: I said wake up!

KC: (sitting up) What?

Glenshaw: I think we've been had…

KC: What you on about-

A ogre grunt walks up to KC hitting him on the back mildly…

Ogre: You shut it!

KC: (rubbing his back and facing Glenshaw) …

Ogre: (walking away)

KC: Glenshaw… why are we surrounded by ogres?

Glenshaw: I don't know what happened KC… I think they carried us all away from our tents to their camp…

KC: (looking around) Oh… where is Opal and Albion?

Glenshaw: (shrugging) I aint seen them…

KC: (standing up) Well lets go find them!

As KC stands up and turns around he is grappled at the neck by a huge ogre! KC is lifted in the air, his feet off the ground!

KC: Argh!!!

Krashztek: (sniffing KC) You… you is smell not the same…

KC: (his hands grappling with the ogres arms) Let… go!

Glenshaw attempts to help but is pulled back by another ogre…

Krashztek: (grip tightening around KC's neck) You is not the same… as other humies…

Glenshaw: …

KC: Hey… screw you-you flat faced slab of dirt!

Krashztek: (puzzled expression) You not… even same as humans… you is… man full of mystery….

KC: Argh!

Krashztek throws KC down on the floor! He gasps for breath….

Krashztek: (holding a blunt weapon at KC) You… will watch all your friends die…

KC: (eyes wide at the ogre) …

Krashztek walks away muttering and roaring quietly…

Glenshaw: (helping KC up) You alright KC!?

KC: (holding hid throat) That's why… I hate ogres… always go for the throat.

Glenshaw: What did he mean you smell different?

KC: (coughing) I dunno…

Glenshaw: ….

KC: We have to find the others…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Somewhere at the ogre camp in Loch Modan**

Albion: I am telling you the truth!

Albion is bonded between two walls by ropes at the wrists, his armour from the torso and shoulders had been stripped from him and he was being tortured by method of a heated metal pole!

Ogre: (burning Albion) Why are youz here!?

Albion: (screaming in pain) Arrrrrrggghhhhhhhhh!!!

Opal: (leaning against a wall hands bonded) Stop it!

Ogre: (pointing metal pole at Opal) You be next filthy humie!

Opal: (staring back at the ogre angrily) …

Ogre: (scoffing as he faces Albion) Tell me why youz is here! I will crush your bones with my fists!

Albion: You wont get anything… from me… you filth!

The ogre burns Albion just above the stomach, he screams from the agony of the searing heat as it burns away his skin!

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Outside at the ogre camp in Loch Modan**

Meanwhile with KC & Glenshaw, they are preparing to escape…

KC: Ok Glenshaw its time to get outta here…

Glenshaw: How?

Their feet were bonded… but only by rope…

KC: Burn through the rope with your fire magic…

Glenshaw: Yeah but what about all the ogres?

KC: (looking around) Hold on…

A ogre chatting with another group of ogres looks at KC & Glenshaw then back towards his ogre group…

KC: (grabbing a stone) Get ready…

KC throws the stone and as it hit's the face of the accompanying mountain and as it lands on the ground the ogres turn to face it… but they don't move anywhere…

KC: (sighing) Ooo-k…

Glenshaw: Let me try mine KC…

Glenshaw creates fire in the palms of his hands and throws a fireball towards a bush and a hedge… seconds later the brush is aflame! The ogres immediately turn to face the blazing fire and run towards it in surprise!

KC: Well that works too…

Glenshaw: (burning the rope) Ok KC lets get outta here and look for Opal and Albion!

KC: (nodding at Glenshaw)

KC & Glenshaw run towards the forest which was only 40 ft away! As they make it to the forest moments later they hide behind some trees looking back to see if any followed…

KC: (looking back) I don't think they followed us…

Glenshaw: (next to KC) …

A ogre emerges from the darkness of the forest and charges KC & Glenshaw! KC is thrown by the ogre's shoulder charge onto the floor! Glenshaw is forced against the tree onto the ground!

Krashztek: (picking up KC by his throat)

KC: Not… again!

Krashztek: You are… DEAD MAN!

KC: (staring straight into the ogre's eyes)

The ogre throws KC over the edge of a cliff which was shrouded by the night! KC falls towards the darkness of the pit! The ogre walks towards Glenshaw who attempts to throw fire as it burns in his hand…

Krashztek: (grabbing Glenshaw's hand) …

Glenshaw: Ah!

Krashztek: You die with the rest of the humans!

Glenshaw: (looking up at Krashztek with fury)

The Krashztek lifts Glenshaw up on his shoulder as he screams abruptly and is carried away by the ogre back to the camp…

"_In times of war we gather together, when our home, our family, our friends are in harms way we do what we can so that we may protect that which matters to us the most, such things are revered as being afraid to be lost. Human conflict of emotions."_

KC lay in a shallow river bed… his head under water… unable to breath…

KC: (lifting his face out the water) !

He looked around as his eyes came to focus only to notice he was laying in a shallow river stream which was only just deep enough to have broken the fall… or was it?

KC: (getting to his feet gradually) …. Sophia?

KC falls to his knees, his hands on the shallow river bed clutching between the rocks and the pebbles… the cold water stinging at his legs, fingers and feet…

KC: (standing up again) Where… am I?

He looked around to notice the cliff where he had fallen from and survived… he was surrounded on most sides by more mountain faces… except for the stream which led down and formed a river which ended at the dam…

KC: (walking forward slowly) I have to… help the others…

KC struggling to force his feet through the cold shallow water of the river makes his way following it towards the stream which went on downwards…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Ogre camp, the burning execution**

Opal, Glenshaw and Albion were gathered around a a podium or a totem of some sort made of lumber that the ogres had built. They seemed to be honouring it like you would a God. The groups hands were bonded with rope…

Krashztek: (pointing at the group) You humans… will be sacrificed…

Opal: (looking around at her surroundings) …

Glenshaw: (looking at Opal then the ogre leader)

Albion: (staring at Krashztek) Wait! If you have to kill someone let it be me first!

Krashztek: You QUIET! All of you be burned before the mighty horseman of doom!

Opal: Horseman of…doom?

Albion: Enouth of this nonsense! Let us go we have done nothing to you!

Krashztek: (pointing with club in hand at the group) You shall be sacrificed to appease horseman! Your blood shall soothe the unending appetite of the dark rider!

Albion: Enouth riddles! Kill me or release me butcher, but bore me not with this ranting!

The ogre throws his club at Albion hitting him at the head and knocking him out cold!

Opal: (shouting at the ogre leader) Stop it!

Glenshaw: (struggling with the rope) !

It seemed Glenshaw could not use his magic due to some binding spell performed by the ogre casters…

Opal: Let us go or you will all suffer! I swear it by the Priestess!

Krashztek: (roaring loudly) HAR-HARR-HARRR! Youz cannot stop my mighty ogre clan!

Opal: (staring at the ogre leader) …

Glenshaw: …

Albion: (out cold on the ground)

Krashztek: (pointing at the group) Bring them forth to the pit of molt!

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Somwhere near the ogre camp**

KC was struggling trhough the stream but as he gathered what strength he had he made his way to a small mass of land that again was shrouded in darkness….

KC: (walking on land) Ugh…

He tumbles over and lays on the ground his eyes closed and breathing lightly…

"_Watching over us, baring down upon us, breathing their grace through our mind and their strength through our hands, we are stronger at the price of our humanity. Breath of Angels."_

As KC again slowly opened his eyes he catches sight of something… a figure far in the darkness… it began to become alight… the grace of a bright light reaching his eyes and soothing his mind. He began to feel stronger… his strength returning to his limbs and the fresh air returning to his lungs. KC stood up quickly and as his eyes regained their focus completely, he could not see the light anymore… had he been dreaming?

KC: (walking forward) What was that? How did that light…

KC shakes his head in confusion and frustration… his mind now healed…

KC: (looking forward) What is that?

He looks deeper into the pit of darkness and notices a entrance like a small shallow cove of some sort in the distance… KC walks forward and approaches the cove, no fear or caution questioning him…

Moments later…

KC was now stood inside the cave which was illuminated from some kind of crystal embedded into the walls of the cave interier, it was mostly dark but some how KC could see where he was going… as if he had night vision… only he didn't… did he? He walked forward futher into the cave as the crystals began to glow darker with a aura of red around them… the cave began to get loud as something was heard pulsing from deeper inside… the cave was darker… till finally after walking far enough KC gazed upon something settled inside a bowl made out of stone resting atop a stand…

KC: (stepping closer to the stone bowel) …

As he peered down he could see… a orb object… great in its manner but secret in its power…

KC: (picking up the orb) …

He held the orb slightly above his head, scanning the orb intimately and curiously with just his eyes…

KC: (holding the orb with one hand) Looks like I found it… but Opal and the others are in trouble!

Voice: They need your help KC…

KC: (turning around quickly) Who goes there!?

Voice: Don't you know me?

KC: (looking up) Yeah you're the ghost who haunts my dreams…

Voice: Am I just a ghost to you?

KC: (looking around and at the cave entrance) Well show yourself and lets find out…

Voice: I will soon, I promise you…

KC: (sighing and shrugging) …

Voice: But for now I have a different gift for you… one for all your birthdays that I've missed…

KC: What are you-

A sudden force rushes past KC! As an energy aura begins to form around his entire body he lifts up into the air a few ft of the ground! KC's arms are held out and his legs spread, the energy seems to be rooting from the orb held in his hand and surging throughout his entire body structure and into his mind! After only a moment of the unknown power surge, KC falls to the ground and on his knees… the orb still in his hand…

KC: (looking at the orb and at the cave entrance) I have to save my friends!

KC quickly gets up and runs out the cave!

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Ogre camp, pit of molten fire**

Krashztek: (mace pointed towards the party) Youz shall be burned and appease the dark rider!

Opal, Albion and Glenshaw were all tied up against posts… and just 5 ft away from their backs was a pit of molten lava… who knows how they got that there, maybe it was already there when they arrived? The heat from the fiery lava was rising and could be felt on all their backs which caused the party to sweat…

Opal: (eyes rolling) Whats with this dark rider? I demand to know why you are doing this!

Krashztek: (roaring) You shall be sacrificed to the horseman of doom! His satifisfaction meanz our survival! HAAA!!!

Opal: Horseman of doom?

Glenshaw: (tied up next to Opal) Don't like the sound of that…

Albion: (tied up next to Glenshaw) zzz ZZZ

Opal: (looking at Albion and sighing) Oh wake up for the Priestess' sake!

Krashztek: SILENCE!

The party stare weirdly at Krashztek standing in front them, the small army of ogres behind him were cheering and roaring with their hands and arms high, their weapons held gloriously in hand as if they had won a great victory…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: North of the ogre camp, somewhere near the Loch Modan dam**

KC quickly made his way down the mountains face, trying to be careful but also rushing as it was night and the rocks were slippery… not to mention the fact that the party were running out of time!

He dropped of the rocks and landed near the river which was at the base of the dam and then looked up… KC would have to climb up…

KC: (looking up) Ah nuts…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Ogre camp, pit of molt**

Krashztek: Prepare to lower the humans into the pit of molten fire!

2 ogres wearing sinister and rather frightening masks approached Opal and turned her around to face the pit of molten fire… as if the common ogres face without a mask weren't bad enough already…

Opal: Hey! You cant just do this!

The ogres lower Opal who was still tied to the post towards the pit of molt, the pit itself was deep, it stretched about 22 ft into the earth itself and at the bottom you would be chilled as your eyes caught sight of the burning hot lava… even the heat from that height of the pit was unbearable…

"_**What makes a zero a Hero?"**_

Glenshaw: (facing the ogre leader) God damn you! If your gonna burn someone first! Then burn me!

Krashztek: LOWER HER DOWN!!!

The 2 ogres using a mechanism at both sides of the pit along with rope attached to the post lower Opal down into the pit slowly…

Glenshaw: No don't! OPAL!

Opal: (inside the pit and being lowered slowly) Ah!

Albion begins to wake up…

Albion: What is…

Glenshaw: (looks at Albion then Opal) !

Albion: (looking at Opal who was in the pit) GOOD GRIEVOUS AND FLABBERGASTING! PRINCESS!!!

Albion looks at Krashztek, the leader of the ogre clan…

Albion: YOU! Stop this at once madman! You are gonna suffer the death penalty!

Glenshaw: (sighing at Albion) Like he's really gonna listen to you now!

Albion: (facing Krashztek) ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD MONSTER!

Krashztek: HA-HAAA-HAAAAA!

Sky: (flying down from the heavens) !

The ogres peer at Sky as he swoops down and flutters about at Krashztek's head! The ogre clan leader attempts to bat him away but misses! Sky keeps fighting Krashztek and hovers towards the party who are tied up!

Glenshaw: Sky!

Sky: Where is KC!?

Glenshaw: I dunno! Help us! Help Opal quick!

Sky: !

As Sky hovers above the ground a axe hits him at his back which was unseen and unheard! Sky being mortally wounded falls away from the party slowly and hit's the ground! The heroic bird bleeds heavily as Krashztek gets closer to the bonded party…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Near the ogre camp**

2 ogres spot someone approaching them at sprinting speed…

Ogre: STOP RIGHT THERE!

As the man comes into focus, KC jumps up and smacks both of the ogres simultaneously in mid-air with his bare fists then lands on his feet and continues to run into the ogre camp uninterrupted! The ogres land with a loud thump on the ground…

At the pit of molt 9 seconds later…

Ogre in back: YEEER! BURN EM! BURN EM A-

As the ogre shouts those words, KC jumps at his back and cuts his throat! The ogres shouting is fainted as blood spews out his mouth! KC runs quickly up to the pit of molt and he ducks to evade Krashztek's quick attack!

KC: (next to Glenshaw) Alright guys!?

Glenshaw: (looking at KC) Man am I glad to see you KC!

KC: (looking around as he unties Glenshaw's hands) Where is Opal!?

Albion: (pointing) She's in the pit of fire! Hurry and save her!

KC looking around notices the ogres at the wheel mechanism spinning it around which was extending the rope to lower Opal downwards into the fire! Quickly being able to untie Glenshaw, KC runs and kicks one of the ogres with enough strength forcing him away from the mechanism! KC turns the mechanism the other way round so that Opal ascends back up towards the surface!

Glenshaw: (standing in front of Krashztek) Come on!

Glenshaw charges fire in the palms of his hands as Krashztek approaches!

Seconds later as Krashztek is only a few ft away from Glenshaw the fire is lunged at the ogre's torso forcing him back and causing some burn damage to the flesh!

Krashztek: (pointing) ARGH! GET EM! CHAAARGE!!!

The small army of ogre's charge towards the party! As they do so, Glenshaw in the same moment burns away the ropes bonding Albion at his hands and ankles then quickly turns to face the ogres and creates a wall of fire behind Krashztek and 2 of the other charging ogres!

Glenshaw: (seeing the charging ogres) !

Albion: !

**Battle 10 Begins**

Krashztek: CRUUUSH THEM!!!

Ogre 1 & 2: YESSS!!!

Albion: Have at thee monsters!

_Albion manages to find a nearby blade which lay about on the ground…_

Krashztek - executes Charge & 2x Bash vs Albion, causing moderate smashing damage to the flesh!

Albion: Is that all the strength you possess!? Foolish mindless beasts!

Glenshaw: …

Albion - executes Knight's Charge & 3x Slash vs Ogre 1, causing heavy lethal damage to the armour and small lethal damage to the flesh!

Glenshaw - casts Fireball vs Krashztek, causing moderate burning damage to the armour and small burning damage to the flesh!

KC - operating the mechanism he is able to ascend Opal higher towards the surface!

Ogre 1 - executes Charge & 2x Bash vs Albion, causing moderate smashing damage to the flesh!

Ogre 2 - executes Charge & 1x Bash vs KC, causing small smashing damage to the armour and small smashing damage to the flesh!

KC: Guys you have to keep them off me or else Opal will burn to death!

Glenshaw: I got you covered KC!

Glenshaw - inspired by KC's words casts Molten Shield on KC, whenever a hostile target attacks KC at close range they will now be burned!

KC: Hey nice touch Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: (smiling)

Krashztek: Ill crush all of youz!

Krashztek - executes Charge & Crushing Pincer vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and moderate smashing damage to the flesh! In addition KC has been incapacitated by the attack and Krashztek suffered some burn damage!

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs Krashztek, causing heavy burning damage to the flesh! In addition the spell was a critical hit hence Krashztek is suffering burn damage over time!

Albion - casts Break Armour vs Ogre 1, by channelling the energy of nature through the blade Albion is able to throw the energy using the blade towards the enemy foe breaking away the armour completely!

Ogre 1 - executes 2x Bash vs Albion, causing moderate smashing damage to the flesh!

Albion - executes Knight's Counter vs Ogre 1, Albion with retribution in mind and his strength fading is able to counter Ogre 1's attack, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Ogre 1 is killed by Albion's attack and tumbles over!_

Albion: I shall slay all of thee monsters!

Krashztek: RAAAAAR!!!

Krashztek - enraged by Ogre Frenzy executes Ogre's Charge & 5x Bash vs Albion, causing extreme smashing damage to the flesh!

_Albion is knocked out by Krashztek's_ _attack!_

Glenshaw: Albion!

Krashztek: HA-HAAA-HAAAAA!!!

Glenshaw: (angered expression)

_KC has regained consciousness!_

KC - operates the mechanism and is able to ascend Opal higher towards the surface

Glenshaw - casts Pyroblast vs Ogre 2, by charging the fire in his hands for longer and channelling more energy and heat Glenshaw is able to create a bigger ball of fire and throw it at a enemy foe, causing extreme burn damage to the flesh!

_Ogre 2 is burned to death by Glenshaw's spell and tumbles over!_

KC - operates the mechanism quickly and is able to ascend Opal towards the surface completely!

_KC frees Opal from her bonds as she is not wounded but over-heated!_

KC: (facing Opal) You ok Opal?

Opal: (looking at KC) I am now... KC…

KC & Opal: (smiling)

_KC & Opal join the battle!_

Krashztek: ME CRUSH! YOU DIE!

KC: I don't think so!Opal: Time to die… evil ogre!

Krashztek: ARRRGGGHHH!!!

KC: (pointing at Krashztek) You hurt my bird, your ass is MINE!!!

Krashztek - executes Shoulder Bashing vs KC & Opal, causing moderate smashing damage to their armour and small smashing damage to their flesh! Both of them are knocked down by the attack but are able to get back up quickly!

KC - was unable to act as he was knocked down by Krashztek's Shoulder Bashing!

Glenshaw - casts Pyroblast vs Krashztek, as the fire is built up in his hands and charges up Glenshaw attempts to throw the ball of fire at Krashztek, however the ogre leader stops the spell casting by quickly throwing a axe towards Glenshaw's head! He is able to evade the attack fully by falling back and unfortunately is left hanging on the edge of the pit of blazing fire!

KC: (looking back) Glenshaw!

Glenshaw: (shouting from the edge of the pit) Help me!

KC: (facing the Krashztek) Hold on!

Glenshaw: What you think I'm doin!

Opal - attempts to help Glenshaw of the pit's edge, however Krashztek throws a axe towards her just missing her shoulder and disappearing into the dark night! Opal falls on the ground due to shock from the attack by Krashztek!

KC - executes Protect the Girl's & 3x Fist Bash vs Krashztek, causing heavy smashing damage to the armour and sundering it apart!

Krashztek - executes 1x Deadly Axe Throw vs KC, the axe is thrown directly for KC's head! As the axe is hurled towards KC the weapon is split apart as he raises his hand and extended from the bone structure of his hands are what seem to be blades made out of a solid metal!

Krashztek: What weapon is this man wielding!?

KC could only stare in amazement at the spines of metal that were sticking out between the fingers of his hands… 2 blades on either side were short but the metal blade in the middle seemed to be long like the blade of a sword…

KC: What the holy h-

Opal: (looking at KC from the floor) ….

KC looks at the ogre leader as the metal blades resend back into his hands…

KC: I don't know how-

Krashztek - executes 1x Deadly Axe Throw vs KC! The axe is hurled and on a path directly towards KC's skull! As the axe is a few ft away from KC the weapon is halted as a wounded Sky plunges himself between the axe and KC's face intervening the attack! Sky falls past KC and lands at his back!

_Sky lays on the floor near-death!_

KC looks at his beloved friend and back at Krashztek in frustrated anger… his eyes as if they were burning with a different kind of fire…

Opal: (looking surprised at KC) !

KC: Son of a bitch!!!

KC - executes Heroes Revenge vs Krashztek, KC charges at Krashztek infuriated by the loss of a friend he had known many years, as the ogre clan leader Krashztek throws more axes picked up from the ground towards KC he parries them completely with the metal blades extended from his hands and as he reaches the ogre deflecting his final melee attack and roaring loudly KC lunges the claws directly into the ribs of Krashztek, causing almost instant death!

**Battle 10 Ends**

KC stood looking over the corpse of the ogre leader, his eyes rising slowly towards his small army as they stood silently and their faces surprised…

KC: …

Opal: (looking over at KC) We need you over here! KC!

KC: (turning around quickly) !

KC runs to the side of Opal who was kneeling down beside Albion who was sitting back against a mass of huge rock and had been wounded mortally…

KC: Opal… you can help him with your healing powers…

Opal: (holding her hands over Albion) ….

A aura of silver light appears around Opal's hands as she attempts to heal Albion's wounds…

KC runs over to his friend…

Opal: (looking at Albion) You ok Albion?

Albion: (opening his eyes and looking at Opal) Princess?

Opal: (smiling with a tear in her eye)

Albion: Now princess… don't let me see you cry…

Opal: (still smiling) You should be fine Albion… you have performed your duty well…

Albion: (nods)

After helping Glenshaw up out of the pit, Opal looks around to notice a distraught KC on his knees with his friend in his arms who had bled to death… Glenshaw walks over to stand at KC's right side…

Opal stands along with Albion at KC's left side…

KC: He was… a bird brain… but he was my best friend… and he saved my life…

KC stares down at Sky who is covered in blood and his eyes closed, no movement at all…

Opal: KC… I'm sorry…

Albion: ….

Glenshaw: …

Glenshaw looks as the small army of ogre's stand and stare at the party their faces just simple and bare like they did not know what they were feeling… like anger had left them and was replaced with something more… gentle… even for a giants heart…

Glenshaw: KC…

KC: (resting his face against Sky) …

Glenshaw: Do you think?

KC: (voice feint) Do I... think what?

Glenshaw: Do you think we can-

Opal: I'm sorry… I have the power to heal wounds but I cant bring anyone back from the spirit realm…

KC: … …

Glenshaw and Opal rest their hands on KC's shoulders as he kneels ever still with his friend still in his arms… the metal blades from his knuckles were slowly resending back into his hands… it was like they were a part of his very exoskeleton… but how could such things be possible?

KC: I am sorry friend… but you saved my life…

KC closes his eyes… from his pain a new light shall cometh… from the tear that drops from his face and lands on Sky the physical body shall be made anew…

Seconds later as a thin line shoots outwards from Sky and a aura erupts from the line of light…

Sky: (fluttering about as he is revived!) KC watch out!

KC: (expression of astonishment) !

Opal: (even more amazed) !

Glenshaw: (face dropped) …

Albion: (staring and bewildered) …

Sky: (looking up) Why are you all crowded around me for? What happened!?

KC: Ah you dumb bird!

KC jumps up and grappling with Sky the revived bird only just manages to cling to KC's arm as he dances around in shock and amazement! Opal & Glenshaw are heard cheering in the background…

Sky: Whoooa! Steady on there fella! What is with all the-

Sky notices the dead ogre leader on the ground…

Sky: Ooohhh… I was dead…

KC: Damn right you were!

KC kisses Sky via a peck on the side of his skull…

Sky: Uhwa-ehhh!

KC: HAA-HAAA!

KC regains his calm and stops smiling at Sky who looks back at him confused, bewildered and with questions…

Sky: How did you bring me-

Opal: KC… something happened… you were dead Sky…

Sky: (facing Opal weirdly) Well… that's new…

KC: (smiling and facing Opal) Yeah its new for me too…

Opal: (smiling at KC)

Glenshaw: How did you bring him back from death KC?

Albion: (walking forward slowly) That is a rare gift indeed but not unheard off…

KC: (facing Albion) How many do you know who can return the spirit to the body Albion?

Albion: Very few… I only hear that followers of the light, keepers of nature and great leaders are able to return the spirit to the body…

KC: Well I am none of them but… I'm just glad to have my buddy back!

KC strokes Sky on the top of his head, Sky flaps around from the excitement and as KC stands normally again facing the group who are looking back at him in amazement…

KC: Seriously guys… I don't know how it happened… just be glad it did…

Glenshaw: What about the metal blades in your hands?

KC: (raising his hand close to his face) I cant explain that either…

Glenshaw: ….

Opal: Are you sure?

KC: (smirking) I would ask you to read my mind but can any of you do that? Nope? Guess you'll just have to trust me then…

Opal walks forward and rests her hand gently on KC's shoulder as if he was as fragile as glass and that only she knew that right now…

Opal: (smiling) I trust you KC…

KC: (looking into Opal's eyes) …

Sky: You have… claws?

KC: (raising his hand towards Sky) Hmm…

KC with his finger tips feels gently along the top of his hand…

Sky: Where in the Titan's names did those blades come from?

KC: No idea dear friend, but I will find out soon enough, I'm sure of that…

Opal: Oh! What about the orb object!

KC: (searching through his pockets) Uh…

KC reveals a orb in his hand that he holds up to show to the party…

The party is also very surprised once more as the ogre army kneels down before them…

Ogre army: (all together) Dark… rider…

KC: Uh…

Glenshaw: (walking forward closer to KC) When you were thrown off the cliff and we were captured the ogre leader said something…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) Uhhh?

Glenshaw: He said he was going to sacrifice us to the "Horseman of Doom"…

KC: Horseman of Doom? Thought he comes out only during Halloween?

Glenshaw: Oh no that's the Headless Horseman, KC…

KC: Oh yeah… hold on!

Glenshaw steps back a little surprised as KC raises his finger like something had just come to mind…

Glenshaw: What?

Opal: ???

Albion: ???

KC: I have heard of the Horseman of Doom! I think it's a avatar of some sort…

Opal: Avatar?

KC: Avatars are beings summoned-

Opal: Summoned by ancient and powerful orbs that were scattered a thousand years ago around the world to stop fortune seekers and those of terrible greed from getting a hold of them…

KC: (facing Opal weirdly) Uh… yeah… I guess…

Opal: …

KC: How did you-

Opal: Being kept in the castle and rarely going outside allows me to read a lot…

KC: Oh…

Albion: (rolling his eyes) …

Glenshaw: We have more questions now… but we also have that orb the trader wants…

KC: Yes… I have words for him…

Glenshaw: ???

Opal: Uh… KC…

KC: (facing Opal) Now what?

Opal: (pointing at the small ogre army) …

KC: (looking at the small ogre army) Oh…

KC walks forward so that every ogre still kneeling can see KC in full view along with his friends at his side…

KC: Ogres! I have slain your leader! Who is it that you serve!?

Ogre army: (all together) Horseman of Doom!!!

KC: Ogres! I possess the orb of power! The Horseman of Doom is mine to command! Tell me now, whom is it that you serve!?

Ogre army: (all together) Nobody!!!

KC closes his eyes a little and sighs faintly… his eyes open fully again as another idea enters his mind…

KC: Ogres! I will slaughter every one of you using my weapons and the power of this orb! Now tell me whom is it that you serve now!?

Ogres army: (struggling but eventually all together) KC!!!

KC: (coughing) That's a little better…

Opal: Would you really have slaughtered all of them?

KC: (facing Opal weirdly) Nah, I would have been more likely to bash my head on one of these rocks in frustration…

Opal: (weird expression) Ah…

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

KC: Lets get back to the trader…

Sky: (hovering and landing on KC's shoulder) …

The group head on out of the ogre camp back towards Thelsamar…

"_**How to get a head in line 2"**_

**Location: Thelsamar, home of Yareuni the trader**

Some time later, its morning and the party are at the trader's home…

KC: (walking in from the entrance) …

Opal: Are you alright, KC?

KC: Yeah… I had to see a healer… about my hands…

Opal: (puzzled) …

Yareuni: So do you have my item?

KC: I got your orb right here…

KC digs into his backpack and takes the orb object holding it in his hand in full view… the trader looks at KC completely surprised and baffled… almost like he never expected to see it… like he knew it was almost suicide…

Yareuni: (stepping forward) So… you got the orb…

KC: (nodding) Had to kill an ogre leader to find it…

Yareuni: Ahhh…Krashztek… I thought ye might land in some trouble with that brute, but I thought you could handle yourself…

KC: A heads up would have been nice…

Opal: …

Yareuni: Well I thought you could-

KC: Handle ourselves… yes… but not against the ogre army that we found there…

Yareuni: Yes well-

KC: You never told us about that did you?

Yareuni: Well you never asked…

Albion: Its not the supplier's job to ask about the merchandise, you should have given all available information whether it was asked for or not!

KC: I lost my friend because of you!

Sky: (flapping his wings) …

Glenshaw: And I almost burned to a crisp!

Yareuni: Well you seem to all be here…

KC: (eyes wide) Yeah well events that follow with chaotic moments seem to take a toll on you after a while and change you forever…

Yareuni: (shrugging) It does not matter to me! Give me the orb! Now!

KC: (approaching Yareuni) …

Yareuni: (holding out his hand) …

As KC reaches Yareuni… he quickly grabs the dwarf by the neck and manages to get him in a head lock and a very sharp dagger held in his left hand follows which touches the cheating trader's neck…

KC: I'm taking this orb…

Yareuni: (struggling slightly) Argh!

KC: And I am taking that map…

Yareuni: So you are going back on your deal!?

KC: Deal was to save a boy, kill one ogre boss and maybe a few other ogres at a camp and to retrieve an orb, you lied to use and left out the details old dwarf!

Yareuni: (not struggling) Ah!

KC: (tightening his grip) Now tell me… where is that map?

Yareuni: (pointing with his hand) Over there…

Albion walks over to check where the dwarf was pointing and as he lifts up a container KC quickly tells him to stop! As Albion only just reacts to KC's quick warning the box spews forth ice which would have frozen Albion's head completely but luckily thanks to KC's instinct the ice only just missed him and hit the wall…

KC: (throwing Yareuni on the floor) !

Yareuni: (against the wall looking up) Damn it! Ill have you all for this!

KC: Not if I off you first…

KC takes out a pistol from his holster which he had not used till now… he points it directly at Yareuni's head…

Opal: (walking to KC's side) Wait… KC… you don't have to do this…

KC: …

Yareuni: (looking up at KC) …

Albion: He has put us at risk with no consideration for our lives in order to acquire a powerful, rare and unknown item and attempted to kill one of us again just now… we have that right…

Opal: (looking back at Albion) Its not for us to decide who we execute!

Albion: (at attention) …

Glenshaw: (standing beside Albion) …

Opal: Please… KC… don't kill him, turn him over to the guards… let them handle his conviction…

KC stands with the gun pointed at the dwarf's head… his eyes are wide and his hand is steady… a moment passes by…

He puts down the gun and rests it in the holster…

Yareuni: (sighing)

KC: Where's the map?

Opal: (looking around on the shelves)

KC: …

Yareuni: …

Opal being as clever as she was with books manages to find the maps amongst some other scrolls a few seconds later…

Yareuni: You cant take that!

KC: I am taking the orb and the map! You wont need them where your going…

Yareuni: (looking at the floor) …

Opal walks over to KC and hands him the map which he opens up and studies for a moment…

KC: Ok, looks like we can follow this pass here out of Loch Modan and head on to Dun Morogh…

Opal: ….

Albion: …

Glenshaw: …

Sky: What about just there?

KC follows Sky's eye sight focused at a location on the map…

KC: That gate is locked, they wont let us through…

Sky: …

KC puts the map in his backpack and the orb in his coat pocket…

KC: Alright we have the map… and this orb…

Yareuni: You don't even know… what that orb is capable of…

KC: (kneels down next to Yareuni) I may not know that just yet but its better in my hands and safer out of yours…

Yareuni: …

KC: If I see your face again it will be for the last time…

Yareuni: (smirking) …

KC stands up and faces the group…

KC: Ok lets head on out of here…

The party leave the home of the sinister and crazed trader and enter the streets of Thelsamar…

Albion: (walking up to a dwarf guard) You there… guard!

Dwarf guard: Aye lad?

Albion: Theirs a trader who resides in that location there

Albion points over to the traders home…

Dwarf guard: Aye that I know… wait.. You are a royal knight of Darnassus…

Albion: That I am…

Dwarf guard: (saluting) A honour to make your acquaintance sir…

Albion: Likewise… as for the trader living there he has committed a crime…

Dwarf guard: A crime?

Albion: Attempted murder…

Dwarf guard: You have any proof lad?

Albion: Just over here-

As Albion and the dwarf guard look back at Yareuni's home they spot the dwarf trader running out of the town exit!

Albion: He is escaping! KC!

KC: (looking around and spotting Yareuni) !

KC steps forward along with the party as they see the fleeing dwarf leave their view…

KC: Damn it…

Glenshaw: He escaped?

Opal: I cant believe he ran… such a coward…

KC: Survival is what matters… that's what I hear anyway…

Albion: Should we go after him?

The party look over to see 2 dwarf guards pursuing after the fleeing trader who had just mounted and stolen a domesticated goat and headed off to the north…

KC: Bit to late for that now…

Albion: Coward dwarf… if I had my chance I would have-

KC: We got enough blood and trouble on our hands Albion…

Albion: …

Opal: …

Glenshaw: So are we leaving?

KC: Yeah… lets get outta here…

Glenshaw: (smiling)

The party walk on to leave town… when a disturbance is heard to their left from inside the Inn… shouts and barking can be hard… wait… barking? As the group look over at the entrance to the building they notice a… dog run down the steps and as it made its way down quickly it stoped a few ft away from the party skidding along the floor and looking up at them with its canine eyes… it appeared to be a german shepherd breed…

KC: What the… bloody hell?

Glenshaw: Awww it's a doggy!

Dog: Woof!

Opal walks over to the homeless dog and kneels beside him…

Opal: (stroking the dog) Awww hes so cuuute!

KC: (covering his face with his palm) …

Sky: (perched on KC's shoulder) Whats with the huge ball of fur?

KC: I am guessing its previous owner wants him to vacate the premesis…

Dog: Woof!

KC: (smirking at the dog) …

Opal: KC… should we take him?

KC: (looking at Opal shocked slightly) What!?

Glenshaw: Lets keep him!

KC: (lecturing stance) We cant just take the damn dog with us! We have had enough excitement for today!

Opal: (facing KC) But he is homeless…

KC: I never had a real home and look I am still here!

Opal: …

A Foogle emerges from the Inn hovering down the steps and resting on its feet next to the dog and looking up at the party…

Dredeon: Oh kupo… so glad you found him, kupo…

KC: (looking at Opal weirdly) I suppose you are gonna say "lets keep him!" next eh?

Opal: (looking at KC) This is no time for joking KC…

KC: (sighing)

Dredeon: I'm sorry… is this bad time?

Glenshaw: Are you… a foogle?

Dredeon: Kupo! You know of us kupo!

Glenshaw: (smiling) I met two other foogle's back in Darnassus called Monikia and Neil…

Dredeon: (getting excited) KUPO! You met Neil kupo!?

Glenshaw: (nodding)

Dredeon: It is good news to hear that Neil is travelling!

Glenshaw: Oh here also… gave me this…

Glenshaw pulls out a letter from his pocket which had been folded and hands it over to Dredeon…

Glenshaw: I think its for you…

KC: (looking at Glenshaw then Dredeon weirdly) …

Opal: (now standing beside KC after walking to him) …

Dog: (on his belly and licking his paw)

Albion: (standing behind Glenshaw) What is going on?

KC: (slouching to one side with one hand on waist) I think they are just catching up…

Albion: Ah…

Dredeon (foogle): (opening the letter and reading)

"Dear Dredeon"

"You'll never guess what! I survived and made it to Darnassus after travelling all the way through Kalimdor!"

"I am going to stay in Darnassus for a little time, but don't worry to much about me ok dear friend?"

"See you soon MUPO!"

"Neil"

Dredeon (foogle): (looking up at the party) It is good to finally hear from him after months, mupo!

KC & Opal: (both smiling weirdly)

KC: Well its great to know some good came out of today…

Opal: …

Dredeon (foogle): As thanks mupo, I would like you to care of Thomas!

KC: Who the hell is Thomas?

Dog: Woof!

The dog gets up and jumps on KC, he leans back a little as the huge dog's paws are on his chest and he compensates for the weight imbalance….

KC: Down boy!

Dredeon (foogle): Down Thomas!

Dog: (settling as normal) Woof!

KC: Why cant you just keep the dog?

Dredeon (foogle): I cant take care of him no more, mupo! I plan and leaveing and it will be to dangerous for me and him together, mupo!

KC: Wouldn't it be more dangerous by yourself?

Dredeon (foogle): Pardon me but… I can just fly away form danger, mupo!

KC: (smirking) Fly eh? Sounds cool…

Dredeon (foogle): (doing a foogle smile)

Opal: We will take care of Thomas for you…

KC: (head dropping towards the ground) …

Opal: (looking at KC) Alright… KC?

KC: (looking up at the sky) More the merrier I guess…

Dredeon (foogle): That is good news, mupo!

Thomas: Woof!

Dredeon: See! He is smiling at you!

KC looks at the dog who was facing him directly with a expression that semed like a doggy smile…

KC: Ha… cute… but he better not get in our way…

Dredeon (foogle): He is a good dog, mupo! He will protect you!

KC: Ok fair enough…

Thomas: Woof!

Dredeon: Thanks, mupo! I better get back inside before the bar owner crushes my allowance again!

The foogle flutters of back inside the Inn…

KC: …

Opal: …

Glenshaw: Awww a doggy!

KC: (face in his palm) …

Opal: (looking at KC then at Thomas) …

Opal: strokes the dog again, Thomas seems to like Opal as hes wagging his tail…

Opal: Hes a good doggy!

Thomas: (doggy smile)

Sky: Just make sure he doesn't eat me…

KC: Relax Sky… if anything the dog will probably end up being our dinner…

Opal: KC!

KC: (holding his hands up) I'm kidding!

Thomas: (barking) WOOF!

KC: Anyway… lets get going…

Opal: (smiling)

The party walk forward towards the entrance/exit of Thelsamar except for KC who walks over to a sleeping Albion that has passed out… on his feet! KC slaps Albion on the back and walks away as Albion wakes up looking around cautiously…

Albion: (anxious) Whoa! Who goes there!? Halt!

Albion coming to his senses runs and joins with the rest of the party. The dog stays put looking at the Inn then back at the leaving party… KC stops as they continue to walk past him and onwards out of Thelsamar…

KC: (facing the dog) Here Thomas! Here boy! I'm your guardian now!

Thomas: (walks following KC a few ft behind him) …

The party have left Thelsamar and are once again on the open road heading towards the snowy fields of Dun Morogh…

**Chapter 10**

"_**Who we may become"**_

What you see here? What is it that you don't see? Nothing is the same… nothing is normal anymore… everything and everyone has changed and they are no longer what they seem to be. How do you know you can trust anyone? Even those closest to you? Maybe even someone you love? The truth is we don't know for certain but it is human nature to try anyway….

Some time in the future…

**Location: Unknown**

Sophia: KC! You have to stop this! You cant betray us all like this!

KC: The man you believed in was a lie! I am more powerful than any being that has blessed or cursed this world!

Sophia & KC stood upon a upon a gap in the world, ice was tumbling around them and falling towards a great blue ocean filled with the dead of many fallen crusaders…

Sophia: Please KC! Its over, come with me I can help you!

KC: (lifting up a sword in the air) Its not over! This is just the beginning! The beginning of a new world!

Energy propels from the sword towards the sky and beams right through to the heavens…

Sophia: What about me!? Are you just going to let us all die here!?

KC: I am no longer bound by a mortal coil and yet you are all trapped inside your shells, ignoring the truth!

Sophia: What truth, what you talking about!?

KC: I am no mere human, I am something more! I have turned something from immortal that was mortal and made it forever!

Sophia: But you will destroy the world doing so!

KC: The world will be born again!

Sophia: KC I cant let you do that!

KC approaches Sophia, walking down ice cold steps of power towards the one he once called "my love" whom thought of him as "her lover"…

KC: Its to late, the King of Death and ruin has fallen and the wheels of fate are in motion, balance will finally reign down upon the mass of thee…

Sophia: (sheathing her golden sword) I loved you once, but I wont let you destroy the world!

KC stood a few ft away from Sophia pointing his sword at her…

KC: You don't have a choice… my love…

Sophia: (eyes wide) … …

KC: You also don't have to end here, join with me and we can blossom together, here we will rule for a millenia…

Sophia: I would join you, but not to bring chaos to the whole planet…

The waves of the surrounding ocean begin to force themselves against the icy rocks… the wind heavy on their backs and the cold freezing their toes. The ground shook as the crust of the world began to realign…

KC: Then I will simply change not the past nor the future but the world itself and shape it to our minds, Pandora will become Grace…

Sophia: …

KC: …

They star crossed beings wielding legends of both mind and body take their stances of combat. KC dropping the sword he held raises up his claws of unbreakable metal while Sophia wields a sword forged of blessed gold…

**Future Battle Begins**

KC - casts Coil of Death vs Sophia, causing extreme chaos damage to the armour

Sophia - executes Golden Rush & 3x Gold Slash vs KC, causing extreme damage to the armour and no damage to the flesh

KC: I cant be stopped, the wheels of fate are roaring and the world will rumble beneath our own feet…

Sophia: Save me a seat, I am not leaving till one of us have fallen here…

_KC jumps up onto another platform inside the great ice chamber, Sophia follows quickly!_

Sophia - executes Golden Descend vs KC, attempting to cause extreme damage to the armour and flesh but KC parries the sword with his unbreakable claws of metal!

KC - executes Rush & Claw Scrap vs Sophia, attempting to cause heavy damage to the flesh but Sophia absorbs the attack with a magical energy shield!

_KC jumps away from the icy platform and proceeds to run up the icy wall at vast speed! Sophia quickly follows with a golden aura following behind her!_

Sophia - executes Swift & Propel Attack vs KC, causing moderate damage in mid air to the flesh!

KC - executes Hover & Great Grapple, by jumping off the wall which he had run upon at vast speed and grasping Sophia in his arms KC is able to leap and then drop Sophia in mid-air towards the ocean of ice….

Sophia - casts Golden Wings, by creating a avatar of wings on her back she is able to fly upwards out of the icy chamber and settle on a platform where the ice had shattered away from leaving only a narrow pass high towards the sky overlooking the entire continent of the frozen wasteland…

_KC fly's upwards and settles just in front of Sophia who flaps the golden wings behind her, those wings shatter into 300 pieces of gold and fade into the transitioning air…_

**Future Battle Ends**

KC: I was definitely surprised the first time I saw them…

Sophia: (kneeling and then standing up) You don't have to do this KC… we can find a way out of this… together…

KC picks up the Golden Sword that had been dropped by Sophia as she landed…

KC: (approaching Sophia) Its to late… I know what I have to do…

Sophia: Do you remember what you told me back then?

KC: I would always protect you?

Sophia: Well that and… that you loved me…

KC: (pointing the sword directly at Sophia) All but illusions of granduer, I have felt something that transcends love and pain!

Sophia: (a tear in her eye and her voice weaker) Please don't go… where I cant follow…

KC: (lifts the sword high in the air) I already visited that palace! I was forced out with no mercy!

Sophia: (looking at KC)

KC: (looking into her eyes)

The golden blade falls towards Sophia…

A curtain of change is drawn…

She twists again and again then turns in her slumber…

KC stands under a dark and blood drenched sky… clouds of darkness being born and scorching the beautiful blue that no longer exists…

The world burns… its humanity and all life torn away from it in a instant, the planet screams as he stands amongst its dead, their bones and their skulls littering the floor… with KC smiling as he gazes at them and the blood filled sky begins to rain down upon his face. He holds out his arms in his triumph and gazes at his creation in gruesome satisfaction…

What shall become of this man?

**Location: Just off the path to Dun Morogh**

Opal wakes up screaming inside her tent!

Opal: (sitting up) No! STOP! KC!

The tent entrance opens up and outside KC & Albion can be seen looking inside, the darkness of the night behind them…

KC: Opal!

Opal: (eyes closed) You have to stop!!!

KC: (entering the tent) OPAL!

KC grabs Opal at the shoulders trying to wake her up…

KC: Opal wake up your dreaming!

Opal: (relaxed and breathing heavily) … … …

KC: (looking at Opal shocked) …

Opal opens her eyes and she focuses on KC… staring for a moment…

Opal pushes KC away from her and crawls backwards!

KC: (on his back and leaning on one arm) What the hell!? Opal wake up… its just me!

Albion: Princess please wake up!

KC: …

Opal: (staring back at both of them)

KC: (staring at Opal) …

Albion: (looking at KC and then Opal) …

3 hours later… it is sunrise which can be seen just off the edge of the mountain that they had settled upon… a tunnel was also close by which would lead them to Dun Morogh…

KC: (standing outside the tent) …

As KC stood just outside the tent the entrance opened up and out appeared Opal looking around with a expression like a whole new weight had been crowned on her shoulders…

Opal: (leaveing the tent) KC….

KC: (looking at the sunrise) So… you want to tell me what happened last night?

Opal: I… cant…

KC: (sighing)

Albion and Glenshaw walk around the tents and stand a few ft away from KC and Opal, Sky was settled on top of the tent structure and Thomas was sitting on his belly looking around curious of his surroundings…

Opal: I cant tell you just yet… I am sorry…

Albion: (crossing his arms) …

KC: (sighing and facing Opal) So when can you tell me?

Opal: …

KC: I'm fed up with all this secretive crap, first in Darnassus, then in town outside Grandsation Station and now after that weird nigthmare you just had…

Opal: (looking at the ground) Please… KC, just leave it be for now…

KC: (shaking his head) Sorry but I'm not gonna leave it alone… the way your eyes glazed over and your sudden reaction when you looked into mine I could tell it had something to do with me and it wasn't good at all…

Opal: …

Albion: The princess… Opal… has the ability to see the future KC, please give it time…

KC: Yeah I will…

KC walks towards the tunnel which led to Dun Morogh…

KC: I give you until we reach Stormwind… after that your on your own anyway…

Opal: …

Albion: …

Glenshaw: But KC…

KC: Relax Glenshaw, I haven't forgotten about our deal…

Glenshaw: (frowning) No I don't mean that…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) …

Glenshaw: You have powers too… don't you?

KC: I don't know… I really don't…

Glenshaw: Please tell us… Opal cant share her dream because its something painful and it could change everything…

KC: (facing Opal) Then I guess me and Opal have something more in common…

Glenshaw: …

Opal: (looking at KC) …

KC: Ok enough chat, we got a job to do… lets get going…

KC starts walking towards the tunnel followed by Sky who lands and settles on his shoulder while Thomas walks a few ft behind him, the rest of the party follow a few seconds after with Opal at the back… now walking with a heavy burden…

"_**Infection"**_

**Location: Borders of Dun Morogh**

The party exiting the tunnel and seeing the dim light of the sky covered by the cold snowy winds come to see a blockade at the entrance to the tunnel, it was guarded by several dwarfs and some human guards… they had the insignia of Stormwind etched upon their shields and their tabards…

The whole path to Dun Morogh was guarded and their was no way though…

KC and the party walk over to one of the human guards on patrol around the blockade…

KC: (zipping up his leather jacket) Excuse me…

Human guard: What is your business here!? Show me some identification right now!

KC: Uh…

KC gets out the papers which allowed passedge at Grandsation Station and shows them to the human guard…

Human guard: Right… ok that will do for now… what is your business here at the borders of this snowy land?

KC: We need to pass through, we are on our way to Ironforge…

Human guard: Well… you would be lucky to do just that…

Opal: What do you mean good soldier?

KC: …

Human guard: The whole blockade is ehre for a reason, theirs a whole nest of infectious beasts around this area… something is making them wild and more dangerous than usual…

KC: Infectious? That's out of the usual for this area…

Human guard: You're telling me! I don't know why but its got all the beasts in the vicinity, bears, boars, and all kinds riled up and they are attacking us on sight!

KC: Aint that normal for wild beasts to do?

Thomas: Woof!

Human guard: (waving at the tamed dog) We do get the odd animal attack… but these beasts are running around in packs and they have… changed somehow…

Glenshaw: Somehow? How have they changed exactly?

Human guard: Not sure, never sene anything like it…

KC: Never? Must be something new then…

Human guard: Exactly, you're welcome to help us out with the problem but till its corrected their will be no getting pass here..

KC: (folding arms) Hmm… fair enough… thanks for the info…

Human guard: (saluting) Happy to help… take care…

Opal: You too…

KC and the party turn to face each other as the guard walks away and gets back on patrol…

KC: What you think?

Albion: Sounds like a plot to take back the princess…

KC: Uh… I don't think so…

Opal: Should we just find out for ourselves?

Glenshaw: Wait a darn second, do we really want to just run in the snow and find whatever it is out there tearing it up!?

KC: (facing Glenshaw) Why not?

Glenshaw: Seems a bit risky don't it?

KC: My middle name is risky…

Glenshaw: (frowning) …

KC: Relax I do this for a living… we'll be fine as long as we don't split up…

Shouting from some guards is heard in the distance…

Voice of guards: INCOMING! At the ready!!!

The party look around beyong the blockade to hear screams and roars from the distance of the snow… you couldn't see anything because of the fields of snow and ice… their was even a thick mist which blocked your view…

KC: Weather here is worse than usual…

Opal: What is it!?

Glenshaw: (charging fire in his hand) …

Albion: (sheathing his sword) …

Opal: KC… what's that sound?

KC: Something fricking weird…

Opal: Cant we just go back, I mean do we have to AHHH!!!

A mutated bear charges for Opal knocking her over! The mutated bear stops in its tracks roaring at the party and the guards!

Mutated bear: RAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!!

KC: (helping Opal up) You alright?

Opal: (worried smile) …

KC looks at the mutation…

KC: What the hell-

Mutated bear: RAAAWRRR!

Thomas: (barking wildly) WOOF!

Mutated bear: (charging the party) RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!!

**Battle 11 Begins**

Mutated bear - executes Charge & Mutated Claw vs Opal, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and small smashing damage to the flesh

Opal - casts Gaze of Elune vs Mutated Bear, by lifting up her rod and channelling energy from the sky and through the weapon itself Opal is able to fire the nature energy at her enemy and stun it while also causing small nature damage to the flesh

Mutated bear - unable to act, stunned by magic attack

KC - executes 3x Slash vs Mutated bear, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh

Glenshaw - casts Fireball vs Mutated bear, causing moderate burn damage to the flesh

KC: This thing don't seem so tough…

Opal: …

KC: (looking to the distance) Hold on…

_KC sniffs the air…_

KC: I may have spoke to soon…

Albion: (looking around) Incoming!

_3 other mutated creatures join the battle! They were led here by a mutated trogg!_

KC: Ah great…

Albion: Stand your ground!

Albion - executes Knight's Charge & 2x Slash vs Mutated snow wolf, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh

KC - executes 2x Slash vs Mutated Bear, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh

Glenshaw - attempts to cast Pyroblast vs Mutated boar, however the casting is cancelled as Mutated trogg Counters with Shoulder Charge and causes moderate smashing damage as well as Knockback!

KC: (looking at Glenshaw) You alright over there!?

Glenshaw: (getting up) I'll be fine!

KC - executes Raging Avenger vs Mutated trogg, as KC sees a friend knocked back by a enemy attack he is overcome with anger and charges the enemy to defend their life, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Mutated trogg - executes Bad Breath vs all, by taking in a deep breath and releasing with mutated carbonmonixide particles the enemy causes heavy toxic damage to all and debuffs them with Poison

KC: (kneeling over) Ah… I don't feel so good…

Opal: (on her hands and knees) I think I am gonna be sick…

Glenshaw: (on his front passed out) …

Albion: (leaning on his knee) I wont fall yet…

Glenshaw - unable to act, passed out from toxic attack

Albion - executes Knight's Execution vs Mutated wolf, the enemy target being so weakened by attacks inflicted upon it is finished off by Albion who charges at great speed and impales the beast with his sword directly through the chest area killing the beast instantly!

_Mutated wolf has been slain_

KC - takes damage from Poison, executes Sky Dive vs Mutated boar, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

Mutated Boar - executes Bestial Counter vs KC, the wild beast being enraged by a melee attack inflicted upon it counters the same target who made the attack causing heavy smashing damage to the armour and small smashing damage to the flesh!

_KC's armour has been sundered!_

KC: (breathing heavy) I don't know how much longer… I can hold on…

Opal: (standing up) …

Opal - casts Elune's Grace on KC, healing his wounds for a high amount

KC: Opal…

Mutated trogg - executes Shoulder Charge & Infect vs Opal, the mutated trogg charging forth quickly causes small smashing damage to the target but also bites them causing a infection!

_Opal is knocked down by the attack!_

KC: Opal!

Opal: (out cold on the ground)

Mutated bear - executes 4 Mutated Slash vs KC, however the attack is prevented by KC as he blocks the attack with his shield and thrusts a sword into the mutated beasts chest causing it to fall on its back but not killing it…

Glenshaw - wakes up from his slumber

Albion - executes Knight's Execution vs Mutated bear, causing extreme lethal damage to the weakened foe!

_Mutated bear has been slain!_

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs enemy party, causing heavy burn damage to the flesh of Mutated boar & Mutated Trogg!

_Mutated boar has been burned to death!_

Mutated trogg - executes Beast's Rage, by going into a frenzy after realising its allies have all been slain the raging beast causes moderate smashing damage to the party's flesh and knocks them down!

_The party have all been knocked down!_

Mutated trogg - executes Wild Execution vs KC!

**Battle 11 Ends**

The wild trogg charges at KC who is laying down on the floor! The trogg jumping on KC grapples with him on the ground as KC holds the wild beasts arms inches away from his face as the trogg thrashes and bites wildly trying to finish the hero off completely! The mutated trogg's claws are close to his face and close to ripping apart his torso! Thomas is seen a few ft away barking at the trogg and KC…

Sky: (hovering beside Thomas) KC!

KC: (struggling) Argh! Thomas get him!

Thomas: (barking) !

Thomas charging forward leaps at the Mutated trogg biting the beast in the behind and causing it to shout in pain from the attack!

KC kicks the mutated beast off him causing the creature to fall on its back! KC standing up quickly with a surge of adrenaline running through him and a fire burning within his heart un-holsters his gun and fires repeatedly into the mutated trogg's chest and head until running out of bullets…

KC: (breathing heavy) …

The cold stinging his neck, no fear grips him… only the rage…

Opal: (waking up weakened)

Opal looks at KC who stands over the near-dead mutated trogg…

Mutated trogg: (looking up at KC) RAAAAAAAWWWRRR!!!

KC takes his sword and stabs the wild beast through the skull causing blood to shoot up from the wound and fall back on the corpse of the slain beast…

KC: (breathing lighter) …

KC turns around to face his party and the guards fighting away the mutated beasts in the background…

KC walks up to Glenshaw…

KC: (facing Glenshaw) You alright?

Glenshaw: (looking at the slain beasts then KC) Ill be fine… with a bit of rest…

KC: (nodding in agreement) …

KC looks at Opal who is being examined by Albion who kneels beside her…

KC: (looking down at Opal) What's wrong?

Albion: I don't know! She wont wake up!

Albion shakes Opal's shoulders gently…

KC: …

Albion: Princess wake up!

KC: That mutation bit her on the arm… she must be infected…

Albion: (standing up) YOU! This is all your fault!

KC: My fault!?

Albion: If you hadn't abducted the princess and forced her here against her will in the first place-

KC: It was going to happen regardless Albion! And I didn't force her to do anything! She chose to help me and come along of her own free will!

Albion: Lies!

KC: Believe what you want tin head!

Glenshaw: (running over) Please! You guys! This ain't the time!

KC kneels down and picks Opal up carefully, holding her in his arms…

Sky: (flying down and settling on KC's shoulder) …

KC: It don't matter anyway… what does matter is helping Opal…

Albion: (feeling a bit more relieved) …

A human guard accompanied by 2 other guards of lower rank walk over to KC and Albion…

Human guard: What happened here?

KC: (facing the guard) I think she's been infected…

Human guard: How do you know this?

KC: She was bitten by a mutated trogg beast…

Human guard: (looking at the slain beast) You were lucky, a whole platoon of 5 guards fought 1 of those and they were never seen again… well parts of them was seen…

KC: I don't care about any of that! Tell me how to help her!

Thomas: Woof!

Albion: (looking at KC then the human guard) …

Glenshaw: …

Sky: …

Human guard: She must be executed…

KC: (angry) WHAT!?

Human guard: It's the only way, their is no cure here and she will turn into one of those… things… it only takes time…

KC: No! Theirs always another way!

Human guard: I'm sorry…

Albion: At ease soldier! You are in the presence of the princess and heir to Darnassus! You don't have the authority to execute a member of the royal family!

Human guard: I know… I could easily tell she was the princess by that pendant she is wearing around her neck…

KC: And yet you still suggested killing her!?

Human guard: Princess or no princess… it matters not, she will become one of them in a matter of hours and she will try to kill us all…probably succeed…

Albion: …

KC: I don't care! Ill find a way! So back off!

Human guard: (staring at KC) …

KC: (staring at the guard his eyes wide) …

Human guard: You have 3 hours… if you don't bring her to us by that time for execution then you wont be coming back at all…

KC: She's going to be fine so save your breath for when those beasts try to rip you apart…

Human guard: (looking at KC then Opal) Light be with you all…

The human guard walks away and Albion and Glenshaw walk a few ft in front to face KC…

Albion: What must we do to save the princess!?

KC: (staring at Albion) Stay calm for one…

Albion: (deep breath) … …

Glenshaw: How are we gonna save her if we don't know what infected her?

KC: Oh we're gonna find out…

Sky: Maybe if we follow the trail those mutated beasts came from we could discover a clue or something…

KC: The bird is right… our only lead is the direction those beasts attacked from…

Glenshaw: And what direction was that?

The group look at KC who's eyes turn towards… the south-west…

The group head on into the falling snow and the blinding mist… not knowing what could befall them at any moment…

**Location: Somewhere near the mountains of Dun Morogh**

KC looking at the map for a moment wraps it up and packs it away in his backpack… he pulls his hat a little further down covering his face as the snow was falling a little more heavier but not to much… at least at this time it seemed hopeful…

The desperate party struggled through the thick snow which reached knee high on KC and Albion… so you can imagine it was more difficult for the gnome and the dog…

Albion: Do you even know where we're headed!?

Glenshaw: … …

KC: Yeah… I got the map remember!

Albion: (looking in the distance)

Glenshaw: (toppling over in the snow)

KC: (turning around to notice Glenshaw) !

KC carrying Opal in his arms sees Albion walk over to help a exhausted Glenshaw to his feet…

Albion: (facing KC) We cant continue in this snow falling upon on like this KC! We have to take shelter!

KC stood holding the infected princess in his arms and looked around…

KC: (looking back at Albion) Ok… follow me and stay close!

Albion helping Glenshaw both manage to follow KC through the snow…till eventually discovering a unknown cave that was obscured by the falling snow… they take shelter in that cave…

KC let Opal rest on the floor against the cave wall and sits next to her looking at Albion and Glenshaw as they enter and sit down opposite him resting against the cave wall also…

A snow coated Thomas and Sky also enter the cave both settling inside the cave…

KC: (shivering) Think we better… make a fire…

The group was shivering and freezing from the cold… it was like icy fingers grasping at your spine and cold air breathing against your neck endlessly…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Bridge to Arathi Highlands**

A band of brigands walk on through a fertile land of forest green fields… no trees surrounded them but only beasts… even raptors and giants…

Creed: Where the hell are we?

Tan: Who cares? We're alive… what else do you want? A medal?

Creed: Alright easy…

Wise: (drinking from a river)

Tan: God knows what's in there…

Wise: (drinking) How thirsty I am… I really don't… care much… at all…

Tan: Suit yourself…

Boss: (walking forward off the bridge) Just be happy that you're all alive…

Blank: (walking beside the Boss) ….

Tan: (looking around) Jeez… we're surrounded by endless fields… and when theirs no fields theirs just wild beasts…

Creed: Lets just hope we don't run into any horde types…

Boss: You may have forgotten that horde and alliance are on a neutral standing right now…

Creed: (facing the Boss) True but can we really expect all followers of the horde to be that friendly?

Boss: Heh-heh-heh… maybe you're right…

Wise: (walking up to the group slowly rubbing his gut) Oh guys… I don't feel so good…

Tan: (sighing and facing Wise) I told that drinking from there was a bad idea!

Wise: (burping) Ooo… urp!

Boss: (pointing away from himself) Not here boy…

Wise: (running behind a brush) !

Tan: (sighing) ….

Creed: So now where to Boss?

Boss: Lets just keep heading north…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Uncharted cave in Dun Morogh**

KC tosses and turns in his sleep…

Voice: Looks like you are getting closer to the truth KC…

KC: Are you just gonna keep popping up whenever you want?

Voice: Oh yeah that reminds me about that day…

KC: That day? The Goldshire raid?

Voice: A little, but not exactly….

KC: Well what else is-

Voice: Don't you remember!? How could you forget so easily!?

KC: ???

Voice: Think hard and don't let your mind wonder! Think _back then!_

KC: Back then?

_**Location: KC's memories, back then**_

The curtain raised and you could see… mountains… a ocean far in the distance… and as you flew inwards towards the unknown you could see Sophia… kneeling beside a man laying on the floor face down… but not moving at all.

Sophia: Dad! Please! Get up!

She begins to cry…

Sophia: Gabriel… Syndicate… Militis… I hate all of you! You've taken away everything!

Sophia picks up a blade… she runs into a narrow corridor of metal which leads to a secret room…

**Part 2 Ends**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advent Story: **__Wretched & Angelic_

_**Inspired by AnnaSophia Robb**_

**Part 3 Begins**

**Location: Uncharted cave in Dun Morogh**

Voice: WAKE UP!

KC: Wha-

KC tosses to one side to look up and see Glenshaw shaking him at the shoulder…

Glenshaw: I said wake up KC!

KC: (sitting up on his elbow) I just had… the weirdest dream…

Glenshaw: Really? What happened… never mind! Opal is missing!

KC: (his eyes opening and looking around) !

KC gets up out of his sleeping bag and looks around discovering that Opal had indeed gone missing! Albion was searching around outside with Sky but oddly Thomas was barking 10 ft further into the cave…

Glenshaw: What's wrong with Thomas?

KC: He sees something… no… he smells something down there…

Glenshaw: Down there? Like… what?

KC: (facing Glenshaw) …

They both freeze for a moment… Albion walks into the cave…

Albion: Its no use…

Sky: (hovering beside Albion) We couldn't see her anywhere KC…

KC: (worried expression) !

KC looks around for a few seconds then stares into the darkness of the caves mystery…

KC: Oh now what…

Albion: You think she was taken?

KC: (facing Albion) Thought she had been taken by us already?

Sky: KC this is serious!

KC: I know that Sky! But we got nothing! Nobody heard anything!?

Albion: …

Sky: Nope…

Thomas: Woof! WOOF!

Glenshaw: (frowning) … I think Thomas knows something…

KC: (looking at the dog) When in doubt… always follow your nose… and dogs have a powerful nose indeed…

Glenshaw: You think Thomas will lead us to Opal?

KC: Well since we make pretty crappy watchman, I guess its our only chance…

Albion: Let us follow the canine!

Sky: I agree with the upstart knight here…

Glenshaw: Follow the doggy!

KC: Alright lets go! But be careful and be on your guard… we don't know what's lurking in the shadows…

The group head on deeper into the unknown cave…

"_**The cave that time forgot"**_

The group had been walking for a few hours, deeper and deeper into the mysterious bowls of the uncharted cave's darkness. Glenshaw was lighting their way with fire staying in front next to Thomas who was the navigator to find Opal… they knew not what they would find here… but they walked on… on towards hope… a hope that maybe Opal was still alive in here… somewhere…

KC: … …

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

Thomas: (sniffing about on the ground and walking onwards into numerous cave corridors)

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) Is this really going to work KC?

KC: You are asking me? Ask him not me…

KC points at the dog…

Thomas: (looking back at the party then in front again) Woof!

KC: I just hope this dog is a good tracker…

Glenshaw: I think I see something up ahead…

KC: What is it?

The group walk on quicker, entering a cavern a moment later…

KC: Oh…

Glenshaw: I guess its nothing…

KC: Huh?

Glenshaw: Well I thought I saw… a shadow…

KC: (smirking) Sure it wasn't your own?

Glenshaw: (facing KC irritated) I'm serious!

KC: (looking into the shadows) Well we have to hurry and find Opal…

KC looks at Thomas who was sniffing around and began to walk deeper into the cave's blinding darkness…

KC: Just follow the mutt

Glenshaw: (looking around with his hand aflame) …

Albion: …

The group head on down into a corridor of the cave interior…

**Location: Inside unknown cave, dormant room**

The party unknowingly walking deeper into the dark cave for a few more minutes come to a big room…

KC: (looking around) Whoa…

Glenshaw: What is this?

KC: Looks like the stream of water eroded away most of the rock… over God knows how many years…

Glenshaw: …

KC: Hold on… that may explain what's happening-

A noise is heard deeper into the cave!

The party kneel quickly…

Albion: What is that!? It came from deeper into the cave…

KC: Well its weird whatever it is… just keep your eyes open…

Glenshaw: ….

Thomas: (barking) BARK! BARK!

KC: (patting Thomas) Easy there boy…

Thomas: (moaning) … …

The party walk forward further into the underground room of the cave, the walls were dripping and had been eroded from the water that was now a simple narrow stream exiting through a small large hole in the cave wall. Their was also a entrance to an other tunnel up ahead…

KC: (pointing at the cave tunnel) Over there…

Albion: I got a bad feeling about this…

KC: Don't matter none, we have to find Opal quickly…

Sky: While staying alive ourselves…

KC: You cant talk you already died once…

Sky: (pecking KC on his skull) !

KC: (tapping the spot where he was pecked) Alright easy there pal!

Glenshaw: (looking at KC & Sky then smiling) … …

The party head on into the underground tunnel of the cave…

**Location: Deep inside uncharted cave, underground tunnel structure**

KC approaches a wall and touches it with his hand gently and rubs his fingers together… their was some kind of liquid substance on the cave wall itself… it seemed organic… but it smelled a lot worse than it looked…

KC: I hope that isn't…

Albion: It smells like… well do you remember when the Gladius Cordela was attacked by that huge flying beast and it spat that corrosive bile?

KC: (facing Albion) What about it?

Albion: Weeellllll….

KC: (looking at the bile on his hand) Is their any way I can remove this from my fingers quick enough without losing my cool ego?

KC shakes the bile of his fingers quickly…

The party carry on walking into the cave…

1 minute later…

The party look around again at the walls of the cave tunnel, it was covered in some kind of organic matter which was dark and looked similar to growth pods attached walls… what the hell was in here!?

KC: I really done like where this is going…

Glenshaw walked in front with Thomas and KC at their side blade in hand, Glenshaw was still holding up both hands which were alight from the burning flames…

The party enter another smaller room like the last one… but very different from the looks of things…

They walk into the room surrounded by pods of some kind or more what seemed to be… eggs… their was also shapes of creatures and animals that had been wrapped up and cocooned…

KC: I REALLY don't like where this is going…

Albion: What monster could do such a thing!?

KC: (looking around) I really don't know… some kind of parasite hive…

Albion: …

Glenshaw: (looking at one wall) …

A noise is heard… KC throws a dagger at Glenshaw!

Glenshaw: (turning around to the wall behind him) !

As Glenshaw turned and the blade just missed him a 6 legged creature is stabbed and falls to the ground screaming! It seemed to be some kind of mutated bug…

KC: (stabbing the creature with a sword) !

Glenshaw: Thanks KC…

KC: Don't thank me yet, we are back in the woods and something is watching from afar…

Albion: (reacting quickly as he hears a sound) !

The party react to the sounds and noises from deeper within the cave… you could not really tell where it was coming from, the noise became a wild screeching… clatter and thumping is heard a few seconds later… something was coming closer!

KC: What the hell!?

Glenshaw: !

Thomas: (barking) Bark! BARK!

The dog of war begins to growl at the approaching storm…

Sky: KC my bird sense is itching!

KC: Then scratch it we gotta move!

Albion: (looking around in all directions) !

KC: Move it!

KC runs quickly for another tunnel where noise wasn't being heard from! The rest of the party are a few seconds at his back as they follow him quickly down the tunnel! They all keep running as fast as they can but they were not faster than the noise and the screeching that was getting even closer!

The party after a few moments of sprinting stop in a very small cave room and rest for a second…

KC: Don't stop we have to keep moving!

Glenshaw: KC… I'm exhausted…

KC: Sleep when your dead Glenshaw! If we don't keep moving we're gonna become more acquainted with whatever is following us!

Glenshaw: (gasping for breath) I cant…

Albion: (searching his surroundings with his eyes) I don't see any way out of this room except the way we came in!

KC: Damn it!

KC and the party look towards one wall as a loud thumping is heard from behind it! The screeching is even louder from the tunnel they ran down! The noise gets louder and louder! The party looking around and searching desperately stop moving and are suddenly very still as the screeching stops and the thumping ceases…

KC: …

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

Thomas: (licking his lips) …

Albion: Did they go?

A cave wall collapses and the huge rocks fall to the ground!!!

Creatures emerge from the collapses opening of the cave wall and charge the party!

KC: HERE THEY COME!!!

Albion: (charging the creatures) ARRRRGGHHH!

Glenshaw: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

**Battle 12 Begins**

Virulah CF - executes Bestial Charge & Vicious Knockback vs Albion, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and knocking him back against the interior of the cave wall!

_Albion is knocked out-cold!_

KC: (sigh) He's always getting knocked out…

Virulah CF: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrggggghhh!!!

KC: Damn you are one ugly son of a-

Virulah CF: (charging towards KC) MUUUURRRGGHHH!!!

_KC spins around kicking the charging parasite back onto the floor where it is stabbed by KC right after before it can recover!_

_More Virulah creatures enter the battle attacking KC & Glenshaw!_

Virulah BF - executes Virulah Bite vs KC, attempting to cause minor smashing damage but failing as KC blocks its attack using his shield

Glenshaw - begins to charge up fire energy in the palm of his hands…

Virulah CF - executes Virulah Slam vs Glenshaw, but the attack is blocked by KC who is defending Glenshaw using a shield to prevent the melee attacks!

_Another Virulah CF enters the battle wielding a ranged rifle!_

KC: Glenshaw use your fire magic on that creature!

Glenshaw: (faces towards the Virulah CF) !

Virulah CF - executes Virulah Rifle Volley vs KC, causing small lethal damage to the flesh but most of the bullets however are deflected by KC's shield!

_KC's shield has been broken!_

Virulah CF - executes Rifle Shot vs KC, however the attack is prevented by Glenshaw as fire impacts against the torso of Virulah CF and forces it onto the ground killing it instantly

KC: Good work Glenshaw!

Glenshaw: (smiling) …

_Albion wakes up against the cave wall looking around to see a Virulah BF charge and leap at his face! Albion quickly shields himself with his arms and holds the creature inches away from his face for a few seconds!_

_KC stabs the Virulah BF with a dagger and sees it fall against the ground…_

KC: (helping Albion up) You alright man?

Albion: Yes… this battle is not over!

KC: Then stop wasting time and slice something in two man!

Albion: (nodding and charging) ARRRGHHH!!!

KC: That's the spirit!

Virulah CF - executes Virulah Swipe vs KC, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and also causing KC to fall off his feet and onto his back!

_The Virulah CF grapples with KC on the ground who is holding the creature back with his hands!_

KC: Could use some… help over… here guys!

Albion: (busy chopping up other Virulah CF creatures)

_Another Virulah CF is slain by Albion!_

Glenshaw: (blasting a charging Virulah BF with fire as it leaps towards him) !

KC: (grappling with the strong Virulah CF) SOME HELP HERE!

Glenshaw: (looking over at KC) !

Glenshaw - casts Missile of Fire vs Virulah CF, causing moderate fire damage to the flesh and forcing it out of grapple with KC!

KC: (running over next to Glenshaw) Took you long enough…

Glenshaw: (smirking) …

Albion: (standing next to KC) We're surrounded…

KC: No crap…

Sky: (hovering above the group) Looks like we're done for…

_Many Virulah CF's and Virulah BF's approach the group slowly…_

_The group form a circle in order to guard themselves in all directions…_

KC: No crap…

Sky: ….

Thomas: (barking and growling) GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHH!

KC: I hear yah Thomas…

Glenshaw: (looking around at the approaching creatures) KC they are getting closer!

KC: (looking in his direction away from the group) Glenshaw… I know that!

Glenshaw: ….

Albion: …

KC: Hold on…

Glenshaw: (facing KC) ???

KC: I have an idea…

KC faces Glenshaw with a expression suddenly filled with confidence and a renewed hope…

KC: (pointing a sword towards Glenshaw) Ok… Glenshaw use some of that fire mojo on this sword…

Glenshaw: (smirking)

_Glenshaw holds his hands open and a few cm from the blade of the sword… seconds later the sword glows red and flames rise from it and burn and fade into the stale air, the sword is now temporarily enchanted with the properties of fire!_

KC: (holding the sword with both hands upwards and facing his enemy) Bring it you goons!

_The many Virulah now at close range attack the group!_

Glenshaw - casts Wall of Fire, by causing the ground to heat up and cause flames to rise high a wall is now created between Glenshaw and some of his enemies!

Virulah CF - executes Virulah Swipe vs KC, however the melee attacks are prevented as KC chops the hand parts of the Virulah away from its infected body!

KC - executes Execute vs Virulah CF, due to the enemy foe being near-death KC is able to execute the creature by chopping off its head!

Glenshaw: (eyes open and shouting) Holy!-

KC: Damn… that's gross…

Glenshaw: (shivering) …

Virulah BF - executes Virulah Leap vs Albion, causing small smashing damage to the armour and small smashing damage to the flesh!

Virulah CF - executes Rifle Burst vs KC, attempting to cause heavy lethal damage to the flesh of KC, however the bullets do not hit him but instead hit a Virulah CF as KC shields himself with the creature and throws it down on the floor!

KC - executes Heroic Throw vs Virulah CF, causing heavy lethal damage to the armour and moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Virulah CF is slain by KC!_

KC: (recovering his sword from the corpse) These things seem to die pretty easily!

Glenshaw: It seems even though they possess much strength-

Glenshaw - casts Fireblast vs Virulah CF, by quickly channelling energy through his arms and hands and also taking less time to charge Glenshaw is able to cast a fire spell instantly and cause moderate burning damage to the flesh!

_Virulah CF is slain by Glenshaw!_

Glenshaw: (taking a breath) They are still also virtually dumb…

KC: I can relate…

Glenshaw: (confused look for a moment)

_A blade falls towards Glenshaw's back!!!_

Sky: Glenshaw! Look out!

Glenshaw: (looking around) !

_Albion holds still as his sword is pressed against the sword of the Virulah CF's sword which almost cut Glenshaw at his back!_

Glenshaw: What the-

Albion: (throwing the Virulah CF back) You are most welcome Mr Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: (shocked for a moment) ….

KC: (walking and standing close to Glenshaw) You alright there buddy?

Glenshaw: (facing KC) I nearly got sliced in two… like sweet and sour butter!…

KC: Well luckily your aren't the kind of toast they like…

Glenshaw: What's this got to do with food/

KC: (turning around and deflecting a melee attack by a Virulah CF) !

Glenshaw: !

KC: IT SEEMS… THAT THEY… INFECT THEIR ENEMY… AND EAT THE REST…

_KC throws the Virulah creature back onto the floor…_

KC: (walking away from Glenshaw towards his enemy) Now stop cussing and fight, theirs not many of them left from what I can tell…

Glenshaw: (holding up his hands of fire) Right…

KC - executes Slice & Dice vs 2x Virulah CF, causing heavy lethal + moderate burning damage to the flesh!

_Virulah CF is slain by KC!_

_Another Virulah CF is slain by KC in the same attack!_

_A Virulah CF is slain by Albion in the background!_

_Another Virulah CF is slain by Glenshaw in the background!_

KC: 2 birds 1 sharp stone…

Sky: KC watch out!

_A Virulah CF leaps at KC! However the attack is taken by Thomas instead and the dog and creature begin to wrestle! KC is forced onto the floor and almost knocked out due to hitting his skull on the cave wall!_

KC: Ugh…

Sky: (hovering next to KC) You alright?

KC: (looking around seeing double) Oh man... you look worse than ever…

Sky: (frowning wierldy) … …

KC: (looking over at Thomas who is bitten by a Virulah CF) NOOO!!!

Thomas: (still wrestling with the Virulah CF) !

KC: (takes out a pistol and shoots the Virulah CF multible times)

_Loud blasts are heard from the pistol as KC quickly shoots the creature 4 times in the torso and once in the side of its skull and causes it to collapse on the ground…_

_Virulah CF is slain by KC!_

KC: (looking at the dog) Thomas!

Sky: !

_KC gets up on his feet and walks over to the wounded Thomas and kneels over to inspect…_

KC: Thomas… look at me boy..

Thomas: (looking at KC crying and covered in wounds) … … …

KC: Its gonna be ok boy…

_KC picks up the wounded animal in his arms…_

Albion: (walking over to KC) That's the last of them beasts…

Glenshaw: (looking at the dog) What happened!?

KC: He's been infected… we have to find Opal and get out of here now…

Albion: (nodding) … …

KC: Its gonna be ok boy… gonna take care of you…

Thomas: … …

**Battle 12 Ends**

KC stands up carrying the wounded canine animal in his arms with the infectious Virulah disease running through the dogs veins and gradually turning it over to the Virulah side… turning it to a monster…

Albion: Which way?

KC: (looking at the way the Virulah came through) Over there…

Albion: (looking in the same direction) … …

Glenshaw: Then lets hurry and save Opal and Thomas!

KC and the party get on the move quickly and leave through the newly created opening of the cave interior wall! They step on unknown land…

**Location: Tunnel via created opening of cave wall**

The group trudging through the interior cave corridor press on desperately in search for Opal and to save Thomas, their only hope was to find the princess safe so that they could escape and she could heal Thomas from the growing infection that was quickly turning him over to the Virulah…

Albion: Can you see anything in front KC?

KC: (walking in front) Not a damn thing…

Glenshaw: (his fists on fire) I am trying but these caves are so dense in darkness…

KC: You're doing fine just don't burn out or anything…

Glenshaw: Shouldn't we be worried about the oxygen?

KC: (looking back at Glenshaw) What do you mean?

Glenshaw: Well flames feed on O2 so…

KC: So where is all the air coming from if this is a undiscovered cave?

Glenshaw: (smiling weirdly) Exactly I mean-

Albion: Now is not the time to consider the natural order of things my comrades, we have to save the princess!

KC: (looking at Albion) Easy over there rusty, we will find her and make whatever took her away pay in full…

Albion: (serious expression) … …

The group continue to walk onwards before coming to a small cavern which was shrouded in darkness and the only light to guide them was wielded by Glenshaw…

KC: (looking around) What the hell is this place?

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) Looks like a dead end…

Glenshaw: Maybe we should try going back KC?

KC: (holding Thomas in his arms) We don't have time! We have to find Opal and save Thomas!

Glenshaw: …

Albion: Wait a moment… what are they?

KC peering at Albion notices him pointing towards something settled on the ground… something large and organic which seemed to be attached to the ground… and alive…

KC: (tapping on the organic pod) … …

Something moved about inside… creating sound… but the pod did nothing more…

Glenshaw: I really don't think you should be doing-

KC: Quiet for a second…

KC taps on the pod again… it reacts the same way with sound and a little movement but nothing more…

KC: (standing in front of Glenshaw & Albion) Remember those creatures we fought back there?

Glenshaw: Yeah they were like nothing I've ever seen…

KC: (turning around) That's because they've been concealed in this cave… all this time laying dormant waiting for someone to come and release them from their dark slumber…

Glenshaw: But who would do such a thing…

KC: I dunno… but those creatures…

Albion: (walking a few ft towards KC) They looked almost… human…

KC: (nodding at Albion) … …

Glenshaw: And the smaller ones seemed to be those we never have seen before…

KC: I think the smaller ones were a base form of the parasite infection which search for other hosts and infect the to become the same as them…

Albion: The ultimate destructive species…

KC: Kinda puts every other species lower in the food chain…

Glenshaw: Oh that's gross… that thing stinks…

KC: (feeling Thomas react to the infection) Guys we don't have much time here!

Albion: Lets keep moving!

KC: (looking around) … …

**Chapter 11**

**Location: Small cavern of Virulah infested cave**

The group searching around for another exit being to lose hope surrounded by the never ending accompanying darkness… it seemed their was no way out… no way to survive this situation… how could they live through this especially with very little hope that Opal was still alive and Thomas slowly becoming more infected by the Virulah virus…

Glenshaw noticing something attached to a wall walks slowly towards it and cautiously with his hands raised at shoulder level his eyes become wide as they settle to notice it was a hanging body…

Glenshaw: (moving closer to the cocooned body) … … …

Glenshaw's face is a few inches away from the cocooned person…

He opens his eyes!

Glenshaw: (stepping back quickly and shocked) WHOA!

KC: (shouting in the background) What is it!? Glenshaw!?

KC and Albion run over to Glenshaw who standing and staring up at the cocooned person who was now conscious but still cocooned to the wall so he was unable to move… KC inspects the cocooned body and rests Thomas on the floor who Glenshaw stood next to…

KC: (walking towards the body slowly) Hey! Can you hear me!?

Cocooned body: (staring into space) … … …

KC: (looking back at Glenshaw & Albion) I think he's dead-

The body grabs KC by the arm!

KC: (looking back at the cocooned victim) HOLY !*&^%!!!

Cocooned victim: Please… help… me…

Albion: KC step away!

KC: NO! This man is a victim we have to help!

Cocooned victim: (voice faded) I know that… voice… is it you…

KC: (looking back slowly at the cocooned man) … …

Cocooned victim: It is you… KC…

KC: What the…

Glenshaw: He knows you KC!?

KC: But nobody knows me! How do you know me!?

Cocooned victim: I am… Bacliff…

KC: Name don't ring the bell…

Bacliff: You don't… remember me… do you?

KC: … …

Bacliff: … …

KC: That don't matter! I'm gonna get you out of here!

KC begins trying to release Bacliff from his cocoon prison…

Bacliff: Its to… late… the infection has a unbreakable grip… now…

KC: I don't care I'm getting you out of here!

KC is unable to free the trapped man who claims to know him…

KC: Damn it!

Bacliff: Please… listen to me!

KC: (stopping and looking at Bacliff) … …

Bacliff: You have to… stop them KC… you have to stop…

KC: Stop them? Stop WHO!? What the hell you talking about man!?

Bacliff: You have to stop him before… its to… late…

KC: Stop who? How do you know me!? Tell me who the hell you are!

Bacliff: Urgh…

Bacliff begins to shudder rapidly and shake! The Virulah was turning him over!

KC: (stepping back slowly) !

Sky: (flapping his wings while perched on KC's shoulder) KC you have to-

KC: I know…

Albion: …

Glenshaw: …

Bacliff still shuddering rapidly from the infection and his skin changing to that of the Virulah infection! KC sheaths a sword plunges it deep into Bacliff's chest piercing his heart… Bacliff stops moving… and bleeds from the torso…

KC: I'm sorry…

Glenshaw: …

Albion: …

KC: (his head falling slightly towards the floor) … …

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Somewhere deeper in the Virulah infested cave**

The curtain falls away from the group… your sights are settled on a unconscious Opal who's arm-dress has been ripped slightly along with some dirt on her face… she shakes about from side to side her eyes moving behind their lids…

Opal: Uh…

Opal slowly opening her eyes notices something… unimaginable… something great in its nature…. something ancient…

The creature begins to get closer! Staring at Opal…

Opal: (screaming loudly) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Small cavern of Virulah infested Cave**

KC jolting back and looking around listens to the echoes of the screams!

KC: OPAL!!!

Albion: (anxiously looking around) !

Glenshaw: (looking where KC & Albion look) …

Sky: KC! The echo came from that direction!

KC: Everybody move! On the double!

KC again picks up Thomas carefully and the party begin moving towards the echo! The scream is heard again in the distance which is getting closer and closer! After running for a moment KC loses sight of Albion and Glenshaw!

KC: (looking around in the darkness) !

KC surrounded by the darkness searches in every direction for his lost team mates…

KC: (standing still as Albion appears in front of him) !

Albion: Ssshhhhh…

KC … … …

Albion followed by KC eventually by walking pass the darkness come to a very wide and narrow opening in a cave wall…

KC: Can you see anything?

Albion: (facing KC) Nothing…

Glenshaw: (looking through) Wait a tick…

KC: … …

Glenshaw: I think I hear something-

Opal appears suddenly on the other side of the opening!

Glenshaw: WHOA! Opal!

Opal: Glenshaw!

KC & Albion run closer to the narrow opening and see Opal on the other side looking at her back then at them continually!

KC: Opal are you alright!?

Opal: I am but you have to get me out of here or I wont be for long!

KC: (trying to reach through with his arm) Damn it! I cant get through there!

Opal: (looking back and at Albion) Please! Hurry and get me out of here!Albion: Princess I will save you! Please search your surroundings! W hat do you see!?

Opal: (looking back) There's something over there! Something huge and ancient but also intelligent!

KC: Alright hold onto your rusty armour Albion we have to find a way round!

Opal: (looking back) !

A rock is hurled towards Opal! The huge rock boulder misses her and hit's the cavern wall next to the opening! Belching and loud roars are heard from within!

Opal: HURRY UP!

KC: (passing a sword though the opening) Here take this!

Opal: But I don't know how to use-

KC: Just defend yourself till we get there!

Opal: (nodding) Please just hurry!

KC: (nodding) …

KC disappears from view and seconds later Albion stops looking at the princess and follows KC followed by Glenshaw…

Opal had to face the ancient beast alone…

Opal: (turning around) Show yourself creature!

Hidden creature: Muuuuuuuurrrppppphkkkkkkkkhh!!!

Opal: (holding up the sword) I am the Princess of Darnassus, whatever action you take you will make me right!

Hidden creature: Muuurrrpppppppppphhh….

"_**Grave mind"**_

The hidden and ancient creature coming into view out of the dark shroud shows itself to Opal, it was large and very sandy skin like with tentacles for arms and it seemed to have a large mouth like organ that could devour 5 beings at once! It had some kind of extended organs from its back but no tongue or legs, it also seemed to be settled in some kind of Virulah bed like one of those pods only much larger…

Opal: Face me and die monster!

Virulah grave mind: Murrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Battle 13 Begins**

_Virulah grave mind lashes out smashing against the cave interior walls!_

Opal - cast Rock Armour on herself, being a vessel of nature magic she is also able to meld and shape the properties of earth as well! Opal is able to form a suit of rock around her and protect herself from physical attacks!

Virulah grave mind - executes 2x Tentacle Impale vs Opal, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour!

Opal - casts Gaze of Elune vs Virulah grave mind, a graceful and peaceful silver light shines through the roof of the cave and onto the Virulah grave mind and expands exploding into tiny stars of silver flame, causing moderate nature damage to the armour and stunning the creature!

Virulah grave mind - unable to act due to being stunned…

Opal - executes Sword Play vs Virulah grave mind, causing small lethal damage to the armour and flesh

Virulah grave mind - wakes up and executes Devour & Digest vs Opal, the creature is able to swallow Opal whole and devour her! However Opal by using the magic of nature and the swords KC handed her is able to attack the creature from inside and therefore be spat out! Heavy lethal damage was also inflicted to the flesh of the Virulah grave mind!

Opal: (wiping her face and arms) Yuuuckkk!!!

Virulah grave mind: MUUURRRPPP!!!

Opal: You shall be slain slowly for that disgusting manoeuvre!

Virulah grave mind - executes Virulah Infectious Bite vs Opal, the ancient and hungry creature attempts to spread the infection to Opal! However the attempt is unsuccessful as the attack is deflected by Opal's Rock Armour!

Opal - cast Elune's Grace vs Virulah grave mind, as a silver beam of light shines down and spreads wide the Virulah grave mind is inflicted with the power of nature causing extreme nature damage to the armour and moderate nature damage to the flesh!

Virulah grave mind: Muuurrrppph!

Opal: (rasping) Speak so I understand or speak not at all, vile creature!

Virulah grave mind: You shall fall this advent my young priestess… your actions are futile against the Virulah flood, we are pure…

Opal: (surprised) It speaks… not that it matters much…

Virulah grave mind: Your species shall be purged from the world if not now, if not soon, but for certain later…

Opal: You dare speak ill of my people!? Ill cut out your parasitic tongue you filth!

Virulah grave mind: (in a deep frantic laugh) Huuhughumhgmhmhuhghh…

_KC, Albion, Glenshaw & Sky arrive and join Opal in the battle!_

Opal: KC! Albion! Glenshaw!

Sky: …

Opal: I have not forgotten you Sky…

Sky: (wings flapping excitedly) !

KC: What the HELL is that bloody thing ova there!?

Virulah grave mind: The faithful princess' bodyguards come to the fray, how quaint and noble of you foolish humans…

Albion: Err I am not human… I am a Night e-

KC: Who cares lets just beat the crap out of this thing and call it a day! But before we do that your gonna reverse what you did to my dog!

Virulah grave mind: (deep frantic laugh) Muhggmhuhuhghgmuhhghuhghh!

KC: Man your laugh and your breath stinks!

Glenshaw: KC we have to help Thomas!

KC: (rasping at the creature) Undo what you did to the dog and I promise to kill you slowly!

Virulah grave mind: (roaring deeply) MUUURURHGGHGHHHHHH!!!

KC: Cant find it in that cold dusty heart of yours to release my friend? Fine! Ill find another way!

Albion: Let us slay this vile beast!

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Swipe vs KC, Opal, Albion & Glenshaw, by swiping its huge tentacles along the ground the vile creature is able to swipe at the feet of its enemies and cause moderate smashing damage to the armour of all!

_KC calls Sky to his side!_

KC - executes Cry of Sky vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate nature damage to the flesh and weakening the creature's capable strength by a moderate amount!

Virulah grave mind: (staring straight at KC) This one… is not what he seems to appear…

KC: (shrugging) I just have really cool brown hair… which is more than I can say for your… looks…

Virulah grave mind: RAAAUUUUUURRRR!

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Grasp vs KC, by stretching out its tentacle and wrapping it around a person or object the creature is able to grip someone and squeeze them in mid air causing small crushing damage over time!

KC - unable to act due to being incapacitated by Virulah grave mind's attack!

KC: A little… help… here… oww!

Opal - casts Gaze of Elune vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate nature damage to the flesh and stunning the creature!

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate burning damage to the tentacles and heavy burning damage to the head of the creature resulting in very heavy burn damage to the flesh and to the armour!

Virulah grave mind - executes Virulah Mutation, the ancient creature being alive for so many long years has adapted to many conditions and hence is able to heal its own wounds and recover a high amount of its own health!

Albion - executes Knight's Counter vs Virulah grave mind, causing heavy lethal damage to the armour and small lethal damage to the flesh

Opal - casts Nurturing Re-growth on KC, by channelling the life of nature itself through her veins and into transferable energy Opal is able to heal KC for a medium amount

Virulah grave mind - recovers from being stunned and executes Tentacle Grip vs Opal, causing her to be incapacitated!

KC - suffers crushing damage from Virulah grave mind's Tentacle Grip!

Opal - suffers crushing damage from Virulah grave mind's Tentacle Grip!

KC: (struggling) Damnit!

Opal: (trying to get free) Ah!

Albion: Princess!

Glenshaw: We have to get them free!

Virulah grave mind: (deep moaning) HUUURRRRRRRRRUUUP!!!

Virulah grave mind - executes Virulah Sewer Spit vs Glenshaw & Albion, by spitting out bile and stomach acid the creature is able to do damage at a short range and cause heavy nature damage to the armour!

Glenshaw - casts Pyroblast vs Virulah grave mind, however as Glenshaw is casting the spell the Virulah grave mind creature counters the spell casting with a large tentacle from overhead preventing the spell from being cast and causing small smashing damage!

Albion - executes 2x Slash vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and small lethal damage to the flesh

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Grip vs Glenshaw, causing him to be incapacitated!

KC: Ah for Gods sake!

Opal: Ah!

Glenshaw: (being squeezed) This hurts… me more than… it hurts… you 2!

Albion: I shall save you all!

Virulah grave mind: (facing Albion and moaning deeply) Ruuurrrppp!!!

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Smash vs Albion, however the attack fails as Albion parry's the attack with a 2h sword and cuts the tentacle in half!

Albion - executes Heroes Charge & 2x Slash vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and stunning the creature while also weakening its defence capabilities!

Virulah grave mind - executes Virulah Mutation, healing itself for a moderate amount and growing back a tentacle!

KC: Oh for the sake of Pete!

Opal: Its no good! We have unleashed everything we have against it! But it just keeps regenerating!

Glenshaw: (hanging upside down) I think I found… a silver coin!

_Glenshaw picks up a silver coin!_

Virulah grave mind - Shakes Glenshaw about in mid-air, causing small crushing damage

_1 Silver coin is lost!_

Glenshaw: Argh! Damnit!

KC: Better luck next time…

Virulah grave mind: MUUUURRRRPPPPP!!!

KC: (looking at the Virulah grave mind) Your MURP and your BRRRUURRRP is really ticking me off!

Virulah grave mind: Silence human! Soon you shall all make your graves here and rest forever…

KC: Like hell I will!

Albion: I shall finish this monster!

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Trip vs Albion, by swiping with its tentacle directly at the feet of its prey the creature is able to trip up the enemy and cause small smashing damage to the armour!

Albion - Unable to act due to being tripped up!

Virulah grave mine - executes Tentacle Grip vs Albion, causing him to be incapacitated!

**Battle 13 Ends**

KC: Ohhh… brilliant…

Albion: (hanging upside down and caught by the waist) My apologies princess but I seem to be caught afoot…

Opal: Not now, Albion…

KC: Now that we're all caught we have no way of stopping this thing or saving Thomas…

Albion: So much consideration for a damn canine…

KC, Opal & Glenshaw: HEY!

Albion: (rolls his eyes) Tch fine… but it is just a d-

Virulah grave mind: (interrupting) Silence human filth!

Albion: How many times… I am not a hum-

Virulah grave mind: (thrashing about) SILENCE!

Albion: (rolling his eyes)

KC: Relax Albion… I would rather not piss this thing off anymore than we have already…

Virulah grave mind: I have listened through rock and frost, now you shall all listen…

KC: The stentch of your breath is enouth to put all my senses off monster!

Virulah grave mind: (deep monstrous moan) MUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!!!!

Opal: Oh KC… do you have to be so rash with the creature…

KC: Well its not breathing on you….

Virulah grave mind: (lashes KC against the cave interier wall) !

_KC suffers moderate smashing damage!_

KC: (nearly unconscious) … …

Opal: KC!

Albion: Ha… bought time that filthy human bandit was shown some discipline…

Virulah grave mind: (squeezes Albion tighter) !

_Albion suffers moderate smashing damage!_

Albion: ARGH! Cant get… loose…

Virulah grave mind: Now that I have your full attention… MUURRPRPP! You shall hear what I have to tell you…

KC: Ah… not this… again…

Opal: Wait KC… we should let it at leats speak…

KC: … …

Glenshaw: … …

Albion: … …

Virulah grave mind: I have listened for many years and waited for outsiders strong enouth to face me… and you all have been chosen…

KC: Chosen? I wont become one of those things! Get your mitten smelly arms off!

Virulah grave mind: Not to…MURRRPPP! Not to become one… such as I or those like me I have infected… but to stay as you are…

Glenshaw: Stay as we are? Well that's good…

KC: Leave us as we are? You already infected Thomas! The dog over there laying near the cavern entrance!

Virulah grave mind: The canine beast you refer to as Thomas has already has the ifnection within him fully reversed…

KC: Oh yeah? I am spposed to just trust you…

Virulah grave mind: (moaning) GRRRUUURUURRRPP….

Sky: (flying over hovering near KC) Its true KC! Thomas semes to be recovering and has lost some of that virulah infectious flesh! But hes still unconcious…

KC: (looking at Sky then at the grave mind creature) Alright fine my companion here tells me he should survive and not turn to one like you… but why spare us? Want is it you actually want?

Virulah grave mind: For all of you… to listen…

KC: WE ARE ALREADY BLOODY LISTENING!

Virulah grave mind: To I you are now paying attention… but you must listen to the sound of the echoes… for it is the only way to stop them…

KC: Sound of echoes… what the hell-

Opal: What echoes? What causes these sounds?

Virulah grave mind: (peering at Opal) Each of you have your own path to take…

The Virulah grave mind tossles around with Glenshaw…

Virulah grave mind: This one is moere flesh… but inside him rests a powr of great magnitude… yet he fails to fully grasp its potential…

Glenshaw: (hanging the right way up now) I have you know… that I can create great bonfires!

Virulah grave mind: (peering at Albion) … …

The Virulah grave mind tosses Albion around in mid-air…

Virulah grave mind: This one is more steel minded but still merely flesh, yet has its mind more determined and loyal like that of a newborn brainwashed dog…however he has much strength inside him…

Albion: Argh! Kill me or release me already parasite! I have had enouth of your false talk!

Virulah grave mind shakes Opal about in mid-air drawing her closer and then further away…

Opal: … …

Virulah grave mind: And you… you have a far greater destiny to achieve… one day you shall be called upon… to save the world… dear elf princess…

Opal: … …

KC: Leave her the hell alone, stinky!

The grave mind brings KC closer to itself…. gazing at him carefully… its mouth becoming still and the creature becoming more settled…

Virulah grave mind: But you…

KC: (peering at the ancient creature) … …

Virulah grave mind: You are something… more…

KC: Yeah I get that a lot… even if your all wrong…

Virulah grave mind: And yet… you are unaware…

The Virulah grave mind wraps another small tentacle around KC's skull!

KC: ARGH!

Opal: STOP IT!

Glenshaw: (struggling) … …

Albion: (trying to get loose) !

Sky: (hovering about the grave mind creature and avoiding another tentacle) !

Virulah grave mind: I am unable to read your mind… human… if that is indeed what you are…

KC: As far as I know I am HUMAN!

Virulah grave mind: That is merely an illusion that has been pulled over your eyes…

KC: An… illusion?

Virulah grave mind: From what I can pluck from your seed… you are convinced that you are… different… from the rest of us…

KC: SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me!!!

Virulah grave mind: I may not be capable of reading your human thoughts like those I have before you… but I can smell your very soul… I know not who you are but I know WHAT you are! MUURRRRPPPP!!!

KC: (eyes becoming wide) !

Virulah grave mind: Still unconvinced… human? Then ask your female companion who holds the gift of forsight… ask her what your future holds…

KC: (peering at the virulah creature) … …

Opal: (looking at KC) … … …

KC looks back still gripped by the tentacle…

KC: Opal… what is… he talking about?

Opal: (eyes becoming vague and peering downwards under burden) …

Virulah grave mind: She will not willingly admit the truth… for the consequences may be… catastrophic…

KC: Catastrophic!? I am not capable of that!

Albion: … …

Virulah grave mind: You are capable of much change… KC… and if she does not tell you… then I shall…

KC: … …

Opal: No… don't!

KC: (struggling and peering at the ancient creature) Tell me what!? DAMNIT!

Virulah grave mind: … …

Opal: (looking at KC) … …

Albion: (struggling) !

Glenshaw: (looking around still held) … …

Sky: (hovering next to KC) … …

Opal: That dream I had that night… half a day ago…

KC: (peering back at Opal) !

Opal: I saw you… standing under a burning sky… the ground was nothing but dust and decay… littered with the bones of the fallen… you smiled…

KC: AH WHAT THE HELL OPAL!? I wouldn't cause that!

Opal: I also saw you in the cold north… on the frozen continent of Northrend…

KC: (staring a Opal) … …

Opal: You were in league with Artha's… the one who has been rumoured to become the new king of the undead…

KC: (facing away from Opal) Oh this is tauren crap!

Opal: Sophia was there too!

KC: (looking back quickly at Opal) Sophia was… there? Shes alive!?

Opal: (nodidng towards KC) Yes but you were both… fighting eahc other… to th death…

KC: And what happened after? What happened to her!? WHAT DID I DO!?

Opal: You wieleded her sword and threw it down towards her neck…

KC: Ah for God's sake theirs something not right about all that crap! Opal did you buy some dwarfen cigars and empty the pack before going bed or something!? I would not cause all that!

Opal: My visions… have never been wrong…

KC: (sighing and peering downwards) …

Opal: (peering at KC) … …

Glenshaw: … …

Albion: KC you are going to cause the end of this world! I will end YOU!

KC: Oh get in line… Albion…

Albion: … …

Opal: No Albion! I believe KC can make his own choice!

KC: (peering back towards Opal with his eyes wide) … …

Opal: I believe in you… KC…

KC: … …

Sky: Me too…

Glenshaw: I believe in you too…

KC: Then that's all I need…

KC faces the virulah grave mind once again…

KC: She may have had a vision of me and the end of this world but I wont be the one who causes it! Not by any super long shot!

Virulah grave mind: You may have the loyalty of your companions-

Albion: (mumbling to himself) That murderer does not have my loyalty…

Opal: (peering at Albion with an annoyed expression)

Virulah grave mind: But your are the unknown… KC… you are not capable of being read by me and your future fotold by the princess with the gift of sight has mentioned your future… your path of damnation for all living things…

KC: (peering at the seemingly all knowing creature) … …

Virulah grave mind: You are far to dangerous to be allowed to live…

KC: Hey! That's not your decision!

Virulah grave mind: I am the one with the control here… you shall cease to take breath this moment and the world will be saved by a monster such as I…

KC: Bah… keep dreaming…

Virulah grave mind: Now you shall-

_A line of smoke emits from somewhere in the cave interior wall and shoots right through the tentacle holding KC!_

Virulah grave mind: (roaring in pain) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRRRRRRP!!!

KC falls to the ground and rolls to one side away from the ancient and wounded creature! He picks up a sword that had been dropped by Opal when she was gripped by one of the grave mind's tentacles and begins to walk towards the creature…

**Battle 14 Begins**

KC: (standing face to face with the grave mind) Time to die… monster…

Virulah grave mind: (belching) BWUUUUUUUUURP!!! Only true evil knows evil…

KC: Then lets see how the most evil one is between you and me…

_KC raises his sword and jumps on the creatures skull… which was also its big ancient mouth…_

KC - executes 2x Slash vs Virulah grave mind, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and flesh!

Virulah grave mind - executes tentacle Swipe vs KC, however the attack is dodged and no damage caused!

KC - executes 1x Dread Blow vs Virulah grave mind, by jumping into mid-air and crashing down with his full might behind the sword and landing on the creature

impaling it through the top of its flesh and causing extreme damage to the flesh!

Virulah grave mind - flinches from the attack made by KC!

KC - executes 3x Slash vs Virulah grave mind, however the attack is avoided since the Virulah grave mind creature grips the sword with its tentacles!

_KC has been disarmed and is now vulnerable to physical attacks!_

Virulah grave mind - executes Tentacle Grip vs KC…

Opal: KC watch out! Behind you!

_KC was warned by an ally of an attack, he successfully avoids it!_

KC: (looking back at Opal for a second) Thanks Opal!

Opal: (smiling and still gripped by a tentacle) Glad to help…

KC: (continues fighting the tentacles)

Glenshaw: Do you think we will get out of this one?

Albion: (looking at Glenshaw) It does not look very promising does it?

Opal: We have to help KC…

Glenshaw: (struggling) I think I can get loose… if I can just…

Opal: (facing KC who is fighting still) … …

KC - is unable to attack due to being unarmed!

Virulah grave mind - executes 2x Tentacle Grip vs KC, he has been incapacitated!

KC: (struggling) Not… this… time!

_Claws shoot out from KC's knuckles and pierce the flesh of the Virulah grave mind creature, forcing it to release its grip! KC jumps off onto the ground facing the creature while walking backwards…_

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs Virulah grave mind's tentacles, causing heavy burn damage to the flesh and forcing the creature to release Glenshaw!

_Glenshaw burns the tentacles holding Opal & Albion by casting Firebolt! Freeing them from the grip of the vile ancient creature!_

**Battle 14 Ends**

KC: (standing with the party) What is this things weak spot!?

Glenshaw: (facing the creature) Do you think this this even has a weak spot!?

Virulah grave mind: I have… existed for many decades…

KC: Yeah you look like one who's old an cranky…

Virulah grave mind: I know… your futures… and what you are…

KC: But not who we are… monster! We decide that for ourselves!

Virulah grave mind: (more settled and staring at the group) … …

The creature is unable to attack due to… lack of arms…

KC: (holding a sword) And now ill perform an evil act for the greater good…

Opal: (looking at KC with a expression of concern) KC… what are you doing?

KC: (walking towards the creature) It tried to kill us… but we lived…

Opal: … …

KC: But it's a monster… it almost did devour us, it said it itself!

Glenshaw: …

Albion: … …

The party peer at KC who stood in the unknown cavern of the creatures dwelling and in front of the grave mind itself…

KC: (raising the sword high) … …

The sword falls towards the creatures neck!

Seconds pass by… the party stare at a merciful KC…

KC: (stepping back) But you spared the life of Thomas and a friend… for that I will spare yours…

Sky: (flying and hovering next to KC) Thomas has recovered KC!

Thomas walks in a weakened posture and stands next to KC a bit grudgingly due to the bad company of the ancient and defeated creature that infected him…

Thomas: (barking and growling)

KC: (looking at Thomas) I hear that!

KC looks at the creature which was also staring at KC…

KC: If I ever meet you again… I will end you… permanently and you wont grow back…

Virulah grave mind: (settled with its tentacles rested on the ground) … … …

KC walking away from the creature his back turned towards feels the metals claws resend back into his hands then notices the party looking behind him as they see something happening with the old creature… KC turns around quickly - beaten by his curiosity for their interest…

The party see the creature… freeze over… it was literally turning to what looked like… ice… the Virulah grave mind was now frozen in place!

Opal: KC what did you do?

KC: Believe me… I didn't do anything…

Soldier in uniform: (walking from behind the creature) Indeed you didn't… we did…

KC: What the… bloody hell…

Soldier in uniform: (standing in front of KC and the group) Manners now, young one…

KC: Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?

Soldier in uniform: Forgive me for the rudeness, my name is Lykan, you are unwelcome guests in my hot zone…

KC: Unwelcome what in your what now?

Opal: (walking forward next to KC) I am the princess of Darnassus, these people are my friends and by that authority… we have the right to be here…

KC: (facing Opal for a moment then smirking at the soldier)

Lykan: Yes… princess… I know who you are and that you're an elf… you do know the queen of Darnassus is searching half of the world for you?

KC: Must be searching the wrong half…

Opal: …

Albion & Glenshaw come forward to stand next to Opal… Sky was settled the shoulder of KC and Thomas by his side looking up at the group and then at the soldier… growling…

KC: (gripping a dagger on his waist belt) Are you here for Opal?

Opal: … …

Albion: … …

Glenshaw: … …

Lykan: We have no interest in the contract: "Return the princess to Darnassus" at this current time…

KC: (smirking and folding arms) Theirs a contract?

Lykan: It is of no interest to me, I am here only for the specimen…

Lykan walks towards the ancient creature… resting his gloved hand on the icy prison of the alien-like being…

KC: So you're just here for that thing eh? How did you know about it and that it was here? How did you know we were in trouble?

Lykan: (swaying his hand across the ice) Oh we have known about these "Virulah" parasitic race for a long time and have been planning its capture for some years now…

KC: Guess it was lucky that you turned up when you did…

Lykan: (facing the group) Lucky for you… yes…

KC: And so you were here for the creature and not us, which means you are not with the Ironforge regiment or the Stormwind guard or else you would have paroled us out of this infested cave by now…

Lykan: (walking slowly up to KC with wide eyes) … … …

KC: (staring at Lykan) … SO… who the bloody hell are yah?

Lykan: I am the leader of the Lion's Pride… and you are no longer welcome here in my hot zone…

KC: (giggling) Hehe… hot zone…

Lykan: I forgot to ask… who are you and why are you here in a uncharted cave where you have to pass through a snow driven land to get to?

KC: A unwelcome guest does not have to introduce himself to-

Opal: His name is KC…

Lykan: Oh… KC…

KC: (making a weird expression at Opal then facing Lykan with a smirk) … …

Lykan: I may have heard of you… weren't you involved in that raid on Goldshire some years ago? Disappeared after that tragedy for a year or so… didn't you?

KC: (memories flashing back in his mind) ... … …

The day that KC's home was taken away from him…

Sophia: "KC… what was it that you were going to tell me before?"

KC: "Sophia I…"

Back from the haze of his pain filled memories…

KC: (eyes staring into space) Sophia…

Lykan: … …

Opal: … …

KC: (looking at Lykan) I don't care what you heard about me! You cant take that creature out of this cave! Its dangerous! It could end worlds!

Lykan: But then… so could you… based on what I overheard…

KC: You were there when it had us at deaths door?

Lykan: (waling away towards the wall of the small cavern) I only got the punch lines…

KC: (angrily and raising his voice) Son of a *!*^!&!

Lykan: (stopping and facing KC) Careful with that angry young one… you might upset the wrong person…

Opal: KC its alright… we are still alive…

KC: (looking at Opal and then Lykan) Yeah… we are alive because we fought it and survived its attacks… you may want to think twice about "tangoing" with us Lykan…

Lykan: … …

KC: … …

Lykan: On the contrary… it takes 3 to tango…

The cave wall behind Lykan suddenly collapses followed by a LOUD echo of a BLAST that shoots through the entire cavern creating further echoes as the sound inevitably meets its end! Moments later shadows can be seen in the dust and the mist as snow seeps into the cavern…

KC: (moving his arms away and trying to see) … …

2 more soldiers dressed in the same uniform enter the cave who walk slowly and stand next to Lykan… they were holding gadgets of some kind that had barrels attach to them along with a magazine and a trigger plus a grip… some kind of conventional weapon…

KC: Oh now what?

Lykan is seen muttering words to the 2 fellow soldiers and hand gesturing towards the group for a matter of seconds…

Glenshaw: Don't look too good does it?

KC: (facing the group) They are trained elites and well prepped… fighting them right now would be suicide…

Albion: This situation requires that we be somewhat more sincere and cooperate…

Opal: KC do you really think they are here for me? To take me back?

KC: (looking at Opal) Nobody is taking you back as long as you don't want wish to be sent back, I'll protect you… so don't worry…

Opal: (facing KC and smiling) … …

KC: (sighing) Blimey…

The group face Lykan and the 2 soldiers who were now facing them… one of the 3 soldiers walk towards them quickly and stop a few ft away from them… he seemed to be male since he also was not wearing a helmet but the uniform he done was seemingly all metal and constructed from materials that weren't known through the economy or the population at all… just who were the group dealing with here!?

Soldier in uniform: By the order of commander Lykan, your group are to remain here until further instruction…

KC: (eyes becoming wide) ….

Opal: You and your men cannot do that, I am the heir to the throne of Darnassus, I demand that you allow us to leave!

Soldier in uniform: You group is not under arrest, however this is a hot zone and you must remain here till commander Lykan informs me otherwise…

KC: Ok we will stay here for now… you are right that we have made contact with a unknown organic being and we must be processed to make sure we weren't infected by the contagious virus… am I right?

Soldier in uniform: That and the fact you may be a threat to the general population as well as our group…

Opal: (tapping KC on the back of his hand) … …

Glenshaw: (looking over at KC with a surprised expression of disappointment) !

KC: Very well then…

The soldier backs away turning around to glare on the situation and his surroundings but mostly he kept looking at the group… he was there to make sure they didn't sneak away from under his watch…

Sky: Jeez KC, why did you tell him that?

KC: To buy us time and the chance to decide where we go from here…

Opal: Which really should be to get out of this cave…

KC: Exactly my blue haired genius… but how?

Sky: What about back the way we came?

KC: (looking a Sky) Its guarded by those soldiers I can hear them by he echoes…

Albion: I can too…

KC … …

Sky: Yeah but just before the cave corridor, the one after the hole was created…

KC: Their was a small cave river streaming out to the outside?

Sky: (nodding) Indeed…

KC: Ok lets try that then…

Opal: (looking over at the soldiers) But what about them?

KC: Relax princess… I got a plan…

Opal: … …

KC whistles and gestures to signal one of the soldiers to walk over to them….

Opal: KC is this really-

Soldier in uniform: State your request…

KC: I was just wondering… how long are we gonna be held here?

Soldier in uniform: As long as is required…

KC: Ah that's very dedicated…

Soldier in uniform: (pausing and looking around for a moment) Compliments are appreciated but not necessary at this time….

KC: Oh I did not mean you…

Soldier in uniform: (frowning at KC) … …

KC: I don't mean to be rude its just that the other soldier… Lykan… told us that his squad were all professionals and quick about their tasks… but you were a little…

Soldier in uniform: A little what?

KC: A little… slow… when it comes to being resourceful…

Soldier in uniform: Slow in my resourcefulness? But I put more effort into the team that any other…

KC: I am just telling you what he told me good man…

Soldier in uniform: Well… do try to…

KC: And he did say your attire was most unacceptable…

Soldier in uniform: he made a comment about my bandana!?

KC: Oh yeah… he said he couldn't even bare the mere sight of the thing… way to dirty not to mention sweaty…

Opal: And you need to bathe more… the smell can be sensed even by my people hundreds of miles away…

Soldier in uniform: (angry expression) Grrr….

The soldier turns around and walks over to Lykan 18 ft away from the group…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Cave of the frozen Grave-mind creature**

Soldier in uniform: Lykan what the hell you been saying about me again!? You promised you wouldn't say stuff to strangers about me!

Lykan turns his head around to peer at the questioning soldier then turns again to face the female soldier he was just talking to…

Lykan: Thank you May-belle, that will be all…

Lykan turns around to face the other soldier as the female soldier walks away with a weird expression on her face…

Lykan: That didn't make us look gay at all…

Soldier in uniform: You said you wouldn't go babbling about me or Braun to _civ's_ in the field, I got tired of that years ago!

Lykan: Relax, Delano… I didn't say anything about your strange lack of dedication and you cavalier attitude… at least not today anyway…

Delano: Then why the hell did they-

Lykan: (staring at Delano) Hold on… why aren't you watching them?…

Delano: Because I'm here asking you about-

Lykan: What a second…

Delano: Will you stop interrupting-

Lykan: (looking behind Delano) Oh God's graceful sake! You didn't keep an eye on them!

The 2 soldiers turn around to notice the group had split during their immature-like arguing…

Delano: Oh…

Lykan: (facing Delano) I said keep an eye on them!

Delano: (facing Lykan) Well I only have 2 eyes…

Lykan: … …

Delano: … …

Lykan: Take Braun and 2 soldiers! Go find them for grief's pity sake!

Delano: (rolls eyes) … …

Delano putting on his helmet ready for combat hand gestures for Braun the 3rd and final member of Lion's Pride to follow him along with 2 other soldiers… they chased KC and his group into the cave corridor…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Cavern with underwater stream**

The group stood next to the stream as it flowed rapidly out into the outside beyond the interior of the cave wall… it was kind of clear water… like this cave is where it was created… must have been caused by regular erosion and remained pure besides the Virulah infection being awakened recently. The group still stood and peered down at the stream in curiosity… and maybe a bit of fear frozen them in place and caused them to wonder…

Glenshaw: (facing KC) We're jumping in there!?

KC: Erm… yah…

Glenshaw: (looking at the stream) … …

Albion: (facing Glenshaw) What is wrong Mr Glenshaw?

Glenshaw: Well I err… am not as adaptive as the penguins…

KC: Yeah we all freeze to ya'know…

Glenshaw: No I mean…

Opal: I believe what Glenshaw is trying to say is he is unable to swim…

KC: (looking at Opal then at Glenshaw) That is not it… is it?

Glenshaw: (smiling weirdly) ….

KC: (face palming) Oh for the sake of Pete!

Glenshaw: Sorry…

KC: (looking back at the stream) It's not your fault you cant swim pal…

Glenshaw: Then what are we-

Albion: (looking back then at KC) I think they are on to us KC!

KC: (looking back and seeing shadows in the distance beyond the cave debris) … …

Opal: We cant go back or outside… this is the only way!

KC: (looking at Glenshaw) She's right…

Glenshaw: (frowning expression) Then… just leave me here…

Thomas: (whimpering) … …

KC: … …

The soldiers approach in the distance towards the group on the other side of the small cavern…

KC: (looking at the soldiers then Glenshaw) You remember back in the Wetlands at the mountain when we climbed down?

Glenshaw: Yeah… you threw me on your back, that was kind of-

KC quickly grapples with Glenshaw putitng him on his shoulders…

Glenshaw: SCARY!

KC: Just hold on buddy!

Sky: (looking at the soldiers who were only 21 ft away) KC they are almost on our tails!

Thomas: (growling at the approaching soldiers) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

KC: Ok on 3...

Opal: … …

Albion: … …

Delano: HALT! In the name of Militis!

KC: (stood frozen and staring into space) Militis…

A flash of light and something echoes in the back of KC's mind…

Gabriel: relax buddy… you'll do fine… I have faith in you…

KC: You really think I will make a good Militis soldier… Gabriel?

Gabriel: (pats KC on the shoulder) I think our efforts will be the stuff of legends… friend…

Glenshaw: (patting KC on the side of his skull) KC hurry up the are almost-

KC: (turning to face the soldiers) Oh-oh…

KC stares into the eyes of Delano… those bright blue eyes…

Delano: I got you now-

KC dodging the soldiers attempts to grapple with him quickly jumps into the rapid stream following the rest of the group to the outside!

Delano: (getting up off the floor) Damn it… I hate that monkey!

Braun: … …

Delano: (looking at the 2 other soldiers) Don't just stand there! Go after him! NOW!

The 2 other soldiers paused on the spot for a second… looked at each other… then walked over to the stream…

Delano: Go after them now! That's an order!

The 2 soldiers jump into the river stream… but theyw ere incapable of following due to their armor… being much too heavy in the water…

Delano: Oh for the sake of-

Braun: (stood stiff and staring at Delano) … …

Delano: (looking at Braun) Why don't you-

Braun: (quickly walking away but not losing his cool exterier) … … …

Delano: Yeah, good point…

Delano walks over to the stream and looks out in the direction of the opening… then towards the outside…

Delano: (speaking deeply) Ill get you next time… KC…

The soldier swearing vengeance against the fleeing KC… walks away, back towards his duties and his fellow mysterious soldiers…

**Chapter 11**

"_**Water Rumbling"**_

**Location: Unknown rapid mountain-river stream**

The party now failing to control the situation can only go where the current takes them… which was at this moment along the mountain outside which wa s along stream on the edge of the mountains face but luckily it was like a large water slide except if you went over the edge it would be more of a large water dive… at 200ft…

KC: (keeping his nose above water) Where the hell… does this stream go!?

Glenshaw: (on KC's back) I dunno!

KC taking in breath and struggling to keep above the streaming water line looks ahead to see the stream suddenly disappeared…

Opal: KC…

KC: Yeah… I see it…

Albion: (head under water)

KC: (tossing Albion over) !

Albion: (gasping for breath) !!!

KC: Dude don't do that again!

Thomas: (he is a dog so he can swim excellently)

Opal: (looking ahead) KC…

KC: (facing Opal) What!?

Opal: What is that?

KC: (looking up) … …

A huge eagle like bird with great wings and a beak was looking down directly at KC while hovering above the group caught in the rapidly streaming mountain river!

KC: WHAT THE HELL!?

The eagle starts to grip at KC's shoulders!

KC: (struggling) Hey I cant fly! Get the hell off-

Thomas: (barking) !

Albion: (looking at KC and the flying beast) No wait a moment KC I think-

Sky: (scratching at the eagle-like birds face) !

The beast drops KC back into the stream of water after picking him up only a few ft so his toes were dipping in the water! The flying beast hovers away from KC and the group and back into the distance…

KC: What the hell… was that!?

Opal: I am not sure but it seemed familiar somehow…

KC: (looking ahead) … …

Opal: (facing KC then ahead) … …

Glenshaw: Err… what in the great gnomes intellect is that?

Suddenly it was like the stream was no more… but their was a spashing of water just where that point was… it was a waterfall!!!

KC: (realising) AH CRAP! SWIM!

Opal: (screaming) !

Glenshaw: (paddling with his hand in the water) !

The struggling party were unable to escape the powerful current of the mountain river stream! They were heading straight for the waterfall!

Albion: (noticing a large branch growing from the mountain mass over the river) KC theirs something-

KC: Grasp it! Don't let go! Everyone hold on to Albion!

As the group rapidly approach the large branch overlooking the stream, Albion makes a quick grab for it to escape the powerful current and get out of the river! The group were now only a few ft away from the water fall! KC grips onto Albion's armour and Opal onto KC's back on one of his straps!

Albion: (pulling the whole group form the river towards the narrow edge of land) !!!

KC: (smirking as he holds on to Thomas) Wow… this guy is strong…

Opal: Well he is a seasoned knight of Darnassus, KC…

KC: (looking back at Opal) You alright? Hold on tight…

Albion now crawling onto the small narrow mass of land helps KC out of the water along with Glenshaw and Thomas…

Opal: (holding on to the edge and her hand held out) !

KC: (holding out his hand to help Opal) !

A small tree log caught in the river stream hits Opal! She heads over the waterfall!

KC: (catching Opal's hand as she hangs over the edge) Argh!

Opal: (yelling) !

Albion: (holding onto KC's other hand) !

KC: (struggling) Pull damnit!

Opal: (using her feet and being helped up gradually) !

KC using all his strength manages to pull Opal onto the land mass directly next to the waterfall… she was safe…

KC: (gasping for breath) … …

Opal: Thank you… KC…

KC: (pointing at Albion) Thank him too, he was the one stopping me from falling…

Albion: (standing mildly) And Glenshaw prevented me from tumbling over the edge…

Glenshaw: (laying on his back out of breath) … …

KC: … …

Opal: I thank all of you…

Albion: (hand across his chest) Such kind words… I am not worthy…

KC: (rolls eyes) … …

Opal: (sitting down and smiling) … …

KC stands up facing the group…

KC: OK now we just need to find a way down-

The eagle beast claws KC and hovers in the air 10 ft away from the water and the group! KC was being held in mid-air by the creature!

KC: (struggling) We have already… been through this!

Sky: (attempting to attack the creature) !

Eagle creature: (successfully avoiding the attacking Sky) !

As Sky fails to hit the eagle creature the attacking flying beast retaliates by clawing Sky and causing small damage to the flesh! Sky knocked back by the attack falls towards the empty mist below!

KC: (struggling) Sky!

Glenshaw: (charging up fire) !

Opal: (hand gesturing at Glenshaw) Don't! You may hit KC!

Glenshaw: (keeping the flames charged and ready) !

KC: (sheathing a knife from his backpack) !

KC cuts the creatures leg with the dagger!

Eagle creature: (yelping in pain) !

This allows Glenshaw a clear shot with the fireball!

Glenshaw: (releasing the fireball upon the eagle creature) !

The flying beast being struck by the highly damaging and burning spell drops KC towards the mist! KC plummets towards the ground and away from the group as Opal holds out her hand and sees him fall 200ft towards certain death!

Opal: KC!!!

Albion: (looking over the edge) !

Glenshaw: (on his knees and looking over) !

The group and KC were now separated…

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Stormwind Keep**

Well attired elf: (sitting in the outside on grass with the sun beaming down) … …

Stormwind guard: Excuse me… sir…

The elf with blue hair and seemingly pale slowly opens his eyes…

Well attired elf: (facing the guard with a blank expression) … …

Stormwind guard: I apologize for interrupting you sire… but we have word…

Well attired elf: … …

The blue haired elf stands slowly…

Well attired elf: (deep perplexing voice) What news… do you bring?

Stormwind guard: We found her sire… she is alive… the princess is alive and well… as far as we know…

Well attired elf: … …

Stormwind guard: (staring at the high ranking elf for a moment) … … …

Well attired elf: And what reports do our… scouts in the field bring us?

Stormwind guard: (face becoming a frown) …I am afraid that no word has been received from our scouts sire…

Well attired elf: (closing his eyes and his head leaning over slightly) … …

Stormwind guard: But sir, we have received word that she is travelling with a group, 1 other elf and a human… plus a gnome… and some strange critters…

Well attired elf: And what do we know of this individuals?

Stormwind guard: That they are well armed… especially the human and the other male elf she is travelling with…

Well attired elf: (opening his eyes quickly and making a crooked smile) … …

Stormwind guard: (looking at the blue haired elf with curiosity) What is it sir?

Well attired elf: It seems the princess is stronger than I initially thought…

Stormwind guard: (checking a note held in his hand) Their last known location was… the border of Dun Modr, sir…

Well attired elf: (frowning and pale) Very well… her destiny for now… is her own…

A fade to black strikes your eyes…

**ATE Ends**

**Location: Unknown location on the ground near to mountain river stream**

Darkness… surrounded by darkness… no light diving it from our own minds… that was when we know we have fallen with no way back… no way to touch those we love. It was like being one of the undead only your body and your mind were trapped….

Opening his eyes once again… KC sees nothing but darkness…

As his eyes come into focus… he sees a odd blueness… dark blueness… surrounded by nothing but blue and bubbles…

He ascends quickly to the surface! Kicking his feet and swaying his hands at the sides of his body! KC reaches the surface and chokes on the water as it exits from his lungs… he swims quickly to the edge of the base of the water and pulls himself onto land… he collapses on his stomach…

KC: (turning on his back) … …

After catching his breath and recovering enough… KC sits up and looks around to see the top of the waterfall above… however he was surrounded by a lot of mist due to the snow and the fact it had been raining a for a short time while they were in the cave… everything was soaked and the land was fertile but still sharp since he was on the edge of mountain range, at least his feet were on the ground now though…

KC: (getting to his feet) Where the hell… am I?

He searches around his surroundings, peering at his back and turning to face the snow falling down against his face and the trees drowned with flakes gathered around him…

KC: (pain inside his mind) I have to find… Sophia…

Voice: (whispering)

KC: (struggling to walk) Opal… I have to find them… I hope their… okay…

KC walks off towards the fields of dense snow…

"_**Your Dreading This"**_

**Location: Somewhere in the vastness of space**

Surrounded now… by light… nothing but light… and empty space befalls your eyes. Only seconds later KC appears out of empty air, he wakes up opening his eyes slowly to peer around and notice that their was nothing… just white surrounding him…

KC: Where am I?

KC was now standing… hovering above a non existing ground…

Voice in the distance: It seems we have both been misplaced, my brother…

KC: Who the hell? Who goes there!?

Voice in the distance: At last we finally meet again…

KC: Meet again? Show yourself!

A figure appears in the distance… seconds later in a flash a humanoid suddenly appears hovering 10 ft in front of KC…

Humanoid: (calm male voice) Rest those uneasy eyes, my brother…

KC: Where the hell is this!? What did you do with Opal!

Humanoid: Ah… you speak of your friends…

KC: Well not exactly… more like a unexpected short-term relationship…

Humanoid: You steel your heart, that is good to know, my brother…

KC: (getting angry) You don't know anything about me! And I am not your brother!

Humanoid: But I am… we are brothers in blood as well as in life… we have survived as many battles as we have sinned, you and I…

KC: (voice deepens) Sins? The only sins I am aware of is those that haunt me for failing to protect my homeland 5 years ago!

Humanoid: (even calmer) You speak of the raid in Goldshire… the butchery if its inhabitants?

KC: Those inhabitants we're my family and friends!

Humanoid: You were an outsider…

KC: Those are my own feelings brought on by a complex past… how the hell do you know such things!?

The humanoid figure comes closer… a pale face begins to form… shrouded by the vastness of the surrounding white space…

Humanoid: Your past… is not your past… KC…

KC: (smirking) Well in some ways I agree… their was this one time where I stole this pumpkin from a farmer near home and he threw a coil of hay right at my-

Humanoid: Those incoherent memories are of no use to you…

KC: Hey they help me live this bad dream!

Humanoid: So you must be unaware…

KC: Unaware of what?

Humanoid: Your true nature…

KC: My true what-

A flash of light hits KC's body and energy begins to form, moments later the energy expands from him and the surrounding white space deteriates!

**Location: The Sealed Reactor, outside room**

Some time ago… in KC's past and a land far away…

A black figure appearing surrounded by metal and steam, the figures name is Gabriel… and he sees a weeping 12 yr old Sophia on her knees, holding her father in her arms…

Sophia: Pappa… how could you do this, KC! You killed my father!

Gabriel: … …

Sophia getting up off her knees and enraged grabs the hilt of the murasame sword then walks off quickly into the next room which was shrouded with darkness…

Sophia spots her enemy at the top of the steps of steel… and approaches him…

**ATE Begins!**

**Location: Somewhere in the dark forests of Silverpine**

Your eyes were taken from our hero to a new group… for somewhere in the world their existed another hero and 2 of his friends…

"_**Past Tense 1"**_

They wore the same uniforms as the Militis soldiers back from inside the infected cave of Dun Modr…

Miguna: (looking back anxiously) Are they still following us!?

Kiren: Why you asking me Miguna? I just mostly work here!

Miguna: (looking back the way they came) I don't think their following…

Warley: Trust us to run into a Forsaken patrol in the middle of a desolate dark forest…

Miguna: Don't worry man! I'll get us out of here!

Kiren: That's what you said 15 miutes ago… and now look wehre we are…

Miguna: (turning to face Kiren) What you crying about? We're still alive aren't we?

Kiren: Yeah alive and being kicked…

Warley: That explains while I feel so much pain in my-

Miguna: AHEM! Enough chat! We have to keep moving!

Kiren & Warely: … …

The 3 soldiers move through the dark forest… following a lonely path wripe with broken stone and only black blades of grass for company…

A few minutes later…

The 3 soldiers stop to see their vehicle not to far in the distance from them…

Miguna: Oh wow! We made it!

Kiren: With little thanks to your intellect…

Miguna: Ah shut up! We're alive man! That's all that matters…

Warley: Alive and still being very kicked, Miguna…

Miguna: (grabbing his arm which seemed to be cramped) !

Warley: … …

Kiren: … …

Miguna: Ouuuccch!!!

Warley: How is that keeps happening?

Kiren: Miguna my man, I think you will need some recovering time when we get back to HQ…

Miguna: (turning to face his buddies) Wha-what you talking about!?

Kiren: Well you don't seem to be in the best condition for all this fighting, Miguna…

Miguna: I'm as healthy as I ever was!

Miguna attempting to walk away from his friends keels over onto 1 knee and graps his other leg in wrecthing pain…

Warley: Yeah… as healthy as you… ever were…

Kiren: (giggling) Hehheh…

Miguna: Ow! Look lets just… keep going that way…

Miguna after a moment gets to his feet and runs with his friends towards the vehicle…

Seconds later…

Miguna: (stopping and catching his breath) Hey! Theres our ride!

Kiren: !

Miguna: (turning around) Come on! We are almost home free!

Warley & Kiren: Miguna! WATCH OUT!

2 concealed Forsaken guards jump out from the grass and stand in front of the group!

Forsaken guard: (gutter speak) Grauauer kul'cyyuuurrttuia!

Miguna: (turning around quickly) What the hell was that noise!?

Kiren: (pointing) Would be those we're running from?

Miguna: Oh yeah…

Forsaken guard: (yelling and pointing blade) !

Miguna: Jeez I can smell its bad breath from here…

Warley: Or maybe its that orcish food you had for lunch?

Miguna: (scratching the back of his neck) Heh….

Kiren: Err… guys…

Miguna: Oh yeah… lets just take him! Its 3 of us and 1 of him!

2 other concealed Forsaken guards appear and run in front of the group blocking their path to their transport!

Miguna: Oh jeez… no fair…

Kiren: Now what?

Warley: … …

Miguna: Now we fight em!

The Forsaken guards charge the 3 heroes!

**Battle 15 Begins**

Miguna wields an advanced conventional gun, Kiren wields 2 daggers and Warley being a huge guy wields a huge pole-arm so heavy that no other man could handle its sheer weight and bulk!

Forsaken guard 3: (gutter speak) Yuurrrr'amenrui craauuarrr!

Miguna: I guess they want us alive… but I' not going back to the Undercity prison!

Kiren: Then lets just kill these filthy trolls and get out of here!

Warley: Erm… I think they are undead, Miguna…

Miguna: Whatever! Lets finish them quickly!

Miguna - executes 1x Shoot vs Forsaken guard 1, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Forsaken guard 2 - executes 2x Slash vs Miguna, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and small damage to the flesh!

Forsaken guard 3 - executes 2x Slash & Bite vs Warley, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and moderate lethal damage to the flesh as well as a infected wound!

Warley: That creep just bit me!

Miguna: Well bite him back then!

Warley - executes 1x Throw & Human Bite vs Forsaken guard 3, causing heavy lethal damage to the armour and heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Forsaken guard 3 begins to limp…_

Warley: (spitting) !

Miguna: Oh for crying out loud man! I was only kidding!

Kiren: Then why did you-

Miguna: I didn't think he would actually bite the sucker!

Warley: (wiping his mouth) !

Miguna: But anyway… hey you did some good damage…

Forsaken guard 1 - casts Forsaken Skills vs Miguna, by bestowing the curse of the Forsaken upon Miguna with him being human and all the Forsaken guard is able to lower Miguna's combat skills…

Miguna - executes 2x Shoot vs Forsaken guard 1, however both attacks miss

Miguna: … …

Kiren: Looks like he's got you by the ghoulies, Miguna…

Miguna: SHUT UP! Lets just finish them off already!

Kiren: (scoff) …

Kiren - executes 3x Slice vs Forsaken guard 3, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Forsaken guard 3 is slain!_

_Warley suffers a small amount of pain due to the infected wound…_

Warley - executes 1x Throw vs Forsaken guard 2, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and moderate lethal damage to the flesh as well as crippling the left leg!

Forsaken guard 1 executes 2x Slash vs Warley, however due to his crippled leg he suffers from reduced run speed and his act is anticipated, Warley is therefore able to parry the attack by Forsaken guard 1 and kick the enemy away from himself

Miguna: Hey not bad Warley! You learned some new moves?

Warley: Yeah Miguna!

Miguna: Nice… but I don't think that guard is too happy about it…

Forsaken guard 1 executes Blight Grenade vs All Enemies, by pulling the pin of a specialized engineered grenade constructed by the Forsaken the guard is able to throw it towards his enemies and allow green vapours to spread, causing small poisonous damage over time with unknown effects!

Miguna: (angry tone) See what I mean!?

Warley: (wiping his eyes) I can.. Hardly see… a damn thing!

Kiren: (vomiting on the ground and standing slowly) … …

Miguna: (coughing) Ok just… attack what I attack…

Miguna - executes 1x Shoot vs Forsaken guard 1, causing small lethal damage to the armour

Forsaken guard 2 - executes 2x Slash vs Miguna, causing moderate damage to the armour

Warley - executes 1x Throw vs Forsaken guard 1, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and sundering it apart, in addition the attack causes small lethal damage to the flesh!

_Miguna, Kiren & Warley suffer a moderate amount of pain due to poison_

Kiren - executes 3x Slice vs Forsaken guard 1, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Forsaken guard 1 is slain!_

_Forsaken guard 2 successfully flees the battle scene!_

Miguna's group cheer and hold up their weapons in their victory!

**Battle 15 Ends**

Miguna: (shouting to the fleeing Forsaken guard) That's right you mother! RUN!

Kiren: (coughing) I think that poison is having ill effects…

Miguna: (searching his pocket)

Miguna rests his hand on Kiren's shoulder and holds up a potion in full view with his other hand…

Kiren: … …

Miguna: Drink that my friend…

Miguna walks a few ft away to scan the horizon with naked eyes… Kiren drinks the potion, scoffing as he does so…

Kiren: Urgh…this crap tastes like wolf leftovers…

Miguna: Yeah and you may grow some extra hair in certain places… but it will remove that poison from you…

Warley: … …

Miguna: (turning to face Warley) You alright over there buddy?

Warley: Yeah, Miguna…

Miguna: (facing the transport that was now very close) Ok… lets get moving people!

Seconds later Miguna and his 2 friends board the transport and stubbornly drive towards the east, they were heading for Southshore…

**Location: Outskirts of Southshore**

An hour later on the borders of the Southshore town…

Miguna's group emerge from the transport…

Miguna: (looking around and at the vehicle) Gotta love Syndicate technology…

Warley: Its odd how we don't see many other factions with this kind of stuff…

Miguna: That's because they got the cake but no folk to eat it!

Kiren: Don't you mean "no knife to cut the cake?"

Miguna: Whatever I know what I'm doing!

Warley & Kiren: (nervous expressions) … … …

Miguna: Ok lets go!

The group run on and enter Southsore, it was easy since they were soldiers of the Syndicate… or maybe it was that the guards were afraid…

Southsore was a big town, busy with lots of people but it was also on the borders of Tarren Mill which belonged to the Horde faction…

Miguna: (looking around) Alright! The drinks are on me!

Warley: That's what you said last time… I got held up in that bar for 2 hours because you did not have enough silver!

Miguna: (scratching the back of his neck) An-anyway, lets go have a drink… for good times!

Kiren: (crossing his arms) … …

Miguna: (facing his friends) …What?

Kiren: You mean "raise a glass for good times" to come?

Miguna: (turning around again) Whatever, your killing me slowly here!

Kiren: (sighing) ….

Miguna storms off towards the local Inn quickly followed by Warley & Kiren…

**Location: Southshore, the Inn of "Good Times"**

Laguna: (entering the inn and suddenly looking nervous) OK! Time to have a good time!

Kiren: Ironic that is…

Laguna: (facing Kiren) Why is that?

Kiren: The name of the Inn is "Good Times"

Laguna: (scratching his beck again) Ah yeah… that is… ironic…

Kiren: … …

Miguna: Ok take a seat guys! Tonight I am buying us all a round!

Warley: (patting his shoulder as a stress reaction) …

Miguna and his friends take a seat in the Inn… their was only a few people here, including some soldiers who were also in Syndicate uniforms… the bar lady… and 2 other guys who were toasting with beer… they had probably just had some kind of personal victory…

Bar lady: (walking up to Miguna) May I take your order please?

Miguna: Ill have the usual!

Kiren: Me too please…

Warley: Same for me…

Bar lady: Ok… thanks for your order, your drinks will be over to you soon…

Miguna: Always did like this place, good courtesy…

Kiren: Don't get much of that nowadays…

Warley: … …

Miguna: Wont stop me trying though!

Kiren: You mean with… Julia?

Miguna: (getting very nervous and moving about while leaning over) ….

Warley: BINGO!

Miguna: Shut up! Give her a break… she comes here and she plays every night!

Kiren: And you have been here almost every night…

Miguna: So what? As long as she's playing, Ill be here to listen to her…

Warley: And to embarrass yourself now and again…

Miguna: (facing Warley) What?

Kiren: You know… like the last time where you tried getting closer to her on stage and you ended up tripping over the bar lady and spilling those drinks on those other viewers…

Miguna: Urgh-hu-hu!

Warley: Was worse before that where he tripped and smacked his skull on the bar…

Kiren: (giggling)

Miguna: Oh shut up! I get nervous around her! That's all!

Kiren: …

Warley: …

The light around them begins to dim… a young brunette dressed in red appears from the stairs of above and walks over graciously towards the stage…

Miguna: … … … …

Kiren: Getting nervous?

Miguna: N-no-nah-hu-NO!

Warley: (crossing his arms) ….

The young lady in red begins to play the piano… seconds later the whole crowd is quieter and the mind as we know it is soothed… calmer maybe…

The group talk quieter…

Miguna: … …

Warley: What's with that…. awareness… can you feel it?

Kiren: (nodding)

Miguna: Must be the faeries… like back in the dark forest…

The group pause for a few moments… listening to the music…

Kiren: Why don't you just say hello? Cant be that hard…

Miguna: … …

Warley: Come on Miguna! What you got to lose?

Miguna: Ssshhh! Keep it down will yah!

Warley: (whispering) What you got to lose…

Miguna: … …

Kiren: Come on… just give it a shot, Miguna…

Miguna: … …

Working up the courage and some of his bravery… as well as being so nervous his knees were shaking and his fingers sweaty… Miguna stands up slowly and begins to walk over to Julia who was on stage… playing the piano…

Miguna is closer to the stage…

Kiren: … …

Warley: Think he will do it?

Kiren: (crossing his arms) Leave it to fate…

Miguna waling by other chairs and a few other viewers gets very closer to the stage…

Viewer 1: She is so talented…

Viewer 2: Like a godsend…

Miguna is almost at the stage and can be seen by Julia although she is not looking towards him as far as he can tell…

Miguna: (suddenly stopping) Ooohhh! OUCH!

Miguna gets cramp in his arm and leg again…

Miguna: … …

Miguna limps off slowly back towards his seat…

Miguna: (sitting down) … …

Kiren: From a score of 10 being courageous to 0 being spineless… I give you a -3...

Miguna: (leaning over and sighing) … …

Warley: Still… could have been worse…

Kiren: How so?

Warley: Well nobody got drenched in beer foam…

Miguna: (shaking his head and sighing) … … …

The music fades from the room…

Kiren: Thinking of trying again?

Miguna: No… what's the point? She's way too much for me to handle… Ill just get nervous and do something stupid again…

Warley: Shame it was just getting fun to see that…

Miguna: (eyes peering at Warley) ….

Warley: Don't worry… somehow you'll work up the courage too-

Kiren & Warley stop suddenly with blank expressions and quickly move aside from their seats, walking away from Miguna who was still sat down peering at them confused…

Miguna: (holding his hands out form his sides) Hey guys? What you-

Julia: Is this seat taken?

Miguna: (his spine begins to tingle) !

Miguna quickly stands up from his seat like a gentleman….

Miguna: … …

Julia: (talking calmly) Well… is this seat taken?

Miguna: Uh… hu-hi-nah-NO…

Julia: (smiling weirdly and looking straight into Miguna's eyes)

Miguna: (moving aside letting Julia sit where he was) … …

Julia: … …

A moment passes them by… it seemed like hours for them but was only for a matter of seconds for everyone else…

Julia: (facing Miguna) I saw you…

Miguna: (leaning over and facing the table set in front of him) … … You saw me?

Julia: (nodding) Ahem…

Miguna: … …

Julia: How's your leg?

Miguna: My leg?

Julia: Yes… when you walked up to me you limped off again…

Miguna: (very nervous tone) Ah… sorry… that happens when I get nervous…

Julia: You were nervous?

Miguna: Uh… yeah… very…

Julia: … …

Miguna: … …

Julia: I saw you many times… when I performed…

Miguna: (a bit more calm and facing Julia) I enjoy your music…

Julia: (voice become lighter) I would like to talk to you some more this time…

Miguna: (suddenly more nervous) Really?

Julia: Yes…

Miguna: I would too…

Julia: But not here…

Miguna: What's wrong with talking here?

Julia: Well… everyone's listening in…

Your view moves to show that Kiren, Warley, the soldiers, the 2 other men and even the bar lady where all sitting around and some standing, listening in on the conversation…

Julia: (standing up) I would like to talk to you… we can talk in my room…

Miguna: (standing up) Uh-hu-sure!

Julia: (smiling) Ill tell the owner to let you through…

A few seconds pass and Julia is already walking away back up the stairs…

Miguna: Oh man…

Miguna quickly walks towards Kiren & Warley…

Kiren: Hey! Don't screw up this chance…

Warley: Good luck man! Try not to talk so much…

Miguna: (nodding) Thanks guys…

Miguna quickly runs off and is informed by the owner of the Inn that he can go upstairs… and he does so…

Miguna now at the top of the stairs and knowing the room number thanks to the owner saves a moment to catch his breath and his cool… then walks on through the door…

Julia: … …

Miguna: …

Julia: I'm glad you came…

Miguna: Me too…

Julia: Sit down… make yourself comfortable…

Miguna: (smiling but still nervous) Uh… thanks…

Miguna sits on the end of the bed… pauses for a second… then stands up quickly… noticing Julia giggling as he stands up…

He pauses for a second… walks over to a chair… sitting down for a moment… then suddenly getting up again… seeing Julia giggling at him….

Julia: (tone lighter) What's wrong?

Miguna: I guess I'm still kinda nervous…

Julia: (standing a few ft away from Miguna) You don't have to be nervous…

Miguna: … …

Some time passes by… Miguna is standing a few ft in front of Julia who is sat on the end of the bed in the middle of the room…

Miguna: And that's how I became a soldier!

Julia: Wow…. you have done a lot and are still young…

Miguna: Yeah… what I really wanna do is become a writer… and tell people about everything I've seen and the wonders of the world…

Julia: (lighter tone) I am happy for you…

Miguna: (smiling) … …

Julia: I want to… sing…

Miguna: Sing?

Julia: (standing up and walking slowly over to the window looking out at the sunset) I want to be able to sing… but I haven't been able to write any lyrics…

Miguna: (more calmed tone) I listen to you play… I know you'll do a great job!

Julia: (facing Miguna and walking over to him) I think your right…

Miguna: (staring into Julia's eyes) … …

Julia: When I saw you… those innocent forgiving eyes… I felt like I could write lyrics… and my songs based just on those eyes…. and my dreams…

Miguna: Uh-hu…

Julia: (holding Miguna's gloved hand close to her heart) With my dreams and your eyes… I think can write lyrics for my songs… to say what I truly feel…

Miguna: … I want to be able to hear you sing…

Julia: … …

They stared into each others eyes for a moment longer…

Kiren: (outside knocking at the door) Miguna! New orders just come through! Meet downstairs in a few minutes!

Miguna: (shouting back softly) Roger that…

Julia: (letting go of Miguna's hand) I want to see you again soon… okay?

Miguna: You can count on it! I want to talk to you more… I have so much to say…

Julia: (staring into his eyes and smiling)

Miguna: (staring at Julia and smiling)

A slow fade to black beckons your sight…

**ATE Ends!**

**Location: Somewhere in Dun Modr, a metal room**

You see a 19 yr old man… laying in a bed… fast asleep…

KC: (dreaming) Sophia… your stronger than me, you always have been… and always will be…

Voice 1: Who is Sophia?

Voice 2: I dunno… how should I know!?

Voice 1: Well… I dunno…

Voice 2: Do you know anything!?

KC: Oh great… those voices again…

Voice 1: Does he mean us!?

Voice 2: Maybe… maybe not… he said "again".

Voice 1: Maybe… he just has a screw loose…

KC: ….

Voice: 1: Should we check his long-term cerebral-xenomorphic matrix?

Voice 2: I dunno… he may take it the wrong way…

KC: ….

Voice: 1: OH! HE MOVED!

Voice 2: You better call in those guys…

Voice 1: Ok you better stay and make sure he don't do anything… odd…

Voice 2: (scoff)

KC: (moving about) ….

KC opens his eyes slowly… his pupils small and becoming wider quickly to allow new light…

Someone pokes his skin with a needle… KC reacts suddenly by getting up out of bed and gaining a choke hold on the person who was injecting him!

KC: … …

Person who is held: (gasping for air) !

KC's eyes fall toward the person he's choking the life out of… and quickly lets go and runs out the room half naked… but at least he was wearing patients pants…

KC: (exiting the room and looking around in the metal hallway) … … …

He looked around cautiously and anxious, look the prideful lion ready to pounce its prey… but KC was more like a trapped animal in this place of metal and mechanical noise. KC quickly following the to his left made his way down that metal hall till he noticed a platform which was like a walkway with a larger path next to it which stretched on out of sight to the right… this was a city of metal and steam…

KC: What the hell is this-

KC quickly jumping back wards leans against the metal wall as he hears someone walking towards him from inside the hallway… as they come into view he notices that they are in fact gnomes… like Glenshaw… only they seem to be mechanics… this was their city it seems and KC was being held captive most likely…

As the 2 gnomes passed on walking to their right, KC made his way following the platform quickly to the left until eventually stopping a few minutes later at a huge metal door without any delay whatsoever…

KC: (approaching the door slowly) … … …

He knocks on the door softly… the door makes a hollow metal sound…

KC: What's on the other side then? Might be my way out…

Gnome mechanic: (standing a few ft away from KC) Why would you want out? You just got here…

KC: (turning around quickly holding up his fists) !

Gnome mechanic: Easy there partner!

KC: (dehydrated and anxious) Who the hell are you!?

Gnome mechanic: I work here… as maintenance…

KC: (gesturing with his head at the door) Then why don't you maintain that door and get it to open?

Gnome mechanic: I don't think I can-

KC: (holding his fist at the gnomes throat) Let me out this damn place or Ill cut your damn head off!

Gnome mechanic: Cut me head off -- how will you do that-

KC: A blade of metal extends slowly from KC's hand stopping at the edge of the gnome's throat…

Gnome mechanic: Oh… uh-huh… that's how… heh… AHEM…

KC: Now get that damn door open so I can get outta here…

Gnome mechanic: (worried) But that's what I am trying to tell you, you cant-

Voice from speaker: Don't make KC later than he already is!

Gnome mechanic: Ok… please go on through mr KC…

KC: Don't call me mr…

The blade rescends back into KC's hand… the big metal door behind him slowly begins to open…

KC turning around slowly to peer inside the great hall that is revealed notices a few gnomes and some others standing inside… it was his friends!

"_**Gnomeregan, City of the Gnomes"**_

**Location: The Great Hall of Gnomeregan**

KC walks slowly his arms at his sides calmly motioned and his eyes wide staring across the metal patterned floor and finally stopping to see his friends looking back at him… they had lived and that's all that KC cared about…

KC: (stopping in front of his friends) You all ok?

Opal: Yes we're all fine, KC…

Gnome High Tinker: You have my citizens and my guards to thank for that…

KC: (looking at the speaking gnome) And who the hell are you?

Glenshaw: … …

Gnome High Tinker: Gnomish high tinker Mekkatorque, at your service sir!

KC: High what now?

Glenshaw: High tinker, KC…

KC: (looking at Glenshaw and then Mekkatorque) So kinda like a leader of a council?

Glenshaw: (voice getting squeaky) Yeah something like that… ahah…

KC: Well thanks for your help high tinky, but we should really get going now…

KC turns around to walk away with his back turned towards Mekkatorque…

Mekkatorque: (voice raised) But don't you wish to know why we rescued you? How we knew that you needed our help?

KC stops on the spot, his face turning to face the high tinker…

KC: Ok ill bite, why did you save us?

Mekkatorque: Well I wont have to tell you, because I can show you… and maybe you will undertsand a few thingd about yourself…

KC: (walking closer to the high tinker) Would have to be some damn good footage…

Mekkatorque: Please keep a lid on that tongue of yours, after all we know where you hail from…

KC: Enough with the trick-talk Mekkatorque, you gonna show me your so-called proof or am I just gonna walk out of here?

Glenshaw: (looking at KC then Mekkatorque) ….

Opal: … …

Albion: … …

Thomas: (chewing on his paw)

Sky: (settled on Opal's shoulder) ….

Mekkatorque: This way if you will please…

KC giving a sly look at his friends follows high tinker Mekkatorque through a hatch contained in this great hall…

A few minutes pass in time…

**Location: Gnomeregan, genome project vault**

The party stop stood in front of a glass window that when you peered through only revealed a small room with the required facilities by humans… their were also some toys and books in there which suggested it was designed to keep children caged… but not since their was no sign of any such device…

KC: And what the hell is this about?

Mekkatorque: (staring at KC) You ever hear of a powerful caster named Adele?

KC crosses his arms and thinks for a moment while facing the floor…

KC: No I don't think-

Voice: Oh yeah I know her.

KC: Oh yeah… I know her…

Mekkatorque: (seemingly surprised) ….

KC: She was some kind of sorceress… ruled with a iron fist over some of the capitals… even kidnapped children to be her successor…

Mekkatorque: This facility which was only one of a handful was built to keep those children safe and away fro the world… ready to become the next sorceress… to receive those powers…

KC: They are mostly just stories… told as tales from the homeless and the rebelled…

Mekkatorque: (walking towards a switch) That's what we also thought… till one day many years ago…

The gnomish high tinker hit's the switch, the room darkens and a bulky metal object begins to project a picture on the screen…

The screen shows a man dressed in a blue leather jacket… with long black hair…

KC: Little early for a charade…

Mekkatorque: This man came to us one day out of the cold… many years ago… looking for one such girl…

KC: One girl?

Mekkatorque: This was all before your time… but he was looking for a little girl named Elena…

KC: Elena…

A white flash hits KC's mind… something was kicking in his memory…

Something… a memory from many years ago…

**Location: Unknown, house made of stone**

KC: Where are you… where did you go, sis?

A child named KC stood in the rain outside the front door of a house made out of stone settled on the edge of a mountain which overlooked a silver lined beach…

KC: Its all ok… ill be ok… without you sis…

**Location: Gnomeregan, genome project vault**

Again in the present time with KC and his party…

KC: (fingers against the side of his skull) Urgh…

Opal: KC?

Mekkatorque: ….

Glenshaw: (patting KC on his leg) You alright there, KC?

KC: (moving his hand away and looking at everyone with blood from his nose) I'm fine…

KC noticed everyone seconds later staring at him… like they were staring at a stranger…

KC: (wiping the blood and looking at his hand) ….

KC's eyes suddenly wide peered back at Mekkatorque….

KC: What else do you know?

Mekkatorque: (facing the man on the screen) The information is limited as this happened some years ago…

KC: How many years?

Mekkatorque: At least 23 years…

KC: You are giving me important information… that is 23 years old?

Mekkatorque: Well… yeah…

KC: (rasping at the high tinker) WHAT THE HELL FOR?

Mekkatorque: Because the information clearly stated…. "one day in the vastness of a white storm and a wind cold like no other snow, a man lost in the winter and his party searching for hope shall appear before you and them you shall help in their journey to save the world"

KC: Ok? What's that mean?

Opal: We were found seeking help and you were found out cold in the winter snow, KC…

KC: (looking at Opal then at Mekkatorque) A man and his party? Caught in the freezing winter snow? Help in order to save the world?

Mekkatorque: (nodding) ….

KC: Jeez… why couldn't you make it difficult?

Mekkatorque: I understand that you may find this hard to believe… we also did at first, but clearly we have been corrected as of late…

KC: Well clearly you got the wrong party…

Opal: (walking up to KC and looking into his blue eyes) A party on a journey to save the world… who else could it be, KC?

KC: (looking at Opal for a few seconds) ….

KC stares at the man on the screen for a moment….

KC: (looking at his friends then the high tinker) Ok lets say I believe this… this girl… Elena… where is she now?

Mekkatorque: We don't know… that information was not stored here… all we do know is that a girl named Elena was brought here to be the new successor for Adele, but then a man arrived who's name is still hidden and set her free without the need for to much violence. After that the information gets hazy but we do know for certain is that the same time many years ago that Adele disappeared from the face of Azarath along with the girl Elena and that strange man…

KC: (sighing) Just more stories…

Mekkatorque: Then how do you explain the prophecy and you showing up?

KC: I cant… explain it… theirs a lot that still does not make any sense…

Glenshaw: Did the information say anything else?

Mekkatorque: (reading the notes in his hand) Only that you should be the ones to head to Stormwind… and only you would find the answer there to all your questions…

KC: Answers to all our questions…

KC suddenly started thinking of Sophia…

KC: Is their anything else that you can tell us?

Mekkatorque: No… that's all the information we have… its quite a mystery really…

Mekkatorque gains a weird smile on his face…

KC: Wipe that grin of your face… this is in no way good news…

Mekkatorque: Sorry, we are just so fascinated with new possibilities…

KC: (facing away from everyone) Endless possibilities…. such a curse….

Mekkatorque: Are you going to the human city of Stormwind?

KC: (facing Mekkatorque) Yes… but not because of some out of date information, that was our destination all along…

Mekkatorque: Sounds a little like destiny to me…

KC: (palm of his hand reaching to his face and talking to himself) _I hate that word._

Mekkatorque: The information also stated that we would help you on your journey and provide any supplies or equipment that you may need… so you have only to ask…

KC: (facing high tinker Mekkatorque) Thank you….

Mekkatorque: You can thank me by getting properly dressed, jeepers!

KC: (smirking) ….

A fade to black strikes your eyes slowly…

**Location: Gnomeregan, the great hall**

A few hours later… their was much noise… some metal tables with refreshments laid about that were not here before, half the city was gathered here in celebration of the arrival of KC and his friends…

**Location: Hallway inside Gnomeregan, private quarters room**

KC: (leaning against a metal wall) What the hell is going on…

A quick fade to black sets on your eyes….

KC: (sitting on his bed) Elena… who is she… who gave this information… and why here…

A quicker fade to black sets on your eyes…

KC: (laying on his bed with his hands on the back of his head for comfort) Adele… she was a sorceress… a combination of the magic elements capable of being called by a single spell caster… but what does she have to do with me and 23 years ago? What happened back then that changed the world? I just… wish I knew… what happened…

A flash of white appears in KC's mind!

**Location: Reconciliation of Sorceress'**

23 years ago… the end of the reign of sorceress Adele…

Adele: Where is she… WHERE IS ELENA!?

Man in blue jacket: She is inside your highness! The rebels have captured her and hidden her inside!

Adele: (walking towards the structure entrance) ….

A moment later, inside the huge building…

Adele: (seeing Elena in front trapped inside some kind of giant seal mechanism) ….

Adele turns to face the man….

Adele: Did you really think I would fall for such a OLD TRIKC!?

Man in blue jacket: (standing steadily in front of Adele) ….

**Location: Hallway inside Gnomeregan, private quarters room**

Back in the present time…

KC: (waking up) What the-

KC looks around… he must have been dreaming… his imgination playing with his mind due to what he had recently learned…

KC: Just a dream…

KC sits up on his bed his hands giving the only comfort for his skull… a pain in the back of his mind…

KC: Bloody headaches…

Moments later theirs a knock at the metal door… it was ok since KC was still dressed in the usual leather clothing along with the attire of boots and straps to hold his weapons close…

KC: (facing the door) Enter…

The door opens and standing in the doorway with her arms crossed is Opal…

Opal: ….

KC: (standing up) Whats up princess?

Opal: Should not really refer to my title while we're here… nobody can know about our mission…

KC: I made a promise to you… I plan to keep it…

Opal: (entering the room and standing a few ft in front of KC) Why are you here?

KC: (puzzled expression) What?

Opal: Why are you here… in this room… alone?

KC: I don't think too well on a headache…

Opal: Is that why you were bleeding from the nose?

KC: Yeah it happens quite a lot…. at the weirdest times…

Opal: Usually when something happens that you cant explain?

KC: (gesturing with his hand at Opal) Yeah exactly!

Opal: Hmm…

KC: Well you're an elf priestess… anything you can tell me to help?

Opal: Sometimes its best for the mind to learn all on its own, KC…

KC: (hands on his hips and facing the floor) Figures you would say that…

Opal: (eyes at the ground then at KC's eyes) …. Maybe your body is adjusting…

KC: (facing Opal) Adjusting to what? I am no different than any other man… has been that way all my life…

Opal: (walking towards the doorway) Then maybe you are just…. not ready.

KC: Not ready?

Opal: (looking back at KC) Unprepared…

KC: I am always prepared!

Opal: Not for this change…

KC: What change?

Opal: Your other self…

KC: (sighing) See… your speaking in riddles again…

Opal: (facing KC and smiling weirdly) So are you coming?

KC: (looking at Opal) Coming where?

Opal: To the celebration?

KC: What celebration? Its all a hoax, most of them gnomes don't even know what their celebrating…

Opal: So why don't you tell them?

KC: How would that-

Opal: A speech!

KC: (hand gesturing) A speech? Forget it!

Opal: Let them know why we're here and what we plan to do in order to help them… and maybe the whole world

KC: This whole mission depends on secrecy…

Opal: Telling a few harmless citizens who are to smart for their own good cant hurt… to much…

KC: (face in the palm of his hand and talking to himself) _That's what I thought… until I lost my home, my family and Sophia…_

Opal: … …

KC: (looking at Opal) Its not a good idea to reveal too much about ourselves or our intentions… at least until we reach Stormwind…

Opal: (smiling and nodding) Very well, KC…

KC: (smiling and crossing his arms) ….

Opal: Well I do hope to see you in the great hall… everyone is in there…

Opal walks turns around waving as shes does so and leaves the room… KC sits back on his bed, facing the floor…

KC: Sometimes the little things are what matter the most, because they can do the most damage in the end. Maybe its better to not let yourself get your hopes up… a lot less pain that way…

**Location: Gnomeregan, the great hall (celebration)**

You see a great hall of metal, decorated for the occasion that the gnome sfinally got something right… this was their way of celebration, with lights attaches to ceilings, dancing and flash firworks which were kept under control since it was inside and their was quite a crowd tonight under the unseen moon…

KC: (leaning against the metal wall) … …

Glenshaw: (walking by and stopping in front of KC) Hey whats up KC!

KC: Hey Glenshaw…

Glenshaw: (pointing at a title medal) See this?

KC: Yeah?

Glenshaw: They made me a honory chief of specialized-engineering!

KC: What specialization?

Glenshaw: Spell-gadgets…

KC: … ….

Glenshaw: I plan to go over some of the schematics tonight… cya soon KC!

KC: Later…

Glenshaw quickly runs away…

Glenshaw: (hearing his voice as he runs off) Hey Opal! Have you seen my medal!

KC: (relaxed and drinking from his mug) … …

Sky: (flying down and perching on KC's shoulder) Good to be reunited again?

KC: Well you know I like my space sometimes, Sky…

Sky: One might say that all that snow and ice was to much space…

KC: … …

Sky: What happened to you out there?

KC: Nothing… I woke up in a lake… I had some weird illusions… I collapsed from the cold and woke up here in Gnomeregan… that's all I remember…

Sky: I saw you when they showed that picture of that man up on that screen… do you know him?

KC: Well…

Sky: Something bothering you?

KC: I had a dream… that's all…

Sky: A dream?

KC: Yeah…. It was really weird… and kinda scary…

Sky: How so?

KC: I could see myself… but only it wasn't me… the person looked like me… they sounded like me… but it wasn't actually the real me…

Sky: Sounds like you ar eon the evrge of a identity crisis…

KC: (sighing) Hardly… it was some other goon and 2 of his lackeys…

Sky: Who?

KC: Think his name was… Miguna…

Sky: Who's that… anyone you know?

KC: Nope…

Sky: Mean anything to you?

KC: Not really… it was mostly just a crazy dream…

Sky: I am not so sure…

KC: (eyes turning towards Sky) What do you mean…?

Sky: Opal and Glenshaw both passed out just before we reached Gnomeregan… when they woke up they mentioned something about a weird dream… 3 soldiers in it named-

KC: Miguna, Kiren and Warley…

Sky: Correct…

KC: (drinking from his mug) Well… that is odd…

Sky: A tad more than odd I say…

KC: Even so… its not something we can understand right now… best to leave it till later when this job is done…

Sky: Is that all this is to you? Another job?

KC: Well… it's the best one so far…

Sky: (pecking at KC's skull) !

KC: (waving his arm about) Hey!

Sky: We've never done anything like this… certainly never any dreams. It could be bad for all of us, especially with a elf princess who can see the future…

KC: From what she said it definitely ends badly… you heard her… me standing in a field of skulls with a scorched sky of blood and thunder… mountains crumbling and rivers boiling…

Sky: But judging by your standards… that's pretty impossible…

KC: (rolls eyes) Well duh?

KC looks over to see Thomas jumped up on a metal table that had food rested on it… some gnomes were trying to force him away since the dog was biting at the food… it was actually quite funny…

KC: (smiling at the scene) ….

Sky: Whats the plan when we return to Stormwind?

KC: I havn't thought that far ahead… so far my plans are simple… escort the princess to Stormwind and contact her uncle there, seek information about Sophia and return to Garden…

Sky: Yeah and Glenshaw said he wants to stay on…

KC: (facing Sky) He said that?

Sky: (looking out at the floor) Indeed…

KC: (facing the floor where gnomes danced) Ah well cant hurt to have a powerful caster around….

Sky: Thought you said you always worked alone?

KC: Recent events have changed circumstances…

Sky: So this job is different from the rest…

KC: (face on the palm of his hand) Oh man… I guess so…

Sky: Do you… really believe Sophia is alive?

KC: Wish you could of met her Sky… looking at her as like staring into the eyes of heaven… and yes she was that unpredictable…

Sky: You'll see her again some day, KC…

KC: In this life… or the next, Sky…

A moment passes them by…

Opal walks up to KC…

Opal: (smiling) You showed up…

KC: (smirking and waving the mug in his hand) Yeah… wouldn't miss it for the world…

Opal: Well since this is the last chance we will probably get…

KC: ….

Opal: (staring directly at him) … … …

Sky: I think she means she wants to dance KC…

KC: (whispering to Sky) _Fine you go ahead and dance with her…_

Sky: (whsipering back) _I think its better that you take up the task…_

Opal: (hands at her sides and looking at KC & Sky curiously) ….

KC: (facing Opal directly) I don't know how to dance…

Opal: (walking quickly and pulling KC forward) Oh come on… its not that difficult and theirs no a better time to learn!

KC: (being pulled by his hand onto the dance floor and dropping his mug) Hey! Hold on a second-

"_**Dancing & Prancing"**_

Opal and KC approach the dance floor along with the gnomish citizens already waltzing…

Opal puts KC's hands on her waist and shoulder…

Her and him dance, side to side, Opal leading KC on the dance floor…

Opal waltz' backwards causing KC to almost fall against her…

Opal: (looking at him with a smirk) ….

KC: (staring back blankly) ….

KC turns his back and begins to walk off the dance floor… but Opal grasping his hand softly forces him to go back on the floor and try again…

KC with his hand held high stands almost still but very nervously looks around as Opal twists about…

They both attempt to sway to one side but not in correct formation…

KC and Opal knock against 2 other gnomes… but luckily none of them were hurt and did not fall over…

Opal: (pulling a weird look at the 2 gnomes) …

KC: (looking at the 2 gnomes then at Opal) ….

Opal stares directly at KC's eyes with the expression of beauty, eyes like orbs of silver and a face of gracefulness… her long white dress admitted to light up her elegance…

KC and Opal dance greatly, their feet stepping out side to side and back to normal position. Opal twists on the spot with KC's arm raised high and his hand supporting her balance, they both rotate around each other…

Opal waltzing away and again she twists once, back into KC's arms…

They stand still staring at each other, their hands clutched together and held up high above their chests…

Above them… rockets are lanched into the large space of air… exploding into countless colors and visuals, lighting up the darkness…

KC: (looking up at the magical firworks) … …

Opal: (looking up and then facing KC) ….

KC after being amazed by the dance and the magically crafted fireworks looks back at Opal with a warm wave surfing down his spine…

They stare into each others eyes…

Opal getting closer to him… leaning in… seemingly hesitant but still willing to share the kiss…

KC: (eyes closed and whispering) Sophia…

Opal: (staring directly at KC with her eyes becoming wide) .… ….

KC: (silent and rugged expression as he opens his eyes again) …..

Opal smiling for a few seconds lets go off KC's hands and walks away off the dance floor towards the metal hallway, KC stood still on the floor looks back towards with his eyes wide and his arms rested at his sides…

A moment passes them by… the loud classic music in the background soaring through the room…

**Location: Gnomeregan, great hall (outside balcony)**

KC now stood on the outside balcony, it was built connected to the great hall that was only accessed via a great metal doorway which could be sealed to keep intruders from entering… the view was the mountain cliff and the ocean that surrounded it…

KC: (arms crossed and looking at the horizon) … …

KC seemed almost lost in the ocean of his own personal thoughts…. it was almost midnight now and the stars dotted throughout the sky were resonating…

Sky suddenly comes flying in from the great hall of Gnomeregan and settles on the guard rail beside KC…

KC: (facing Sky then the dark horizon) …

Sky: Hello to you too, good dancing by the way…

KC: (smirking and resting on the guard rail) Comes from the training Sky, approached the situation first-hand and comprehend everything… learning new moves quickly is part of the job…

Sky: (facing KC) So… what's up with you?

KC: (still staring at the far darkness) What do you mean?

Sky: The princess has made it obvious that theirs more than a business relationship in all this… and yet you back out…

KC: I'm a lone wolf mercenary from a place nobody has heard of and less than that have ever been to visit… and she is a princess, heir to a whole nation… and you ask me "so what's up?"

Sky: … …

KC: Theirs no future there Sky… not for me or her and she knows that… we got caught up in the moment… and everything else on top of that…

Sky: But its more than that… isn't it, KC?

KC: (sighing and facing the ground) …

Sky: So you believe with all your heart that Sophia is still alive?

KC: I don't believe it… I know it, she would never give up without a fight…

Sky: And you want to be with her?

KC: (tone becoming serious) Its always been Sophia…

Sky: Where do you think we'll find her now? If she disappeared 5 years ago during the raid?

KC: She had… powers…

Sky: … …

KC: (facing Sky) I'm not sure how to describe it… but she had incredible powers…. None like I have ever witnessed…

Sky: But in your story, you said that you also had a power… that you killed that orcish raider just by thinking it…

KC: Yeah… that part I kind of made up…

Sky: (puzzled expression) … …

KC: Truth is she used a certain type of powers once and when she woke up the powers were darker… she killed that orc to save me when I found her atop that waterfall…

Sky: So why did you lie to all of us about it?

KC: I wanted to… seem like the hero Sky, the one who saved the day, but the sad truth is I am no hero… she is… that's why we have to find her… so I can finally fulfil the promise I made those long years ago…

Sky: Don't worry… if I know you… you'll find her soon…

KC: (smiling and patting Sky) ….

KC turns around to see Glenshaw standing in the large metal doorway…

Glenshaw: (blank expression) So you are… just normal?

KC: (nodding) Yeah I am just me… just how I know Opal is wrong about her vision…

Glenshaw's chin falls and he faces the ground… almost like he was gravely disappointed…

KC: (walking closer to Glenshaw) What's up?

Glenshaw: I could have sworn you were so different form all of us, KC…

KC: (shrugging) Nope… just another warrior type… the real powerful ones are you, Opal and Sophia…

Glenshaw: (facing directly at KC) Are we… going to look for Sophia?

KC: (nodding) Soon as we get to Stormwind… why… you coming along too?

Glenshaw: (nodding) Yeah… I want to help you out! Theirs still something I need to see…

KC: See what?

Glenshaw: You will know, when it finally happens…

KC: (shrugging) ….

Thomas on his paws with some food around his chops grudgingly walks onto the balcony and sits directly in front of KC on the ground looking up at him with deep eyes…

KC: (rolls eyes) Yeah you can come to boy…

Thomas: (standing up wagging his tail) WOOF!

KC: (gesturing with his hand) Keep it down will yah…

Glenshaw: So… what now?

KC: Now… we go to bed… and wait for tomorrow morning…

Sky: We leaving straight away?

KC: Yeah… we got the supplies and new equipment all ready for us thanks to the high tinker…

Sky: (looking at KC ominously) ….

KC: Don't worry Sky, I will talk to Opal tomorrow… when things are more… settled around here…

Sky: (nodding) …

KC: (standing normally) Ok peeps… lets get some shut eye…

A slow fade to black is bestowed upon your eyes…

**Chapter 12**

**Location: Gnomeregan, lift entrance room**

Early in the morning… the team stood just in front of the metal automatic lift which would take them to the surface…

Mekkatorque: (patting KC on the metal plating which protected his shoulders) You take care out there…

KC: (standing up) Thanks for all your help… its to bad you cant send any escort…

Mekkatorque: (weird smile) Yes… they all got wasted in the celebration last night…

KC: (itching the back of hid night) If you don't mind me asking… err… what was that all about?

Mekkatorque: Well one of the guys suggested we party and so… we did…

KC: So you just party down here anytime then?

KC thought to himself maybe he would settle in Gnomeregan when this was all done and dusted…

Mekkatorque: Actually no… its mostly due to you and your friends showing up and proving to us we don't get everything wrong all the time and endanger countless lives etc…

On second thought… KC decided this was not the best place to settle…

KC: (weird expression and anxious) Alright… we better be on our way…

Mekkatorque: OH! ONE MORE THING!

KC: (looking at the high tinker) What?

Mekkatorque turns around gesturing with his hand like he was anxious and a little nervous…

Mekkatorque: Where the hell is it!?

Other gnome: (talking but cant be heard)

Mekatorque: OH GOOD…

A gnome walks up to the high tinker and hands him something covered up in cloth…

Mekkatorque: (turning to face KC) Here… that's yours…

KC: (taking the covered item) What is this?

Mekkatorque: Don't unwrap it yet… wait till you get outside… as thanks for proving us gnomes aren't always screwing up we took the liberty of upgrading that rusty old sword you brought with you…

KC: (face in his palm and talking to himself) _I wondered what happened to my sword during all the celebrating…_

Mekkatorque: You look concerned… basically we took that sword and reforged the metal… added some custimizations… you will like it, trust me on that friend…

KC: (holding the covered weapon under his arm) Its somewhat heavier…

Mekkatorque: The metal was reforged to work with the upgrades… you wont be disappointed and we hope it serves you well…

KC: (nodding) Thanks for your help… one more thing though before we depart…

Mekkatorque: And whats that?

KC: The name of that man that showed up here all those years ago… what was his name old gnome?

Mekkatorque: Oh sorry… I think his name was… his name was… hmm…. hehe… I forgot…

KC: (rolls eyes) Don't matter…

Mekkatorque: But I was around, even back then during the Magus Wars… I remember he walked around with a fine blue leather jacket…

KC: (eyes becoming wide) A blue leather jacket…

Mekkatorque: (nodding) That's right… had a real good look about him too… if a bit prone to misguidance…

KC: (thinking to himself) _Just like the man with the blue jacket in my dream who showed up with Adele._

Mekkatorque: ….

KC: (bowing) Farewell friend…

Mekkatorque: (weird bow) Goodbye…

KC turns around heading towards his party… seconds later they all stand on the lift and see the high tinker along with his gnomish citizens waving them goodbye… the lift then takes them quickly to the surface…

Gnomish citizen: Do you think he knows yet… of his potential?

Mekkatorque: Not yet… he would have had a lot more questions else…

Gnomish citizen: You do realise he is now more dangerous?

Mekkatorque: Its up to every man to decide for themselves on who they become… that's what he told us so many years ago…

Gnomish citizen: (weird look) ….

Mekkatorque: Ok… another game of bolt darts!!!

**Location; Gnomeregan, surface entrance lift**

A few minutes later the party are at the exit and can see the snow fields once again along with a large road leading out to the horizon and past the salt lake…

A gnome walks up to them slowly…

Gnome mechanic: Hi there! Are you guys the ones needing the lift!?

Glenshaw: We just came up in the lift…

Gnome mechanic: (cackling weirdly) Oh… ahahahaa…

Glenshaw: … …

Gnome mechanic: I meant a lift in this thing…

The gnomish mechanic points at a huge mechanical 2 wheel tank with a roller out in front… it was basically a machine built for war by the Alliance forces… but this machine had been stripped off with its cannon and guns added on either side…

Glenshaw: Wooooooooooooooooooooowww….

Gnome mechanic: Yeah! EXACTLY! HAHAHA!

Glenshaw: (running over to the big metal bulky tank) !

Albion: (running after Glenshaw) Mr Glenshaw! Please do be careful! It is still a dangerous weapon!

Sky: (settled on KC's shoulder) … …

Thomas: (at KC's side)

KC looking at Glenshaw weirdly stops and turns to face Opal who was just about to walk away…

KC: (softly grasping Opal's arm) Hey…

Opal: (turning to face KC) Yes… what is it?

KC: About what happened… last night…

Opal: You don't have to explain…

KC: No… I do… its just with what's been happening recently… my mind has been in all sorts of places…

Opal: KC its all right… just listen to what your heart tells you…

KC: (staring at Opal for a moment) …

Gnome mechanic: Hey lets get going already! My wrench is freezing out here!

Opal: (gesturing at the mechanical vehicle) So? Lets get going…

KC: (nodding and smiling) Ok…

KC following Opal both walk quickly over to the large vehicle… the gnome mechanic behind them stops for a moment…

Gnome mechanic: (checking the wrench which was attached to his belt) Oh yeah… still all good…

The gnome runs over to the group… starting up the metal tank…

KC climbs onboard with the rest of the group who were inside except for Albion who was garrisoned in the other gun turret… it was like a large metal seat with a huge gun attached to it… the finest I gnomish engineering. Speaking of gnomish engineering… KC unwraps the cloth from the weapon and his eyes become wide as he smirks at the shiny silver metal blade… it had been upgraded well indeed. The blade was now more thicker in width and half the size of any man…

KC: (practising with the sword) OH MAN, THAT'S COOL!

KC dons his russet hat and prepares to leave Gnomeregan…

"_**On the wild snow road…"**_

As the large metal vehicle begins to roar with noise and come alive with mechanical movement… KC who is sat in the outside turret seat begins to get a little nervous…

KC: (shouting to the inside of the tank) ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN DRIVE THIS THING!?

Gnome mechanic: (shouting from inside the tank) NO WORRIES!

The vehicle stubbornly starts off followed by a loud roar! Smoke from the entail pipe is released and fades into the cold air! KC turns to look at Albion who is in the second turret seat located on the other side of the vehicle, he was also looking back at him. After staring for a moment at each other in high anxiety they face the same direction the tank was driving vigorously towards…

A few minutes later….

**Location: A half-a-mile just outside Gnomeregan, the snowy road of Dun Modr**

The metal tank was moving slowly… about 16 mph… not surprising with all the metal coating and all the weaponry… plus the driver was kind of stiff…

KC: (bouncing up and down due to bumps in the road) Not so… sure about… this…

Albion: Well it is by far… better than… walking… I must say…

KC: (nodding weirdly) Good… point…

The tank was bouncing up and down on the snowy road like a yoyo due to the bumps and poor construction that had not been repaired much over the years because of the abnormal heavy falls of snow…

Sky: (unsettled on KC's shoulder) I cant… take… much more… of this…

Opal: (shouting from inside) Are you two well up there!?

Albion: (shouting into the tank) Yes princess! We are well!

Gnome mechanic: (talking to himself and intently looking at the road) Why's he calling her princess… why does that button keep flashing red? Why are their wolves on the road…. wait a tick…. WOLVES ON THE ROAD!?

The gnome mechanic spots a large pack of wolves on the road the tank was on… they were howling and roaring in the direction of the tank!

Gnome mechanic: That cant be good…

Opal: … …

Glenshaw: (seeing the gnome mechanic's concern) What's wrong?

Gnome mechanic: Oh nothing… just wolves on the road… that's all…

Glenshaw: But they cant get in here…

Gnome mechanic: You've obviously never faced a pack of wild oversized and maybe mutated wolves before kiddo…

Glenshaw: (gesturing weirdly in agreement) ….

Gnome mechanic: (letting down his face goggles) HANG ON!

The metal tank gains a little more speed…

KC: (shouting inside the tank) HEY! SLOW DOWN!

Gnome mechanic: No can do partner! We got wild dogs on the road!

Thomas: Woof!

Gnome mechanic: Well obviously I didn't mean you… heh…

The tank still on the snowy road heads straight for the pack of wolves which were only 80 ft away from them…

Gnome mechanic: No worries… as long as theirs no alpha male to lead the pack-

Opal: You mean… that big one?

Gnome mechanic: (looking closer and clearing his goggles) !

Their was a much bigger wolf amongst the pack… at least 15 ft in height… it was definitely a threat…

Gnome mechanic: You guys and gals may want to strap yourselves up tight!

The group strap up and ready themselves for the inevitable attack…

Moments later as the tank collides with the pack of wolves, the wild beasts split up and few being crushed under the iron treads of the great tank still manage to surround the vehicle while running at either side… their was at least 5 of the ferocious beasts surrounding the tank… ready to attack without any warning or mercy…

KC: Oh man… this is not good…

Albion: What do we do!?

2 of the wolves roaring at them both get closer biting and thrashing wildly at the vehicle…

KC: Use the damn gun, Albion!

Albion: (figuring out how to use the gun) How does it function-

The gun from Albion's side suddenly fires off hitting 1 of the wolves and causing some lethal damage to the beast!

Albion: (surprised expression) !

KC: (smiling excitedly) Yeah… that's the way…

Albion: (concern in his voice) I usually don't respond so aggressively to the beasts of the wild… it is actually forbidden by my people…

KC: (tone getting darker) Better make an exception then…

KC preps the gun and readies to fire… moments later the gun lights up and bullets of metal are fired at the attacking beasts!

**Battle 16 Begins**

_The metal tank in motion on the road is being attacked by the wild beasts!_

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 1, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Albion hesitates to fire at the wild beasts_

KC: Albion! You have to fire at them I cant hold them off by myself!

Albion: It is forbidden! I cannot slay the beasts of the wild!

KC: But you helped to kill the huge chimaera back when it attacked the theatre-ship!?

Albion: I merely assisted in setting up the device which fell it, I did not commit the deed of slaying the beast itself!

KC: (shouting) Just shoot!!!

Albion: NEVER!

KC: Look… we may be onboard a metal tank but that giant beast is out there and if they all attack as a pack this tank will become scrap! They will kill Opal and the rest of us!

Albion: I… cannot allow that to happen…

KC: (facing the wild beasts) Its them… or all of us… you have to help me out here…

_Albion a few seconds later opens up with machine gun fire on the attacking ferocious beasts!_

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 2, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Wolf beast 2 - executes Beastial Ram vs Metal-tank, causing small smashing damage to the hull!

Wolf beast 4 - executes Beastial Ram vs Metal-tank, causing small smashing damage to the hull!

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 2 & 4, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Wolf beast 2 has been slain by KC!_

Wolf beast 1 - executes Beastial Ram vs Metal-tank, causing small smashing damage to the hull!

Gnome mechanic: (speaking from inside) You have to keep them off the tank! If they puncture one of the steam valves or crack the intail we've had it!

KC: (shouting to the insde of the tank) Just keep your eyes on the road!

Gnome mechanic: (cackling madly and looking up at KC) I AM KEEPING MY GOGGLES ON THE ROAD MAN!

KC: (pointing) HEY! Watch out!

Gnomish mechanic: (looking back at the roar) WHOA!

_The metal-tank only just manages to swurve past the sharp edges of a snow mountain and keep on the road!_

KC: (face in the palm of his hand)

Gnomish mechanic: We got more beasts approaching quickly at our 6!

KC - executes Turret Buckshot vs Wolf beast 1, 3 & 5, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 1, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Wolf beast 1 has been slain by Albion!_

Albion: … …

KC: You are performing your duty Albion! These beasts wont show us any mercy, we have to respond in the same manner!

Albion: What you say… is true… my duty is to protect the princess…

KC: (pointing to the right side of the metal-tank) We got more coming in from over there!

Albion: I see them!

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 3, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 5, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Wolf beast 3, 4 & 5 - execute Pack Organized Slam vs Metal-tank, causing heavy smashing damage to the hull!

_The metal-tank's hull suffers sufficient damage on 1 of the 3 steam valves and begins to release steam from the damaged valve!_

Gnomish engineer: (shouting upwards) You have to keep them off! If we lose steam pressure we will come to a complete stop and then we've really had it!

KC: (voice raised and talking to the inside of the tank) Me and Albion will take care of them! Focus on your driving!

Thomas: (getting edgy form all the ruckus) Woof!

Opal: (patting Thomas) Its ok boy…

Glenshaw: (nervous) This is crazy…

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 3, however the attack misses the target!

_Wolf beast 3 has fled the battle scene and disappeared!_

KC: Where the hell did it go!? Oh well… don't matter..

Wolf beast 4 - executes Bestial Slam vs Metal-tank, causing moderate smashing damage to the hull!

_The ground begins to shudder and the snowy wind blows towards the tank and quickly away… something is coming…_

KC: (seeing a smudge of dark in the winter cold) What the hell is that-

Albion: ITS HERE!

_The huge Alpha-wolf male great in its might and terrifying in its presence snaps at the fleeing metal-tank and roars with ferocity while pursuing the group!_

KC: (pointing ahead) Concentrate your fire on the big bad daddy wolf!

Albion: (nodding) Indeed!

KC - executes Turret Buckshot vs Alpha-wolf, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Alpha-wolf - executes Bestial Roar vs KC & Albion, the infliction of the screeching roar causes pain in the ear drum and Albion is left terrified, however KC is unaffected!

Albion - cannot act due to being terrified!

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf & Wolf beast 4, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Wolf beast 4 has been slain by KC!_

_The Alpha-wolf enraged by the loss of one of its own gains more strength!_

Alpha-wolf - executes Huge Bestial Charge vs Metal-tank, causing heavy smashing damage to the hull and forcing the tank off the ground a little!

Gnomish engineer: HEY! What the hell is that!

KC: (shouting down into the tank interior) Never mind! Keep driving or else we're dead!

Opal: You cant take that huge wolf on by yourselves!

Glenshaw: I can help!

_Albion is no longer terrified!_

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf, however the attack only just misses as the wild beast sways to one side and dodges the projectiles!

Wolf beast 5 - executes Bestial Slam vs Metal-tank, causing moderate smashing damage to the hull!

_2 of the 3 steam valves are now heavily damaged and exhausting steam!_

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Wolf beast 5, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Wolf beast 5 has been slain by Albion!_

Alpha-wolf - executes Bestial Fury & Beast's Charge, enraged by the loss of its own pack the wild beast goes blood drunk and charges at great speed allowing it to climb up onto the back of the tank while KC & Albion counter with Turret Burst at the beast!

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf, causing small lethal damage to the flesh!

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Alpha Wolf - executes Bestial Execution vs KC & Albion, the attack so fierce in its might and inflicted with sharp claws it can cut through metal and would have been mortally fatal to KC & Albion, however as the beast attempts to attack them Glenshaw appears from within the Metal-tank's interior and casts Fire Blast at the attacking beast!

_Alpha-wolf is forced off the metal-tank and starts to bleed heavily but is still in hot pursuit of the group!_

KC: Good timing!

Glenshaw: (weird smile) I got you both covered!

_Glenshaw charges up his fire power as flames burn within the palms of his hands and sway away into the wind…_

Alpha-wolf - executes Bestial Slam vs Metal-tank, causing moderate smashing damage to the hull!

KC - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Albion - executes Turret Burst vs Alpha-wolf, causing small lethal damage to the flesh!

Glenshaw - casts Flamethrower vs Alpha-wolf, causing moderate burning damage to the flesh and igniting the enemy in flames!

_Alhpa-wolf roars enraged by the hostility and the pain its having to endure!_

Glenshaw - casts Flame Blast, however the magic spell misses and hit's the snowy ground instead!

Alpha-wolf - executes Bestial Spines Counter vs Glenshaw, by revealing small pencil like spines made mostly out of bone on its furry back Alpha-wolf is able to launch the spines at range quickly towards Glenshaw and cause heavy lethal damage!

_Glenshaw is knocked back by the attack and falls into the interior of the Metal-tank!_

KC: (looking at Glenshaw as he falls then at Alpha-wolf) Son of a bitch!

Glenshaw: (holding his shoulder wound) Ow… did not expect… that…

KC: You busted your ass for us and we will bust our butts for you!

Albion: KC! The gun will not fire any longer!

KC: (facing Albion) Its out of ammo! This one too…

_Alpha-wolf only a few ft away from the Metal-tank roars with its body coated in blood as it gets closer!_

Albion: Its no good! We are defenceless!

KC: (getting angry and hitting the gun turret) DAMNIT!

Thomas: (barking from within the interior of the vehicle)

Opal: (looking upwards and then outside via an observing hole of the tank's interior)

Alpha wolf - executes Enraged Bestial Slam vs Metal-tank, causing heavy smashing damage to the hull!

_The metal-tank vehicle begins to exhaust steam from all 3 exterior valves and lose pressure!_

Gnomish engineer: Oh-oh… that's not good… not good at all…

KC: (shouting into the interior of the vehicle) HEY! Do something about that wolf!

Gnomish engineer: The big cannon was disabled in order to add the extra speed! We have nothing but those 2 turret guns you are manning!

KC: Their both out of ammo!

Gnomish engineer: (talking to himself) _I knew I should have brought those ammo containers…_

KC: (rolls eyes in his annoyance) Oh man… then we're screwed…

Opal: (healing Glenshaw's wound) Cant you do anything! KC!

KC: I… dunno… I just don't know!

Alpha-wolf: (only a few ft behind the tank vehicle) ROOOOOOOOOOAAARRR!!!!!

KC: (stares into the eyes of the beast) … …

Sky: (flapping about in the tank interior) !

Thomas: (barking) !

Opal: (healing Glenshaw) !

Glenshaw: (holding his blood drenched shoulder wound) !

Gnomish mechanic: (screaming oddly with laughter) !

Albion: (trying to fix the gun) !

KC: (speaking faintly) This is the end…

_KC gains Golden Aura and his whole body begins to resonate with a bright gold-like glow!_

KC: (adjusting to the inner strength suddenly building within) Urgh… what the… hell is this-

Albion: (facing KC) What is… how have you…

KC: (shouting into the intrior of the vehicle) SKY! TAKE FLIGHT!

Sky: (flying around and looking upwards) But KC! We cant fight off that huge beast!

Alpha-wolf: (slamming against the side of the tank vehicle)

Gnomish engineer: The tank has almost had it!

KC: Just trust me Sky! Get out here and fly over the beast!

Sky: … …

_As KC sees Sky thrust out from the interior of the Metal-tank and fly overhead he jumps up and grasps Sky by his claws passing on the unknown strength of Golden Aura!_

KC & Sky - execute Sky Dive & Jien Pian Sao, as Sky is made stronger by the aura's effect he is able to carry KC away from the tank vehicle and at his command drop him onto the wild beast's back, thus allowing KC as he drops to the beast to impale the top of its back with the sword causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh! In addition as KC lands on the beast he raises the sword with one hand and executes a spectacular sword technique jumping away from the beast and back while slashing at its sides and at its hide! The beast unable to defend itself from KC & Sky's combined strength topples to the extreme amount of damage caused to its flesh!

_KC jumping away from the beast as it hit's the ground is caught by Sky in mid-air and safely brought back to the Metal-tank's exterior!_

_Golden Aura fades from KC & Sky…_

**Battle 16 Ends**

Moments later the huge metal tank comes to a grinding halt just a few metres away from the path that led to Ironforge…

KC jumps down off the tank and notices as Glenshaw climbed out and landed on the ground with a thud that the group were looking at him weirdly…

KC: …What?

Opal: What happened back there?

Albion: You seemed to be resonating… a golden aura…

KC: (shrugging) ….

Voice: How should I know…

KC: How should I know? One moment that giant and wild beast is almost on our flank and the next I felt this surge of power rush through me…

Albion: Did it feel wrong to you or unnatural?

KC crosses his arms lost in his own endless wave of thoughts for a short moment….

Opal: ….

KC: (looking back at the group) No… it felt right… it felt like my heart was warm and I knew what I had to do in order to protect you…

Albion: Sounds like magic that light wilders would summon forth…

KC: (nodding) Yeah I guessed that too… but this was way overpowering… like I had a limit of control over my own body but it was strong at the same time…

Glenshaw: What do you think this all means?

KC: I dunno… no use thinking about it now… lets just get to Ironforge…

The group agreed with him…

As they started to walk past the Ironforge city guards… KC stood still for a moment… something inside him froze… he just was standing there quiet and bewildered… then nothing but a phase of light and darkess past through his mind followed quickly by searing scorching pain across his torso….

It was now dark for all our eyes…

Your sight fades slowly into blackness…

"_**Past Tense 2"**_

**ATE Begins**

**Location: Somewhere on the frozen north continent**

Somewhere some time long ago… with our other hero…

Miguna: Ok… this looks like it…

Kiren: You sure this time?

Miguna: Yeah… I is sure…

KC's mind: Not these clowns again…

Kiren: Because we've been wondering this frozen desert land for a few days now…

Miguna: How was I to know the ship captain would alter course!?

Kiren: But you did call him - a you know what…

Miguna: (turning around) Oh the ignorant loud mouth sod… his beard made me wanna cry…

KC's mind: What the hell is with this guy…

Warley: This whole place makes me want to cry…

Miguna: Yeah I got tears running along…. NEVERMIND THAT! Just follow me alright? I know the way!

Kiren: You sure its that much safer around these parts?

Miguna: (facing Kiren) Well the Alliance faction do plan on building a keep near here… for their own valiant morals… I guess…

Kiren: How do you know that?

Miguna: I have my sources… anyway, lets get moving…

The party of 3 soldiers move out, quickly running across the barren terrain up and down the curved hillside towards the mountains located to the west…

A hour or so later… outside the mountains on the south-western edge of the Northrend continent…

Migna: (looking around) Ok this looks like it…

Kiren: Is their nothing here but dust and bones?

Miguna: That… and the undead creatures that have been reproted to be roaming around here…

Warley: Why are we even here though?

Miguna: (facing his friends) Like I said… we got our orders!

Warley: But you aint even briefed us on our so-called "orders" yet, Miguna…

Miguna: Relax bub! I got this all under control!

Warley: (sighing) ….

Kiren: So now what? We supposedly head into the darkness of the mountains and look for something that does not want to be found?

Miguna: (smirking) That's right! We gotta go into those mountains and scout around for anything suspicious or any material of value to the Syndicate…

Kiren: Sounds kind of pointless…

Warley: And needlessly risky…

Miguna: (turning around to face the mountains) Argh man…. Where is your sense of passion and adventure!?

Kiren: (tone getting serious) My sense of adventure got more than its fair share of satisfaction on my first mission with you…

Warley: And I already knew before then you were a little crazy…

Miguna: (gesturing with his hand) Sorry… cant hear you guys…

Kiren: (sighing) ….

Miguna moments later ran pass the dieing high grass of this land and into the narrow passedge way of the dark and black mountains, he was followed quickly by his 2 friends…

These were indeed dangerous times…

**Location: Northrend continent, somewhere in the south-western mountain range**

A few hours later….

Miguna: (running and stopping to face the grou) Phew… that was a close one huh?

Kiren: Yeah… I am surprised we even found these caves….

The 3 soldiers were now located inside a cave which was hidden in the center of the mountains…

Warley: So now what? We keep going inside?

Miguna: Not much choice, the entrance collapsed behind us and nothing can get in now… not even those weird fiendish spiders that ambushed us…

Warley: ….

Kiren: Well lets hope you do know what your doing…

Miguna: (turning around) No worries bud…

Miguna ran deeper into the caves followed by his 2 friends…

These caves were unexpectedly like no other… they seemed to be much larger and not just some narrow passedge… they were large in margin and strangely the walls and ceiling seemed to be bright with some kind of rock or crystal that was unknown to all… the ground and the walls were all a silver-like colour with a faint green…

Miguna: (stopping to rest for a moment) Whats with this place?

Kiren: Your asking me?

Miguna: (weird expression) ….

Warley: Well it seems unnatural in origin…

Miguna: (scoffing) Unnatural…its like the fricking netherzone…

Kiren: So what now chief?

Miguna: Well now… we check it out!

Kiren: But we have no information on this place… what if it's a trap?

Miguna: Oh come on! They say that "if you never pry, you can never crow!"

Kiren: I think you mean "if you never try, you can never know"

Miguna: Argh whatever! Come on lets go!

Miguna continues onwards into the caves depths followed a moment later by Kiren and Warley… they had absolutely no idea how dangerous these caves were…

Minutes later the group stop a large narrow passage way that seemed to spiral upwards to their right…

Kiren: Miguna… why are we even here?

Miguna: (facing Kiren) Its orders man… we have to follow orders…

Kiren: That's weird coming from you… are you hiding something?

Warley: … …

Miguna: Well… the orders were to explore the mountain region…

Kiren: But not these caves?

Miguna: Uh… not so much… no…

Kiren: So why did you bring us down here?

Miguna: (clenching his fist and rasping) Same reason all of us always jumped into danger first, to get out of this fricking army and away from the Syndicate!

Kiren: … …

Miguna: ….

Warley: (looking upwards) We got company!

The group turned their attention to the cave interior wall to notice on a narrow pathway a few fiendish spiderlings had spotted them!

The spider creatures jumped from the pathway onto the ground a few ft away from Miguna and his group!

**Battle 17 Begins**

Fiend spiderling 1 - executes Web vs Warley, slowing his movement speed by a small amount!

Miguna - executes Shoot x1 vs Fiend spiderling 3, causing moderate lethal damage to the armour and flesh!

Warley - executes Throw x1 vs Fiend spiderling 2, however due to his reduced movement speed the enemy target is able to spot the act and dodge the attack!

Fiend spiderling 2 - executes Spider's Coil vs Warley, causing moderate nature damage to the armour!

Fiend spiderling 3 - executes Web vs Kiren, slowing his movement speed by a small amount!

Kiren - executes Slash x3 vs Fiend spiderling 3, however the combo misses except for the last strike, causing small lethal damage to the armour!

Warley: Why are their huge butt ugly spiders in a cave like this?

Miguna: Must have been infested by that new enemy that's been walking around these parts…

Kiren: A scary thought…

Miguna - executes Shoot x2 vs Fiend spiderling 2, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Fiend spiderling 2 was been slain by Miguna!_

Miguna: Well they don't seem that tough…

Kiren: These must be just the weaklings that stick in the back row…

Miguna: Lucky for us then, I guess…

Fiend spiderling 1 - executes Spider's Bite vs Warley, causing small nature damage to the armour and flesh and leaving a infectious wound!

Warley: Urgh…

Miguna: Ouch… that did not look good at all…

Warley: I think that bite left a nasty mark on me…

Miguna: You keep getting infected by various bites and stuff…

Kiren: Hey don't just stand there!

Miguna: Oh yeah…

_Miguna throws a Cure-All potion to Warley…_

_Warley is able to drink the Cure-All potion and remove all infections_

Miguna: It may leave a rash…

Warley: (annoyed expression) ….

Warley - executes Dread Blow vs Fiend spiderling 1, since he is enraged by attacks made against him he is able to channel his anger and might into a single throw of his huge harpoon weapon, causing extreme lethal damage to the flesh of the enemy!

_Fiend spiderling 1 was slain by Warley!_

Miguna: Jeez buddy… was only kidding around…

Warley: (feeling more relieved) … …

Kiren - executes Slash x2 vs Fiend spiderling 3, causing small lethal damage to the flesh with each strike!

Miguna - executes Shoot x1 vs Fiend spiderling 3, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Fiend spiderling 3 was slain by Miguna!_

**Battle 17 Ends**

Kiren: I hate it when you steal my kills, Miguna…

Miguna: Argh… take a chill biscuit…

Kiren: The phrase is "take a chill pill".

Miguna: (weird high pitched tone) Me no care…

Kiren: (annoyed tone) Ok that's really immature…

Warley: Hey guys… can we like… keep moving before more show up?

Miguna: Good idea… lets move guys…

Kiren: … …

The 3 benevolent soldiers move quickly following the narrow spiralling passedge way of the cave for a few minutes…

And moments later… they are almost shocked to witness what they see next…

The 3 soldiers having walked up very narrow but brightly coulored steps emerge into a vast cavern, unparrelled in its limitless majesty!

Miguna: Jeez… this place is breezy…

Kiren: What the hell is this place anyway…

Warley: I can see further down but it seems to go on forever down there… cant see much because of the rocks resonating all the way in the distance…

Migna: What is with this weird pale green rock?

Kiren: And why build a narrow flight of stairs all the way in the air like this?

The 3 soldiers were stood halfway on a very narrow platform that had been built by someone of vast genious…

The platform was built in the air which revealed how vast and huge the cavern of the unknown cave really was… the stairwell went onwards for at least 150 more ft and turned left into the cave interior wall…

Kiren: So what now?

Miguna: Lets just keep going further into the cave…

Warley: Kinda risky don't you think?

Miguna: Ah you fill your mind with too many clouds & squalls…

Warley: Jeez did you make that up yourself, Miguna?

Miguna: Yup…

Warley: … …

Miguna: (crossing his arms and smiling weirdly)

A short moment passes by…

Miguna: (standing normal again) Hey what you waiting for? Lets keep going on! Never know what we might find here…

Kiren: (staring at the pale green interior of the uknown cave) ….

Miguna: Something up? Kiren?

Kiren: No its just this… material… this rock…

Mguna: What of it? it's a cave like any other…

Kiren: No… I heard that their was a uncharted cave around here that nobody had explored and lived to tell about it-

Miguna: Nobody lived to tell? So where did the stories come from then?

Kiren: … …

Warley: ….

Miguna: Exactly my point! Maybe some got lost or others just didn't tell anyone about it… it don't mean we have any disadvantage…

Kiren: You didn't let me finish…

Miguna: (weird expression) Uh…

Kiren: Nobdy lived to tell about it… except for one old explorer… not even human…

Miguna: Ok what was his story?

Kiren: that their was something strange about the rock here… that it seemed…

Miguna: Seemed what?

Kiren: Like it seemed… almost alive…

Warley: Alive?

Kiren: (nodding at Warley) Right…

Miguna: We cav worry about walking slabs later… lets keep going…

Kiren: Hmm…

Warley: …

The 3 soldiers push on, following the stairwell platform all the way till the turn and not stopping for anything… however their eyes did turn to gaze at the bright pale light that was almost blinding as it emitted from its dwelling amongst the cave walls…

The small group emerge from the cavern into another narrow interior passedge of the mysterious cave…

Miguna: (stopping for a second) Jeez… what is this place anyway?

Kiren: You expecting trouble?

Miguna: I always expect the unexpected…

Kiren: ….

Warley: Well that's a little inappropriate…

Miguna: Maybe… don't change the fact it always worked for me…

Kiren: So we always survived on the whim of your unnecessary pessimism?

Miguna: Nah… I always know what I'm doing…

Kiren: (palm on his face) …

Miguna: Why so glu? We got us a cave to explore!

Miguna running off following the passedgeway of the cave is quickly followed seconds later by a not so confident Kiren and Warley…

After 5 minutes of following numerous passedgeways that seemed to have no turn offs and only went in one direction, the 3 soldiers finally came to a room that they had not seen yet…

**Location: Large interior room of unknown cave**

The soldiers looked and scanned the room only to realise that Kiren may have been right after all, this was no ordinary rock material… it seemed to be pulsing with life… but no consciousness…

Miguna: (walking up to Kiren) Ok you've had your 30 seconds… what can you tell me?

Kiren: Well I could tell you more…

Miguna: Great! How soon?

Kiren: In about 20 or so years time…

Migna: (rasping) Drat!

Kiren: We just don't have the equipment to survey and test this material… we need samples too…

Warley: yeah and we need more time… I doubt that we even have 20 minutes…

Miguna: (facing Warley) Why's that then?

Warley: Don't you hear it?

Miguna: (confused) ….

For the last 10 seconds or so… a sound of a constant heavy wind could be heard in th distance… it had been quiet up until now…

Miguna: What you worried about? Its just the wind!

Warley: Wind? All the way down here?

Miguna: Maybe you aint taking the blame for your own luxuries?

Miguna giggles a little…

Warley: Miguna… its not me or Kiren… theirs something coming… that's no ordinary sound of wind…

Miguna: Ok ill take your word for it buddy… we got less than a minute before they show up and tear us to shreds… but don't worry.. Ill get us out of ehre safe and dandy!

Kiren: (pointing behind Miguna) Err… Miguna…

Miguna: Hey! Don't interrupt me when I'm-

Kiren: Behind you…

Miguna: Huh?

Miguna turns to face the entrance they had came through… their was 4 Fiend spiderlings standing there gnarling and drooling at the sight of their feast…

Miguna: (angry) Oh for f-

Kiren: We better get out of here…

Miguna: Yeah… go that way…

The 3 soldiers turn around attempting to walk in the other direction only to be suddenly halted in their slow tracks by more spiderlings that had burrowed underground and were now standing in front of them…

Warley: Oh crappers…

Miguna: Did not see this coming… what a thud…

Kiren: (correcting Miguna) That's thud…

Miguna: (face in the palm of his hand) Oh whatever!

Fiend spiderling: (speaking unknown language)

The spiders start to walk slowly closer… approaching the 3 unlucky soldiers from both sides…

Kiren: Er… now what Miguna?

Miguna does not speak…

Kiren: (turning to face Miguna) …Miguna?

Miguna: ….

Miguna detaching something from the back of his armour throws it on the ground! The metal contraption of a box unpacks itself and after only a few seconds is now a stationary turret weapon!

Warley: What the?

Miguna: it's a new toy the boss' wanted me to test out in the field…

Kiren: Well I just hope it works…

The turret automatically fires a blaze of bullets at 1 of the spiderlings! Causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Kiren: (weird expression) I guess so…

Miguna: (lifting his gun) Alright lets arm up!

Warley: (lifting the huge harpoon off his shoulder) !

Kiren: (sheathing 2 blades) !

Fiend spiderling: (speaking unknown language) !!!

The creatures charge at the 3 soldiers!!!

**Battle 18 Begins**

Fiend spiderling 2 - executes Fiend's Scratch vs Miguna, causing small lethal damage to the armour!

Fiend spiderling 3 - executes Fiend's Bite vs Miguna, causing moderate nature damage to the armour!

Fiend spiderling 5 - executes Back Attack vs Kiren, causing heavy lethal damage to the armour!

Kiren: They are attacking us from both sides!

Miguna: I know that!

Kiren: We wont last long like that!Miguna: I know that!

Kiren: Your being annoying!

Miguna: (laughter in his voice) I know that!

Warley: You guys take those 4! Ill get the 3 behind us!

Miguna: Good idea! Stay close now!

Gun turret - executes Burst x2 vs Fiend spiderling 1, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Fiend spiderling 1 was slain by the Gun turret!_

Miguna: Told you I wouldn't let you guys down…

Kiren: (weird smile expression) ….

Warley: ….

Fiend spiderling 7 - executes Fiend's Bite vs Warley, causing heavy nature damage to the flesh!

Warley: Argh!!!

Miguna: Warley! You alright!?

Warley: (grasping his throat) Uh…

Miguna - executes Raging Avenger & Shoot x4 vs Fiend spiderling 7, causing heavy lethal damage to the flesh!

_Fiend spiderling 7 was slain by Miguna!_

Warley: (trying to speak) … …

Miguna: (tone louder) Are you alright!?

Kiren: (looking at Warley) I think he's badly hurt at the throat…

Warley: (gesturing with his hand to keep fighting) …

Miguna: Ok now I am getting pissed…

Fiend spiderling 3 - executes Spider's Coil vs Miguna, causing moderate nature damage to the armour and flesh!

Miguna - executes Shoot x2 vs Fiend spiderling 2, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

Gun turret - executes Burst vs Fiend spiderling 2, causing moderate lethal damage to the flesh!

_Fiend spiderling 2 was slain by the Gun turret!_

Fiend spiderling 4 - executes Web vs Kiren, causing his movement to be slowed by a small amount!

Fiend spiderling 6 - executes Fiend's Scratch vs Warley, causing small lethal damage to the armour and flesh!

Warley - executes Throw x1 vs Fiend spiderling 2, however the attack misses!

Fiend spiderling 5 - executes Fiend's Bite vs Kiren, causing moderate nature damage to the armour and flesh!

Fiend spiderling 3 - executes Spider's Coil vs Miguna, causing heavy nature damage to the armour and small nature damage to the flesh!

Miguna: (angered tone) OK! I've had enough of these creeps!

_Miguna throws a smoke grenade at the feet of his enemies and as the smoke shrouds the cavern he shoots a rope attached to his wrist armament at the cavern ceiling which becomes secure in the rock…_

Miguna: EAT THIS SUCKAS!!!

Miguna - executes Blaze Of Glory vs Fiend spiderling 3, 4, 5 & 7, by hanging onto the rope with 1 hand 9 ft in the air Miguna opens up with a blaze of gun fire from the rifle in his other hand, causing extreme lethal damage to the flesh of all enemies!

_Fiend spiderling 5 & 6 are slain by Miguna!_

Miguna: (landing on the ground) Uh…

Kiren: Not bad…

Warley: Hm….

_Fiend spiderling 3 & 4 behaving strangely and erratically look around with those 8 eyes of theirs and after a few seconds quickly retreat back the way they came!_

_Fiend spiderling 3 & 4 fled the battle scene!_

**Battle 18 Ends**

Miguna: (holding the gun high) Ha-ha! That's right you mothers! RUN FROM ME!!!

Warley: … …

Kiren: Wait… can you feel that…

Miguna: I got the stuff! They got nothing-

Kiren: Miguna!

Miguna: (looking at Kiren) What!?

Kiren: Can you hear that!?

Miguna: (quiet and listening) ….

Warley: … …

Kiren: (listening and peering around) Its coming from the same passageway we took to get here…

Miguna: (hearing the crash of rock) What the hell is that?

Something… from the unknown and mysterious great cavern they had been so curious about on their way here… was coming towards them… a huge clatter of heavy weight could be heard hitting the ground again… and again… and again… and it was only getting louder as whatever it was got closer…

Seconds later the sound suddenly stopped just outside the room entrance.. They could not see anything… but they could hear what sounded like the whisper of a heavy wind…

Miguna: … …

Warley: Uh…

Kiren: Maybe it passed us by…

Miguna: ….

The heavy breathing suddenly stops…

Miguna: I don't think its that easy…

Kiren: Then what-

Miguna: Hold on… I think its gonna keep moving on by…

Kiren: … …

Warley: (rasping at his throat in pain) ….

Miguna: (turning around to face Kiren) I think its gone-

CRASH! THRASH! RUMBLE! The structure of the very entrance the 3 soldiers had entered the room by began to shatter as huge cracks in the rock started to show followed by heavy banging! Something on the other side and something BIG was breaking through!

The 3 soldiers stood and stared in terror at the thought of the unknown monster crashing through that wall and ripping them into pieces!

Seconds later the soldiers back up quickly as rock and debris begins to fall away from the wall!

Your eyes see the terrified and yet curious expressions of the 3 brave men….

Seconds later as the wall finally cracks and gives way! A huge elemental being of rock and stone crashes into the room and charges at the 3 men! The gun turret fires a burst of bullets at the elemental being but only causes small amounts of damage! The huge 14 ft elemental clashes at the gun turret with its fist of stone throwing the machinery against the wall and destroying it utterly!

The 3 soldiers walk backwards further…

The stone elemental turns slowly to face the 3 soldiers…

The monster charges!

**Battle 19 Begins**

_Elemental of stone charges at Miguna, Kiren & Warley! Causing moderate smashing damage to the armour of all and knocking Warley to the ground!_

Miguna: (recovering) What… the hell… is that fricking thing!?

Kiren: (recovered) Looks like the rumours may have been true… the crystallized rock in this whole cave pulses with life but with no mind for it to speak of…

Miguna: ….What a shock…

Warley: (recovered) Urgh….

Miguna: (facing Warley) You alright over there?

Warley: (painful expression) … …

Kiren: I don't think he can talk…

Miguna: None of us will be talking if we don't take care of that thing!

Elemental of stone - executes Hurl Rock vs Warley, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and small smashing damage to the flesh! Warley's armour was also sundered by the attack!

Kiren - executes Slice x3 vs Elemental of stone, causing moderate lethal damage to the bulky armour!

Miguna - executes Engineer's Grenade vs Elemental of stone, by throwing a explosive grenade at the feet of the enemy Miguna is able to trigger a fiery explosion in a small radius, causing heavy burn damage to the bulky armour!

Warley - executes Throw x1 vs Elemental of stone, causing moderate lethal damage to the bulky armour!

Elemental of stone - executes Hurl Heavy Rocks vs Miguna & Kiren, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and flesh!

Miguna - executes Shoot x3 & Break Armour vs Elemental of stone, causing heavy lethal damage to the bulky armour and reducing the enemy's armour density by a moderate amount!

Elemental of stone - executes Bestial Counter vs Miguna, causing small smashing damage to the armour!

Kiren - executes Slash & Dice x2 vs Elemental of stone, causing moderate lethal and small nature damage to the bulky armour!

Elemental of stone - executes Fist of Stone vs Warley & Kiren, causing moderate smashing damage to the flesh, in addition Kiren is dazed by the attack!

_Warley falls to one knee and is unable to act due to his severe wounds!_

Kiren: Miguna!

Miguna: I know! We cant endure this amount of punishment! Ill use the med-hub!

_Miguna throws a med-hub on the ground!_

Miguna - executes Shoot x2 vs Elemental of stone, causing moderate lethal damage to the bulky armour but missing with the 2nd shot!

Elemental of stone - executes Heavy-Handed Sweep, by sweeping at the feet of its enemies with both of its huge arms the creature is able to cause moderate smashing damage to the armour and flesh while also stunning them!

Kiren - Unable to act due to being stunned!

_Med-hub activates! Instantly healing all allies for a moderate amount!_

_Warley is now moderately healthy…_

Warley - executes Heroic Throw vs Elemental of stone, causing heavy lethal damage to the bulky armour and dazing the creature!

Miguna - recovering from the stun executes Wrist Blade vs Elemental of stone, by attacking with a small blade attached to the wrist part of his armour, Miguna is able to cause moderate lethal damage to the bulky armour but no bleed effect!

Kiren - executes Slice x2 vs Elemental of stone, causing moderate lethal damage to the bulky armour!

Elemental of stone - executes Furious Rush vs All, causing moderate smashing damage to the armour and flesh of Miguna & Kiren but missing Warley!

_Med-hub activates! Instantly healing all allies for a moderate amount!_

Elemental of stone - executes Bestial Counter vs Med-hub, causing heavy smashing damage and destroying the gadget!

Miguna: Oh.. great…

Kiren: (hand on his side) That's not.. good at all…

Miguna: The captain is gonna have my badge…

Warley: … …

Miguna: If we ever… make it outta here…

Kiren: We need a way out…

Miguna: Ok… I have an idea…

Kiren: … …

_Miguna runs quickly to a nearby wall of the interior of the cave!_

Miguna - executes Distracting Shot vs Elemental of stone, by shooting at the giant creatures head and torso Miguna is able to provoke it into charging him!

Elemental of stone - executes Furious Rush vs Miguna, however the charge misses as Miguna was fully prepared and avoided the attack with a strafe-roll!

_Elemental of stone is buried under the rock and debris that collapses from the wall it slammed into with all its might!_

**Battle 19 Ends**

As the smoke clears slowly a way out of the interior of the unknown and dangerous cave is revealed… it seems that this wall collapsed and revealed an exit into the open… only the exit was at the edge of a cliffside…

The soldiers realising they have little choice in case more those golems or spiders show up head outside through the new opening in the cave wall…

The 3 soldiers heavily wounded and 1 of them bleeding from the torso collapse to their knees and rest on their sides with their hands flat against the ground and their heads hovering a few inches above the dirt…

Kiren: This is… the end…

Miguna: … …

Warley: He… fu… you… gu…

Miguna: 9facing Warley slowly) …What?

Warley: It… was… fun you guys… I enjoyed our time and our adventures together…

Kiren: It was an honour to b with you guys…

Miguna: Oh come on…

Miguna struggles to get to his feet… breathing heavy as he walks to the edge and looks over, turning around to face his buddies a second later who were still flat on the floor…

Miguna: This isn't the end you guys!

Kiren: I can hardly stand….

Warley: … …

Miguna: Sure you can!

Kiren: … …

Miguna: (walking over to Kiren) Don't make me give you the coochy-coo treatment!

Kiren: Cant even lift myself off the damn ground… or raise my hands to shut off the sound of your ranting Miguna!

Miguna: For that your getting a wet blanket!

Kiren: …. ….

Miguna: (looking out at the sea below) Look! A vessel!

Kiren: …

Warley: ….

Miguna: We're getting out of here guys! We are not finished yet! Just hold on a few minutes longer!

Miguna helps Kiren to his feet and to the edge…

Kiren: Hey… what are you…

Miguna: Well we don't have much of a choice here do we?

Kiren: Oh wait a minute-

Miguna lets go of Kiren allowing him to fall over the edge…

Kiren: ARRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Miguna helps Warley to his feet and slowly to the edge…

Warley: (worried expression) … …

Miguna: Hey relax man, its not like you can object to this idea anyway…

Warley: (annoyed expression) …

Miguna throws Warley over the edge… both of them manage to land in the dark blue ocean below.. without hitting... too many rocks…

Miguna: Whoa… you guys are nuts… you know that right?

Miguna steps towards the edge, putting one foot over to climb down slowly…

Miguna: Now… if I can just… get over the edge here… I can get down easily without-

Miguna slips! Hitting a huge rock on the way down!

Miguna: &*&!%!**£ ouch! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A slow fade to black sets on your eyes, the cool deep blue of the ocean and the great mountains of the horizon fade from view along with the sounds of the violent birds in the cold sky…

**Part 3 Ends**


End file.
